Part 11 Getting To US chapter 12
by divamusings2
Summary: A continuation of the story Getting to US. Starts with chapter 12 Will knew it was now or never.
1. Chapter 1

This is a continuation of the the story Getting To US

It starts with chapter 12

I don't own the Newsroom or any of it's characters- of course!

Thanks for your great comments, as always

* * *

Getting to US

Leona Lansing's office was smartly elegant. This was the first time she had called them all to a meeting, since the night they blew the whistle on Reese. Will looked around nervously as he stood back and let Mackenzie walk through the door ahead of him.

"Good Afternoon. Will, I've been reading about your escapades. Riveting stuff."

"Leona, I apologize for my behavior. I was in a bad place at the time and I left my better judgment at home. . I wish I had a better excuse, but I don't."

"Sit down Will, Charlie, Mackenzie. We're on the same side for a change. I am just as displeased with this smear campaign aimed at our star anchor as you all are."

Charlie smiled. This was the Leona he adored.

"CBN is behind this story. It's a ratings grab, obviously. Erin Andrews will milk it for all it's worth. Will I trust you will do the same? "

"And tell my version of the story? How can getting down in the gutter with Erin possibly not make it worse?"

" Don't comment on her story. Change the subject and use the opportunity talk about why Obama should be re elected. Be the heavyweight who could not possibly care about Erin or any of the garbage in this puff piece.

If I have learned one thing in life, it's to use every opportunity I am given, to my advantage. Recognize this for what it is, an opportunity. And don't apologize, just don't do it again. "

" Leona, you are a great lady. Have I told you that?"

" Yes Charlie, you have, many times in fact. Now Will, keep shooting . I'll be watching."

Will smiled for the first time since Charlie's early morning phone call . Leona had shone a positive light on the situation. It was one he could run with.

Stepping into the elevator Will and Mac turned to see Charlie sauntering down the hall toward them, muttering happily to himself. They held the elevator door until he entered grinning mischievously

"Leona didn't get to where she is by being scared. She knows how to play the game better than anyone I know. Take her advice Will. Hold your head up and rise above it. No apologies. You too Mac."

The broadcast that evening was one of their best yet. There was no breaking news, and nothing of grave importance. But all eyes were on Will. They were looking for a crack in his armor.

If viewers were expecting to see a contrite Will McAvoy on the air that night, they would be pleasantly surprised. For once, Mackenzie said nothing. She watched and listened in awe of his calm demeanor. She smiled to herself: he's actually enjoying this, she thought.

He emerged from the studio to applause and cheers, and Mackenzie was so relieved that she forgot herself and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. When she realized where she was and what she had done, she shyly pulled away. Will just laughed and put his arm around her waist, pulling her towards his office.

"Come on Mac, let's go home. Good night everyone"

Sloan chased after them and into Will's office where Lonny was waiting.

"Will, there's a mob of reports outside waiting for you guys. I think Mac should leave with me and come to my place for the night."

" She's right, and I should take you out the back door. I'm calling the car and telling Sam to meet us there. "

"No Lonny, we're going out the front door. Thanks Sloan, but Mac and I have plans for dinner. "

"We do?"

" Yes we do, now go in your office and get your stuff because we're leaving Mac."

" Where are we going?"

" I was going to surprise you, but clearly that's not possible, although it should be! We're going to Elios for dinner. We are not hiding. Come on Mackenzie. Put your coat on. We're going out on a date!"

"Are you sure Will?"

"Of course I'm sure. If I can't have Chinese, at least I can have a some decent Italian food. Remember that veal chop and the fried zucchini we always used to order? That's what I'm having. Now get your coat ! "

" I no longer eat veal, and you don't eat fried foods, loaded with salt…by the way…"

Sloan saw the look of pure exasperation on Will's face and decided to quietly go to Mac's office and retrieve her coat and bag.

Will stood in his office and stared at McKenzie while Lonny lowered his head and turned away, hand over his mouth. Laughing at this point would not be a good idea.

Will was starting to fume…

Sloan ran back in and handed Mac's coat to Will.

" Really? On my side for a change? Will grabbed Mac's coat and held it open for Mackenzie.

He's going to win this one, Sloan thought, smiling to herself.

"Anyway, food was not what I meant when I said it was a bad idea to go there"…Mackenzie mumbled.

"When have I ever not known what you meant Mac? Now put your arm into this sleeve – and do up your coat, and take my hand because we're supposed to be a couple now, and this is what couples do- they go out for dinner!"

"But Will, Elios? I mean of all the places…."

"Excuse me while I say good night to my bossy EP. I'm going out with my

GIRLFRIEND. By any chance, do you know her?"

"Fine. I'm not saying another a word."

"That will be the day."

" Bye Kenzie. Bye Will. Hope you don't kill each other on the way over."

Lonny grinned at Sloan and followed them out the door and into elevator.

Will and Mac walked through the mob of reporters with cameras flashing and into a waiting car. Will's only reply to the mics being shoved in his face was "no comment".

"Did you enjoy that Will? Because we are about to walk into a shark's is a bad idea and I really think…"

"Mac?"

"What?"

"Can you please shut up?"

Elios was the favorite dinner spot for the elite of Manhattan's media crowd. This would be their coming out as a couple. The room was buzzing when they entered holding hands. Heads turned and the noise level in the room quickly dropped to a hush.

Will spotted Anderson Cooper, and nodded to him. The room erupted in applause. Everyone knew what it took for these two to walk in together, and they respected them for it. They knew what Erin was trying to do, and that it could just as easily have been one of them. Will and Mac were seated at a quiet corner table, but soon enough colleagues and old friends began to make their way over to say hello.

"Nasty piece of business Will. No worries. It's yesterday's news."

"Thanks John, appreciate it,"

" Well I'll leave you two to your dinner. Good to see you Mac."

Eventually they were left alone. Will ordered a bottle of Mackenzie's favorite champagne and saw her delight when he raised his glass to for a toast.

"To us Mackenzie. I think we've earned it."

" I feel like we can finally get back to our lives Will. Touch wood, but maybe the worst of it is over. God I hope so."

" I have some things I want to say, and I want to say them before we get any further into this bottle of Champagne. I want you to know that this is me talking and not the alcohol."

" So long as you aren't trying to distract me from that salt shaker you've been eyeing all night, I will listen closely to whatever you have to say."

" I promise this is not a ploy. This is from the heart Mac"

" I'm all ears darling"

" I love you sweetheart. I am a 52 year old man deeply in love with a younger woman."

"Not that much younger Will"

" Young enough to have options. Do you really want a child Mac?"

Mackenzie looked down at her plate nervously trying to decide what to say. She looked up at Will with apprehension.

" I think so. Yes I do… I mean I want to be with you and if that means no children then it means….no children. If you are asking me if I will have moments when I wish we could have a child…well, I yes….yes I think I will, but if that's not an option then is just isn't. "

" Do you think you could be happy- with it being just us?"

" Of course I could be. Anyway I don't have a choice Will. People say that we have choices in life but there are some things that are beyond our control, they just are. We were apart for four years. Every morning when I woke up, you were the first thing in my head. Every night I fell asleep missing you. I have to live knowing that it will always be that way for me. So if you are asking me if I would rather be with some other man, and have his child, and still wake up every morning wondering where you are and missing you terribly, then no I would rather not do that. I would rather be with you, on your terms."

Will was silent. Everything she said was true. She was about as vulnerable now in this moment as she would ever be. She didn't dare hope for a child with him. She was too afraid to tell him how much she wanted one. If she did, he might just feel worse and then where would they be? She was scared that he would decide to let her go rather then feel like a failure. She couldn't bear the thought of that. He understood all of that.

There was a long silence while he searched her face...thinking. Finally Will spoke;

" We need to go and see Abe. I want to give you everything that you want. . I'm sorry that I'm messed up .. Maybe he can help . I really want to try Mac."

" I love you for saying that. I agree, we do need to go and see Abe. I'm ready to be open about something that I need to share with you Will. It's nothing about you or us. We're fine. We're better than fine. This is not anything that should threaten you in any way. It's just something that's hard for me to talk about. Just like you can't talk about your fear of being a father. It's like that. I don't want you to worry."

"Let's go and see him tomorrow. And one more thing. I don't want to sleep without you. I know that's selfish, and I should be making all kinds of promises to you first. I can't do that without help, at least not yet. But can we…"

"Stop Billy. I don't want to move in to your place. I want us to do this right, so that if I ever do live with you again, it's my life too…. not just me living in your place. Do you understand?"

"Yes but…"

"No I need to say this Will. This is brand new for us. We're starving for each other and so of course I want to sleep with you, every night. But for now, I'm a guest at your place. It can't be like that for too long, but for now, its perfect."

"Ok, let's go home so I can make love to you. How does that sound?"

" Like I said, perfect."

* * *

In the morning Will called Dr Habib and asked for an appointment as early as possible. Mac had given him a huge clue and he had understood it. She didn't mean that "they"should do some things right. She meant he should.

He thought about the diamond ring locked in his drawer, and how he had tortured her with it. He thought about how he had her in his bed every night making love to him, too frightened to tell him how much she wanted his child for fear of rejection. He was ready to kick his own ass…if she didn't do it first.

" I'm clearing two hours for you Will. Can you both arrange your schedules to allow for that time?"

" Yes, we can make that happen."

"I got the appointment. Abe says we need to allow 2 hours this time. He must think we have a lot of baggage. Mostly mine. "

" No, this time I think its mostly mine Will."

"Do you ever wonder if it's worth it Mac? I mean let's face it, I'm screwed up, I can't even talk about kids, I have anger management issues, I'm probably an alcoholic which means I will always have to struggle with my drinking to keep it under control, my blood pressure makes me a heart attack waiting to happen, and I'm losing my hair! Oh yes, and I'm a notorious womanizer ! Did you ever consider finding someone less complicated, you know, easier?"

" No, and anyway it's not true Will."

"What part isn't true?"

"You're not losing your hair."

"Mackenzie, your killing me. Come on let's go."


	2. Chapter 13

Part 11 Getting to US chapter 13

The morning pitch meeting was in full swing when Will gave Mackenzie the nod and tapped the face of his watch. It was time to leave for their appointment with Dr Habib.

"Let's go." he whispered

"Jim can you take over please? Maggie I want you to try and get Jane Buck. She wrote the Vogue cover story on President Assad's wife. She's a serious journalist who was taken in by their propaganda. Now that Syria has exploded we should get her on. She an old friend. Use my name. Sloan, we're getting a lot of reports on campaign finance reform. See if there's a new story there please. Neal can you…"

" Mac, let's go ."

" Just one minute. Neal I want you to…"

"NOW MAC"

Will's shouting startled Mackenzie. She followed him, silently fuming.

Will held the door open for her and followed her to the elevator.

"Have you noticed that I always have to call you at least twice, or even 6 times to get you to move? It's seems that "let's go" in Mac speak means " sometime this month. Have you noticed that Mac.?"

" The thing is, you expect me to flick a switch and stop being the boss, when you say it's time! Have you noticed that you start to tell me what we're doing and when we're doing it, the minute we start leaving this place? "

" You mean I start being a man who would, once in while, like to take the lead in his relationship for 5 fucking mins? "

" I can think of lots of ways you COULD take the lead in OUR relationship besides ordering me around and shouting at me."

"It's a good thing we have a two hour session. We're gonna to need it."

Lonny held his breath and looked straight ahead. It's good that they're going to a shrink before they kill each other…he thought.

By the time they arrived at Dr Habib's office they had cooled off some, but there was still a defiant look on their faces as they sat at opposite ends of the sofa. silent gazing at the doctor.

" Mackenzie, Will, Good to see you both here together. I would ask you what's new but thanks to the tabloids, I'm up to date. "

"Yes Will gets enough ink for both of us. I don't have to do a thing."

" Except send embarrassing emails to the whole world."

" At least mine was an accident."

"Yes and I planned a smear campaign against myself. How clever of me!"

" You sound like two people who don't like each other much. I thought you were coming here together because you decided that you love each other after all, and you want to talk about some sensitive issues. Was I wrong to assume that?"

Mac and Will looked at each other and watched the frustration in the other's face dissolve into tenderness.

" No you're not wrong. Come here Mac."

Mac scooted across the sofa and into Will's arms.

"You see, always bossing me around" she said as she nuzzled into the space below his chin."

" This is Mac's space" he said squeezing her tightly.

"Mac, you should know this man has our whole history together, the whole story – over there in that file cabinet. Could be a best seller."

" Correction, he has one side of our story Will "

"Touché Mackenzie. Why don't we start to change that right now. Will let's make this session about Mackenzie and what she wants to share with you. Do you agree.?"

" Yes. I know, she has something important that she needs to tell me and I want to hear it."

They straightened up, moving along the sofa, to sit close together, Will took her hand in his.

Dr Habib smiled warmly at them.

" Let's start by talking about this past week. How did the story about Will's affair feel for you Mackenzie?"

" It felt strange. I just couldn't imagine the Will I know, being in that place with that mindless woman. I didn't recognize the man in that article, at all. Oh course I felt like kicking him for being so stupid. Let's not forget that part." Mac was grinning at Will as she said this.

"Mac has no problem chewing me out. She's had a lot of practice" Will said affectionately.

Dr Habib remained serious, looking straight at Mackenzie.

" So you weren't hurt by it?"

" I was hurt for Will. I felt his pain and his remorse… deeply"

" There's something I've noticed about both of you. Something important.

You have great empathy for each other. Even when one of you felt angry and could not forgive , the other person felt that pain and wanted to help ease it."

" Obviously that was me who was angry, Will said, looking at Mac and squeezing her hand."

" Will, the reason that Mackenzie has been worried about being open with you is because of that empathy. She's worried that you will grieve for her and suffer because of what she is about to tell you."

Will looked at Mackenzie, alarm clearly showing on his face.

"Mac, sweetheart, whatever it is, you need to tell me. Did something bad happen to someone close to you? Is it your father? "

This was it, she had to tell him. She paused and looked down.

"No Will, it's me. Something bad happened to me."

Tears began to stream down Mackenzie's cheeks as she put her head down, unable to look at Will.

He put his hand under her chin and gently pulled her head up and looked into her

eyes as she cried.

"Tell me sweetheart. Whatever it is, it's ok you can tell me."

" It was while I was in the war zone. Something bad happened."

" I know that. You were stabbed and it was terrible for you. "

She looked pleadingly at him, searching his eyes as she spoke.

"Besides the stabbing Will, something….else."

"What could be worse than that Mac? You're scaring me now…just tell me please?"

Mackenzie looked over at Dr Habib. She was trembling.

He nodded for her to continue…

"I was raped Billy. I'm so sorry. I know I should have told you, but I just couldn't. "

Will let go of Mackenzie's hand, and bent over, dropping his head down to his lap and covered his ears with his hands.

"Oh no. Oh my God. Not that"

Mackenzie put her hands on Will's head and gently stroked him. He was trembling and she was scared.

"Tell me all of it Kenz", he whispered into his lap. He couldn't bear to lift his head.

"Go ahead Mackenzie. He needs to hear the whole story. Take your time."

Slowly, Mackenzie began to speak.

" It was one night after I had recovered from the stabbing. I was back with our troops. We were hiding sleeping in caves , and I went out just for a minute, just for a little space, that's all. It was dark, and I didn't think anyone would see me. Someone grabbed me and knocked me out. The next thing I remember I was in a dark place with voices shouting at me. Then the voices got louder and they beat me until I was still. They held me down and they raped me. I don't know how many there were. I didn't see anything Billy. I felt myself leave my body. I can't explain it. It was like it was happening to someone else, except that it hurt for a long time until finally it stopped and I passed out.

In morning two of our troops found me and took me to a field hospital. I was pretty bruised and cut up but eventually everything healed . When I got out of the hospital I went to London and stayed with my parents for a few months. I had wonderful doctors who helped me both physically and emotionally. It was like the stabbing. It was a violent act against my body. It didn't touch me inside. I promise it didn't. I'm ok Billy. I promise I am."

Mackenzie had stopped crying. She was hugging Will and trying to lift up his head.

"Look at me Will. Please look at me. I'm fine. You need to see that I'm fine."

Will lifted his head and pulled Mackenzie to him and buried his head into her shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably.

Mackenzie looked at Dr Habib, while she held Will, not knowing what to do to comfort him.

"It's ok Mackenzie. Will needs to grieve. He needs to let it out. "

As Will's crying began to subside, Dr Habib began speaking softly to him.

" Will, you are grieving for Mackenzie, but you are also grieving for yourself. This is bringing up all those times that you feared for your mother and could not protect her. It's bringing up the beatings that you withstood as a child. You're feeling the little boy who was hurt Will. He's been buried deep inside you for a long time. You've worked hard to keep him buried. Listening to Mackenzie has stirred your deepest memories. The ones about you. You can feel her pain but you can also feel your own now. You don't have to hide it away any longer."

"But I did this to her." Will cried.

" I should have forgiven he. I was the reason she was over there in that dark place…"

" No you weren't Will. Mackenzie went to report in a war zone. She chose to be a journalist and she chose to take risks that you and I could never take. She's brave and she's telling you that she's ok, and you have to believe her. '

"It's true Billy. I went over there to punish myself for what I had done and to try and do some good. I was repenting, in my way. It was what I needed to do for myself. It was my choice."

" I pushed you away. I hated you. You had to run as far away as you could."

Dr Habib spoke to Will again, this time his voice was firm.

"Will, you can make this about yourself and your own remorse, or you can make this about Mackenzie and what she has suffered . She's the one who needs you now. Look at her now, and see that."

Will lifted his head and dried his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me Mac.? Why did you hid this from me?"

" I was afraid Will."

"Can you tell us what you were afraid of Mackenzie?"

" I've been afraid of so many things. That Will would be crushed by it. That he might look at me differently or feel guilty because he couldn't protect me or just not want to touch me. I don't know exactly, I was just afraid. Not afraid of Will. Scared of how he might feel."

" How does hearing that make you feel Will?"

" Angry. Just so fucking angry that they hurt her, and sorry that she couldn't tell me."

"Anything else?

" I just hurt for her. I want to hold her."

"Go ahead and do that Will"

"Kenz?" he said softly

"Are you really ok? Can you, I mean, are you still able to…"

"I'm fine Billy. Yes I can still have children…but I know you can't and that's ok" she said softly.

" I need help Abe. I love Mac so much but I'm fucked up. I really am" Will said in a desperate voice.

"When I hear her say that she wants my baby, I feel sick inside. I'm just so scared that I won't be able to bear it.. What if I can't protect our child from things that could hurt ? "

"What things Will? What things could hurt our baby?"

"Will means - like the things that hurt him Mackenzie. He fears that he will become like his father. Its one of his greatest fears."

Mackenzie looked at Will in disbelief. She put her arms around him and kissed him tenderly.

"Never. You could never be like your father. Now I understand. We can fix that Billy. We can make that fear go away. I know we can.'

" I am going to leave you both alone now. I want you to keep comforting each other for as long as you need to. This is something you need to do for each other now.

You can leave when you're ready. I want you both to come back tomorrow. I'm proud of you both. You climbed a huge mountain today, and you're both still here, loving each other. That's the best you could possibly hope for. I hope you can both see that.

Dr Habib quietly left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Will looked at Mackenzie's stricken face and saw that she was desperate for him to comfort her. He pulled her to him and stroked her head, and spoke softly to her.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I won't let anything bad happen to you, ever again. I promise Mackenzie"

Mac smiled and kissed his cheek.

" I know that. I really do. We'll take care of each other. Can we go home now Will? It's been a lot, and I'm tired. Can we rest for an hour before we go back to work?"

"Of course we can sweetheart"

He would keep the mental image of her being beaten and raped in his mind forever. He would add it to all the memories of abuse that haunted him all these years.

Dr Habib wanted them back the next day. Until then he would help Mac with what she had to do at the studio . He would keep an eye on her and try and make things easier for her. He was going to take good care of her. He promised himself that.

The team in the newsroom noticed how quiet and subdued Will and Mac were that night. When the red light went on Will took on his anchor persona and did the broadcast, flawlessly. As soon as they wrapped he went into the control room and took off Mac's headset and gently led her out to her office. He helped her into her coat and then they left together quietly, without the usual banter.

"Something's wrong. Maggie do you know what's wrong with them? They looked so sad."

"You know what Sloan" Jim said quietly " you need to let them have their time. whatever it is, it's not our business. " His tone was solemn and Sloan could sense that Jim knew something. It must be serious because Will was so protective of Mackenzie tonight, as if she was going to break or something.

That night Will and Mackenzie held each other tightly. There were tears and more questions and expression of regret. But then the pain eased and Will could feel something else.

"Mac, I feel relief. No more secrets. I feel so safe here, just us."

"Me too Billy. Me too."


	3. Part11 Getting to Us chapter 14

Part 11 Getting to Us Chapter 14

His nose was nuzzled into the nap of her neck. her back pressed against the soft furry hair on his chest and his arm tucked under her breasts, with one hand resting on the smooth skin of her belly.

Will was the first to wake. She rolled over to face him, sleeping soundly. He remembered that it was Saturday and felt relieved. They could sleep in a little and relax over breakfast. No pressure to produce a broadcast, no stress of the newsroom. His thoughts were jumbled. Dr Habib at one o'clock. He must be coming in on a weekend just for us he decided. What was so urgent that they had to see him today? More talk, more dissection, more pain… Why not just let it be? Couldn't they just try and forget, go for a walk, see a movie, or drive up state for the day? They could go to the farmer's markets in the Hudson Valley, have lunch in Woodstock, even stay over at a country Inn.

No more spilling his guts… Not today.

They hadn't made love in three days, too exhausted from the stress of the Erin thing, and the trauma of yesterday. He missed her. He would wait for her if she needed that, but if she wanted him, he was more than ready.

"Watcha thinking about handsome? You've been lost in thought Will."

" I thought you were sleeping." He pulled her close and kissed her hair. He felt an erection starting. God, hope she's ready, he thought.

" I was remembering that it's Saturday and that we could drive up state, go the markets, have a great day in the country, even sleep over, What do you think? Want to?" He was stroking her belly, trying to arouse her.

" We have Dr Habib at one. You forgot."

He stopped stroking and pulled his hand up to scratch his head.

" I know we do but I'll call him and reschedule. We can just use my Monday morning standing appointment instead. Don't you think so?"

"I don't think we should do that Will."

"Why not? Haven't we had enough drama this week Mac? You must feel exhausted after yesterday. I was surprised you could even go back to work yesterday. We need a day off. He'll understand that."

"I don't think he will and I do think we need to go back today"

"Why don't I make us some coffee and call him now. I'll have to get a hold of Lonny and see if he wants to come with us to the country, or send a replacement. You just stay in bed. Does that sound good?"

"Will, you're doing it."

"Doing what? I'm just trying to plan a nice day for us, that's all."

"You're deciding for us when I've told you that I don't think we should miss our appointment. I think we should go back today."

" So YOU deciding for US to go back, is ok, but me deciding that we should postpone and take off from the dissection of our spleens.. for one fucking day is not ok. Is that what you're saying Mac?"

" You're getting upset and it's not called for Will."

" I'm not upset and I don't want to fight. I just want to enjoy this day –together. Can we just do that please?"

Mackenzie looked exasperated. She thought for a minute and then smiled.

" We can compromise! We could go for our session and then drive to the country and stay overnight. Would that work? "

"Well the markets will be over, and we'll arrive in the dark, not exactly "a day in the country", and we'll probably be depressed …but I guess we could do that."

" Good. " She snuggled up to him and kissed him tenderly but he was still grumbling under his breath. It would be so nice for once to hear 'whatever you say Will'

Just for once…"

She jumped out of bed. So much for this boner… he thought.

* * *

"Good afternoon you two. How are you both feeling after yesterday's session?

Mac spoke first

"I feel a little tender and sad and just spent- but also relieved"

"And you Will? How are you feeling?"

" So glad that Mac told me. Honestly, I am. I just wish we could take a break from all this and have some alone time."

"Will didn't want to come today. He wanted to cancel."

"Well that's understandable. We all want to avoid painful issues if we can, but he's here. "

"Only because I insisted. We argued about it. He got angry. He wanted to go to the country instead"

"And how did that make you feel Mac?'

" Like…typical Will wants to avoid the emotional work- and pretend we're ok now."

"Oh so now we're not ok?"

" You and me, back together, loving each other is so amazing. But this is the second day we fought just before coming here. We have lot of issues to work through and I can't be the one forcing us to do that. It's too much. I need you to want it too."

"I've been coming here for years Mac. If anyone has tried to work out "issues" it's me! There's a whole fucking file cabinet over there filled with 'issues'! I just want ONE day to not think about things. Is that so terrible? "

"Years of paying and not coming you mean?" Mackenzie's voice was starting to sound hostile.

"Will, you did come and see my father for a long time and you did work through some of what was troubling you at the time. Then Mackenzie left and you stopped coming for several years, and you stopped going to meetings."

"But then I came back, and it was my idea. Can I have some credit for that?"

" We're not keeping score, and yes you did come back. All of that is good Will, but now Mackenzie thinks that the two of you have important issues to work through. Maybe we could start by talking about what they are, from her perspective.

Do you think you want to listen to that?"

" Sure. Let's listen to what Mac thinks is wrong with me, or us, but most probably me."

"Will, please. You're angry and I don't see why? I love you and I want things to be better with us, that's all. "

"When weren't they good with us Mac? When you cheated on me? You stood in my office and you told me that I was perfect. I think your words were " the man of every girl's dreams" if I remember correctly. Isn't that what you said?"

"Yes, I said that, and it was all true."

"And what about the "you were not rejected" speech from the good doctor here?

I thought you said that her cheating had nothing to do with me. But apparently it did. Apparently, now that I have forgiven her and we're back together, I get to find out what was really wrong with me, that drove her to fuck that asshole for FOUR fucking months behind my back!"

Will was shouting now. He stood up and began pacing the room. Mackenzie was staring at him, wide eyed, stunned at his outburst.

"Sit down Will."

Will sat at Dr Habib's desk, as far away from the sofa as he could. He put his feet up on the desk and reached into his pocket for a cigarette.

"Come back over here Will. You can suck on that cigarette all you like but you can't light it in here"

"Fine."

Will stood up and went over to the sofa and sat back at one end, stretched out his legs and put his feet up on Mackenzie's lap. "Ready Doc' he said, sarcastically.

' You got to this place much sooner than I expected. You're feeling threatened probably because you realize that there are more emotions coming to surface, truths you will be facing over the next few weeks.

You're both highly intelligent people. You know that nothing is ever as simple as we want it to be.

Will, you know that Mackenzie went to someone else for a reason. She saw a chance to be unrejected and she took it. But why she needed that confirmation is a mystery to you Will. You thought you were making her happy giving her everything she could possibly want, and yet she went anyway.

You've forgiven her. But maybe Mackenzie hasn't forgiven herself – completely. Clearly she loves you and wants to be with you. But she's worried about something. Some dynamics between you that could trigger that old lack of self- confidence perhaps? She doesn't want to go back to that place where she felt - unworthy. Can you see that?"

" I love Mac. I keeping telling her and trying to show her how much. Maybe if I had some time, when she's not producing me, and I'm not spilling my guts, I could show her even more and maybe we could actually be fucking happy. That's all I want. Sounds pretty simple to me."

" That's a good goal. Unfortunately you can't arrive at "fucking happy" as you so vividly put it, overnight, just because you want to. You need to clear the way for it Will. You both do. "

"Ok" Will say, softly. This was not at all what he wanted to happyHe wanted to coddle her and spoil her…and instead he'd been shouting since they got here.

"You have fatherhood issues you said you want to work on. You still have anger management issues and we want you off the anti depressants as soon as you are able, plus co- dependency issues that affect your drinking.

"And I have some other things too, that I want to talk about". Mackenzie said softly.

She was anxious to tell him about her work with abused women and children. She wanted to get back to it as soon as she could.

"Will rolled his eyes. " It's like a salad bar! We can mix our ' issues' into whatever mess we want to have on our plates!"

" Ok look, I'm SORRY. Mac you ride me at work every time I pander or go soft with someone- and I can take it. It's your job and you're great at it. The best. But when we leave that studio I don't want to be 'produced '. I don't want my entire psyche dissected and repacked into somebody else."

" And I don't want to suddenly be helpless arm candy – so grateful to just do as she's told !"

"Arm candy? That was really very good Mac! " Will bust out laughing in spite of him self. She was so cute and that tongue was wicked!"

"Ok, that's enough for today. I want you both to leave here today, without anger or resentment.

These sessions have been intense. I want you to learn to leave the things you have said to each other- in this room, ready to be continued at our next session. "

Will and Mac searched each other's faces looking for a sign that it was possible to do what Dr Habib wanted them to do.

" I want that Mac. I want to go back to the way we were …before . I'm sorry I got so mad. "

Mackenzie smiled and climbed on to his lap and into his warm embrace.

"I could fill one of those file cabinets over there with how much I love this man. Do you know that Abe? "

" I do. One more question before I let you two go. How are things between you? Is your intimate life satisfying for you both?"

Mackenzie giggled.

"No actually it isn't. I want more. I want to make love to her a 10 times a day and I haven't figured out how to do that. That's my 'issue'. Any advice Abe?"

Dr Habib laughed. "Your blushing Mac. My advice is to go home and help Will with his dilemma. Good- bye you two. See you next week."

Lonny watched at the door to Dr Habib's office opened and Will and Mac emerged, smiling, his arm draped around her shoulder.

"All set guys? Are we going up state now? " That Doc must be really good, he thought.

"No time for that Lonny. We have to get home"

" I'm hungry Will. Can we go for lunch first, please?"

Will rolled his eyes and laughed. She was still directing…but he was hungry too.

"Sure, you pick."

"How about The Oyster Bar?

"Lonny please tell our driver that Madame wants the Oyster Bar!"

* * *

They ordered Bloody Caesars and two dozen oysters…and then she started.

"Will, do you ever think about fucking me when we're in the newsroom, because I think about fucking you. Sometimes when you're sitting behind that anchor desk

I look at your blue eyes and I get wet thinking about you touching me. Do you ever do that?"

'Mac…What are you doing? He felt himself getting hard..

"Really Will? Are you getting hard now?"

She had placed her hand on his leg, under the table where no one could see what she was doing. She ran her hand close to his groin and felt his erection straining against the zipper on his fly.

"Yes, you're definitely hard. " Want to know what I'm thinking about?"

"Tell me " he growled

He was staring intently at her. His eyes were blazing and his cock was throbbing. What was she doing to him?

He watched her pick up a raw oyster and suck it clean from it's shell.

" I'm thinking about sucking you. I'm thinking about licking the head of your cock and running my tongue underneath and flicking the skin right beneath it. "

"Jesus Mac…" He was squirming in his seat

" And I'm thinking about that swollen head of your cock, grazing the opening to my pussy Will. Look at me Will." She held an oyster up for him to suck it from its shell. Then she did the same."

"We should get out of here Mac."

"And do what Will?"

"We should go home so I can make love to you. Come on!"

"Eat your oysters Will. She lifted another one to his mouth"

"When we get home…"

"Yes?"

"Remember the first time? When you pushed me against the wall inside the front door?" She was staring at him- signaling for him to finish his oysters, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her mouth."

" Remember how you got down on your knees and licked me. I'm pretending that you're doing that to me now, and my panties are soaked."

"THAT'S IT. We're getting out of here NOW."

Will called for the waiter to bring the cheque. He cased the room for Lonny

who, thank god was sitting too far away to hear what she had been doing to him.,,

He slid on his leather jacket, and willed his erection down and grabbed her hand to pull her out of her chair.

" No arguments- I'm taking you home and fucking you until you scream" he whispered in her ear.

"Fine Will, whatever you say" she said sweetly. How is that for obedient?

* * *

" In the car they necked and groped just a little, conscious of the driver and Lonny upfront"

"Horny teenagers…Lonny thought, laughing to himself"

He pushed her inside the door and closed it quickly. He took off her coat and his jacket and threw them on the floor and pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. He lifted her skirt, pulled down her pantyhose and then had to stop and pull off her boots so he could get all of it off her as fast as possible.

"Boots, boots, forgot…" he was panting now.

She was busy undoing his belt and then his pants. She shoved his trousers off his hips and pulled down his boxers to his ankles. He stepped out of them. He hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"Oh God Mac, I want you. You were killing me in that restaurant." He growled between kisses.

"Fuck me Billy. Come inside me please she cried"

He pushed her up against the wall and reached down to touch her. She was dripping wet. He massaged her clit until she started to groan and plead. He took his cock in his hand and placed it at the opening to her pussy and plunged up and into her.

"Oh God Will"

"Oh Mac!"

He pumped madly as she groaned and then he slowed down and started to carry her away from the wall towards the living room. Her arms were wrapped around his head and she was kissing him deeply, her hips grinding into him as he held her bum tightly against his groin. He threw her down on the sofa and laid down on top of her.

"Me on top" please she begged"

He flipped them over so she could mount his cock. She rode the head, careful not to slide too far down, which drove him wild.

"Mac, oh baby that's so good"

She arched her back and thrust her hips forward then pulled her hips back, One, two, three, four..

"Too close Mac…"

She stopped so he could roll them over. He liked to be on top when he came and she loved the feeling of being consumed by him.

He slid into her, and she clung to him hanging on his thrusts until finally she teetered on the edge and feeling her- he stopped and looked into her eyes. "I love you baby"….and then he thrust up and hard, turning her hips so the walls of her pussy would rub hard against the sides of his cock with intense pleasure. and then finally she broke around him into spasms that gripped his cock and sent him into orgasm for what felt to him like an exquisite, unending release.

"Oh God that was good Kenz. The restaurant porn got me so pumped" Come on; let's sleep for an hour. I'm not moving. This is exactly how I want you. "

" Docile, right? Ok, I'll give you an hour, then we'll see who's docile"

" Jesus Mac, you're going to kill me"

He wrapped himself around her and fell asleep.

Later that afternoon she woke to the sound of her Blackberry vibrating beside her on the coffee table. It was a text message.

"Will wake up! My Parents are coming to New York next week! "

" Have you told them anything about…. anything?"

"Not a word"

"Well….Will groaned "This will be interesting"


	4. Chapter 15

Part 11 Getting to US chapter 15

Where was she?

It was Sunday morning. He remembered waking up very early and figuring that out, and the delicious feeling of not having to get up, and Mackenzie sleeping soundly in his arms, her long legs wrapped around him. He loved the smell of her and the warmth of her breath on his chest.

He fell back to sleep, and now, she was gone from his bed and he didn't like that. In fact he never wanted to go back to Mackenzie not being in his bed when he opened his eyes in the morning.

He was falling hard. Not sure how this happened so fast. Just a month ago he was waking up alone, going to work in anticipation of seeing her brown eyes peek around the corner of his office door, hoping to catch her gaze in a meeting, or bump arms in the elevator. And now here she was rumpling his sheets and leaving behind that delicate fresh scent she wore mixed with her own musky smell, and burrowing herself into his heart so deep that now when she wasn't there, he felt lost.

"Mackenzie?" he called out. Silence.

He climbed out of bed, groaning, stiff from yesterday, when he had hoisted her in his arms and carried her while they made love. He was getting in deeper and deeper, he thought.

And there was the middle of night when he entered her again and silently rocked them both to orgasm, and she moaned and fell back to sleep having never left his arms, he felt like she was a part to him in some biblical way, like Adam when God took his rib and created Eve.

He might be too old for this. Twice in one day, but surely the insatiable longing would ebb in time. It would be fine if it never did, so long as she was there in his bed and he could satisfy her. At 52 he wasn't old, but his job was high stress and he wasn't used to having such frequent sex.

"Please let's not count that debacle with Erin" he said to himself.

Before that there were a series of dates with different women, and before that there was one relationship that lasted several months.

Her name was Laura. She was pretty and fun and smart enough to get by. She was a socialite, divorced with too many friends and 3 kids of college and high school age.

There was nothing wrong with Laura. She had a good body. Lord knows she worked out enough, and with no career she had lots of time for him. She was forever trying to organize his life, lure him to every fundraiser in town, and generally be the man in her life for her jet set friends.

It was a relief to him when it ended. He had gone through the motions of being the perfect boyfriend for about 8 months and he couldn't take it a moment longer.

Anyway it wasn't fair to her either. She was expecting "I love you" and it never came.

When he told her that he needed to end it he remembered that she cried, more from wounded pride then anything else.

She wanted to know what was wrong with her. He couldn't say "You're not Mackenzie." He just made up something about not wanting to get serious with anyone. But she saw through that. When she had nothing to lose she told him what upset her the most.

"You're not really into this, or me, never have been have you Will?" he remembered her saying.

" You've never invited me to stay overnight and that one time that you stayed over at my place, the kids were gone and we were alone, and in the morning you couldn't get out of there fast enough. But you know what really hurt me the most? You never held me. It's was sex and a hug or two and then you always rolled over and stood up and offered to take me home. That was hurtful Will."

" I'm sorry Laura, I seem to have intimacy issues. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I only wish you the best. Honestly I do, you're a great person." He had told her.

Most of all he remembered her parting speech

" You're still stuck on that journalist whose in Iraq or someplace over there. You're wasting your life passing up the chance to be happy with me. I'm here, flesh and blood and she's just an old fantasy in your head from years ago! That's pathetic. I feel sorry for you. You're being like a real loser."

That set him back over a year or more. I wasn't until Mackenzie came back and he felt the love in his heart rear up and kick him again, that he realized he had to really try and move on. They had a silent pact to be professional and nothing more, and no way was he going to let her in to skewer his heart a second time. Once in a lifetime was it wrecked me when I met Wade " he thought to himself. That was a real shocker. Wade was handsome and smart enough and she was lonely…

He never questioned what it was that finally woke him up, only that it was a miracle and she was back in his bed every night and she loved him.

But she wasn't there now. He looked around the apartment for a note or something and then remembered. Of course! It's was Sunday and she's gone for the Times and maybe a run, he thought. She could walk out the door without calling their bodyguard although he would feel much better if she didn't. And then he saw his phone on the counter and noticed it was lit.

"Call me when you wake. I love you. M." she had texted earlier.

"Where are you? I miss you." he said in a groggy voice, into the phone.

"I'm sorry, I decided to pop back home after my run and get my mail and a few other things and you were sleeping so soundly I decided not to wake you. Plus I got the paper."

" Are you coming _home_ soon?" As in …the _home we share_, he thought sadly….

"Do you think I should? Father and Mother will be here this evening, and we have to go in and make that pre tape today remember? So maybe I should just meet you at the studio in a couple of hours."

What should he do? They hadn't gone anywhere without the other for almost two weeks, and he was used to that now. He didn't want to push too hard but it was Sunday, their day, and she wasn't here.

"Can I come and pick you up, and then we could have a bite before we go on air? Would that be ok ?"

She heard the little boy sound in his voice. He didn't want to be without her even for an hour or two. She felt a tug at her heart.

" Yes please Will."

He smiled into the phone and felt his balance restored.

Will arrived at the door to her apartment, carrying a bouquet of roses.

"For you" he leaned in and kissed her and felt a tightening in his chest. She looked radiant, probably from her run, he thought.

" Thank-you Will, they're beautiful. Wait, I'll put them in water before we leave."

" I thought you might want to bring them _home_, he asked, his eyes twinkling"

"It's _your home_ now Mac."

She put her arms around his neck and looked up at him. " It's not my home Will, but I love being there. Just tonight my parents are coming and I haven't even told them yet. I'll tell them about us tonight and then we'll figure out tomorrow- tomorrow… Ok?"

"Sure" he was trying to understand and of course she needed time alone with her folks.

"But you'll come home to sleep, right?" His voice was so hopeful and tender, she hesitated before answering. "We'll see darling. Let's play it by ear tonight."

He felt uneasy with her answer and thought again how he needed to fix this.

After lunch they went in to the studio to do the pre tape. They had to have at least two spare shows in the can at all times, in case an emergency prevented them from doing the normal live show. Every few weeks they needed to update at least one of the spares, usually taping on a weekend.

It was during the taping of the C block that Charlie got the call.

British Airways was looking for Mackenzie. It was an emergency. The attaché to the Earl was in the cockpit and needed to speak to her, but the red light was on in the studio so the call had been routed to Charlie.

" This is Philip Peters, Mr. Skinner. I am the attaché to Miss McHale's father, Lord McHale. I'm afraid that the Earl has suffered a heart attach on board. He is alive, and being treated with a defibulator. We are hopeful that we will make it to the hospital in time…"

"Philip, thank-you for calling. I am so sorry. I will tell Mackenzie right away. What time are you due to land?"

"In about 3 hours. An ambulance will be meeting the plane."

"Do you know what hospital he's being taken to?

"Not yet sir"

"Please call as soon as you know. I'm passing you over to Millie who will give you Will McAvoy's number. He is….."

"Thank you sir. I know who he is."

Three hours, he would let them finish the broadcast, he thought. They had only 15 mins to go. It would give him time to prepare himself.

Charlie walked to the entrance of the studio door and waited for the red light to go off. He pushed open the door and went and sat beside Will and signaled for him to pull of his mic.

Why was there such a grave look on Charlie's face? "What is it Charlie?"

"It's Mac's father. British Airways just called. He's had a heart attack. He's alive and they are due to land in about two and a half hours, at Kennedy- ambulance is meeting them. I thought you would want to tell her. I'm sorry Will."

Will put his head in his hands for a few seconds, and then stood up.

Mackenzie was strong but this was her father who she adored. He would tell her quietly he thought, and take her out of here as fast as he could.

"Charlie let's find out what hospital he's going to and see why it's not a medic vac? A helicopter would be a lot faster. I'll call the hospital chief, once we know where they're taking him.

"Right, I'll get on it"

Will looked around the studio and saw the light coming from Mac's office. He popped his head into her office and saw that Sloan was chatting to her.

"Hey Sloan, can you leave us for a second. I need to talk to Mac alone"

" Like you don't get enough of her already! Sloan rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I never see this woman any more, but ok, I can take a hint…see you Mac" she called over her shoulder as she left the room.

Will closed the door and pulled Mackenzie out of her chair as her eyes searched his.

"What is it Will?" she said anxiously.

He pulled her into a tight embrace and spoke softly to her.

"It's your father sweetheart. He's had a heart attack on board the plane. He's alive and they're taking him to a hospital here, in about two hours. I'm so sorry Kenz. Let's pray that he makes it. He's strong Kenz. He'll make it."

She went limp in his arms and he steadied her, as she tried to compose herself.

"Will I'm scared. I can't lose him. God please don't let him die, she whispered."

" He's not going to die Mac." I have to tell her that, he thought. Even though it might not be true. She needs hope right now.

He felt the tears welling up in his eyes and fought them back. He was going to be strong so she could fall apart if she needed to.

"What should I do? She asked through her tears.

He led her over to the sofa, and put her down gently. "Stay there for one second Mac, please. I'll be right back, I promise"

Will strode out of her office and found Charlie waiting outside her door.

"Charlie can you stay with her while I make a few calls please?"

'Good, and here is the name of the chief at the hospital. They are taking him to Columbus Presbyterian."

"That's a good hospital with a great Cardio Center- please go and tell Mac that Charlie. Anything to help her now, she's pretty broken up."

He read the name on the card and was suddenly grateful for all those hospital fundraisers that Laura had dragged him to. He knew the Chief at Presbyterian from several functions and he had written a sizable cheque.

Not that that should matter, he thought, but he wasn't naïve enough not to know that it sometimes did. He had Dr Taylor's private number on his data base- thank God.

"Mike its Will McAvoy." His voice was tense.

"Will, what can I do for you, you sound…"

"Mike I need your help. There is a gentleman arriving on a BA flight at Kennedy in about an hour, from London. He's had a heart attach and I've just heard that they're bringing him in to your emergency. I glad he's coming to you Mike. I'm hoping that you can push for a medic vac and see that he get's your best Mike."

"Is this your father Will? You're very upset."

"No, but it's someone very close. His name is Lord David McHale. He's Mackenzie's father. She's the woman I love Mike and I hope this is my future father- in -law."

"I hear you Will. I'll make the necessary calls and keep you posted. I will personally monitor his care. Don't you worry, he'll have the best."

Will felt overcome with relief. At least he could tell Mackenzie that her father would have the best care in one of the world's finest cardio centres.

He said a silent prayer. Please god, I need him to live.

Will went back to Mackenzie and found Jim in her office.

"She's in the washroom. I think she's crying. Charlie has gone to make some arrangements so you'll have coverage

in case you need it. I'll cover for Mac, of course.

For the first time Will realized that Jim had been there. He must have been with her after they found her. He had never once let on. He was good man, Will thought.

"Jim…I want thank…"

"It's ok Will. I know that she told you" Jim said quietly, placing his hand on Will's shoulder"

Jim looked at Will fighting back tears, and knew how much Will was feeling.

"They kept her pretty drugged for the first few days. But every time she woke up she called for you. I kept asking her who "Billy "was, but she wouldn't tell me. I thought it was a brother or something. I didn't even put it together when we came to work here. It seemed to far fetched."

" That it could me, and that I would have let her go? I can see how you would never believe such a thing."

" You're here now Will and I'm so relieved that you two are back together because she really needs you now."

" I would have been there for her Jim, no matter what. I never stopped loving her"

He needed to go to Mackenzie. She needs cry in my arms, not by herself, he thought to himself. He knocked on the door.

"


	5. Chapter 16

**Why have all you great writers gone silent? Miss your stories !**

**Please post.! Here's a filler, while we wait for you!**

**Thank-you for continuing to read and send such nice notes.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

Part 11 Getting to Us Chapter 16

Will opened the washroom door and found Mackenzie , trying to wipe smudges' of black mascara from around her eyes.

" You look like a raccoon." he said affectionately . She smiled through her tears.

" This stuff is supposed to be waterproof."

"False advertising. Give me the Kleenex and close your eyes"

He wiped around her eyes, but it wasn't coming off . Why did she bother with all this stuff, he wondered? He liked her face best when she scrubbed it clean before bedtime. He tried putting more water on the Kleenex and it seemed to be working because the Kleenex was getting pretty black… Now she had huge smudgy rings around both eyes and down her cheeks. He'd made it much worse. Now her eyeliner was all over her face…"

"I think I made a real mess…. What is this stuff anyway?"

Smiling at him thinking how cute that he was even trying., she turned around and looked in the mirror.

"Let me see. Oh Will, this is TERRIBLE_. _" They were laughing now.

" It doesn't come off without eye make-up remover, I guess.."

"Good that you're telling me this now Mac. We'll stop on the way and I'll run in the drugstore and grab you some. We don't want you scaring anyone"

"Shall we go the hospital now?" she asked weakly. He knew she was thinking of her mother and wanted to be there when the medic vac arrived. He could see the anxiety building in her.

"Here's your purse, put on your sunglasses. Lonny is waiting for us and I have some news that might make you feel a little better .The chief at Columbia Presbyterian is Mike Taylor. He's a fine doctor Mac. I just spoke to him and he is going to send an air ambulance with his best team in place to wait for David.

"Thank-you Will."she whisperd "How do you know Dr Taylor?"

"Fundraisers. I used to go to a lot of them. I'll tell you about it sometime. I'll get our coats and cases. Soon you'll be with your mother Mac."

Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say…he thought to himself. Mackenzie and her mother had a very complicated relationship. He was sure she was already worrying about her mother's state which they both knew would not be good. They stopped at a drugstore. Lonny protested, but Will raced out of the car anyway. The woman at the cosmetic counter recognized him. I wonder if she thinks I'm into this stuff…he thanked her and turned around to find Lonny frowning at him.

"Ok, you're right. There could have been a gunman in the drugstore waiting for me on the off chance that I might decide to come in here for the first time in a year. Makes sense to me Lonny!"

* * *

They arrived at the hospital ahead of the air ambulance and sat in the lounge in the cardio intensive care wing. A team of three doctors approached them and introduced themselves. One was Dr Michael Taylor, Chief of Surgery, who gave Will a warm handshake and the other was Dr Carson Wolf. Will knew that name. He was a world famous cardio thoracic surgeon. The Earl would be in the best hands. He prayed it wouldn't be too late.

"Dr Wolf began to speak. " Ms McHale, Mr McAvoy, I've been speaking to the emergency team on board the air ambulance. We think your father has had an aortic dissection. It's a splitting of the aorta, that often masquerades as a heart attack. We will be taking your father into surgery the moment he arrives at the heli pad on the roof . We'll leave you now to prep. Be strong and if you are believers, there's a chapel here. His condition is grave. I'm sorry but I must tell you that"

Mackenzie's face went pale. She was squeezing Will's hand so hard it was cutting off his circulation. He had never seen her this scared.

A young nurse approached them carrying paperwork.

" Ms McHale, we need to get the necessary releases signed. Do you have his proxy or should we wait for your mother who I understand will be arriving with him?"

" I have his proxy."

"Then do it Mac. Your mother will be frantic. Let me read them over quickly first."

Will read over the papers and nodded to Mackenzie to sign. He took her in his arms and led her over to a sofa. If I can just hold her, he thought, until she calms down a little and stops trembling, it will be better for her mother, who he knew would need Mac to keep it together.

Eleanor, Lady McHale, was as scattered and erratic as Mac was rational and methodical.

She was once a great beauty, high-strung and skittish, who had become chronically depressed…unglued to put it kindly. It was her father that Mac took after most. It was his elegant mind and sharp wit that Mac inherited, together with his love of travel and that adventurous spirit that had driven Mac to become a journalist and later a war correspondent.

He thought back to when they were first together and that first time he met Mac's parents. Boy, was I green, he laughed to himself. A small town boy from a dirt road town in Nebraska, meeting a future Earl in his stately home…

"What are you thinking about?" Mac asked softly.

"About the first time I met your parents." What he was really thinking was how in the world did this beautiful aristocratic girl from such a noble family choose a boy who had to learn that the words 'white trash' meant him...when he was only 5 years old.

"And about how opposite our backgrounds are" he said softly.

"We had that talk remember? When we first fell in love I told you that I was just a girl who was given everything, while you were a boy who was given nothing. You made it out of sheer courage and will. Of course it didn't hurt that your IQ was Mensa level…"

It was true, he thought. Had it not been for those IQ tests at his school and his perfect marks, he would never have been able to go to college. The scholarships to the Ivy League colleges and law school, were his ticket to the life he wanted for himself and his siblings. It was too late for his mother though. She had died too young after a life of poverty and abuse at the hands of his violent, drunkard father.

Mackenzie saw the pained look on Will's face and she knew what he was thinking about.

"Hey, that's why I picked you. You were the best and the brightest – and you still are. Don't think about the past. Think about us Will. Ever since you told me about Father, I've been holding on to those thoughts, about you and me, and how good t is with us now. We both need to think about that, because I am so worried…"

So was he. He knew too much about the condition the surgeons had described.

But now was not the time to tell her. Soon enough she would be calling Maggie or Tess for medical research. He remembered a couple of years back when Richard Holbrooke, President Obama's senior policy advisor was rushed into surgery and died of the same condition. He had reported on it and he remembered the list of famous people including Lucille Ball and John Ritter, and even King George 1st, who had not made it.

You didn't hear from survivors because there weren't any that he knew of.

The stats were terrible, he recalled. Almost no one who had a ruptured aorta lived through the surgery. I wonder how long it would take her to make the call. Should he call and tell the team; 'no information to Mac',not tonight at least? Was it wrong to want to protect her from the truth? Probably, but he still wanted to.

Suddenly the doors swung open and a terrified,dazed looking woman was wheeled out toward the admitting desk.

"Mother!" Mackenzie called out.

'Oh Mother I'm here." Will stood up and watched as Mac threw herself into her mother's lap and held her tightly.

"Ms McHale, your mother is in shock. We are going to sedate her and admit her for the night. Does she have any medical conditions that we should be aware of? How old is she?

"Mother is only 63, but she is not very strong. She's on a cocktail of medications, that I know she will have in her bag."

"Mac shall I handle this? " He didn't want to presume, but really she had enough to worry about with her father now in surgery."

"Oh Will, please, if you could." Fresh tears were streaming down her face." Her mother looked terrible.

He went in search of Eleanor's bag and retrieved the cosmetic kit with what Mac had described 7 or 8 bottles of different prescription drugs, most of them feel good sedatives and anti depressants, water pills and diet pills and pain killers.

There was Oxycontin, and Vicodin, and Ambient…. This is really scary. She doesn't need to see this, he thought.

He handed the drugs to a nurse and kissed Eleanor on the cheek. Clearly she didn't know who he was. She was definitely in shock. Thank God they're admitting her, otherwise it would be Mackenzie who would have to care for her, which meant he would have to because he was not going to let Mac deal with this now.

"Do you also have her proxy Mac?" he asked her softly.

"Yes, of course. The estate can never be left in jeopardy. I'm the heiress to the whole circus Will. It's one of those things I don't ever think about, but maybe you should if you're thinking of…I mean if you think there could ever be…with me, I mean…

Why does she have such a hard time believing that I'm in this, he wondered?. She always stumbled around and looked terrified when she talked about it. _Did he want_ _a future with her_? Was it really possible that she still didn't know the answer to that question?

All that was left to do now was wait. Lonny asked if they wanted food. Will nodded even though he knew that Mac wouldn't want to eat anything. He would have it there and try and coax her to eat... and tea, he thought. She loves tea with lemon and some of that fake sugar..

"Mackenzie, shall we go and find that chapel?" he whispered into her hair.

"Please."

She didn't go to church much. When she was in Dorset she had often gone to the family chapel on the estate with her grandfather, the old Earl. And of course as a student at boarding school she had to attend chapel at least once a day. She did believe, but she learned in Afghanistan, in a dark cave, that God was where ever you needed him to be.

He took her hand "Come on, lets find the Chapel."

Will's faith started as a child. The ladies from the small church in his town helped him and his family. Sometimes they would bring food and clothes and shoes, and even toys that their children had outgrown, to Will's house. On Sunday he and his brother and sisters would go to the church hall for sandwiches and juice and cookies. Some nights he would take them all to stay overnight with one of the ladies. As a child he learned to equate God with kindness and feeling safe.

He knelt down beside her on the padded bench.. She's my family, he thought. Please God save her father. I need him to be there for her and for us. Mac doesn't deserve any more pain…

Her face in profile was still until he squeezed her hand, and then her shoulders began to shake.

"I want him to live to see how happy we are. He worried so much about me and he always loved you" she whispered.

"And if we ever, I mean..if…" her voice trailed off.. " This made him choak up.

"We will Mac. We'll get there. I am praying that he will live to see that too"

He had said it as best he could.

Later back in the waiting area, Charlie called, and Jim and Sloan came by but were not allowed in to the ICU waiting rooms. They sent a note through to Mac with an Orderly telling her that they had been by and were praying for the Earl.

A nurse brought them some blankets. Mac curled up on the sofa in the waiting area, with her head against his she could think about was her father on that table and Will's arms around her. Nothing else really existed for her. Hours went by. Occasionally a nurse came out to tell them that he was still alive and the operation to repair his aorta was continuing.

"That must be good news, isn't it Will? I mean the longer he stays alive…right?

"Yes Mac, it's very good"

But what he wasn't telling her was that if David made it through the operation, the post op would be almost as risky as the surgery. He still had to live through the night and they had to pray that he didn't have a stroke or even several during the surgery.

He wished he didn't know so much about this. Being an anchor meant knowing at least a little bit about everything, and he retained his research. It stayed stored it in his memory bank, often for many years. It was both a blessing and a curse.

Finally after 14 hours had passed, Mike Taylor came out to talk to them. It was a new day, Will realized. It was Monday morning.

" Dr Wolf preformed a heroic surgery. We didn't think your father would live through it Mac, but he did. He's alive and being taken to the ICU now. "

They were still listening to Dr Taylor when the doors from the operating suites suddenly swung open and out walked Dr Wolf.

"Mackenzie, Will, if I may, we were able to repair your father's aorta. It was a spiral tear that began close to the heart and extended quite far down the aorta and required several surgeries.

He looked exhausted. Two young surgeons were flanking him and Will could see that they were standing by in a protective way. He looked at the surgeon's hands. That one man could have hands that could restore life to a bleeding heart, or sew up a ripped aorta for 14 hours…. was alone enough reason to believe in God, he thought.

"What you must know….."

Mac couldn't help herself. She embraced this incredible man who had saved her father's life and began to cry. Will pulled her back and put his arm around her to quiet her down.

"What I must explain to you both is that your father is gravely ill. His condition will remain critical for the next several days, perhaps weeks. We don't yet know if he will live, or if he has lost any of his brain or body functions. Organ failure is a real risk over the next few days. "

Dr Taylor had been standing by listening to this world-famous surgeon gently warning that the Earl may never recover his faculties or use of his limbs.

" Mac, Will, We are amazed that your father survived and you have every reason to be grateful, but a full and complete recovery is unlikely at his age, Mike explained."

"Thank you Dr Wolf and thank you Mike. Mac and I are very grateful to you both.

Will was fighting back his tears. Mackenzie was embracing Mike and trembling from exhaustion.

"Will, you need to take this woman you love so much, home to sleep before she collapses. Nurse bring a wheel chair please. Mac looked horrified. Was this shades of her mother? She must be thinking that, Will decided.

When he saw the fear in Mac's eyes. He looked over at Lonny, who nodding silently back.

Lonny swept Mac off her feet, and began to walk turning his back on Will.

" Finally I get some time alone with you " he said winking at her.

"Been waiting a long time for that guy over there to let me do this. I'm real glad your dad is going to be ok Mac"

"Thanks Lonny."

She was like a bird in his arms, Will thought as Lonny easily carried Mac to their waiting car. Her head was on his shoulder, and her eyes were closed now.

Later that night, when he tucked her into bed she whispered to him…

" Why did Dr Mike call me " the women you love so much?"

"Because I do. Now go to sleep."

* * *

Now where was she? This was becoming a habit that he didn't like at all.

Waking up with her was one of the new-found joys of his middle age, he thought. Was that the printer? Of course it was. The sound was unmistakable. He didn't have to ask what she was doing..

He rose stiffly out of bed in search of her. His back still ached from their gymnastics two days ago. He found her in the living room sitting cross-legged on the floor surrounded by papers with her laptop perched on her knees.

"How is the research going?"

"Will, you can't believe how lucky he is to be alive."

" I know how lucky. Have you been crying again?"

"No Will, you don't understand, he should not even be …"

" I know Kenz. I just didn't think it would help you to hear scary stats last night. It really is a miracle though."

"You knew the stats?...but how…."

He could see the wheels turning in her head. It would take her another 10 seconds to figure this out he ….10, 9, 8, 7 ,6…

" Of course" she said softly….Richard Holbrooke was in Obama's cabinet when he died during the same operation. You would have reported on that along with all the stats. Of course, that's it."

He smiled. She never missed a clue, except for the one clue that was staring her in the face. She couldn't let herself believe. She was still so insecure about him that she still didn't believe any of the hints he'd been dropping and little clues about what was on his mind.

Suddenly, the fragility of life was staring him in the face. Michael McHale was fighting for his life, Eleanor was struggling to stay connected, addicted to pills and alcohol, and Mackenzie had almost died at the hands of those savages. He went in search of his mobile phone and slipped quietly into the bathroom.

"Lonny, I need you to go to my office and get something for me. It's important"

"Sorry but…."

He had stopped listening after "sorry" and began dialing Charlie's mobile.

"How is he Will?"

"We don't know anything yet this morning, except that he's in ICU."

"Charlie can you do something for me please?"

"Anything. Tell me what you need."

"Can you go to my office and look inside the silver cigar box on the shelf behind my chair. There's a spare key to my desk drawer. Then can you unlock the top drawer and take out the small blue bag . I'll send Lonny over to pick it up but can you please put it in something first like a brown paper bag? I don't need the whole newsroom seeing that bag Charlie."

"Of course. Elliot's doing your show tonight and Jim is covering for Mac. No worries about this end"

"Thanks Charlie"

* * *

Charlie smiled to himself when he saw the distinctive Tiffany blue bag with the white rope handle in Will's drawer.

She's really got that boy coming around now, he thought wistfully.

Oh to be younger and in love with a gorgeous woman like Mac. Lucky Will…

Wish I could be a fly on the wall for this one, he thought.


	6. Chapter 17

Part 11 getting to us Chapter 17

"Mackenzie?"

"Umhum"…she mumbled, still focused on her computer screen.

"What is it Will?"

"I think we should get some breakfast and go to the hospital soon"

She looks so gorgeous, sitting on the floor of his living room in her nightie, her bare legs crossed and her hair rumpled and loose around her face. Would she always be here, like this? He liked to see her books piled on the coffee table and her collection of throws, all soft knitted cashmere things, thrown on the arm of his sofa . She was always cold and she liked to have them close by to snuggle under while they watched tv at night.

But other than a few changes of clothes, she hadn't brought anything else.

She stayed over, but she hadn't move in. He knew the difference.

His old girlfriends half moved in, even when he didn't want them to. He would find their things all around the apartment as if they were marking their territory and it bugged him. But Mackenzie didn't do that. She made a point of keeping her things packed in a small bag in the guest room. He offered her drawers and closet space, but she didn't use any of it.

" Ok, I thought I heard you on the phone just now. Was it the hospital?"

" Yes, I called. Your father is on life support and they're still trying to stabilize him Mac. They won't want us in the ICU for more then a few mins. But at least we can meet the attending cardiologist and ICU nurses. They will be critical for your father now."

It had only been a little over a week but already it felt like a pattern. They fell into it and now he loved it, her staying over that is. He tried with the roses to tell her that it was her home too, but she didn't agree.

" I think I should call Mother's doctors and see how she is."

"You mother is heavily sedated and asleep Mac. They want to keep her in and hopefully get her off all those meds and into rehab. "

"Will, you've done so much. You're helping more than I would ever expect you to. Thank-you for that."

Now she was coming over to him and the thought of her body in that silky thing, pressed against him, made his cock start to twitch in his boxers. He thought perhaps she would just –not go back to her place. Why hasn't she just decided to stay? It bothered him that she hadn't. He still had to wait each day, hoping she would stay, afraid that she wouldn't.

" I know you can take care of all this yourself, but why should you have to? I don't want you to do this alone."

He turned and went into the kitchen to make them some coffee before she saw his erection growing in his boxers It didn't see right to shove it at her when she was worried about the hospital and her parents.

"I think I want to go back to the station today. I can't sit around here and until Father is awake, I can't be of any help to him. "

And then what? Would she come back here with him for dinner and sleep with him in his bed again tonight? His mind was racing and he realized that he was becoming obsessed with one thought and it was not normal.

" Elliot is covering for me tonight. I'll be back on the air tomorrow night. Jim is covering for you so why not at least take tonight off? You didn't get much sleep last night. "

" But tomorrow I have to go back. I need to work Will. It keeps me sane, and there is nothing I can do at the hospital. "

I've bought myself one more day and maybe, hopefully one more night, he thought as he turned the taps on in the shower. _Figure it out McAvoy._

* * *

They arrived at the hospital and met with Dr Taylor and the psychologists caring for Eleanor McHale. The doctors recommended a long term rehab facility if she was to be truly helped. She was cross- addicted to prescription drugs and she was severely depressed. She refused to check into a facility in Manhattan. She hated America and didn't much care for Americans for that matter, including at times, her own daughter.

"What have you told her about Father's condition?" Mackenzie asked the doctors anxiously

"You mother thinks that your father has had a mild heart attack. Frankly Mackenzie, she's too sedated to be cognizant of what is going on around her, and her emotional state is too fragile to deal with reality. She needs to be hospitalized. It will be some time before she will be able to re-enter her old life, and be with your father again."

What a mess for Mac, Will thought. And poor David fighting for his life with no wife to wake up to. Although he had to admit, he wouldn't want to wake up out of a coma.. to Iceberg Eleanor, as he used to call her. And now she was hooked on opiates. Mac must be freaking. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry Mac, we'll figure this out" he said lovingly.

Mackenzie stood still and said nothing. Her gaze was fixed firmly on the doctor's faces. She must be too shocked to speak, he thought.

"Mac, I think…"

"Mother should go home and I think that a rehab hospital in the countryside at home would be much more to her liking than any place here. Dr Taylor can you please help us find the right place to send her and help us make the necessary arrangements?"

Wow! Her voice was clear and commanding. It was the voice she used when she was taking charge in the newsroom.

Dr Taylor smiled, and nodded to her. " Of course Mac. I agree with your logic."

" Will don't you think that Father would be better off, I mean if he …"

I'm not going to jump in, Will thought, as her voice faultered and trailed off. He could see that she was taking a moment to compose herself and that she needed to be in control now. He squeezed her shoulder encouragingly.

"…if he recovers, to regain his strength before having to face Mother's illness?" She looked up at him…her eyes searching his face.

'Yes I do" he said softly.

He was proud of her. She loved her mother but she wasn't going to pretend. Sending her home to be treated would be better for her father and most definitely for Mackenzie.

Mike Taylor and the two psychologists nodded in agreement.

"We will recommend the best hospital for her and we can arrange for a nurse to accompany her, and organize her travel arrangements. "

Will felt grateful to Dr Taylor for all they had done . When this is over, he would talk to Mac about doing something significant for the hospital.

"Where to now?", Lonny asked, as they climbed into the back seat of the SUV.

"We're not going in to the studio today"

He needed to think fast. The package from his desk drawer was in his briefcase beside him. It was lunch time, he could suggest they find a quiet table, or go for a walk. He felt pressure to figure this out. Was it too soon? He always imagined that if they ever got there it would be the grand gesture, like in his beloved musicals. Not like this, squeezed between hospital visits …over a last min lunch…on a week-day.

"I guess I should go back to my place and sort out some things. The hospital said they would call if Father's condition improves enough to wake him up."

"Shall I come with you?" Christ, she was getting away from him…

"If you like, but I'm sure you have better things to do then watch me do my laundry!"

"Mac I don't see why Rosa can't do your laundry when she's doing mine. What's the difference?"

"The difference is that she's not my housekeeper Will. She wasn't hired to do my laundry"

"But I know she won't mind."

"But I mind. What are we talking about now? You don't want me to go home and do my laundry? "

"No that's not it"

"Well what is it Will? Tell me what's bothering you? You've been so wonderful to me and I appreciate everything that you've done to help me, but I have to go back to my life sometime. I can't just keep camping at your apartment. "

'Why not?' was what he wanted to say. But that would just make it worse. This was not going at all the way he wanted it to, He needed to tell her _something._

He had to explain what he wanted.

"I'm not really sure how to do this Mac…" his voice was soft and damn it Lonny was

in the car,…and waiting for him to say where they going next...This was all wrong.

"Do what Will?" she was squeezing his hand now.

" Ok this is weird. Will you're acting weird !"

_Take charge McAvoy. Get your shit together and figure this out NOW. This is what you __wanted. She's waiting. You're the romantic lead…DO IT NOW. Think, think, think…__what is the most romantic place in …_

"Lonny, we're going to Plaza." He was almost shouting.

"We are?"

"Yes Mac, we are., We're going to get a quiet table and have a nice lunch"

"But what about…"

" You can do your laundry some other time."

_Silence. Please don't let her argue…please make this easier Mac… just say yes... _he was silently twitching..

"Ok".

_Thank-you God _, He breathed a little easier.

Will loved the Plaza Hotel. He wished it was still the old Plaza before they had renovated and added condos, but still, it was a storied place, the quintessential New York hotel, the grande dame with it's grand proportions and over the top crystal chandeliers. This would be the perfect place for their lunch. The pulled up in front of the hotel entrance and she turned and smiled at him as they walked into the grand lobby.

" You know what I think of every time I come here Will?"

"Tell me?'

" I think of Eloise in her bed with boxes of chocolates all around her." Mac's tone had that girlish charm that made him smile inside.

"Did you grow up on those books?"

"I did." She said softly.

God she wished that Will had had just a tiny bit of the happiness she experienced as a child.

"For me, The Plaza is still old New York, even if Trump did get his hands on it."

Will asked for a quiet corner table from where they could view the whole grand room with waiters in their black jackets, buzzing around in kind of dance.

_This is more like it. We can look back and remember this – as it should be. This is nice. Organize your thoughts McAvoy. YOU have to be the one to start this._

"What would you like to drink? A glass of champagne, some white wine?"

"Well since this is our last day off for a while, and we almost never get out for a fancy lunch…I think white wine please."

_She's getting into it. The wine will help. Good idea, save the champagne for later._

They ordered smoked salmon on toast to start, and grilled fish and side salads and he slipped out to go the men's room and secretly ordered a chocolate soufflé to share. He needed to do something romantic to make this special, he thought.

While he was gone she thought about the thing she wanted to tell him. She had put it aside as best she could, with all the worry over her father occupying her mind. She thought she would have Dr Habib to help her tell Will, but now things were so much better with them, and he seemed much stronger. But this was his lunch. He obviously had something on his mind besides…her laundry. That was weird, she thought. It must be the worry over her father and Will feeling he had to coddle her a little. Anyway this was nice, being here today.

He sat down and smiled at her, and got ready to speak. He was nervous.

Where was the red light when he needed it most?

_This is it McAvoy. Take her hand and tell her what you want to say. This is your cue for god's sake… This is Mackenzie. You love her. Just tell her that you want her. Do it NOW._

He reached for both her hands- taking them in his own. He had her full attention now.

"Mackenzie, I thought we would be having this talk, somewhere down the road, or at least I hoped we would. I know it's only been a short time, and that it's really soon to be saying all this, but the thing is, I really love you. I really love us being together and I don't want you to 'go back to your life ' like you said earlier. I want to keep moving forward and not waste any more time. We're not kids, and God knows we've been through enough together to know what we want."

He needed to pause for a second and figure out his next words.

" I love you too Will. Are you saying you want me to move in…already?"

" No Mackenzie. I'm not saying that. I'm proposing to you. I'm asking you to marry me.'

_He said it! His brain was on fire and his heart was pounding through his chest. __He said the words that he'd been dying to say since the day he met her. __My god, she really didn't see this coming. She looks stunned. Please Mac, just say yes._

"Will " Her brown eyes were like saucers now. Her pulse was racing.

_Oh my god. He wants to marry me. Don't cry now. Just say yes. Tell him that you __want that more than anything in the world. Just say yes._

"Yes, my answer is yes. Yes I will marry you. Oh Will…"

"Good Kenz, because I don't think I could do that again! "

_Ok, now do the other part…get out the ring. Do this right McAvoy. __The ring, where is the ring…damn it, I checked my jacket. __Christ, I have to go and get the ring. Be cool. Don't make a big deal of it._

"Stay there Mac. I have to do something. I'll be right back. Don't move."

He walked over to the coat check and produced the tag from his pants pocket and asked for his jacket. He took the ring box out of his jacket pocket and stuffed it into his pants pocket.

On the way back to the table he stopped and whisperd to their waiter to bring a bottle of Mac's favorite champagne to the table, in a few mins.

He smiled at her and sat down.

"I was just ordering us some champagne, that's all."

"That's nice. Can I kiss you now? She was smiling and her eyes were wet. She looks so happy, he thought.

He got up and walked around the table to kiss her, but instead he dropped down on one knee. He wasn't even thinking about where he was, just that he wanted to do this right …like in imagined it in his dreams, years ago. Her took her hands in his.

" Lady Mackenzie Elizabeth Margaret McHale, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? "

" Yes" she whispered. Yes, William Duncan McAvoy, I most definitely will."

He rose up and pulled her up with him and into a deep, loving kiss.

Unconscious of their surroundings, forgetting that a man on bended knee- let alone a famous one- in a hotel dining room could only mean one thing.. they were jolted into reality when the room erupted in applause.

They forgot that Lonny was standing a discreet distance away, witnessing the whole thing, grinning from ear to ear. He was waiting anxiously. He knew what was coming next. He saw Will sit down, and start chatting to Mac. What about the ring?

He walked over to the table and hugged Mackenzie and put his hand on Will's shoulder and shook his hand. Congrats you two. I could have taken bets that this would happen today. Could have made a lot of money you know. But Mr Skinner probably beat me to it. Lonny was looking at Will, hinting at something with his eyes.

_Christ the ring! I forgot to give her the ring._

Lonny smiled and walked away.

"Let's have some champagne. Waiter, can you serve us now please?"

Will reached into his pocket and pulled out the little blue box and opened it for Mackenzie to see.

"Oh Billy. Is it really for me?"

" Of course it is Kenz. Who else would it be for? It was always only for you. I hope you like it sweetheart"

" I told you, it's perfect. It's the most perfect ring… "

He slipped it on to her finger and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it tenderly The ring fit perfectly. It looked beautiful on her hand. God he loved her.

"It's so beautiful. Look how it sparkles. I can't believe it's really on my finger. I can hardly believe any of this. I'm so happy Will."

"Believe it Kenz. I'm sorry it took me so long. But I got here, and I can't tell you how glad I am that I did- we did I mean."

"Yes, we really did."

"What made you pick today of all days?"

"Truth?"

"Truth."

" I hate waking up without you there… in my bed. For the last two days you've been gone when I woke up. I really hated that Mac. And I was running out of reasons to make you stay over, besides that I just wanted you to. "

" And so you decided to propose to me, just to get me to sleep with you every night! "

" Well I mean of course there are bigger reasons to want to get married, but the immediate reason was..yah I guess that was it. Does that sound terrible?"

"No, I would say it's the oldest reason in the book"

She had that knowing look on her face. The same look she always had when he finally…got there. The last time he saw that look was when he told her that sorority girl was the "kid from Camelot"….

He didn't know if she had produced any of this, and he didn't care. He was just so damn happy that he had finally done it, and she had say yes.


	7. Chapter 18

So glad that the stories are starting up again...slowly... We need new chapters to all the old stories..please!

In the meantime I am just going on with this story...which is getting pretty long!

Thanks for continuing to read and for all your kind comments.

I don't own the Newsroom or any of these characters.

* * *

Part 11 Getting to US Chapter 18

The mornings were darker now that winter had arrived in New York City. Will woke to a hazy room, and a sleeping Mackenzie curled up in her usual ball nestled up against him. Her left hand was draped across his chest and even in the dim light he could see her diamond solitaire sparkling on her finger. Definitely a good choice, he thought to himself; a home run in fact. The whole day was pretty dame great, and last night his eyes were opened. She had done things to him that made him hard just thinking about it.

"Every time I wake up, you're lost in thought , with a delicious smile on your face. Are you thinking about what I think you are?"

" Absolutely. Good morning gorgeous. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Engaged "

"I see….and is that a good feeling?"

"The best"

Mackenzie noticed a difference in Will. He was more tender with her, and relaxed and most of all there was a kind of protectiveness that was sweet, as if he had won her hand and he was taking care of what was his.

"How about I make us breakfast and you figure out how we are going to break the news to the rest of the world."

"I say just keep it quiet for a little while and enjoy the peace."

"Good luck with that. Do you know how many times an hour you stare at your finger?"

" You're embarrassing me Will!"

" Why do you say that? It's exactly how I wanted you to feel."

Suddenly their playful teasing turned to tears, as Mackenzie began to cry. Will was stunned at this sudden outburst.

"What it is ? Tell me? "

He pulled her into a tight embrace, with no clue why she was so distraught.

" The person I would most want to tell is Father, and I can't. "

Of course, he thought, this must be heartbreaking for her.

"And Mother is a lost cause at the moment."

"What about your sister?"

"I can call Rose, and I will, but it's not the same."

" The first thing I want to do when your father wakes up, is to ask for your hand Mac. I did think of how I wished I could have done that first "

"He would have wanted that. What if he doesn't wake up Will?

"He will. Don't lose hope"

* * *

They stopped at the hospital on their way in to work. David McHale was sleeping quietly on a respirator. His body functions were getting weaker and his condition remained critical.

Mackenzie said good-bye to her mother who was leaving for England later that morning. She had been heavily sedated for the journey and Mackenzie wasn't sure that she even understood where she was.

Life felt surreal to her. Her parents were both so ill and the sadness of it, which normally would have overwhelmed her, was being eased by the happiness of Will's proposal and the comfort of his nearness.

* * *

They arrived at the ACN building in plenty of time for the morning pitch meeting, but first Will had something he wanted to do.

"Come on Mac. Let's go tell Charlie."

Mac looked down at her feet, clearly embarrassed.

She's blushing,. Will smiled at the thought. This was a new side to Mackenzie. The tough talking journalist was going to be his blushing bride. The realization of it tugged at his heart.

Charlie looked up from his desk and saw two of his favorite people shyly grinning, their faces glowing.

"Mackenzie, come over here and show me your finger! He bellowed, as he got up and walked around his desk and held out his arms to her. She stepped forward and proudly extended her left hand which Charlie took and inspected carefully.

"Now that's a real sparkler! " he proclaimed as she leapt into his arms for a warm hug.

"William, get over here." He barked.

"You done good boy ! "

Will and Charlie shook hands and then Charlie embraced Will in a fatherly way and Mac could have sworn she saw the older man's eyes grow moist with emotion.

"Mac how is the Earl today?"

"Still not awake. But still alive"...she said in a quiet voice.

"Best you can hope for. Have faith Mac"

Mackenzie smiled weakly at him.. "I know" , she said softly.

"But this is a happy day!" Charlie barked " I trust this means no more squabbling in the newsroom. Things are going to be a hell of a lot quieter down there…right?"

"From your mouth to God's lips… I wish, but I doubt it Charlie" Will's face was dead pan.

"Good ! Glad to hear it! Wouldn't want things to get dull down there! We need to celebrate this. You let me know when."

As the doors to the elevator opened, Will squeezed Mac's hand and whispered to her.

"Are you ready for the front lines?"

"I'm just not going to say a word right now"

"Ok Mac, whatever you say"

Will shook his head and smiled to himself. He wanted to call Charlie and ell him to come down and witness the fire works that were coming. But let Mackenzie carry on with her little plan.

Jim noticed first. He didn't say a word, just glanced over at Maggie who wiggled her nose and gave a little shrug in was busy leading the discussion on the forthcoming election coverage, oblivious to their silent signals.

Don shot a puzzled look at Will, whose small shrug revealed nothing.

Tara's eyes were glued to Mac's hand and Neil's eyes were sparkling with excitement.

Will watched the whole thing with secret delight. Mac was about to set off an explosion and she didn't even know it…What was taking so long, he wondered ?

And then Sloan arrived and Will almost laughed out loud.

"Sorry I'm late, she mumbled at she took her seat."

Mackenzie gave her a small nod and carried on.

Here it comes….Will thought.

"KENZIE ! WHAT IS THAT !? "

It took Sloan 3 seconds to realize that she had screamed… "Sorry" she said meekly.

"Mac, do you think we should tell them now?" Will asked with a comic grin on his face.

A stunned Mackenzie nodded at him to go ahead.

"Mac and I wanted all of you to be the first to know, before it goes out in a company wide email, or any other form of mass communication,that the rock on Mac's finger is a sign or our undying love and our intention to sleep together for eternity."

" Ok?" He looked over at Mac who smiled weakly back at him.

"Goosebumps"

Applause and laughter followed and a few hugs and handshakes.

Don slipped out and called Elliot. They ordered flowers for Mac from the team from 10 o'clock.

Sloan stood up, coffee cup in hand. Well it's not champagne, but for now I just want to say… that I' m happy for you guys and gee Will, that is one beautiful ring! Can we at least have the kiss now?

Will grinned and grabbed Mac around the waist and gave her his best movie kiss, tipping her back and swooping in for 'the kiss' to a chorus of whoops from his audience.

"Ok guys. That's it. Show's over. Let's get back to it or we won't have a show tonight." Will wanted the focus off this personal life as soon as possible.

The rest of the day was busy and would have been especially happy for Mackenzie if it weren't for the worrying silence from the hospital.

"Why don't you go home Mac. Jim can handle the show tonight. Or would you rather go to the hospital?"

"No, I want to stay here and do the show. I just wish they would call."

They did call. It was after the broadcast, as Will and Mac were packing up to go home. The Earl was not doing well. There were decisions to be made. Mackenzie needed to come to the hospital now.

"I need to call Rose. I promised her I would tell her if Father's condition changed"

"Go in my office. It's quieter. I'll get our things together"

Mackenzie emerged from Will's office with red, swollen eyes. Her sister Rose would be on her way soon. Will's protective arm around her was her saving grace and would be for all the difficult days ahead. She knew her father was not going to make it through this. The doctors had all but said it.

* * *

At the hospital Will and Mac were met by Dr Taylor whose kind, concerned face did not have it's usual smile for Mackenzie.

After a long and painful discussion with various doctors who came to speak with them, Mackenzie and Will were left alone to talk. Rose was enroute to the airport, and Eleanor McHale was not well enough to be told of her husband's condition. Mackenzie held the proxy. She knew what she had to do.

The decision was made to reduce the medication and allow Lord McHale to wake up. His critical organs were failing and without the ability to go off life support,he would not live.

Mackenzie had no choice but to allow the doctors to shut down the respirator. His living will clearly stated his wishes and she would uphold them. But first, she could speak to her father, one last time. He may not be able to speak, but maybe he could hear her. They couldn't wait for Rose to arrive.

"Shall I come with you Kenz ? Will asked as they stood at the entrance to her father's room.

"Please, he loved you very much"

Mackenzie put her face close to her father's ear and whispered to him.

"Father, I love you very much. I wish you could open your eyes and see how happy I am. I wish you could see who is here with me. Will is here. Will is going to take care of me now. We're going to be married Father."

Mackenzie felt her father's hand stir in hers.

"Will he squeezed my hand…he heard me! "

"Will bent down and put his head beside Mackenzie's and whispered to the dying man who would have been his father-in –law.

"David, sir, I love Mackenzie very much and I'm here to ask your permission to marry her. I hope you'll give us your blessing sir."

"He's squeezing my hand Will. He's saying yes, she whispered."

Will held Mackenzie's shoulders as they both cried until the hand she was holding went limp. Her father had passed away quietly and peacefully, knowing that Mackenzie would be with the one man he knew loved her and would care for her.

In that moment Mackenzie's life changed. The Hereditary tile of Lady McHale, Countess of Pembroke would fall on her shoulders if she chose to accept it.

She didn't know the implications of that, nor did she care. She soon would. But for now, she had Will by her side to help her bury her father. Thank god, she thought, as she sobbed in his arms.

* * *

The next day Will and Mac flew to London to accompany the casket home. The newsroom would be in capable hands. They had caught Rose before she left Heathrow to give her the news of her father's death. She met them in London and they all travelled together for the funeral services at Mallington Court, the estate of her late father.

They were in another world, very different from the one they had left behind.

The Estate was beautiful. Besides the main house, there were many other buildings including barns, stables, a chapel and various guest and staff cottages. Will knew that Mackenzie had not grasped that this was now hers. It was too much to take in. Peter Philips, her father's aide took control of all the details surrounding the funeral, and organized a meeting with executors of the Earl's estate. It was at that meeting that Mckenzie learned the breadth of her father's estate and the details surrounding the title that would now be bestowed on her.

She listened. Will took notes and asked a few questions on her behalf. She was not yet ready to deal with any of this.

"I want to go home Will. This is not my world. I just want to go back to work. Peter can run things for awhile, and hopefully Mother will get well and want to come and live here, and maybe Rose will too."

Will knew that in time Mackenzie would be ready to face the decisions she would need to make about the running of the estate. But for now, he could see that she had to go home and get back to their life in New York. It was the only thing that would ease her grief and help her to move past this terrible chapter in her life.

He also knew that it would just be a matter of time before the American press got hold of the story. On it's own, the death of an Earl was a story that only the British press would find note worthy. But back in New York, the news of Will McAvoy's fiancée, and her family story would be fodder for the press.

"Mackenzie we need to talk about this story getting out and brace ourselves for the fallout back home. I'm afraid it's going to be news because of me. I'm sorry Mac, I know you hate the whole title things, but it's not going to go away"

"I know. I've been thinking about that. I figured it will come out and cause us a few days of embarrassment and then it will die down and be forgotten. I have no intention of feeding it Will. I will not be using a title ever. I promise you that. I'm American born, it's only because I hold two citizenships that I can even inherit. I could renounce my British one and then the whole thing would pass to Rose. I might just do that."

"Now is not the time to decide that. Let's go home and get back to our lives. Come here, I haven't had a real kiss today."

He could protect her from a lot of things, but not this one. Maybe with time, he thought, she might stop being embarrassed and learn to accept that this was her birthright, and stop fighting it. Knowing Mackenzie that was highly unlikely.

But then look at me, he thought. If someone had told me two years ago that Mac and I would be going home to curl up in our bed…I would have said "wrong musical"

Just goes to show, anything is possible.


	8. Chapter 19

Thank you for your really helpful reviews. I don't own the newsroom.

There is some real smut in this chapter...just so you know!

* * *

God he loved reporting the news, and tonight more than any other.

Being the first to tell the world that the President of the United States of America was once again President Barack Obama and not some corporate raider controlled by Tea Party radicals, felt so damn good.

Everyone was happy. The kids in the newsroom who worked their hearts out to pull those American Taliban segments together that rocked the nation, were pumped.

And Charlie,with his celebratory bottle of single malt. Hell even Leona made a rare appearance, relieved that they'd backed the right horse. It was a tight race. At times he was sweating, but they pulled it off. Time to celebrate.

"Come on Mac. This is one night that even I'm looking forward to drinking at that god awful place. Charlie's coming , and I even think he's working on Leona although I wouldn't bet money on that one"

"I think I might pass. I'm pretty tired. Do you mind?"

" One or two drinks and then I'll take you home. You don't want to miss the best night in four years. Your whole team – remember?"

"Ok, but you'll want to stay longer. I know you Will.."

This is not Mac. She's always lecturing on team spirit and the importance of camaraderie. He was the party pooper who always wanted to skip and go home.

It was going on two weeks since they got back from England. He knew she would be sad for awhile, but she's not getting any better. It's time to go and see Abe. Talking things through might help her. Tomorrow, he would suggest it then.

He was always the one wallowing in self pity. She was the eternal optimist. Life was much better when she was happy.

Still, he was loving having her with him. She hadn't move out of her place yet. There hadn't been any time to move her. But it didn't matter. She was there when he closed his eyes at night. The morning was a different story. She had a habit of getting up a while it was still dark, and when he woke and she wasn't there he still had that moment of fear…but then he would go looking for her and usually find her on the floor or the sofa in front of the fire, laptop on her knees, working on their show. He liked to be quiet so he could just look at her….absorbed in her computer screen, hair all tousled around her face, looking completely gorgeous with her beautiful legs stretched out, wiggling her toes when she read something that excited her. Eventually she would notice him staring at her and extend her arms to him, to join her. Once they even made love, right there on the floor, before dawn.

* * *

"You go ahead and party, I'm going to have a quiet drink over there in the corner. Sloan and I haven't had any time alone since we got back. Go and enjoy"

She planted a kiss on his cheek and he watched her go smiling to himself. If anyone could get Mac laughing it was Sloan with her outrageous questions…like how long was his dick, or did they do it standing up…( they did only his landing leg wasn't really up to carrying Mac like he used to) The intense curiosity about their life was something that he would never get used to.

They had managed to blow off the reporters circling around for a story on their engagement and Mac's family, but not until after Page 6 had outed them and run a photo of them arriving at Kennedy after the funeral.

It was ok. There were a few eyebrows raised over Mac and the whole title thing and the Royal connection and how she finally nabbed the infamous anchor, but nothing had changed at work, and except for a barrage of social invitations that they mostly managed to avoid, life was pretty well back to normal.

"So girlfriend, we finally get some alone time. I've missed this Kenz. We need to catch up"

" Me too. I've just been feeling quiet. Will's been great though"

" I can see that. The whole getting married thing seems to suit him. Who knew!"

" Well, he's always loved his romantic musicals. I think he likes the idea of it all."

"I think its more about loving you Kenz."

"That too."

Sloan wished that Mackenzie would let herself show some of the excitement that she must be feeling. The sadness in her eyes was painful to see.

"What about you? Any progress with Don? He and Maggie seem to be on thin ice. I just wish Jim would wake up. The whole thing is so fucked up."

" It's too complicated for me. I'm a bad date anyway. And I can't be bothered with all the crap."

"Right…and you were the one who pushed me to make Will crazy jealous, remember?"

" I know but that was different. You two were panting for each other and it was either get together or kill each other."

"You know what Will said? That true love always wins out. I think the trick is believing it. I started to lose heart and when he saw that – he got scared."

"So what does that mean for me Kenz?"

"It means that if you really think that Don could be the one…you have to wait it out and not give up. But let him know you're waiting. Don't be so cocky with him."

"I guess.."

Mackenzie felt for Sloan. Nothing was worse then watching the guy you secretly love with another woman. The difference for her was that Will was never really into anyone else . Even when they used to spit at each other, they were still passionate. It's true what they say, she thought.. Love and hate are just the opposite sides of the same coin.

"OK Mac, let's get you home"

She looked up and saw his blue eyes blazing at her and felt her pulse race. Would he ever stop having that effect on her? It had always been that way for her. He was brilliant tonight. Had she told him that?

" I'm ready. Night Sloan. Remember what I told you."

Sloan watched them leave, his arm firmly around her shoulders. Would she ever find a man who felt that way about her? She saw how in love they were and wondered what it felt to fit so completely with a man the way Mackenzie fit with Will.

"So you're plotting again I see"

"Not really. Just sharing some of my sage advice"

"Any advice for your horny fiancé?"

" I miss you too. It's been too long"

" I was just waiting for you Kenz. Didn't want to push when you've been so

down."

" I know but now I need you. I need to feel you"

"Ok, save that thought. I'll get Lonny and we'll make up for lost time."

* * *

Will shut the door behind them and hung up their coats. Mackenzie went into their bedroom and lit the candles on the bedside tables. That was their sign.

She was relieved when she began to feel the stirring in her belly again. Those days and nights back in her Grandfather's house were so pain filled, she couldn't feel anything else. But now she longed for Will and his hands on her body. She longed for that feeling of being overwhelmed that he always gave her.

Will undressed and brushed his teeth and hopped under the covers to wait for her. His erection had started the min she said she needed him. He wanted her so badly

he hoped he could keep control and wait for her. Anyway, he would get her off no matter what. Her coming was such a thrill for him. He needed to see her face and feel her arch her back and scream his name. Mac in ecstasy – because of him, was the best feeling he knew.

She slipped on her silk nighty. Even though he would soon be ripping it off, she knew he liked the feeling of rubbing his erect penis against the smooth silk, and he liked to rub her pussy through it and tease her.

He held back the covers for her. She loved that feeling of being pulled – suddenly enwrapped in his arms. She felt so small when he held her like that. She loved melting into him. He always started by kissing her deeply and running his hands over her whole body. For them the challenge was never becoming aroused, it was holding back, waiting for the other.

He rubbed his erection against her silky nighty and moaned into her mouth through his kisses, slipping his hand under the hem , and probed her pussy with his fingers. She moaned and arched her back from the pleasure of his touch. She ran her hands down the front of his boxers and slipped the cotton fabric up over his cock and pulled down the shorts enough so he could kick them off.

She grasped his erect penis in her hand and began to rub the shaft, softly at first until she heard him cry that he was too close.

She pulled her hand away and lifted her arms over her head so he could pull her nightie up over her head, and throw it across the room. Finally, skin on skin.

_God_ Will thought, _she feels so fucking good_

It would take all his control to hold back for her. He bends his head down and lifts her higher up the bed, and presses his face into her and uses his tongue ,flicking and pushing into her. She moans and starts to move against his tongue. She floods his tongue and he loves the taste of her.

"Will, I'm close. Please, now, please."

He pulls himself up and rolls them off their sides, as she spreads her legs wide. He kneels between her legs, his cock dangling over her, and begins to rub her clit.

"NO Will, please stop. Please come inside me now…please, she moans."

He holds his cock in his hand and guides it's head into her – gently pushing at first and then when he knows that's she ready and open- he thrusts hard up into her.

"Oh fuck, oh that's so good"

His head is swimming with throbbing pleasure and he doesn't know how long he can wait. It's beyond him now.

" I can't hold back Mac. Come for me baby."

"I'm coming now, I'm coming Will"

They fell into a blinding light and together they rode out the waves of pleasure that coursed through.

Afterward, laying together, limbs limp, wrapped in each other, was the happiesthe had felt in weeks.

"Mac, are you sleepy?"

" You want to talk , don't you?"

" Yah…for a bit."

" I'm listening darling"

" I think we should go back to Abe. I think talking might help you feel better."

" I want us to be able to tell each other anything. We have a whole life ahead of us and if we can't talk about the hard stuff, here in our bed, we won't make it Billy."

" Agreed . You first?"

" I want to get my IUD removed. I'm almost 38, and it could take time, if I can even get pregnant . Would that be ok?"

He knew this was coming. He could feel himself tense up the minute she said it. Christ, how could he say no? It would devastate her. She'd make a great mother…and it wouldn't happen right away. Maybe by then he could handle it…

He needed to believe that this feeling he had with Mac would just be deeper if they had _their_ baby. He had to get his head around it. He had to go talk to Abe..

"OK"

"That's all? Just 'ok'?"

"I'm trying Mac"

"I know you are "

She took a deep breath. She had to tell him the other thing. It had been eating at her for weeks. He was going to be her husband….she had to be able to tell him everything that mattered. If he could handle… trying to get pregnant..then maybe he could handle her secret.

" I have something else I want to tell you."

Oh Christ. The last time she _had_ to tell him something it almost killed him.

"I'm listening"

She could feel his anxiety mounting. _Just say it._

"Remember the night, right after our big date, when I wanted leave and take care of something?"

"Yes, but you changed your mind."

"Because you seemed so upset."

_Here is comes. There was someone else. Christ… She had wanted to go and see him. surely to end it… I don't want to know this._

"Yah"

"I wanted to go because I work at a shelter for abused women and their children. Sometimes I work at safe houses. "

"Since when?"

"Since I got back to New York. I stopped because I didn't want to upset you. I was afraid it would be…too hard for you…open up old wounds… but now I think it's ok. Is it ok Will?"

Relief. Relief flooded his brain. _There was no one else._

" Mackenzie did you really think you couldn't tell me that?"

" I didn't know"

"And I guess you want to keep doing it?"

"Yes Will, I do. Would that be ok with you?"

" You're a good person. I couldn't do what you're talking about..and I don't like the thought of you going …at night…to dangerous neighbourhoods. Can we talk about it before you decide to go back?"

"Of course, and you can come with me and see if you want to."

"We'll see. "

_This a good reaction, considering everthing. He's trying really hard. _

" I love you Will. Did I tell you that you were brilliant tonight?"

"Which part?"

"All of it."


	9. Chapter 21

"Christmas is coming Mac. "

Will was excited. He didn't care how they spent it. After 6 years of feeling like crap, dragging himself to parties where he had to put in an appearance, and then going home to drown his sorrows in scotch, spending Christmas with Mackenzie was the best gift he could imagine.

The year he was with Laura was the worst of all. It wasn't her fault. She did the whole number, and her kids were great, and there were plenty of friends to celebrate in her perfect Christmas house- decorated like something out of a magazine. But being in the wrong place, with the wrong person, is worse than being alone. After that year he just retreated to his scotch and beloved musicals.

His brother Mike and his two sisters still lived in Nebraska. He had an open invitation for the holidays, but there really wasn't room for him in their places . As much as he loved them all, he got claustrophobic just thinking about it.

This year he would be happy to do whatever she wants to do. Of course if it was up to him they would stay in the city, take in a Broadway show, go skating at Rockefellers Center and have a romantic Christmas at home, just the two of them.

One thing was for sure. There wouldn't be any fuss or decorations. Mackenzie was the least domestic woman he knew. Her idea of cooking was throwing a salad together with some cheese and apple slices on the side. Christmas with Mac would mean sleeping late, going for long walk, reading, and eating the delicious meals that he would cook for them. His idea of perfection.

"What would you like to do?"

" Stay in the city, if you don't mind?"

"I'd love that Mac. Just us."

"Mother is spending Christmas in the country with Rose and her family, and we don't have much time off, since you have to be back on air by the 27th. Anyway, most of the team has to work and I like the idea of spending it with them."

"So. ….our News Night family, is that it? "

"Exactly"

" I guess we could find out which of them are without family here, and have them over to our place for Christmas dinner."

"Oh Will, they would love that! That's very sweet of you…"

"Jesus Mac, no one has ever called me sweet !"

"That's cause they don't know you like I do."

God she loved him. He was trying so hard to get past his fears and she knew how difficult that was . He didn't say much, but there were clues that told her how scared he was.

After her IUD had come out and she had to tell him the bad news, no sex for awhile she actually felt his relief. Now for Will to not want her, morning, noon and night was a sure sign that he was terrified. She wasn't hurt. She knew where it was coming from and he most certainly did.

And there was that day he slipped out of the newsroom for two hours without saying a word. She knew he had to be going to see Dr Habib. And if he was going on his own, it must be to talk about things that were deeply private.

She was fine with that. He needed therapy if he was ever going to get past his fear of being a dad.

In fact Will had seen Dr Habib several times since Mac told him she wanted to try and get pregnant while she still was making him dig deep to understand his anger issues and what caused them. Will knew he couldn't talk to Mac about what was going on inside him.

How could he possibly explain what it felt like to to be a young boy seeing his mother bruised and bleeding, and crying for help. That was the first time he felt it. It was like a force bigger than he was, that sent him into a blind rage. It drove him to grab a big bottle of booze and lung at his father, then jump up and smash him on the head . He remembered the blood everywhere and the police coming and taking him and his brother and sisters away to live with different families until his mother was well enough to take care of them again.

The next time he felt that blind rage was when Mackenzie told him that she had been sleeping with another man for four months, while she's laid beside him every night.

He saw red and started smashing things in his apartment. He knew he was out of control and he begged her to leave so he couldn't hurt her. He would never want to lay a hand on her, but this rage was so powerful, he didn't know what hewas capable of when it overtook him. It terrified him and made him afraid to be responsible for a child.

Dr Habib was helping him to understand the source of his fury, and to rid his mind of the fear that drove it. Will needed to feel safe from his own anger.

He needed to know that he could never be like his drunken father.

It was working. Slowly, Will could feel himself opening up. The turning point for him was when he made love to Mackenzie, with no birth control, knowing it was her fertile time of the month.

She was so incredibly tender with him . He could imagine the same feeling of unconditional love – for a child of theirs. It was the most tender love making they had ever had and it touched him deeply.

Afterward, she clung to him for a long time.

"Mac, I'm starting to hope that someday I'll be rubbing your bump. I honestly am"

"Even if we never get pregnant, knowing that you want a baby – with me, is filling me up and taking away the longings. It's that good a feeling Billy."

He accepted her work at the shelter, in that he didn't try to stop her.

But that was as far as he could go. Even Abe understood that seeing those women, beat up and terrified would be too painful a reminder of his own mother and what had happened to her. He admired Mackenzie for doing it. Yet every time she left to go and take a shift at a safe house, he felt anxious and worried until she was home safe again. She didn't know that he sent Lonny to keep an eye on her... from a distance.

Life was not all a bed of roses for them though. They still fought and argued, and especially at work. But the fights were no longer about the past and they never got hurtful, like they used to when the bad memories were still so fresh in his mind.

* * *

"Will, Sloan and I want to go Christmas shopping and then out for a girl's dinner on Saturday. I are you ok with that?"

" I guess I could spare you for one night. I told Jamie I would call him if I got a night off. Might see what trouble we can get into "

"A night off.. did you say? I think you two should meet us for dessert! What do you want for Christmas Will?"

"Let's see, Tickets to The Heiress, Dinner at Il Mulino, and you naked in my bed."

"All Doable"

"And you sweetheart. What do you want for Christmas"

She was afraid to say what she really wanted. He wasn't ready and might never be… so she paused and then gave him a throw away answer.

"Surpise me Will. Something pretty."

"Done" Except that he saw the hesitation in her eyes and wondered what she wasn't saying.

* * *

"This is the best Kenz. We haven't had this much time together since that day we shopped for your sexy black dress."

"Yes and you dragged me out of Bergdorf's Men's store in front of Will and Lonny, remember?"

"Well it looks like it worked Kenz. You're the happy one now. So spill. I need details!."

" Nothing to tell. It's just really good with us. You know that year after I got back when we worked along side each other every day, we both knew that we loved each other- as in deep caring and concern for the other's well being. But neither of us knew if we would actually fall deeply in love again."

Sloan resisted laughing out loud. She could see that Mackenzie was not used to discussing her feelings. It was that British reserve. But christ- if they really didn't know, then they must have been deaf, dumb and blind…she thought.

"I guess you waited for each other for all those years apart, then" she said, trying to be sensitive..

"Kind of, except that Will dated a lot and even had a girlfriend for awhile, and I had the Wade episode…"

" I remember that girlfriend. I was just starting out, interning at ACN while I was finishing off my post doctorate, and Will had this blond girlfriend we used to see waiting for hima lot. I think her name was Laura something."

"That's the one."

"Yeh, she was pretty gorgeous, and totally in to him, but he didn't seem all that impressed. How could he be? I heard she was airhead."

"Sloan, that's mean! I don't know a woman who isn't an airhead compared to you!"

"You. You can't add two and two, but otherwise… you're a brainy lady. That's what keeps Will going."

"Speaking of Will, he's meeting us for dessert and he's bringing Jamie Rolfson with him."

"Are you serious? He's the Chairman of the Exchange, the youngest ever!"

" I know, and he's single again, and he's a good guy and one of Will's best friends. Maybe don't chew his head off …at least until after he's had his coffee…"

"No chance he's going to talk to me. He's a total social type and I am clearly not that."

* * *

Will didn't agree. Jamie was his best friend, besides Charlie, and he actually thought meeting Sloan would be great for Jamie. He was the right age for her, and brilliant which Sloan needed, and a really good guy, even if he didn't like it when Mac started angling for them to meet. But she insisted and so he gave in.

He told Jamie about Sloan and what a brilliant economist she was. and got exactly the reaction he expected.

" Yeah and she probably looks like Einstein's sister."

"Well….you be the judge Jamie. I'll say not more!"

"You know I haven't seen Mac in years. I'm stunned that you two are back together. Sorry to hear about the her father. I used to run into Lord McHale at international finance summits and got to know him a little. He was quite a man. What about Mac? How is she dealing with her new status?

Jamie, along with Charlie was one of the only two people he could really talk to about personal things.

"She's not. There's an estate manager running things, for now while Mac tries to pretend the whole thing doesn't exist."

"Are you serious Will? What about her fortune? Whose running that?"

" The estate's bankers I suppose. I've been trying to get her to pay attention to the mail that comes in, and to understand the scope, but she's just not interested. Why don't you talk to her Jamie? You could be a huge help with the investment side."

" Of course. I'll help in any way I can. But eventually Mac will have to take control Do you really think she won't ?"

"Truth is..we're engaged Jamie. And…we're…trying for a child."

After the initial shock of hearing himself say the word "child" out loud…Will noticed that he was still breathing easy. A huge step he thought.

"Will…I'm speechless. Congrats my friend!"

"Yeah , thanks Jamie. The thing is, I think that if Mac got pregnant and she suddenly had someone else to think about… then the issue of birth right and titles and the estate…might mean something to her. She would be protecting all that for her child."

"You mean, "our child" Will. You need to start practicing that word"

"Yeah…but we don't even know if Mac can get pregnant yet."He needed to change the subject. Already he had said more than he ever thought he could.

* * *

"Text from Will. They're on their way over. Go and freshen up Sloan."

"Oh my god! You guys are setting me up! How did I miss this? Is this to make Don jealous? Are you paying me back?"

"Actually no. Jamie is amazing. But if you did date him and it didn't work out, Don being jealous would be a nice result…wouldn't it ?"

"Mac, this is such a long shot. It won't happen."

"Just relax and keep the gloves off. He'll be knocked off his feet just by looking at you ! Trust me on this one."

As Mac predicted, Jamie couldn't take his eyes off Sloan. And she must be at least a little interested, because she hasn't chewed him out or insulted him yet, Will decided. The fact that it was Mac's idea to introduce them in the first place and he had shit all over the idea and accused her of being back in the life ruining business…meant that an apology was probably in order. Especially if wanted to see any action tonight.

Mac watched Jamie and Sloan talk shop, happily chattering away, and gave Will a smug look.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"If I say I'm sorry can I take you to bed soon?"

"And do what ?" She whispered back

"Fuck you " he mouthed, silently

" That would take, I'm sorry Mac. I was wrong, yet again!"

"Hey you two, Mac and I are about ready to go. We'll leave you to have another drink. I'll get the cheque"

"Thank's Will, but this one is on me. I think I you both just did me a big favour."

Will winked at Sloan and Jamie stood up and gave Mac a big hug and whispered in her ear.

"Go home and get on with that baby making. I'm happy for you Mac. Merry Christmas sweetheart"

Mackenzie couldn't believe her ears. Will had actually told Jamie that they were trying….. That was huge for Will. It was going to be a spectacular Christmas..starting with tonight.


	10. Chapter 22

Thank-you so much for continuing to read and for your great comments. I'm hoping that some of you great writers will have time to post over the holidays... So many great stories waiting for new chapters!

I don't own the Newsroom...and just so you know...some smutty bits in this chapter...M++.

Part 11 Getting to US Chapter 22

* * *

"Listen up please. Will has an announcement to make."

"Mac and I are hosting Christmas Dinner at our place. So if any of you have no plans, you do now. We're doing it late on the evening of the 24th, after the broadcast, so none of you will be working then. Of course I'm cooking. Mac can't boil water."

Mac gave him a pointed look, hands on her hips...signalling something.

"Will …significant" she mouthed.

"Oh yeah. Mac seems to think that some of you might actually have "significant others'. I told her it's highly unlikely that anyone would have you. But then again, look at me! So bring them along. The more the better!"

Mac looked at the smiling faces around the table and smiled at Will for making such a generous offer. Clearly they would be having a full house.

"Is it dress up? Maggie asked, her eyes jumping with excitement.

"Sure why not. Now let's try to come up with tonight's show!"

* * *

There were the usual year-end dramas to report on. This year it was the fiscal cliff and President Obama calling for a vote on his economic plan, and the urgency of it.

And of course, aftermath of the terrible shootings in Connecticut. That had been the worst broadcast of any of their careers. Will was so shaken by it, they had to go to commercial early. Mac saw the tears starting to well up in his eyes and she quickly told Herb to cut the feed. Then she strung out the ads until he was able to compose himself.

That night at Hang Chew's, Charlie joined them and told them how proud he was of them all. It was a harrowing task to report this terrible news with respect and sensitivity, but they had done a good job. The whole team ate silently. No one felt like drinking. It was the saddest she had seen her team since they began.

The next night there was a memorial service at the school. President Obama spoke and they sent Elliot and Neil to report from the ground. This would be Neil's first on camera appearance. Mac had been pushing Neil to consider reporting for quite a while. She thought he would be very good at it and she was keen for their show to be more visually representative of the real multi cultural make-up of modern America. Neil was handsome and beautifully spoken, and with Mackenzie's coaching he was ready. But she had something much, much easier in mind, for his first time on camera.

"I want to go" he told Mackenzie during a meeting with Will and Charlie in her office.

"But Neil this not the one. Not for your first broadcast" Mac said

"Tell us why you want to do this son?

"Charlie, I have seen more than my share of misery and in particular the suffering of children, even babies. It's my chance to try and help save other children. I want to go."

"Mac, Charlie, let him go, "Will said softly. "We all admire you for doing this Neil. You'll be fine"

The whole team watched nervously as Neil and Elliot began. Neil did very well. They could all see that if he wanted a career in front of the camera, and even as an anchor, it could happen for him.

The pitch meeting concluded with Mac announcing that gun control was now their newest crusade. Sloan would report on the daily fiscal cliff updates, but Mac wanted them in the B block. They would always open the show with a segment on getting the guns. Will had insisted. He told the room that he wanted them to bring the same passion to this subject as they had brought to their campaign against the Tea Party.

"To borrow a line from Mac, we can make a difference""

She smiled" "Soup Ladle McAvoy. Soup Ladle ! "

The broadcast went smoothly. Will popped his head into Mac's office.

"Ready to go home gorgeous? "

He stopped, a gag at the huge bouquet of red amaryllis on her desk

"Who sent the flowers? Are you trying to torture me again Mac?"

"Don't know what you're referring to. They're from Jamie"

"Nice. They go well with the bottle of 12 year old Scotch that he sent me today."

"Nicely done Jamie ! He's obviously grateful for the introduction. I TOLD you Will !"

"It's not going anywhere. She won't go out with him. Give up Mac!" Come on. Let's go home. I do better apologizing when I'm horizontal"

* * *

This was his favorite time of day, stretched out on the sofa after a good dinner, catching the late night monologues, over a nightcap, Mackenzie nestled up against him draped in one of her soft wooly things. They were still so new, if you didn't count the whole six years that is. New enough that they still loved to neck on the sofa until their lips got sore.

"So how many are coming for Christmas dinner Kenz?"

"Almost all of them. Most are not from Manhattan and they all have to work so they can't get home. Did you ask Charlie?"

"Yeah. He has to go to his daughter's place , but said he would come for dessert. Said he would welcome any excuse to leave early"

"What's going on with that?"

"It's complicated Kenz. His kids never forgave him for the affair, but what they don't understand is that he gave up the love of his life. He was stationed over seas and he had one night with a young nurse. One mistake. When she told him she was pregnant, he did the right thing. He gave up the girl he loved back home and married Susan."

"Oh my god. So what was the affair?"

" Years later he ran into his ex and nothing had changed. They were in love Mac. He tried to be discreet and never told Susan, and eventually he ended it because he didn't want to break up his family, but not before Katherine, his oldest , found out. The kids have been punishing him ever since."

"But he and Susan broke up years ago. That's not fair. He gave up his real love…for nothing? You never told me any of this before Will. Who was the ex…the love of his life?"

" Can't Mac. That's one secret I have to keep. And... it wasn't for nothing. He did what he needed to do so his kids would have two parents at home"

So Charlie had a past... For the first time Mackenzie understood the sadness behind Charlie's eyes. . So that was why he was constantly at them to figure it out. He knew the pain of spending life without your soul mate. No wonder he was always medicating himself with scotch. He had a broken heart.

Exactly the reason she was on at Jim for gathering the wrong damn rosebuds.

That _had_ to be fixed.

"What are you thinking about Mackenzie? You have that crafty look on your face. You're cooking up something. "

"I'm thinking about you telling the whole team that I can't boil water! I might just surprise you this year William!"

"Ok, well while you're scheming…let's at least plan the menu."

"You decide Will. Whatever…"

"Mackenzie you need to take an interest. We're entertaining, having our first real dinner party, and it has to be done right. For someone to manor born…LITERALLY, you sure don't act like it sometimes!"

" You're right I did grow up with all the traditions and fanfare. But in case you haven't noticed, I am not living happily on my country estate, married with 3 perfect children, ordering my servants around Will ! I chose to leave home and travel the world with a backpack that I later traded for a journalist credentials. I would rather be with the man I love, in a tent on Christmas Eve, then stressing out and fussing over the Christmas crackers. However, you are correct . WE are entertaining, so I will take responsibility for the table and the decorations. You do the food. Deal?

"Deal."

"If you're finished lecturing me Mac…let's do the damn menu!"

"They settled on Roast Goose, Standing Rib Roast, Potatoes Gratin, Roasted Carrots, Parsnip Puree and Sausage and Chestnut stuffing. Plus a green salad, french cheeses and for Dessert, Classic English Sticky Toffee Pudding and American Pecan Pie.

"You are not possibly thinking of cooking all of that are you Will?"

"I'll order the Goose and stuffing all done, from Daniel, but I'll do the Roast and veg myself, and the gravy of course. Dessert we can order from Sarah's Kitchen. I have a bartender, one waiter and some one to clean up coming in."

"Will, how in the world did you learn to be such an amazing cook?"

" I don' t know… "

Mac saw the sad look in his eyes. She needed to push him to open up and tell her and not keep these things to himself.

"Tell me darling"

"I guess it started in college when friends would invite me to spend the holidays with them. I saw how they lived Mac. Beautiful meals, delicious food, everyone around the table…happy, talking…all the things I never had. I wanted that for myself so I learned how to do it. "

" I guess that's why it's matters so much to you"

"Truth? None of it matters unless you have …this…what we have I mean. Come here. I want to hold you and tell you something"

"Mackenzie nestled into his arms on the sofa and waited for him to speak"

" I had a girlfriend for almost a year, when you and I were apart. The scene at her house was the perfect Christmas- like out of a movie. All I thought about that whole holiday was you Mac. I wondered where you were and if you were safe, and I prayed for you, and I missed you and wished I could be near you. I was miserable"

"Then why Will? Why when I came home, were you so angry and frankly, mean to me, for months and months?."

She sat up, clearly upset.

" I guess that after years passed I started to feel like it was hopeless and then I grew bitter and resigned, and then all of a sudden there you were, signed contract in hand, at MY network, to run MY show, beside me every day, and in my ear every night and I had no choice in the matter…

For all I knew you could have been in love with someone else at that point, and it would have been a living hell for me. Did you, or Charlie ever think of that?"

"No I guess we didn't" she said softly. " I guess because I knew that there was only ever you, and Charlie did too. "

"Well nice of you both to tell me that Mac. Charlie didn't say- 'Oh and by the way I hired Mac who is still in love with you and wants to come back to you"

" I cannot believe you didn't just know that. You would have if read ANY of my emails you know Will."

" I know. It was my own fault." He was rubbing her back now .

"And then when I saw you, Mac you know how it was. You were there. Didn't you know in that instant that it was all still there between us?'

"Of course I did, but you were as cold as ice and your eyes were like daggers Will"

"Because you terrified me. I was all set to call the shots. Christ I had just paid 2 million dollars for the right to get rid of you…and you walk in and my heart starts to ache the minute I see you. What did you expect? I had to protect myself Mac. I felt threatened, so I just shut down."

She just kept looking at him as he talked, He felt better. He had spilled his guts and she didn't fold or get upset. She just held her ground and reminded him of his own false pride.

"So you fixed all that by getting me into your bed every night, is that it?"

"Yup. That's it exactly.

"You Ok then?"

"Yup, I'm going back to working on my menu."

While Will was busy fine tuning his menu, Mackenzie made lists. She loved lists. She had lists of her lists. This new list was called "First Christmas Together"

It included all the things she would need to have sent to do the table. She planned to rent two long thin tables that she would join together to form one – that could hold everyone. She would dress it in true English Christmas style, like the ones she grew up with. In other words, "Over the Top"… Will would be so surprised- but she knew he would love it.

Next she had to call Jamie to thank him for the flowers and find out what he was doing for Christmas. She learned that he was going back home for Christmas dinner with his kids on the 25th, but had no plans for Christmas Eve. Of course her plot thickened..

And finally, she needed to order a tree. Lonny agreed to pick it up and the building Super was putting it in a stand, ready for Will to decorate. It was all going to happen while he was on air . Another surprise that she knew he would love.

That night they climbed into bed excited with their plans and tired from a long week of heavy, emotional broadcasts. Too tired to make love. They slipped into bed naked and he spooned her from behind, If he woke in the middle of the night ,aroused, he would start to make love to her while she was half asleep. Chances are that would happen. It often did.

Will woke first, just enough to feel his growing erection. He kissed her back and began to touch her. Mackenzie stirred in her sleep to the delicious feel of Will, kissing her and touching her. She moaned and he knew she was aroused when she began to move her ass against his erection. He lowered himself and lifted her up so he could enter her from behind. When they made love this way, he focused on squeezing her nipples and rubbing her clit until he knew she was getting close.

Then he would stop and keep his hand tight against her pussy and very still. This would make her beg for more, but he would wait until her breathing slowed down, and then he would start again, thrusting from behind, while he kissed and sucked her back, and ran his fingers around her clit, that by now would be engorged and erect. He would do this until she begged him to turn her over so she could come with him. When he felt her really close, he would flip her on her back and cup each of her buttocks in one of his has hands, lifting her ass and holding her still,while he thrust deeply into her until she started to come.

Once Mac's orgasms started, he always lost control. Her contractions were so powerful they brought him to orgasm within seconds.

Sometimes she made him come just by squeezing him and rocking her hips ever so slightly. She would prolong the exquisite pleasure of it and when she felt him on the edge, she would stop and kiss him until he was calm and then start again until neither of them could hold back their orgasms. That moment when he fell over the edge with her, was so powerful for Will that he could feel the euphoria right down to his toes.

When it was over they often told each other that they didn't know how they had lived so long without this.

* * *

The next morning the preparations for Christmas Eve dinner began, and in the afternoon Mackenzie had her first appointment with a fertility doctor. She felt that because of her age, she needed to find out if she was still fertile or if she needed drugs to improve their chance of conceiving.

After a morning of shopping, they stopped for a fast lunch at a favorite café.

"You know you really don't need to come with me Will. This is just a routine introduction to Dr Knoll, and a few blood tests."

"I'm coming with you Mackenzie. If we're doing this, we're doing it together, all of it."

Mackenzie giggled. " I suppose you're going to insist on having your blood tested?"

"Funny Mac. You wanted participation, well you're going to get it, no discussion."

* * *

Dr Knoll was a renowned fertility specialist. Of course he recognized Will and within minutes they were deep in conversation about political news. After a while, Mackenzie piped up.

"Hey, this is supposed to be about me and getting pregnant!"

"Sorry sweetheart. You're right. Dr Knoll, let's have lunch some time and continue our conversation."

Leave it to Will to charm our new doctor before I've even talked to him…she thought.

After a routine gyno exam and some blood tests, Dr Knoll took a brief history and asked them some questions.

"Mackenzie, Will, are you two sexually active?

"Yes Dr Knoll, you could say that" Will said grinning

"How often? Every week? And if so how many times a week on average?"

Mackenzie was staring down at her hands folded in her lap. Let Will handle this part…she thought, giggling to herself.

" Oh average, about 10 times a week, wouldn't you say Mac?"

" That's about right, sometimes a little more darling" She said sweetly

Dr Knoll smiled. "This must be a new relationship? How long have you known each other?"

"About 7 years now" Will said, grinning.

"Well then, good that things have calmed down somewhat…after all these years!"

"Actually Doctor, Mac and I were together almost eight years ago, then we were apart for over 4 years."

" I see, Mackenzie that would be when your records show you were assaulted and stabbed and underwent surgery in a field hospital. Your GP sent me your file in advance"

"Yes, but actually I was raped Doctor. However in London I was given thorough tests and was told that my chances of conception were not affected"

"I'm so sorry Mackenzie. But you are correct. You appear to be healthy and your tests will help me determine your ability to conceive. At this time we won't be testing Will. It's too soon. "

"Anything else we should do Doctor?"

"Not a thing Will. At your age I sometimes prescribe hormones to boost sex drive, but clearly you two won't be needing them. Just keep on enjoying yourself. "

"Thanks Dr Knoll. Did you hear that Mac? Doctor's orders!"

As they left to go home and start unpacking the car, Mac whispered to Will.

"Thank-you Billy This could have been the worst Christmas of my life. I miss father so much…But you have made it all…ok. I love you.."

" I love you too Kenz. Don't you think that Dr Knoll was surprised by my prowess? Made me feel rather good you know! Will said, puffing up his chest"

"Yes darling. And to think you did it all by yourself ! " Mac smiled.


	11. Chapter 23

I don't own the Newsroom or any of these characters.

Part 11 Getting to Us Chapter 23

* * *

"Only two days till Christmas Mac! "

Will had been waking up with the same words every morning for the past week. Mac thought it was lovely to see him so excited and not shy about admitting it .Tonight he would be on air, and she was producing their last broadcast before Christmas and then she was taking an evening shift at one of the shelters.

Will knew and he was not happy about it, but they had a pact that he wouldn't complain and she wouldn't talk about it, or ask him to come along.

It was a particularly difficult time at the shelters and safe houses. Emotions ran high at Christmas, drinking was even more prevalent than usual, and the poorest children in the city were often the victims of hunger and abuse, now more than ever.

The contrast to her life at home with Will, was hard for Mackenzie to reconcile. Her salvation was their work together. Their continued aggressive stance on gun control and the quality of their segments were getting attention from the print media. They were grateful for the chance to make a difference.

* * *

Excitement was mounting in the newsroom. Dressing up for Christmas Eve Dinner at Wills' ( and now Mac's !) place, was on their minds. There was a lot of whispering about what to get them for Christmas. Maggie was in charge of collecting suggestions and cash. So far, no one could agree on what to buy them but they still had two days, which was an eternity in the newsroom.

In between meetings and the show, Will and Mac were doing errands and shopping for Christmas Eve.

Just before the evening broadcast, Mac was in her office reviewing Sloan's upcoming segments with her.

"That all sounds fine Sloan. You're ready. So….about Christmas Eve, are you bringing anyone?"

"Who on earth would I bring Mac? I work all time. Between here and my lecturing when do you think I have time to meet anyone.!"

" Well, has Jamie asked you out yet?"

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get around to asking me about that. You've been amazingly controlled!"

"Actually, I haven't asked you because Will keeps me well informed."

"What? Back door info? You sneak!"

"So apparently he's been asking you out and you've been stalling him. Why Sloan. Don't you think he's worth even one date?"

"Of course I do. But I've told you. I really am a social misfit. I hang out with my colleagues at Columbia and the team here, but other than that I wouldn't know how to do the social thing. Jamie has been inviting me to be his date for dinner parties at homes of his society friends and one was even at the Bloomberg's Mansion!"

"He invited you to Bloomberg's annual New Year's Eve Party? Sloan that's a real compliment. Will and I are going. You should accept his invitation."

What Mac was really thinking was that Jamie was being dumb. He should be starting by asking Sloan out for a quiet lunch, just the two of them, and then a dinner.

They needed to get to know each other first. A big social affair would just scare Sloan off, and obviously it had. She was going to talk to him…

"Well, then come to our dinner alone. We're going to have a great evening…but you do like him right?

"YES, for Christ sake Mac…I like him. He's handsome and super smart. Now can we drop it…please!"

Mackenzie had everything arranged for her surprise decorations. . Peter had Fed Exed everything she asked for from England.

Wooden crates of things had just arrived, and Lonny had gone to the airport to bring them to Will's storage locker in the condo building. Truth be told, they had so much crystal, china and silver at Mallington Court from so many generations of McHales, that no one would even notice that Mackenzie had decided to use some of her things, here in America. She hoped Will would like that.

The flowers were ordered, and tonight, when they got home from the studio, the tree would be up, and boxes of decorations from her family home, would be open and set out for them to trim the tree. She could hardly wait to see Will's face.

Then later, she would slip out to go to the shelter in Hells Kitchen, one of the poorest neighbourhoods in the city, for the late night shift. Lonny would be taking her. Will had stipulated that if she was going to insist on doing night shifts, she had to accept Lonny's protection. She agreed and was actually relieved to have him there. At first Lonny stayed outside and waited for her in the car, sometimes coming inside to check on her. But in time he began to talk to some of the families and play with the kids. He asked if he could help her on a regular basis, when Will didn't need him and of course the staff were grateful to have his help. There was one little boy who especially loved Lonny and always asked when he was coming back. He didn't have a father or any grown men in his life and Lonny was very special to him.

"Come on Will, let's go home"

"What's the big hurry Mac? I usually have to drag you out of here."

" I'm just hungry. Let's pick up something so you don't have to cook tonight."

"In the old days, before I had the food police on my case, I would have said Chinese, but now I guess that's not going to happen."

" Actually, you can have it every once in a while, and if we stop at First Wok you can ask for their new low sodium menu. Deal?"

"Deal ! "

Lonny was carrying the bags of Chinese take out, grinning at Mackenzie, while Will unlocked the door and stepped aside. L

"Go ahead. I was just here. You can go in."

"What were you here for?"

"Will, please just go in!" Mac was so impatient.

Will walked into the living room and saw the giant spruce tree in the corner, covered in tiny white twinkle lights, and crates of decorations piled up beside it.

His eyes lite up with sheer delight.

"Mackenzie, how did you do this? It's amazing! I've never had a tree here!"

" It's not Christmas without a tree Will"

"Come here so I can kiss you"

"Lonny helped me. He carted the tree home and has been here helping our Super put it up and get the lights on, while you were on air tonight."

"What are you saying Mac? Do I have to kiss Lonny too?"

"I'll pass, you two have a great evening. I am going to get a bite, take a nap, and I'll be back for you later Mac."

"Thank-you for helping Mac. I love the tree Lonny"

They piled into their Chinese food, sipped wine and had a ball unwrapping the decorations that Peter had sent, and doing up the tree.

Will is so into this, he hasn't even asked me how the decorations got hear..Mac giggled to himself. Wait till he see's what's coming next!

"Mac these decorations are truly special. Some of them must be over a hundred years old"

"At least. I remember so many of them from when I was a small child. This tiny angel was always the one I loved best. "

"Don't you miss having your traditional Christmas in England"

" No. It's time we started some tradtions of our own, here in New York."

"Do you really have to go tonight"

"No I don't have to go, I want to go Will. Do you have any idea how lucky we are having all of this, plus each other, jobs we love, fame and access to everyone and everything we could ever want? Do you Will?"

"Of course I do. I know what it's like to have nothing Mac."

"Well then you should be the first to understand why it's important that I go"

"Ok…you're sounding upset. Please don't be upset. "

"I'm not, I'm fine. I just can't also feel guilty for leaving you at home to finish decorating our tree, by yourself. Ok?"

" Of course. I was being selfish. Forgive me?"

" I already did. Come one, take a nap with me? It's going to be a late night. Christmas is always busier at the shelter."

They curled up in bed, Mackenzie napped for an hour and then slipped out leaving Will to sleep soundly. Of course he was awake at 3 am, waiting for her to come home safely, which she did, grateful for his waiting arms.

"How was it tonight?"

" But our deal is that I don't talk about it Will."

" I want to hear Mac. I really do."

" It's not something I want to talk about Billy. You need to come and see first hand to understand."

Will was silent, and they were soon asleep.

* * *

The morning of Christmas Eve they shared a lazy breakfast and called into the newsroom for frequent updates. Jim was handling tonight's show and Elliot was doing Will's show plus his own at 10. Will would cover for Elliot on Christmas day,

leaving Elliot free to stay at home with his family. The few staff who lived in New York were off and the rest of the team were working till 6, when Elliot's staff were taking over, also trading off on Christmas day. Will would only have to stop in for an hour or so after lunch to make sure everything was on track for Elliot.

The invitations called for cocktails at 7 followed by dinner. To say the staff were excited would be an understatement.

Their gift for Will and Mac was in his crate in the corner of the newsroom, happily chewing on his rubber toy. He was a beautiful Bearded Collie puppy. Their research had confirmed that this breed, originally called the Highland Sheepdog, was the indigenous breed of Scotland. They were the sheep herders in the Scottish Highlands, their long silky coats blowing in the wind as they raced around, herding the sheep back home to their barns.

Maggie had confirmed that Will's building accepted dogs. The rule was "small to medium" but she felt sure that by the time this puppy was fully grown…everyone would be in so in love with him that it wouldn't matter that his Kennel Club registration said "large".

At the last minute Jim decided that they had to let Will in on the surprise before they confirmed with the breeder. It just wouldn't be fair to the puppy, if Will and Mac weren't ready to have a dog.

"Will, we have an idea for you and Mac. It's a gift from all of us in the Newsroom, and we want to run it by you first."

"Not necessary Jim. Really, just bring yourself,"

"Nope. You and Mac have been more than generous to all of us and we really want to do this."

Will could see that he wasn't going to win this.

"Ok, run it by me then"

"We've done our research and we found a breeder of Highland Sheepdogs near Woodstock. Here is a photo of the little guy we picked out for you and Mac. What do you think Will ? We didn't think it was fair to spring him on you, unless at least one of you was up for a dog."

Will looked at the adorable fur ball in the photo and felt a huge tug.

Mac would love him.

"He's amazing Jim. Mac will freak- she'll be so happy. You guys are too much. Let's not tell her, OK?

" Not a word. Everyone will be pumped Will. Here is a file with his vaccination certificate, vet exam results and some notes on his family lineage and the characteristics of the breed. Maggie and Tess did the research.

"When does he get here? I wish I could go and get him right now."

"You can. Mark is leaving to go and pick him up, if you want to go along"

"Can't. I still have to write my scripts and anyway, me going would mean an entourage. Lonny would have to come. That would be alot for the puppy. He'll be terrified as it is. I'll just have to wait and meet him tomorrow night. Can't wait !

* * *

On Christmas Eve Will finished checking on the rundown, and was leaving for home when he ran into Charlie down in the lobby, also on his way out. Will put his hand on his old friend's shoulder, affectionately.

"Are you off then, command performance?"

"Yup. Ready to face the judge and jury"

"Don't let them get to you Charlie. You were a good husband and a great father and if they don't appreciate that, it's there loss."

"Thanks. You know the only reason I bother with them now is for my grandchildren. It's not their fault their parents are so damn hostile. They still deserve to have a grand dad in their lives."

"You're coming to us later- I have a great bottle of single malt ready- 12 year old. Want to know where I got it? You have to keep the secret though"

" I love secrets."

"Jamie sent it to me to say thanks – Mac and I introduced him to Sloan and he was impressed with her brains I guess. "

"Yah right. Best looking brains I ever saw! And I thought I knew everything going on around that place! So, did it take?"

"Not yet, but Mac thinks it will…down the road maybe."

"Ok, I'll see you later, we'll break in that bottle"

Will watched his dear friend and mentor walk slowly to his waiting car and driver.

He wished he could knock some sense into his spoiled kids- but more then that, he wished Charlie could finally find some happiness with or without the woman from his past. Will was one of the few people who knew the whole story and he would never break that confidence. It was a story that would knock everyone for a loop.

* * *

Mackenzie stood back and looked at her handiwork. The table was beyond perfect.

Silver candle sticks glowing, silver chargers, English Bone China embossed with the McHale family crest, sterling flatware, crystal goblets, and beautiful Irish linen napkins on creamy white linen table clothes. She had pushed the two tables together to form one very long single table. The chairs were clear plexi, Louis Ghost chairs, and the amaryllis dotted the table in silver tulip cups. There were hand written place cards, and English Christmas Crackers above each plate. The table looked exactly as she remembered their Christmas dinners at Grandfather's house.

In the kitchen, on the island she had placed silver serving trays and a bone handled carving set for Will. There were assorted covered silver dishes and serving pieces for the vegetables and a silver gray boat with a ladle.

Finally there were silver wine coasters on the bar and crystal decanters for the red wine and port. Satisfied, she poured herself a glass of white wine and waited for her darling to come home, so excited to see his face.

"Mac, I'm home. Where is my kiss? Have you done the table yet? I saw the rental truck leaving, was that our tables and chairs?" Will shouted from the front hall.

Mackenzie waited silently for him to come and find her.

"Mac where are you…" he walked around the corner and saw the sight before him and almost dropped the 12 year old scotch cradled in his arms.

"Mackenzie….I'm speechless"

"A first! I may not be able to boil water darling, but I can set a table"

"Where on earth….Mac, this is your family crest on the plates!"

" I know Will, it is my crest after all"

She was enjoying this…a few more mins of teasing was in order, she thought"

"But how did you… I mean, who…Mackenzie, what have you done?"

"Never mind all that . Do you like it Will?"

" Of course I do sweetheart. I LOVE it, I just can't get over the fact that it's all here in our apartment. The table looks so beautiful Mac. Really amazing."

"To the manor born, as they say, she giggled"

"But seriously, come here" she cuddled up to him as he walked her around the table just taking it all in.

"And there's more…go and see what's in the kitchen, and on the bar"

He kept going and just shook his head.

"Ok now tell me Mackenzie. How on earth did you do this?"

"I made an inventory and emailed it to Peter and asked him to have the staff crate it all up and Fed Ex it over here pronto- along with the ornaments, and so he did."

"Mac, you really are your father's daughter. You probably know every dish in that house, don't you?

"Just because I don't want to live there, doesn't mean I don't know what it's all about and of course I know what's there. Father prepared me well Will, I just haven't wanted to think about any of it until now."

"Why now?"

"Because, like you said, we're having our News Night family over for Christmas Dinner and maybe, if God smiles on us, we may have another kind of family…and I felt like having things from my family- here with us. That's all."

"Well it's beautiful. Now it's my turn. You go and rest while I cook. Ok?"

"Ok, but I want to slip out for an hour or two..,..with Lonny. Would that be ok?"

"Don't wear yourself out Mackenzie, but ok. See you soon."

He knew where she was going, and though he couldn't fathom it, he did love her for her generous heart.


	12. Chapter 24

Well... it's finally Christmas Eve. Thanks as always for your kind reviews. My wish is more chapters from all you great writers! I don't own the Newsroom or any of it's chacters. Warning, some smutty bits ahead!

* * *

Part 11 Getting to Us chapter 24

It was the afternoon of Christmas Eve and the shelter was almost full.

Mac and Lonny had packed the SUV full of the things that Mac had been buying for weeks. There were soft wooly sweaters in different sizes for the mothers who would be arriving that day, warm jackets for the teens, warm clothes, stuffed animals and toys for the children, and Christmas treats for the volunteers.

Every toy was wrapped and tied with ribbons so that each child would have something new to open on Christmas.

When they arrived, Lonny unpacked the car and Mac worked the phones, calling other shelters and safe house around New York, looking for space. By evening they would be full and no one was ever turned away. There were several families in the area who were always willing to take in a family. She called them all.

The next hour was spent organizing the food deliveries that were arriving from restaurants all around the city. When it was time to leave, Mac felt much better about the supplies they had ready for the families who would be spending Christmas here.

The drive back to Will's apartment was quiet. Lonny and Mac always felt humbled by the plight of the women children who came to the shelter.

"Thank –you Lonny. That was good visit today. I know you can't join us for dinner, but I hope you'll come by for dessert and a night cap."

"I'll try Mac, but either way, I'll see you tomorrow. Do you think he'll come with us?

"Don't know Lonny. Don't think so. Thank-you again for today."

* * *

The wonderful smells coming from the kitchen greeted Mac the minute she opened the door. Will was busy finishing up the last of the dishes he'd prepared. The waiters and kitchen staff had arrived, and he was just turning the rest of the preparations over to them, when Mac walked in, and straight into his warm embrace.

"How was it Mac?" he asked kissing her tenderly.

" You know where I was?"

"I guessed. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine, and everything looks wonderful here. Come, let's go and shower and get dressed. We even have time for a short nap. Interested?"

"Definitely"

An hour later, Will emerged from their room feeling refreshed and looking very handsome in a black jacket and open necked white shirt. He lit the candles all around the apartment, and waited for Mac to finish dressing. He studied the seating plan that she had done, and stopped when he read one of the place cards, laughing out loud at the audacity of the woman he loved. Not only had she invited Jamie Rolfson, but she had seated him right next to Sloan.

"What are you doing my darling? Snooping?"

Will turned around and saw Mackenzie. She looking ravishing. She was wearing ankle length slim cut black velvet Capri pants, and dressy black pumps, with a soft white silk blouse, in a deep V cut. Her hair fell in soft waves around her face and when she turned her head, he could see diamond chandelier earrings that sparkled when she moved.

"Mac, you look stunning. That outfit is elegant, but also very sexy."

'Good, because the sexy part is all for you"

"Mackenzie, those earrings can't possibly be real diamonds…are they?"

" Actually…they are. I had Peter tuck them into the china crate. They're inherited, and I decided that there was no point keeping them locked in a vault. Don't worry they're insured."

"Well they are really beautiful, and I agree you should definitely wear them. Come here and let me kiss my gorgeous girl"

Mackenzie slid into his arms and reached up for a small kiss. Instead she got a passionate one that left her breathless and off to re apply her lipstick…

This was the part of Mackenzie that was a mystery to Will. She was simple in her tastes, she lived modestly, often taking the subway, and doing her own laundry, and her wardrobe although expensive, was not large. Her old apartment was small with minimal furniture, loads of books and music, and that was it. Even on her producer's' salary she could afford to live much more lavishly then she did, never mind the income from her trust funds which she obviously never touched.

He remembered once, when the Earl was alive, hearing him beg her buy an expensive brownstone or penthouse in New York, which she refused to do, saying that she just didn't need it.

And yet, she knew and appreciated the finest things and could wear million dollar earrings with a casual elan, as if they was just another bauble…

He knew she would be no less happy, if they lived in tiny flat, so long as they were together. It was one of the things he loved most about her. Tonight she looked so gorgeous. He could hardly wait to see her hold that little furry bundle in her arms.

Charlie was the first to arrive. Will got the door and caught Charlie's signal to close it quietly. Charlie's driver had picked up the puppy crate on his way here,clearly in on the surprise.

"Mac, Charlie is here" Will called out.

"Charlie, welcome" Mac gave him a warm embrace.

"You are looking stunning tonight my dear ."

"Mac, there is someone else at the door. Can you get it please?"

Will and Charlie stood back, grinning in anticipation as Mackenzie opened the door.

She looked down and saw a small crate wrapped in a huge red bow with a big tag that read " I BELONG TO MAC & WILL "

She squatted down and saw what was inside…

"WILL COME AND SEE ! "

Will bent down and opened the door to the crate and took out the tiny puppy and placed it in Mac's arms.

"He's ours sweetheart. He's a gift from the whole team, including Charlie it seems! "

"Oh Will, Charlie, he's so precious. Look at him Will. He's the cutest puppy I've ever seen.! He's a Beardie Collie. Grandfather had this breed on the estate! They're Scottish sheep dogs. Charlie, how you know?"

"They're your team Mac. You taught then how to do research…how else!?"

Will went to get his camera while Mac set the little guy down so he could take his first steps …exploring his new home.

His coat was black, but it would soon become a soft silver grey as the black fuzz was replaced by a long silky coat. His face and paws were snow white and his eyes and nose where jet black.

"What will you call him Mac? Charlie asked, scotch in hand, looking exceedingly dapper in his red bow tie.

"Will what do you think darling?"

"Well sweetheart, since he is going to be a McHale-McAvoy…I would say something Scottish would be in order."

"You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you two so obviously in love- yet again! I want to drink to the two of you, before the others get here. To love...may it last !"

"Thank- you Charlie. So what do you say Mac? Duncan, Campbell, Cameron, Dougal.. or how about…."

"How about 'Angus'."

"Angus McHale- McAvoy.. No question your parents are Anglo Saxon.." Charlie grinned.

"That's a great name. Come here Angus. Give me your paw. Look Mac, he's so smart!"

"Let's put Angus' crate in the bedroom.. He should have a quiet corner to nap for awhile. The noise of the party will be too much for him. Then later we can bring him out to greet everyone and take him outside for his piddle."

"Piddle Mac? Very cute!"

After much cuddling and licks…Angus was tucked up in his crate in the corner of their room, as the gang started to arrive.

Everyone looked ready to party. The girls were dressed up in sparkly tops and some wore cocktail dresses. The men were in jackets and crisp shirts. Their eyes lite up as they looked around the apartment, at the huge tree twinkling in the corner, candles glowing on every surface and the beautiful table set just for them.

Mackenzie and Will thanked them all for the adorablel puppy. Angus, they announced was sleeping quietly in his crate and would be out to greet them after dinner.

Cocktails and champagne were served and canapés passed.

Mackenzie looked around feeling satisfied. Jim and Maggie were laughing together as they admired the tree. She knew that Don would not be arriving until after the 10 o'clock show wrapped and Lisa had to close the shop and would not make it until dessert. Her plan was to give Jim a little time with Maggie…alone, even it was in a crowded room.

Neil and Kaylie were snuggled on the sofa, and the rest of the team were happily chatting, some in the kitchen helping Will put out the food.

Dinner was laid out buffet style on the kitchen island, while Will carved the goose and Charlie carved the Rib surprise guest arrived just in time for dinner, much to Sloan's delight.

She saddled up to Mac and whispered:

"Mackenzie..you are too much!"

Sloan's eyes were sparkling as Jamie approached her and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Sloan, I was hoping you would be here. You look very beautiful tonight. I hope I'm sitting beside you at dinner. Mac, may I?"

" I think that can be arranged" Mac said, winking at him.

" Everyone, grab a plate. Charlie and Will are carving in the kitchen. " Mackenzie called out.

Plates were filled and everyone found their place card and sat down as their wine glasses were being filled. Mackenzie had placed Will at one end of the table, and herself beside him. Charlie was holding court at the far end of the table.

Charlie rose first.

" A toast to Mac and Will on this splendid Christmas Eve. May you all be as happy as they are, and as generous. Raise your glasses ..to Mac and Will."

Will squeezed Mackenzie's hand and stood up, glass in hand.

"Thanks Charlie. I remember the first Christmas I spent at Mallington Court with Mackenzie's family. The old Earl gave the traditional Scottish Toast of Christmas. Mac, forgive me if my Gaelic is a little rusty..

_May the best ye've ever seen Be the worst ye'll ever see May a moose ne'er leave yer girnal Wi' a tear drap in his e'e May ye aye keep hale an' he'rty Till ye're auld eneuch tae dee May ye aye be jist as happy As we wish ye aye tae be_

"Merry Christmas everyone"

Mackenzie looked up at Will, tears streaming down her cheeks. That was the toast that her father would have given, had he been here with them tonight. She didn't think she would ever hear it again.

"Thank-you Will" she whisperd in his ear. "That was beautiful"

" Merry Christmas sweetheart " he whispered back.

"Now Mackenzie is going to say grace"

" Dear Lord, thank-you for bringing us together tonight to celebrate the birth of your son. Thank-you for all that we have, and for each other, and for distant friends and relatives who are in our hearts. And thank-you for giving us the chance to make a difference in the work that we do. Amen "

"Amen"

Dinner was delicious, everyone went for seconds, and late arrivals came in time for dessert.

"Mackenzie" Will whispered, "Don has arrived and he doesn't look happy"

"Of course he doesn't. Jim and Maggie are deep in conversation, and Sloan and Jamie are off in the corner talking economics."

"Is that what you think they're discussing!"

"Doesn't matter now does it? The point is…they're getting to know each other. Are you really worried about Don?"

"Not a bit. He's just playing house with Maggie… But I thought you were angling to get him freed up for Sloan?"

"It's Jim I care about. Maggie needs to be free so Jim can court her, and Sloan needs options and Jamie is perfect for her. If Don's going to have any chance with her, he needs to work for it, which I doubt he'll do. So in the meantime…"

"Ok..I get it. You're playing Emma. Jane Austen would be proud! Come on, let's go and check on our boy"

Angus was waking up in his crate and ready to come out and play. But first they needed to take him outside to a patch of grass behind the building.

"Look at him Will, Isn't her precious? "

"He's perfect. Let's take him outside..and not tell Lonny"

Angus was a tiny bundle of fur on a long red leash. They stood and waited for him to squat and do his business, still too little to lift his leg.

Will opened his coat for Mackenzie to wrap her arms around his warm body, and snuggle tightly to him. He kissed her with a urgent tenderness that left her breathless.

"I hope they leave soon so I can make love to you Kenz. I've wanted to get you alone all night"

"Your getting your wish Billy. We had the delicious dinner, there are tickets to The Heiress in your stocking…and you'll have me naked in your bed tonight. Merry Christmas Darling "

When they got back to the apartment, the cheese course was laid out and dessert was being served from the buffet. Jim asked Will if they could jam for a couple of songs.

The guitars came out and they improvised their own versions of Christmas songs. The drinks were flowing freely, and Will announced that cars were coming later to take them all safely home.

Everyone was feeling mellow and happy when Charlie stood up to go. Coats were retrieved and Mackenzie couldn't help but notice the sweet, wistful look in Maggie's eyes as she glanced back at Jim, just before Don whisked her out the door. Sloan was too busy chatting on the sofa with Jamie to notice them leaving. Jim was helping Lisa into her coat. This would not be the night that things would be sorted out, but at least Mackenzie may have helped things along, she thought.

When the last guest had left, and the staff were gone, Will took Mackenzie into his arms and picked up the last candle that was still glowing , and guided her off to their bedroom.

Angus was sleeping soundly in his crate. Finally it was time for them.

Will undressed Mackenzie while she undid his shirt and unzipped his trousers. He stepped out of his clothes and pulled her to him and ran his hands over her body, groaning with urgent desire as he pressed his erection against her silky tummy.

That night their love making was intense and thrilling for them both. It was Mackenzie's most fertile time of the month, and Will could feel her heightened need for him. It was intensely erotic. It made his desire for her even stronger, if that was possible.

At one point, when they were both on the verge of orgasm, he looked deeply into her eyes and told her to lie still. He did the same. Then he started to move very slowly, deep inside her, fighting to keep control until he felt her muscles begin to contract. " I love you Mackenzie.".he whispered. "I love you Will..so much" she groaned…and with that she began to orgasm, Her contractions pushed him over the edge. He came with a powerful surge , hoping this could be the night they would conceive their child. He knew this was her Christmas wish and he wanted to make it come true.


	13. Chapter 25

Merry Christmas!

Thanks for you great comments. Makes it impossible to stop writing!

I don't own the Newsroom or any of these charters.

* * *

Part 11 Getting to US Chapter 25

"Merry Christmas sweetheart. Someone wants to say hello."

Will placed Angus on Mackenzie's chest as she opened her eyes and felt him licking her chin and nuzzling her.

"Merry Christmas darling…morning little angel…what a good puppy you are!" Mackenzie was half awake, wondering why Will wasn't in bed when she reached for him.

"Will you're dressed already?" she said sleepily.

"This little guy doesn't have a very big bladder yet, and I didn't want him to have to wet his bed. He wouldn't like that, would you Angus?"

" I slept through all that?"

"You did, and you didn't even hear Angus and I making you breakfast."

"Really? Let me take a good sniff….yum… I smell pancakes and bacon and coffee..?

"Yes and fresh scones and jam in honor of our little Scottish fellow here."

"Ok I'm going to stay in my nightie for this feast. I'll just grab my robe and be right there."

"Not yet you don't… I told you, I always want to wake up with you in my arms, so this is the next best thing"

Will stretched out beside Mackenzie so she could nestle into his arms while Angus happily crawled over them both, rolling on his back and squirming with excitement.

"Ok…get your gorgeous ass moving Mac! Meet you in the kitchen. Come on Angus, let's go and get breakfast on the table." Will put Angus down on the floor and Mac watched him run after Will into the kitchen. He's already the master of that little puppy. she thought, laughing to herself.

Mackenzie came out of the bedroom, still a little groggy, and headed straight for the kitchen, not noticing that Will had set the dining room table and laid out a proper English breakfast, as her Christmas treat.

"Turn around Mac. Your breakfast awaits" he said grinning as he held her chair

"Amazing! I am so hungry I could eat all of this. This is so… perfect. "

They shared a lazy breakfast, and then Will took Mackenzie by the hand and led her into the living room and over to the fireplace. They had stuffed each other's stockings full the day before, and now it was time to open them.

Will's held the theater tickets that she had promised him, along with red cashmere socks, a bottle of his favorite cologne and the traditional nuts, tangerines and chocolate. There was still something heavy in the toe of the sock. He reached in and pulled out a small box.

"What's this Kenz?"

"Open it"

Inside was an antique gold pocket watch engraved with Mackenzie's family crest.

"It was Grandfather's and he gave it to Father, and now it's yours. It's always belonged to a man in our family, and now that's you Will"

"It's beautiful Kenz. Thank-you. I'll treasure it. Now open yours."

Mackenzie pulled out a very small black string bikini from her stocking, followed by an envelope with two plane tickets to Cabos for a long weekend of sunshine.

"This is perfect Will !"

"There's more…keep digging Kenz"

Next she pulled out a small velvet pouch. Inside was a pair of diamond stud earrings.

"Will these are beautiful." She went to the mirror in the front hall and put them on watching the reflection as they sparkled on her ear lobes.

" They look great on you. Are they a good size to wear every day…as you girls like to say?"

"Perfect" she said, sitting on his lap and kissing him.

There was another envelope at the bottom of her stocking. She pulled it out and opened it up and saw a note in Will's handwriting with a cheque folded inside.

Mackenzie, my love-

For your shelter,

Love, always

Will

Mackenzie opened Will's cheque and hugged him tight.

"Will this is very generous. Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. I know you can do this yourself, and perhaps you already are, but I want to help Kenz. If I can't be there, as least I can support what you're doing."

" I love you for this, very much."

"What shall we do now? I want to call Mike and Susan and Laurie- how about you?"

"It's late afternoon in England. I'll call Rose and Mother, before they sit down to dinner."

"Will?"

"Yes Mac?

"We have to go in for the pitch meeting at 11. You're covering for Elliot tonight, so that's two shows for you. You need to rest up before that. Lonny and I planned to go to the shelter to serve Christmas lunch, around noon. I'll need to leave the meeting a little early.

I hope you don't mind if I leave you alone for a couple of hours? I didn't ask before this because I didn't want to spoil your day….but would you mind? If you really mind then I won't go. "

"Come here." Mac walked over tentatively , not knowing what he would say next. He put his arms around her and whispered softly to her.

"Of course you can go. And then after that can we go to church Kenz? There's carol service at 5pm at St. Bartholomew. I think it would be nice. I could be back at the studio by 7."

"Sounds perfect. But won't you be tired.?

"Not today. I'm fine. Better get dressed, Lonny will be there in few mins."

"Merry Christmas Lonny. This is for you,with our appreciation for all that you do for us. Hope you buy something you really want." Will gave Lonny a half hug and slipped the envelope into his hand.

"A Lamborghini? "

" Nope, more like a scooter"

"Perfect ! Thanks Boss. It's been a good year, and you're still here to prove it."

"Let's go Lonny. Mac, I've arranged for Dan to check on Angus and take him out for a piddle…as you call it. With a little luck, all our doormen will fall in love with him. Lonny will come back and get him later. He'll have to stay at the studio in his crate today."

"What _are_ we going to do with him while we're at work? I hadn't even thought about that till now."

It's called Tire Biters. It's doggy day care and its near the office. I heard on of the producers talking about it.."

"I guess Rosa can drop him off when she leaves in the afternoons and when we travel he can board there?"

"Exactly. We can check it out tomorrow and sign him up."

Everyone showed up for the pitch meeting on time. No one seemed to mind that they had to work on Christmas Day. It was going to be an easy run down – a recap of the year that passed, clips of Christmas celebrations around the world. Hopefully there would be no breaking news today, no crazy person doing something bad…

"Wonder who will die today?"

"That's a grim comment Maggie!"

"Someone famous always dies on Christmas day. Don't you know that Jim?"

She was right. Of course they already had bios and obits written on everyone who was really famous, and especially if they were now elderly.. I was a necessary part of being a news show.

At 11:45 , Lonny appeared outside the glass doors of the meeting room, waiting for Mac.

Will stood up and opened the door for her to exit the room, whispering in her ear.

"Do you mind if I come along?"

"She was so caught by surprise, that for a moment she paused. Then, without looking at him, she said casually…of course not Will. Let's go"

Will held Mackenzie's hand in the car and she could tell by his twitching that he was nervous. She knew that he was worried about what he would see and what old memories and bad feelings would be dredged up. She decided to say nothing, and act like it was no big deal, when of course it was, for both of them.

The shelter was full. No surprise to Mac who knew that this would be a tough day for a lot of families in need. The volunteers greeted her and Lonny with warm hugs and thanks for the gifts they delivered the day before.

Surprised to see Will, who they recognized, they simply shook his hand and nodded at Mac. She would show him the ropes.

Mac led the way into the kitchen, while Lonny stayed behind Will, at one point putting his hand on Will's shoulder.

"Good that you came man" he said softly. "This is a good place, you'll see"

Will was quiet. He watched as mothers, teens, small children and a few men took seats at the long tables in the dining hall. Mackenzie signaled for him to come around to the open kitchen, stand in front of her, and then turn around so she could tie a white chef's apron around his waist.

"We're going to fill these platters with food Will. And then we'll all help serve them to our guests. Ok? Why don't you start by carving one of the turkeys and putting everything on this platter here" she said tenderly.

Will was grateful to her for giving him a job he could do, quietly by himself.

Lonny helped the other volunteers to serve big jugs of milk, and other drinks. They put baskets of bread and plates of butter on the tables, along with platters of steaming vegetables and bowls of stuffing and cranberry sauce.

When Will was finished filling a platter of turkey, Mackenzie signaled to him to follow her with the platter. She led him out to the dining room and told him to start passing the platter at one end of the table.

"That's great, let's go back and fill another platter now Will" she said softly.

After a while, when there was enough food on the table and all the diners had full plates, Mackenzie led Will out to the dining room to join her. She found two empty seats and signaled for him to sit down. Will sat beside a little boy of about 10 years old.

"Hi, my name is Will. What's your name?"

"Sam" the boy said softly

Will could see that Sam was happy to be eating his lunch. He looked closely and saw the bruises on Sam's arm and the cut on his lips and his heart started to break.

This could have been him at the same age, having some food in the church hall with his brother and sisters, scared and grateful for the kindness of the church ladies.

If it weren't for people like Mac and Lonny and all the volunteers in this room what would happen to children like Sam, all over New York today, or any day for that matter? He felt humbled by this little boy and grateful that Mac had brought him here to see first hand, how much their help meant to children like Sam.

Will chatted to Sam, while the little boy ate his lunch. Then Sam asked Will if he wanted to see the toy car he got from Santa. He took it out of his lap and handed it Will.

"This is fine car Sam. Does it go very fast? Can you show me?"

Sam slipped off his seat and took Will's hand and lead him over to an open space on he floor. They both got down on their knees and played with his new car. Soon other children came and brought their new toys to join in.

Mac and Lonny exchanged glances, relieved that Will was finding his own way to relate to the children.

They spent two hours at the shelter serving food and cleaning up, and talking to the mothers about their options for the days to come, with the social workers and other volunteers.

When it was time to leave, Sam asked Will when he was coming back. Will just said quietly.

."Soon Sam. You be a good boy and I will see you soon. Promise."

Will was quiet on the ride back to the studio. Mackenzie knew he had been deeply affected, and was probably thinking about his own childhood and his siblings and of course his mother. She didn't try to talk to him about it. When he was ready he would, most probably in bed, where they often shared their most private thoughts. In the late afternoon they slipped out for the carol service at the cathedral on 5th Ave. It was joyful and uplifting, Lonny escorted them back to the studio and then went and got Angus who would spend the evening in his crate in a corner of the newsroom. Of course in the end he spent it being passed around all and petted. The only places he never made it were the control room and the anchor desk.

After a long day, they ended up in front of the fire eating last night's left overs and watching tv. It has been a perfect Christmas.

" Mackenzie do you feel any different today?"

"Like different how?"

" I don't know. I mean do you think that last night we might have made a baby?"

"Well if we did, I wouldn't feel any different today" she laughed. "It doesn't work that way darling"

"So how do we find out if we did?"

Mackenzie was trying to keep a straight face…giggling as she hugged Will.

"What is so funny? I just want to know when we can find out?" he said laughing.

" I'm just laughing because I'm happy. You're so into this Will. I think you want this baby so much you're going to be the one to drive us crazy- not me!"

" I told you, if we're going to do this, then I'm in, and anyway you didn't answer my question Mac. When do we find out if we're pregnant?"

" We go to the drugstore and we buy a test, and I think they have early detection ones now, but I don't know how early"

"You don't ? "

" No I don't. We could google it though"

"I'll do it."

Will went and got his laptop and brought it back to the sofa.

Mackenzie could not believe it. Will was so excited about making a baby he was busy researching …and any minute she knew he was going to dash out to the all night drugstore two blocks away… and buy every brand of test they sold.

"While you do your medical research I'm going to throw these dishes in the machine."

"Good idea, I'll be right back Mac. Just popping out for a min."

"Without Lonny? Are you sure you should go because..." It was too late, she heard the door close behind him.

Mackenzie laughed. "Angus, your master is nutty, did you know that?"

" I'm back Mac" Will walked into the kitchen carrying a rather large bag from the drugstore.

" I can see that. How many kinds did you buy? "

"One of each. I have to read them all to find out more though" he said dumping the contents of the bag on the island counter top. "

"This one says we can test five days before your next period is due. When is that Mac?"

"I don't know. I would have to look at a calendar"

"You mean you don't even know when you're due?"

"No darling. I really don't !"

"Well can you get your calendar please?"

"Later, I'm just finishing up in here "

"I'll get it, Where is it?"

"Ok..I'll get it! You know you're going to drive us both crazy, don't you Will?"

"You're laughing at me! Not fair. You wanted this and now that I want it too, you think it's so funny. Well do you know what's really funny? This is funny…"

With that Will dragged Mac over to the sofa and pushed her on to her back so he could tickle her mercilessly until she was laughing and screaming for him to stop.

He did, and then he kissed her deeply and they necked on the sofa until Angus' started whimpering to be picked up.

They looked over and saw his front paws up on the seat cushion and his tail wagging, as tried to jump up on the sofa.

"Oh Will, can you believe him? He doesn't want to be left out.."

"Come here little guy" Will lifted him on to Mac's chest so he could nuzzle in and lick her chin, rolling on his back with excitement.

"Ok let's go to bed and look at you calendar, and then we'll figure out when you're due. From now on I'm going to chart your cycles. Otherwise we'd have to rely on your fingers to count the days till your next period, wouldn't we Kenz?"

" Listen to you! I think Dr Knoll and all that talk about your super stud skills has gone to your head Will. You still need me to have a baby you know..bad math and all !"

" I know I do…but how about you remind me how much?"

"You want to make love on Christmas…but Will..."

He was kissing her now and pulling her into the bedroom, and shutting her up.


	14. Chapter 14

So...come on writers! Please give us the next chapters to your great stories!

If you don't like smut, then stop reading before the end... Just so you know! M++

Thank-you for keeping me writing. I don't own the Newsroom or any of these characters.

* * *

Part 11 Getting to Us Chapter 26

Dec 31st was a busy day in the newsroom. The team was meeting to decide the line-up for tomorrow's show that would kick off the start of the new year.

Tonight the whole team was off . The network was running an all evening special called _The Year That Was_, and unless there was unforeseen, breaking news, the staff would be celebrating at the annual New Year's Eve party hosted by ACN, right here in the newsroom.

Tomorrow's night's line up would start with the mandatory first segment on gun control that Will had insisted on, followed by two segments on the ominous fiscal cliff looming over the nation. As the two political parties argued over the President's proposed spending cuts and increased taxes for the wealthy, the nation was holding it's breath, hoping the bill would pass.

"How is the research coming on gun sales over Christmas?" Will asked.

" Well, the fact is, since the terrible shootings in Connecticut, gun sales have actually gone up, quite a bit."

"I can't believe it Jim. What the hell is wrong with Americans !?"

"Careful Mac, you're one of us, even if you don't sound like it." Will said warmly.

" Well, would someone please explain the rise in gun sales then?"

"Unfortunately it's simple Mac. Gun owners are hearing all the talk about the need for gun control and suddenly they get scared that their freedom to buy guns is being threatened …so they rush out and buy more guns before it's too late."

"Will's right, This is a pattern that's happened after every major shooting in America over the past 10 years, at least."

"OK Jim- run that in the A block and get up to date stats as of Jan 1st please. Sloan, are you ready for two segments on the fiscal cliff?"

" I'm ready to do the whole show- and more."

"So, that's it then. We'll go over an updated line-up tomorrow morning at…2pm. You can all sleep in a little later…which I'm sure you'll welcome. See you all tonight at the party. Will and I will be a little late, but we'll be here in time for midnight."

Will winked at Mac as he followed her out of the meeting and into her office.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"About last year's New Year's Eve and how different things are now?"

"Yes, and how nice it will be to stay dry! No drinks in my face and not having to watch you with that dick Wade Campbell. Are you going to wear that amazing dress you wore last year?"

Mackzenie slid into Will's arms and smiled smugly up at him.

"No way ! New year, new man, new dress!"

"Oh yah? Is that right? Well…if you look any better than you did last year, I am not letting you out of the apartment!"

"Ok then I'll just have to tone it down a little, I guess…"

"Come on, we have our annual lunch with Charlie to celebrate the end of another great season."

* * *

Charlie always picked the same restaurant for their annual lunch. The only difference was that this year he insisted that Mackenzie join them.

Club 21 still retained it's status as _the _place for lunch in New York City.

Power brokers mixed with celebrities and socialites all came to sip Bloody Mary's and munch on the famous 21 Burger, Spaghetti Carbonara, or Caesar Salad, and of course to people watch.

" I don't know why you insisted I tag along Charlie. This has always been a boy's lunch, just you and Will."

"Because you are a hell of a lot prettier than he is, and besides I need to know what's going on and he won't tell me a god damn thing, that's why!"

"Neither will I, so you've just bought me lunch for nothing." Mackenzie said sweetly.

"Have another drink Mac. The day is young !"

"Never mind us, how are things with you Charlie?" Will asked, gently.

"As good as they can be at my age. Kids still hate my guts, grand kids think I'm pretty cool and my ex-wife still has a contract out on me. Nothing has changed."

"And Leona?" Will asked cautiously.

"Nothing to tell. She's stayed pretty calm since Obama got re-elected and we blew the whistle on that pussy son of hers."

"So what does she do with her time, I wonder?" Mackenzie asked, softly

"Dunno, rattles around in that penthouse of hers and shows her face at society stuff, I imagine. She'll be at Bloomberg's bash tonight, I'm sure. You two are going I trust?"

"Yes we'll be there. So…why don't you call Leona and offer to escort her? Wouldn't that be the gentlemanly thing to do? Bet she would really appreciate that."

Will could not believe the nerve of Mackenzie. Well actually he could. She had no problem sticking her nose where it didn't belong, when she cared about someone.

Charlie looked at Mackenzie with a puzzled stare…

"Do you really think she would like that?"

" I do. Single women hate to go to things alone, doesn't matter if they're divorced or widowed or richer than God, they still prefer to be escorted"

" I guess I could do that. Can't hurt. All she can say is no…"

Will glanced over at Mackenzie…stunned. Not only had she dangled the bait…but Charlie took it, hook, line and sinker! She had orchestrated a date with Leona before they had time to order their lunch. Now all she needed was for Leona to accept, and her plan will have hatched !

Mackenzie smiled sweetly. "That's right Charlie. You have nothing to lose by asking. Either way, she'll be flattered. "

It was time to change the subject before she wrecked it…Will thought.

"So, how are the ratings ? Now that I no longer have my own personal daily stats, I'm in the dark unless you enlighten me."

"Fine, steady, still number two. That won't change unless you can attract Fox's audience and I hope to hell you never sink low enough to do that!"

" Not if I'm the EP of this show we won't."

"So what's happening with you two? Mac it seems to me you have a lot of shopping to do!" Charlie had that mischievous grin on his face that Mackenzie knew well.

"What shopping might that be Charlie?"

"Well, clothes I would say, wouldn't you?"

" And what kind of clothes might those be?"

Mackenzie was happy to play his game for as long as she could stall him.

"Expensive ones I think!"

Will sat back, totally entertained by their verbal sparing match.

"Excuse me, are you ready to order?"

"Saved by the bell!" Will laughed.

Will and Charlie went for the famous burger and Mac choose the Nicoise Salad Plate.

"Now where were we?"

"Will, you stay out of this! " Mackenzie protested

"I was suggesting to Mackenzie that she might be needing some fancy new dresses from what I can gather"

"Charlie Skinner, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do. There's the Golden Globes, The Emmy Awards, and one other little affair that I hear one has to dress up for…good enough to meet the Queen I'm told…"

"Will, you rat! You promised not to tell !'

"Mac, I didn't say…."

"Will didn't say a word. I wasn't born yesterday you know!

It doesn't take a village idiot to know that an Earl's daughter has to take her place at court by at least receiving her honors from Her Majesty. When it is Mac?"

Mackenzie's eyes looked defeated. She was not going to get out of this without telling Charlie what he wanted to know.

"Go ahead Mac, he won't tell anyone, Will whispered"

"It's in April. Plenty of time to change my mind and decline"

"Don't be stupid! Some day you'll be glad you didn't chicken out. Think of those babies which brings me to another question…"

"NO you don't Charlie. I mean it. Mac and I are not going there. End of discussion!"

"Ok, ok…but can I at least ask if there's a wedding somewhere in your future or is that sparkler on your finger just for decoration?"

Will looked at Mackenzie…who by now was 10 shades of scarlet. Truth was they hadn't talked about it. Being together and engaged and just…happy had felt like enough. He supposed he should raise the subject some time…but then again, she hadn't either.

"We'll let you know when we decide. You'll be the first to know Charlie" Will said.

"Damn right I will be. Now let's eat. Mac, cheer up. The inquisition is over!"

* * *

"Well that was a classic Charlie Skinner lunch and I'm a little bombed to prove it."

"That's ok Will, you're not on the air tonight. We'll go home and take a nap and you'll sleep it off. "

"I wish we didn't have to go to Bloomberg's…I wish we could just stay home with Angus"

"I know but we can't. Lonny I hope you've got Howie working tonight. You need to have the night off."

"Yes, he's coming for you at 7."

"Perfect, now I have to make a call, Will could you possibly shut your ears, just this once?"

"Lonny did you hear a noise coming from the back seat?"

"Good boy!"

" Hi , It's me. Have you figured out what you're wearing yet? That sounds perfect…..definitly down…..some people will be in long, but mostly it's cocktail…your dress is perfect, trust me. Ok…relax…and remember, we'll be there."

" You know Lonny, there's a new book out about the German SS, have you heard about it?"

"Nope, but the other SS, the one right here in America, now that's a great outfit"

" Did you ever want to work for the SS, because…"

"Will you two SHUT UP !"

"Did you hear that Lonny…another noise from the back seat."

* * *

"Nap time Will. You need to be sober for tonight."

"I may be a little drunk Kenz…but I still have my super stud skills…"

" You do, do you? Well maybe save them for tonight darling."

"Ok but…" He was asleep before he could finish his sentence.

Mac loved to watch him sleep. His face relaxed and he looked so peaceful – and so child like. She imagined what their boy would look like…if they could have one.

Dr Knoll said it was too soon to be concerned but he did prescribe some drugs to boost her estrogen levels. They had started to fall off, and were getting dangerously close to the line. He hadn't tested Will yet, but Mackenzie felt certain that if they had an issue it would be her age. She worried about that.

Dr Knoll said to try not to. Being relaxed was important now. She decided not to discuss it with Will. If he knew she was worried he would be fretting over her. He couldn't help it. His protective instincts were too strong when it came to her.

* * *

Mayor Bloomberg's Mansion was aglow with lights as private cars lined up to drop off the glittering society of New York who had come to toast the new year.

Mackenzie couldn't stop looking at Will. He looked more handsome in his tuxedo then any man she knew. She knew she looked good. Will had not let go of her hand since they left the apartment. He told her that he almost wasn't letting her out looking as beautiful as she did.

Her strapless black cocktail dress clung to her breasts and hips and then fell straight to just above her knees. It was totally simple. It was the high black pumps and nude stocking that made Will crazy. Of course the diamonds on her ears and on her wrist and finger…sparkling against her creamy skin made her look all the more beautiful.

Will had surprised her with a beautiful cashmere cape trimmed in black chinchilla. It fell just to below her waist. She paired it with long black kid gloves and a black satin clutch.

"Mac, I am serious. You are not to flirt or get out my sight tonight. You don't know how stunning you look."

Mackenzie spent the first fifteen mins anxiously looking around the reception rooms for Sloan. She hadn't said a word to Will since the phone call in the car that he overheard.

"Mac, if you're looking for Sloan you can stop . She's busy over there in the corner, with Jamie. She seems to be doing fine all by herself."

And so she was. Jamie was whispering something into Sloan's ear that was making her smile, and nuzzling her neck just below her ear, definite progress !

"And if you're worried about your Yenta skills, you can relax. Look whose just arrived."

Charlie had just walked in with Leona looked like the glamorous diva – smiling on his arm.

"Will how is it that you know everything that I'm thinking…so much of the time.?"

"Because" he said softly whispering into her hair- "I'm connected to you. You're in my head, all the time sweetheart. That's how."

She knew he was right. She could feel him inside her head too, and running through her veins. He had been there for years, but now he was also present, touching her and talking to her. This relationship was still a mystery to her. She didn't really understand how they could be so close and yet still separate.

For Will it was different. He had lost her once and he knew that life without was barely tolerable for him and so now he was focused on seeing that she was happy with him.

He knew what he needed from her in order to feel secure. He needed her approval, and her guidance, and her desire for him. Sometimes he needed to be mothered, and she did that for him. And sometimes he just wanted his best friend by his side and she was always that, even through the rough times. He knew how to tease her, and how to get a rise out of her and how to make her relax and most of all he just knew how to love Mackenzie.

Sometimes he thought about the concept of straying. So many of his friends did it, and they talked about it like it was just a sport, nothing to do with their marriages.

He couldn't fathom wanting any other woman to touch him.

All his sexual desire was for Mackenzie. All his fantasies were wrapped up in her, and his sexual dreams were only ever about her. Finally he had her back and he was determined never to lose her again. He never questioned why this had happened to them.

He looked at her across the room and saw her chatting to someone, and thought about what Charlie had said at lunch. What were they waiting for ? They needed to set a date. What if she got pregnant? He didn't want a mad scramble to marry. Knowing Mackenzie she wouldn't care if they got married barefoot on a beach with no one around. She never cared about making anything into a social event. It was time to talk about it and he would be the one to push for a date. unless he wasn't supposed to? He really wasn't sure what to do.

"Leona, your are looking exceedingly lovely this evening" Will kissed her on the cheek and stood back to admire her.

"As good as a playboy calendar of CEO's Will? " He laughed. She _had_ heard him when he tried to tease her the day they took down Reese….after all.

"Much better. Mystery, that's what you have. Wondering what's underneath that beautiful dress is all the more exciting Leona"

"Ah yes, mystery. My specialty. Like a mysterious past. Some things from the past, need to stay in the past, don't you agree Will?"

"Not necessarily. Sometimes it's good to just do what ever makes you happy – right now. "

" I see. Well, I must think further about that. Congratulations on your engagement Will. The three B's. Well done. "

" The three B's ?"

"Beauty, brains and breeding. Charlie tell's me that Mac is the daughter of an Earl, and about to be a Countess."

" Please keep that to yourself Leona. Mac is very shy about it."

" I won't tell. But she should be proud of her linage . All the money in this room can't buy what she has" Happy New Year Will."

"Happy New Year Leona." He kissed her cheek and gave her a warm smile as Charlie approached, and she turned and took his arm.

He though he had told Charlie to keep the title thing a secret. Mac would kill them both if she had heard Leona. On the other hand it was in the tabloids a while back…and Mackenzie would just have to learn to take it in stride and not less it get to her.

"Ready to go gorgeous?"

"I was ready when I got here, One minute while I tell Sloan we're leaving."

"I think you can forget Sloan, I saw her leave with Jamie. She said they would drop by the ACN party a little later."

Mackenzie was relieved to be going to celebrate with her team. She hated small talk. The newsroom was exactly where she wanted to welcome in the New Year.

* * *

They arrived at the party and Will pulled her into his office.

"Let's see…I was sitting behind my desk when you walked in looking almost as stunning as you do tonight….and we were chatting and you pulled that dick Wade in to pitch me. Remember?

"Yes"

"And then you gave me that famous line about letting yourself out of jail"

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Cause I want to play that scene all over again, only this time no dick Wade and no more jail…just us."

Will sat down behind his desk and pulled Mackenzie on to his lap and kissed her urgently and started to stroke her back.

"Will, that was not a party kiss. That was a bedroom kiss! We are not doing it in your office. Don't even think about it!"

"I think you should start planning how I am going to get that dress off of you…because at one minute past midnight we are out of here"

"Ok!" she giggled. I hear you! Now come on, we have to be with our team for a little while at least"

The party was in full swing…only one person was not looking at all happy. Maggie was chatting with Jim, and Sloan had just arrived with Jamie.

Mackenzie greeting them and guided Sloan over to a corner.

"So..things are warming up with Jamie? I'm not surprised. You look gorgeous tonight! "

" He keeps telling me that, but I wish he would be more interested in my brain then my boobs. I always thought that if I was with a really intelligent man he wouldn't be all over me."

" Sloan, do you think that Will is intelligent?"

" Of course. He's brilliant, except when he was emotionally retarded, but that's over now. He's made up for it."

"Well you'd never know it if you go by your rule! When a brainy man is hot for you it's the best! You know that afterwards the talk with be good too. You can have it all. Don is smart, but he doesn't have the horse power that Will and Jamie have. Just enjoy it. "

"Hi darling. What are you looking at.? Oops…looks like Don is feeling a little lost."

"He'll figure it out. We're through worrying about other people tonight Mac. Come on. It's almost midnight"

Will pulled Mackenzie into a corner.

"Do you know what I did last year, standing in this very spot , right after midnight?"

"No tell me?"

" I looked around for you, and when I saw you I closed my eyes to stop from grabbing you away and kissing you silly. That's what I did. "

"And I kissed someone else, and wished it was you, and saw you looking at me and it was all I could do to stop from running into your arms Will."

"Happy New Year sweetheart. Can we please get out of here now?"

* * *

Will was undressed and under the covers in a flash. Mackenzie took her time.

He had already unzipped her dress. She kicked of her shoes. Then she slowly slid out of her dress and hung it up, carefully. She had worn a surprise for Will.

Her garter belt was black, and her stockings were nude, and there were no panties under it.

Will watched her carefully from under the covers….growing harder by the minute.

"Mac were you wearing that all night? No panties? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would have gone nuts, that's why."

"It's so hot Mac, come here _please_"

Next she undid her bra and took it off, letting her breasts fall forward for Will's hungry eyes.

Standing in front of Will in only her garter belt and stockings, she moved her hand down and began to massage her pussy.

"Mackenzie what _are_ you doing?" Will groaned.

He folded back the bedding that was covering him to reveal his rock hard erection grazing his belly.

"Look at me Mac ! Come here now _please_…" he begged

" In a minute Will. Do you really want me?" her voice was low and husky. She began to rub her nipples with both hands, until they grew hard under her touch.

"Oh God Mac. Will began to stroke his erection."

"No you don't Will! Hands off ! If you touch yourself I will not let you touch me. Do you understand?'

"I understand, he groaned. Now come here…_please_.."

She walked over to the bed and sat down beside him and started to kiss him deeply. She lifted herself up and stretched her body out, on top of his.

"Now don't move a muscle."

She slid herself on to his cock still laying flat on top of him and moved slowly letting his cock rub against her swollen clit.

"Oh Will that feels so good"

She rocked herself at first slowly and then more urgently, while he held his cock still and hard inside her.

Her breathing was rapid now, she was panting and it was taking all his control to stop from moving. He was desperate to fuck her. " Will….think I am going to come"

"Come baby, come for me, I want you to come" he growled at her.

She rocked harder and faster until finally she came, violently, shuddering against him, screaming his name.

He held her until she stopped shaking, and kissed her head which was wet with perspiration. He stroked her hair. " I love you so much Kenz. I love to watch you come."

"Now you. Tell me what you want. Anything."

"On your knees?"

He mounted her from behind and slid his erection into her wet pussy and slowly slid himself in and out of her, flicking her clit with his fingers and moaning into her ear.

Her garter belt was driving him crazy.

He needed to see her face. He pulled out of her and rolled her on her back and let her take him into her mouth. She sucked on him and stroked him until he couldn't stand it any longer.

"No Mac, I need to be inside you now." He pulled back and entered her and sank deeply into her, cupping the cheeks of her ass with his hands.

Then he lifted them both up and sat up so she was on his lap, sitting on him.

She moved on him slowly, up and down, pausing when ever she felt him close.

He sucked on her nipples and rubbed her clit as she moaned for more.

"Oh Will…It's happening again… "

"Good girl. I want you to come with me. You can do it Kenz"

" I want you, I want you so much"

" I know you do, now come on baby…I'm not coming without you."

"Then fuck me Billy. Please do it now"

She pulled at his shoulders and he knew what she wanted.

He laid her down and entered her and found his rhythm. His stroke was long and slow and steady.. until he felt her start to contract around him and he then he sped up until he felt the euphoria starting to flood his brain and then he joined her, as he always did, gripping her shoulders as he let himself go completely, emptying himself into her. They collapsed and just lay still until they were almost asleep.

"Kenz, it's tomorrow. Five days before your next period is tomorrow. Did you know that.?"

"No but you do. One of use knowing is enough."

"So we'll take the test, and then we'll know"

"Yes darling, then we'll know"


	15. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The test was Negative.

It wasn't so much the test results that upset her, it was seeing the excitement on Will's face while they waited the 3 mins for the little box to turn colour. Then when it showed negative he didn't get all fussed or show disappointment. He was sensitive and optimistic that next time would be different. He was so sure that one of these days, the test would be positive. Why shouldn't he be?

After all it had only been three months since her IUD came out. A little less than that actually. And only 6 weeks since she started on the fertility drugs. Dr Knoll said that it take up to six months for the drugs to take full effect.

"It's not a big deal." He said more to himself then to her. But it was a very big deal for Mackenzie. He was so incredibly excited when they did the first test. Excited enough that when it came out negative he wanted to take the next test the following week.

"But I'm only one day late Will." She explained, hoping to temper his expectations.

"A day is day Mac. Come one let's do the test, just for fun.."

This was not at all her idea of fun but he was enjoying it so much, she went along..

"It's negative Will. Please can we just forget about tests for a while?"

"Sure we can, until next month. You know Mac, if we hit a home run this time, our baby will be born in time to for the World Series!"

"Did you actually say 'a home run' Will? !" What was he thinking? He saw the look on her face and realized that he'd said something wrong and wished he could take it back.

" It's just an expression…I was just joking around. Don't get upset"

If he'd known how Mackenzie felt he would never of let her take the damn test in the first place, let alone do a second one a week later. She should have told him right from the beginning, how worried she was, and the fact that she couldn't bring herself to tell him, upset her even more. When she found herself avoiding his gaze and changing the subject every time he starting quoting stats from the latest fertility research, she knew they needed help. She didn't want any crap between them and she could feel something starting to build,that was not open and honest.

It was time to see Abe. She would ask Will if they could do that tonight at dinner.

* * *

The newsroom was in great shape these days. Jim was really coming into his own. So much so that once a week Will let her turn her headset over to Jim. She stayed close by and she coached him when he needed it, but mostly he was great on his own. Will was fine with it once a week, but no more. Mackenzie in his ear, producing him was what he wanted, and she did too. Still, if they were going to ever have a family he would need to get used to not having her there, for at least a few months. She thought about that, even if he didn't.

"Will, I think we should go and see Abe."

"What is it Mac? " Is something wrong?"

"No, just want to talk"

"About what sweetheart?"

"Just things. How I'm feeling about the baby stuff. Would that be ok?"

"Of course . You make the appointment. I have to write my script now but know that I'll be there. Don't worry about anything.."

"I love you Will."

" I know sweetheart, I love you too."

He was distracted because his script was not written and she really should not have talked to him about it right before a broadcast, or even any time at work for that matter. All day she had thought about how she would raise the subject when they got home. But then the anxiety started to build in her and she couldn't wait, so she blurted it out at work, which she hated to do.

Will's mind was on the broadcast and he didn't really focus on Mackenzie or what she had said until much later.

"Come on Mac, let's go home. Can we stop and pick up some of that low salt First Wok pretend Chinese?"

"Is it really that bad? I can't even taste the difference."

'No it's fine, I'm just teasing you. " He could tell she was feeling…vulnerable, but he didn't know why. Tonight he would hold her tight and try to find out what all this was about.

* * *

They unpacked their Chinese food and Mackenzie changed into tights and one of Will's tee shirts. He put on his shorts and a tee shirt and they got comfy on the sofa and ate their Chinese food in front of the TV. Angus was now big enough to jump on the sofa, except that he wasn't allowed to. Sometimes they cheated and let him, but mostly not.

He was so cute, and smart. He just wanted to please them and hear "good boy" and be allowed to have a cookie from his biscuit jar to munch on while they had their dinner. Having Angus and raising him together was such a joy. Angus loved Mac, but Will was his master. He idolized Will and followed him around everywhere even laying down in front of the glass door, while Will was having his shower.

"That was so good Kenz. How about another glass of wine or a cold beer?"

"I think beer please"

"Here you go, now come over here, very close…and tell me what's troubling you so much. We'll go to see Abe. Have you made the appointment?"

"Yes tomorrow morning. Can we just wait until then?"

" If you really want to, but what happened to always being able to talk about everything and anything? I liked that part of us."

"Me too." He was right and he had been nothing but sensitive and loving through all of this. She really had to open up to him. He deserved that.

"So what is it then?"

" I want to talk to Abe because I'm upset that I haven't been able to just tell you how I've been anxious and worried," She wasn't saying it right. Her words were jumbled and her nerves were so on edge. She was working herself into a meltdown.

" OK…why are you worried, and why didn't you feel you could talk about it?"

" I'm worried because I'm old…and what's the point of talking , when I can't do anything about it?"

With that Mackenzie burst into tears. Will pulled her closer and let her sob into his shoulder. It had been a long time since Mackenzie had cried like that. Not since her father died.

"You're not old sweetheart. " He almost started to laugh…except that she was so upset he didn't want to make it worse.

"You're young and you're healthy and we only just started to try. Do you really want a baby so badly that you're getting frantic about it Kenz ?"

She sat up and wiped her eyes and looked at him and started to speak softly.

"No I don't. I mean I want one, but I never thought it would be the end of the world if we couldn't…but then I saw how excited you were, buying those pregnancy tests and charting my periods, and I just know what an incredible father you would make and I started to panic. What if I can't give you a baby Will? What then? Have you even thought about that…because you should you know. You can be with someone younger…and maybe…"

Now she was sounding frantic. Will just pulled her into a bear hug and rocked her until she stopped crying.

"Mackenzie listen to me. I love you and I'm happy with you and there isn't going to be anyone else for me, but you. So we just have to take our luck as it comes. We have a long way to go before we know if we can get pregnant. And if we can't, well we just can't that's all. I could be sterile. We don't even know that yet. And if I am, are you going to go running off and find yourself a man who isn't ?

"Of course not. Don't be stupid !"

"Well listen to yourself. What makes you think it's any different for me?"

"Because men can father children forever, and women get old and barren."

"Well I'll take you old and barren…except that it sounds really terrible Mac! Is there any other descriptive you could come up with besides that one?"

"It does sound pretty bad, doesn't it? Mackenzie giggled…"

"That's better." He said as she wiped her nose on his tee shirt.

"Be my guest. Cry all over me and then use me as a Kleenex, Go ahead !'

This was the part she loved most about Will. He would go to great lengths to ease her pain. Often when she needed it most. How many times had she seen his eyes look at her with love and caring that was much deeper than just romance.

When Wade had used her and almost cost her her job, it was Will who jumped to her defense. And when she was so humiliated, it was Will who tried to make her feel better. That might have been the moment when she really knew how much he still loved her and regretted ever letting her go.

"Come on, let's go and take Angus out for his piddle…maybe he'll lift his leg this time. I keep showing him…but so far he's not getting it Mac"

"Silly, he's still too little."

That night they climbed into bed feeling close and content, except that her emotions were still tender and she was still worried about the things that Will couldn't fix.

"Can we still go see Abe tomorrow?"

" Yes. Now go to sleep"

* * *

"Will, Mackenzie, great to see you both. "

"Good to see you too Dr Habib. Mac and I have a new addition. Want to see?"

"Already? Yes of course"

Will passed his iphone to Dr Habib and grinned at Mackenzie "His name is Angus, and except for peeing like a girl, he's perfect"

"Will, stop it. I told you. He's still too little to lift his leg, He could fall over!"

"He's pretty cute ! Tell me what else is new. The last time I saw you both, Mackenzie you were grieving for your father. How are you ?"

"Still missing him, at times terribly, but there is so much happiness in my life now that I don't have as much time to feel my sorrow. Will has done that for me."

"And Will you were feeling comfortable with the prospect of a child, and you had been to the shelter once over Christmas. Have you been back since?"

"Yes, a few times. It's hard for me to get there with my schedule, but I've kept in touch with one of the mothers I met there. I took her son out last Saturday, and Mac and I have had all her kids over to the studio and done some other things with them to give her a break"

"That sounds fine Will. Mackenzie, how about you? You wanted to talk about something in particular today."

"Yes. I did.. I mean…I do'

"Go ahead Mac. You can tell Abe"

Will reached across the sofa for Mackenzie's hand and Abe could not help but notice the tenderness between them when she smiled back at Will. Mackenzie thought about all the times she had poured out her heart right here on this couch with these two men listening and comforting her. She felt safe here. She began to speak in a much calmer voice then yesterday.

" Will and I have been to a fertility doctor and I'm on hormones now to boost my chances of getting pregnant. I really thought I could take the whole process in stride. I've read all the research and I know that we're not that far along in the drugs…but for some reason I'm not handling it well. Will is charting my cycles and the first time we had a negative result on a drug store test...I felt devastated."

" You didn't tell me that Mac." Will sad sadly

"No, I didn't. I was afraid of your reaction…not to the negative test, I mean your reaction to me…being so upset. I guess it's that empathy thing that we talked about here, in this room, in the beginning. Do you remember?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well sometimes it makes it hard to be honest about my pain, when I know that it will just hurt you more. Do you understand"

"Yes"

" Mackenzie why do you think you felt so upset with the one negative test when rationally you know it's not a big deal?"

" I guess because finally everything is so perfect with us. We've waited so long and been through so much sadness and time apart to finally get to this place…and if we can't have a child because of my age... then I know how sorry I will feel- maybe we'll both feel because we wasted so much time… when we could have had children by now"

" I can see how that would trouble you. But do you think you could have gotten here any faster?"

"Yes, if I hadn't screwed us up the last time around."

"Will do you agree with what Mackenzie is saying?"

"No I don't. We got here as fast as we could. And if it took us a long time, it's not one person's fault. For every day that I was justified in being angry with Mac, there were at least ten days when I was just being an ass. Maybe fifty days, maybe more, I don't know... maybe one hundred days… but I don't think we should be counting or blaming"

"Let's go back to what Mackenzie said – that everything is so perfect with you now. Can either of you describe what makes it feel so perfect?"

"Yes I can. We're a great team at work, she's my best friend and we have a lot of fun just us, and we have a great sex life. I mean really great, and we love each other. She drives me crazy sometimes, but that's ok. Mackenzie is my family and I love our life. "

Mackenzie was wiping the tears from her eyes and reaching for a Kleenex

"Everything Will said is true. We're so happy, really happy"

"What if you don't have a child, Do you think you would continue to have all that Will described? Do you think any of that would change?"

"No"

"No"

"Well there was no hesitation there from either of you…so why Mackenzie.. do you feel so worried about not conceiving. Can you describe that feeling when it comes over you?

" I feel like a baby would make things…deeper. It's about Will and how I feel about him. It's not that I just want just a baby. It's more about wanting to feel a part of Will living and growing inside me. It's feels mystical. I've never felt like this before. When I think of having to give that up, it just hurts so much."

Will was watching her now. Her face looked so beautiful and serene when she talked about loving him as much as she did. He felt overwhelmed, as if they were delving into deeper waters and unfamiliar feelings"

"And you Will, Can you relate to what Mackenzie is describing?"

"Yes. I can relate to the deep feeling she's talking about. I feel like I want to impregnate her. When we make love I feel like it would be a home run if I could do that. I think I would feel so good if I could see her belly growing and know that I did that. I know when I said that to Mac it upset her. But I want her to know that it's only because I love her so much, that I feel this way. I never, ever thought I would want to be a father, but with Mac I want to."

Dr Habib sat back and smiled at them both.

"What you are both describing is a deep, primal urge that we have as human beings to bring something to fruition, to procreate, and it's not something we can control or temper by reason. We can try, and it does help to talk to ourselves, and if you should learn down the road, that you cannot conceive together, then we will have some work to do to deal with those feelings of loss. "

"Loss of what?" Will asked

" Loss of the hope that still burns within both of you. But you are far from being at that point. You have time to enjoy what could be, and be hopeful. It's ok to want something and fantasize and talk about it…until the time comes, if it ever does, that you have let go of that hope."

"So you are saying to just go with it?"

"Yes Will, exactly. Mac you've been quiet. What are you feeling now?"

"I want to be hopeful. I want to feel that way. I don't want to be scared of feeling excited and when I'm ovulating I want Will more than ever, and I want to enjoy that feeling. It's amazing to make love and feel like it could be happening. I want to tell Will and share that with him. "

" Then you should. I have a feeling he would really like to hear that Mac."

Mackenzie looked into Will's eyes and whispered to him' It's really amazing you know"

"I know it is sweetheart"

"I would be laughing if it were not unprofessional to do so"

"Why Abe?"

"Because it's a great problem to have. You're overcome with emotion and excitement about each other and the future. That can be overwhelming sometimes. Believe me, there are worse reasons to be seeing a shrink! "

"One more thing. Mackenzie, are you in touch with your mother?"

"Not really. My sister Rose visits her and keeps me up to date on her progress, but other than that I guess I'm just relieved that she's in a place where she can't harm herself, and hopefully she's getting better"

"And have you resolved your family estate issues?"

" No except that things are running as they always have- without me, except when there are decisions to be made…but I know I will need to pay more attention to things down the road."

" When Dr Habib says "one more thing" it's never one, more like 20 more things!"

"Ok I think we've covered a lot of ground today. I would like you to come back when you're ready. Say..in two weeks? Sooner if you feel the need." But come back.

The estate issue could be a time bomb if you don't decide what you want to do Mackenzie, and Will you still don't go to meetings, and while you're in a good place now, you still have some work to do. Will, I didn't see Lonny with you today. Are the death threats over?"

"Let's say they're on the wane. The insurers have eased up a little on the security requirements. We still have a car and driver, but Lonny only needs to be with me when I'm in a pubic place, or going out after dark, of if it's been advertised publically that I'm going to be some place. "

" Like at the Emmy Award? I do read the papers you know. Good luck to both of you. That has to be exciting?"

"Wondering what Mac will look like that night- now that's exciting!"

"Ok- get out of here!"

* * *

"Feel better?"

"Much"

"Good"

"I'll see you at the pitch meeting?"

"Yes, but I may be a little late. Have to see Charlie first" He needed advice. Hopefully Charlie would be able to help.


	16. Chapter 28

Back to my old story. Thanks for you encouraging reviews. SO glad the new chapters to your stories are starting up again!

I don't own the Newsroom or any of these characters!

* * *

Part 11 getting to US Chapter 28

Will road up the elevator to the 9th floor. How many times had he visiting Charlie seeking his advice over the years? Too many times to count. He was lucky to have such a fine friend and mentor, he thought.

"Good Morning! Haven't had my coffee yet. Let's go to the 12th floor and grab some breakfast"

"Good idea"

For once Charlie was not adding a chaser of scotch. Breakfast was probably the only time he abstained, Will thought. He worried about Charlie's drinking.

" Much better. Can't think without my coffee" What's on your mind Will?"

"I've been thinking about what you said about setting a date."

"Thinking….eh? Always a good start. "Charlie grinned.

" Mac hasn't said a word about it. So…who usually does that? I'm wondering if I should give her time to raise it. What do you think?

"Good Lord! How can you two be so brilliant at your work and yet be so damn dumb about everything else?"

"Will you drop the profanity Charlie and just tell me what the hell I should do?"

" You should tell her you want to get married! Can't think it will come as a big shock to her since you already proposed."

" I know I did. And she said she yes. But I can't figure out when or how we should do this. I mean should I have a say in this, or does the bride decide?

"First of all, do you guys want to elope or do want the whole shooting match?"

" I don't know. I really don't. If she wants to elope I'm ok with that. But if she wants a real wedding I think that would be neat."

" Know what I think?. Knowing Mac she would want something small and personal., But you would be tickled pink to watch her walk down that aisle with a cast of thousands."

"Not thousands, just the people we care about. What's wrong with that?"

"Not a thing. So why don't you just tell her that?"

" I guess I could. "

" Can I just say another thing? She may hate me for this, but truth is, Mackenzie has every right to walk down the aisle at Westminster Abby if she wants to. Christ, she can invite the Queen if she wants to. "

Will's eyes were wide with horror at what Charlie was saying to him..

"What the hell are you talking about? You know Mac would never want that!"

"I'm just saying that you might want to suggest to her that you get married on the estate, that's all. They must have a chapel or something…with her family around her. Uncles, Aunts. I don't know..her sister…and those of us who get invited will happily cross the pond for you two. 'Destination wedding' that's what they call it these days. Read the damn society papers! "

"Mac would never go for that."

" Are you sure about that? Did you see how she set that table? Do you thinks she crated all that silver and china over here because it doesn't matter to her? If it matters to you, it will matter to her. She has a whole other life over there. She can try and pretend she doesn't – but you shouldn't let her. Call her out on it Will. Mac is good at running away. You be good at not letting her."

"You're wise you know. Under all the bluster is a wise man. Guess that's why I come to you."

"You come to me because no one else would believe the two of you. Never saw anything like it in my life!"

"Let's change the subject. How was your date with Leona?"

"We had a damn good time."

"So ?"

"So I love that woman, always have. But I lost her a long time ago. You know that."

" You're both alone now. Don't you ever wonder about…getting back together?"

"Nope. We're like old souls. We've been through the wars. She's got her life and that pussy ass son. At she's got the media empire her husband left her to run. Big egg. "

" And you?"

" I've got the news. Love what I do. Every once in a while we get together and remember old times. I tell her she's still the best looking woman I know. She tells me to get rid of my bow ties and that she still loves my eyebrows. Says I've got a great head of hair and I'm damn handsome!"

" I'm glad you still have that with her. You should take her out for dinner more."

"Maybe I will"

"Ok enough about women. Makes everything else we do a piece of cake. How about we go and do the news? "

* * *

" I think we should go out a date. Saturday night, Café Boloud., just us"

"Will, are you courting me again?"

" I am always courting you Mackenzie"

"Good. I like that."

"So what do you say?"

"That I would love to. I think I'll do a spa day before that, with Sloan. Ok with you?"

"Absolutely. My treat, both of you. Does that deserve a …." She was already kissing him.

Sloan and Mackenzie were stretched out, wrapped in hot towels soaked in aromatic herbs. It was the end of a Saturday spent shopping and getting spoiled at the Lush Day spa.

"God that feels good. Bless Will. Please thank him for this Kenz"

"I will. I'm glad we're caught up. And I'm glad that you're having fun with Jamie. Is Don fading from your mind yet?"

"Definitely. You know what bugged me the most? When I told him that I was holding a torch for him, all he could say was "I'm into Maggie" or some stupid thing like that. Not one moment of' I'm sorry.' Not that I ever wanted him to feel sorry for me. But he could at least have felt bad that he wasn't free. You know what I mean?"

"Of course I do. I like Don, and I respect him for his abilities which are opposite to mine, but still admirable . But there's definitely a missing part. It's like the sensitivity gene got left out. I worried that you were falling into that trap of thinking you could fix him."

"I know. What are you guys doing tonight? Want to go and see Lincoln with us? It's supposed to be great"

"Thanks but Will is taking me out on a date tonight. Just us"

" You work together, you live together, you're joined at the hip and you're going on a date! What's that about?

" I don't know, but with Will it usually means something. He likes to set the stage when he has something important he wants to talk about."

"That's cute"

* * *

"Mac what _are_ you doing in there?"

"I'm getting ready"

"But you've been in there for a year!"

"If you take Angus for his piddle, I'll be ready by the time you come back"

"Ok come on Angus, let's go work on lifting that leg. Someday he's going to get it Mac."

"We're back" Will called out from the front hall of the apartment.

" In here darling"

"Come on Angus. Let's go and see what she was doing in there all that time."

"What is this? Turn around. Very sexy! "

Mackenzie had a new look. Her hair was cut just below her chin, one length as it usually was- only instead of the usual floppy bangs, she had let them grow out and and she had been pinning them back for quite awhile. Now they were feathered so they fell to one side, with some layering on top. It was a more modern look.

The other difference was her outfit. She had traded he usual conservative, classic look for something more hip and edgy. She was wearing a very soft black jacket in washed leather with raw edges by hip designer Rick Owen, and a black crepe wool skirt that clung to her hips and then stopped, mid thigh, again with raw,,edges. She had traded her usual pumps for high black suede boots that went over her knees, and black opaque tights. As Will said, very sexy!

Her make-up matched this new look- smudgy, charcoal liner and shadow that made her eyes look huge and smouldering.

"What can I say Mac? Hot! Very Hot! You look like a fashion model or one of those rock star girlfriends, very racy!

"So you like it then?"

" I wouldn't like it in the newsroom, or when you aren't with me…but if it's on a date with me…I love it. "

"Well then what are you waiting for? Kiss me and take me out on a date Will !"

He did. He kissed her long and hard and made her moist and gave her a taste of what he had in mind when they got home. She had teased him mercilessly more then a couple of times lately. It was his turn to make her beg for a first he wanted a romantic date at their favorite place, where they had had their second first date, not that long ago.

* * *

This time they were so much more relaxed. The laughed their way through dinner, polishing off one bottle of white and were well into the red…when his face finally turned serious.

_Here it comes..He's going to tell what's on his mind. I hope it's not about the estate. __I'm not ready for that now. I can't deal with that yet…._

" Mac sweetheart, I want to say this before we get drunk. I'm afraid we could be headed in that direction. You look so damn…horny tonight…I just feel like getting a little high and taking you home and…"

" It's ok Will., I think I know what you want to do to me!"

Will took a big gulp of his wine and then drank the rest of the glass…

"Ok, but here is the thing. I want to be able to say…'This gorgeous creature is my wife' and I can't say that now Mac…and it's bugging me. When am I going to be able to say that? When Mac?"

"Oh Will…you might be already a little drunk…" She giggled

"But when Mac?"

"Ok, this is a conversation we do need to have. But maybe not tonight my darling. You're a little hammered Will."

"Nope. Not hammered. Just in love. In love with you Mackenzie. And when I proposed it was so I could call you my wife…and yet here we are, so fucking happy it should be illegal and I still can't call you that. So can we do it now? I really want to . Do you want to?"

She didn't know whether to laugh or take him seriously and answer seriously. He was definitely hammered- but he was also being dead honest. He wanted to make it official and they were so incredibly happy she could hardly believe it either.

Maybe that was it. Maybe that was why she hadn't raised or even encouraged the subject. Maybe she just didn't want to jinx it. Of course she wanted him to be her husband. She wanted that sense of belonging, forever. But they didn't need a piece of paper for that. He was looking at her so earnestly. even though his eyes were almost crossed!

" Of course I want to. Very much."

"Then let's do it Kenz!"

"Yes we should. Let's talk more about it tomorrow."

For now he was happy just to know that she wanted it too. In truth he was too drunk to get into any of details like Charlie had said to… He might even be too drunk to make love to her tonight. She could decide that. She would either turn him on or tuck him in…either way she would fall asleep with him and wake up with him. That was what mattered to him.

* * *

"Good morning Darling…Here, have some hair of the dog"

What time was it? She was up and dressed and holding a Bloody Mary out to him.. He sat up, groggy. His head felt like a sledge hammer had hit it…hard. His mouth was dry. He had a monster hang over. It must be late. He was sure it was.

"Oh God Mac. I must have gotten really drunk…"

"We had fun last night! It's ok I got a little drunk myself. Not as bad as you though! Someone has been waiting all morning to see you. "

"Come her little fellow. I love you too. That's a good boy. Lie down Angus."

"Are you coming too Kenz?"

"Definitely not! Kissing a distillery is not my idea of romantic."

"Angus, can you believe how mean she is to me? You still love me don't you? What time is it anyway?"

"Almost noon. But it's Sunday, and after you shower and shave, you might enjoy the breakfast that's waiting for you, and the Sunday times, and the fire …How does that sound?"

"I sounds like I love you…What are we having Kenz? Shreddies?"

"Don't be mean or you'll be having your breakfast on the terrace. It's still winter out there. I'm good at sending people to the terrace when it's really cold out Will…"

" I know you are. Heard all about it Kenz"

'Really? Well then you should hold you tongue!"

Breakfast was pretty amazing. She had made a fruit salad and bought bagels and cream cheese with chives, and there was smoked salmon. There was fresh squeezed orange juice and coffee and the table was set beautifully.

"Mackenzie you did all this? And here I thought you couldn't use a toaster! I'm seriously impressed !"

"Notice I didn't even try to make eggs. Wouldn't dare…"

"Come here. I'm all scrubbed clean and I even smell great. Can I now kiss my bride to be? Don't think I don't remember our talk. I wasn't that drunk."

"I know, and we'll talk about when and where. But for now, let's just have breakfast and read the paper. This is our favorite kind of day Will. Just us. No plans. "

"You know I did have plans for us last night. You looked so damn hot Mac. I was going to take it all off and make you beg for it. And then I got so drunk…I don't even remember you tucking me in.. "

" I see. Well now that you've told me what you had in mind, you better watch out."

"Yeah, me and my big mouth"

She was so much better at making him beg for it. There was that time at the oyster bar, and that time she wore that garter belt and she was touching herself, and that other time she had him going in the back seat of the car on the way to that fancy gala thing…and every time she was in his ear and she said "Do it for me Will" she knew what she was doing to him. So now he had to wait around all day and all night, and wonder. Exquisite torture. What a way to spend a Sunday.

Breakfast was delicious. They did their usual devouring of the Times , trading sections back and forth, debating, choosing news items that they might want to track for a segment. Then they took Angus for a long walk in Central Park. As long as his little legs could handle, before Will picked him up and carried him home. They went to Whole Foods and bought groceries and enjoyed a day without security. As much as they loved Lonny, the freedom and privacy felt really good.

"I'm going to have a bath while you start dinner. Is that ok darling?'

"I'll bring you a glass of wine while you're in the tub."

"Perfect"

"Here you go.'

"Will…sit down here beside the tub"

He picked up the sponge and started to soap her back.

It was time to marry him, she thought, She didn't want to ever be without him or this, and if marriage could make him feel even a tiny bit closer to her, then she was doing it. The sooner the better.

"Will, I think we're ready to talk about getting married."

He smiled. "So do I Mackenize"

" I think we should each tell the other how we want to do this."

"Well I'm sure you just want to elope and not tell anyone and if that's what you really want then it's ok with me Mac."

"Hey…you're supposed to tell me what you want. And anyway, eloping is not what I want at all Will. Now tell me what you want, please?"

"I think I want a wedding with our close friends and family. And I think I want it to be in a church. Would that be ok?"

" I think that would be fine. Lovely actually. That was so easy!"

Will had more he needed to say, but he didn't think that he wanted to continue with her in the tub. Too distracting, and he had a feeling the next part of their talk would take alot longer.

"You must be getting cold. Come out of there now, and put your robe on. I'll start the fire and we can continue our chat and I'll get us some more wine. How does that sound?"

"Like maybe it's not going to be so easy after all?"

_She knows me too well._

They got cozy in front of the fire and Will began.

"I think we should get married in the chapel at Mallington Court."

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" Mackenzie was stunned. _Why on earth would he want that?_

"It's your home Mac. It's where you come from."

"You know that's not true. I was born here. You know that Will."

" Yes you were. You were born in America to two British parents because your father just happened to be working and living here for awhile. That's geographyMackenzie.

Where you come from is a very old family of Scots who are decendants of the Kings and Queens of Scotland and England, and you are the oldest living person to carry that bloodline Mac. All of that history and land and all those people who came before you and kept it all together for you, so you would know where you came from. It's up to you if it continues down to your children, our children, or if it all stops.

You need to think about that Mac. You need to decide if you want to show our daughter a picture of us in a church in New York…just like all the pictures that most of her friends will have, or if you want her to see a picture of her mother walking down the aisle in the same chapel that McHale brides have walked down for hundreds and hundreds of years Mackenzie.

Or maybe it's a son, our son…and you need to decide if you want him to know where he came from and be fascinated by the history books that tell the story of his grandfather and his great grandfather and his great great grand father…or if you want him to grow up not knowing where he came from because his mother just wanted to forget all about it. "

Mackenzie was quiet for a long time, while she searched his eyes.

"What about their father's side. Your side, they'll have that history too. It's not just about me and my side."

"Yes, and don't you think that I would love to know where I came from? Before my father who was a violent drunk and my mother who didn't finish high school and didn't even know who her father was…there may have been some grandparents or great grandparents who I came from Mac. Maybe they were fine people with great stories but I will never know that. Do you know how lucky you are to know where you come from? Do you know how glad I am to know that if we have our children, at least they'll know all about their mother's side, because they won't know anything about their father's side."

She was listening intently to him now.

"What I always admired about the British system of primogeniture**, **was that it kept the great estates intact down through the generations. No one could break them up because they would only pass to one person per generation. It might haveseemed cruel to only pass the estate to the eldest son, but it's the reason that England retained families with great land holdings, and great houses while here in America everything got broken up and divided, and too often squandered, sometimes down to nothing."

"You're not just talking about where we get married, are you Will? You're talking about all of it, my life, our life, our children's life. You're talking about who they're going to be and maybe even where we're going to live aren't you?"

"No Mac. I'm not suggesting that we move from New York or change what we do. That's what we love, and who we are. I'm just saying that there is another part of your life, and by extension mine, that I don't think you should turn your back on. I think you should embrace it and make it a part of our life and our children's lives."

"All of that came from …where we should get married?"

"Yes, because where we get married is a symbol. It's about a place that matters to us and will be important in our lives. What church could possibly be as important as the chapel that was built by your ancestors on your land Mac? The chapel where your father married your mother, and you were baptized, along with every generation before you?"

"This is reminding me of Northwestern when you spoke about your ideals for America. You touched me with that speech Will. You touched a lot of people. Now you're speaking about me and us and your ideals for the children we may have, and what you're saying is touching me inside. I grew up feeling like who I was was decided for me. I've spent my whole life fighting that, wanting to decide for myself, who I am and who I'm going to be. You're saying that it's possible for a person to accept the past and their legacy, and carry it on, and still blaze a new trail…still be their own person."

"Yes, and if anyone can do it, you can"

" I love you Will. Can I just say that I'll think hard about being married in our family chapel, and I that I do want our children…if we can have any…. to know where they come from. OK.?"

"Yes. Come here. No antics for us tonight Mac. I think I want us to have a nice Sunday dinner, and the curl up on the sofa with Angus and watch 60 Mins, and Mad Men, and then I want to fall asleep with you in my arms, just peaceful and think about our wedding day…where ever it is. Ok?"

"OK . I'll call Peter in the morning, just in case. There will be so much to do."

He just smiled and kissed her. She was coming around.


	17. Chapter 29

Again thanks very much for continuing to read and review this very long story.

It seems everyone just wants Mac to be pregnant. Sorry!

I don't own the Newsroom or any of it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 29

"I think we should move Mac"

The idea had been circulating in his brain for awhile. This was his bachelor pad, and even though she had lived with him for a few months, the last time around, there was nothing of her in it now.

After she left he did everything he could to get rid of any trace of her, except for the one shelf at the back of his closet where he kept a few of her clothes that still had her scent. He hired a decorator and got the wall of four tv monitors that he wanted, a sleek modern kitchen and one great room with a double height ceiling. There was their bedroom and one tiny guest room that was used as a study, and now it was where they stored the crates of Mackenzie's family china and crystal and silver.

The furniture was strictly masculine, leather sofa and chairs, very modern and sleek.

It was a great apartment and they could easily redecorate, but it wasn't big enough for a baby and the nurse they would need, since he knew Mackenzie would want to go back to work right away. They should be in a more kid friendly building anyway. Angus was getting big and Will had seen the head of the condo association eyeing him suspiciously. Like he would let anyone evict Angus. Just try it, he thought.

Something nearer to Central Park would be great. The thing was he would have to suggest it to Mackenzie under some guise other then babies.

"Really? What brought that on?"

She knew exactly what he was thinking and she had thought about it too. It just seemed premature to think about a nursery when so far the rabbit still hadn't died.

"I think we need more space, and it can take a long time to find the right place in this city. And then if we want to renovate or decorate that takes time. I just think we should start looking"

"Ok" Do you want to use your agent? I remember him. He seemed fine."

"He's a good guy. I'll call him."

That was pretty easy, he thought.

* * *

By the next night Will had talked to Jason Woo and started the process of looking.

"I called Jason, the agent, like we talked about"

"That was fast. What did he say?"

"The usual, what neighborhood do we want, how much do we want to spend, how many bedrooms, co-op or condo? He knows that a townhouse won't work for us. Too many security issues. We need a doorman in a high security building."

"I agree. Shall we stay on the Upper West Side? We've always loved this neighborhood."

"I think so, but let's move closer to Central Park. A few streets over, right on Central Park West would be great."

"What are going to tell him about price? "

"Honestly Mac, I don't really care if it's a great place. I'll sell this cond nd I have no mortgage, so all the cash from this sale can go into a new place. That's probably about three and a half to four million.

" So, let's say I'll kick in the same amount and we can go up to six or seven. That should get us a penthouse with at least three bedrooms in a great building don't you think?"

"That will get us an amazing apartment, but Mac I can handle that on my own and I expected to pay for it. But thanks for offering sweetheart"

"Will…please I want to be part of this. I just inherited a fortune. I want to use it one our life together."

He forgot about that. She still lived so modestly. He supposes he should get used to having an heiress for a wife. He always thought of himself as the one with the much bigger salary and that he would support them and her salary could go for clothes and trips and fun things like art. But now she has serious money he expects she'll want to buy property. Maybe a country house or a beach house could be next. Plus they had talked about making a sizable donation to the hospital and he knows she is planning on building a new shelter, down the road.

"Whatever would make you happy is fine with me. You pick a place that you love and we'll figure out the finances when the time comes. And know the great buildings on Central Park are mostly co-ops so we'll have to pass the co-op board but that shouldn't be a problem."

"I don't know about that Will. When Jerry Seinfeld wanted to buy in the Dakota, they gave him a hard time. Remember? Lots of building don't want celebrities and all the attention they attract.

"Not when they find out that they could have a countess in their building" Will teased.

" Don't you dare Will. I'm warning you!"

Mac was relieved that their first conversation about money had gone so well. Will had a very big salary, but ever since that first meeting in London with the estate lawyers, she had felt anxious. A lot of men would have trouble with a wife worth so much more then they could ever hope to earn. But not Will. He was confident in himself and he knew Mackenzie too well to ever think that the money would change a thing about her.

"So we'll move to a much bigger place…but let's not change the way we live. I mean I don't ever want to become one of those people who has staff around doing everything for them. "

"You mean you love my cooking that much?"

"You know I do. But seriously, don't you think having Rosa as our housekeeper is enough? Plus we have our driver. That seems like plenty of help to me."

How was he going to raise this? Dr Habib said it was fine to be excited about wanting a baby and talking about it. But Mac still avoided the subject. He knew she was still worried about 'her eggs dying' as she so vividly put it.

"Come here."

He always explained things better when he had his arms around her.

"We're getting married and we trying to have a baby. Hopefully we're going to need a nursery and a nanny someday Kenz. I think we should plan for that, don't you?"

She knew he was right. It just all sounded so serious. Why was Will now so ready for all this, when she was always the optimist and he was always the reluctant one?

"How did you get here so fast? Not so long ago you were the scared one and I was the one pushing…"

" I don't know. Once I woke up and realized that I wanted us to get married I started feeling responsible for our lives and figuring things out, I guess."

"Well you're doing great at it. But what if I can't get…."

"No what if's Mackenzie. We're a family already. Even Angus needs to move. He's not exactly "small to medium" and he's still not fully grown."

It was true. Angus was a big boy now and his paws were still so big, they knew he was going to get bigger still.

"He's such a good boy. How could any building not want him?"

''You're starting to change the subject Mac. We were talking about how big a place we should be getting and how much help we're going to need. You want to pretend it's always going to be just us, until our baby is born and I'm saying that 's leaving it too late.

And while we're on the subject of late…"

_Here is comes. He's going to ask me if I'm late again, when he knows that I am. He wants to do another test. Those damn charts…_

"Yes I think we should get a much bigger place and yes I am late. Ok? Are you happy now? Just don't expect me not to be upset if you do a test and it's negative again. I can't help how I feel Will." She knew she sounded upset.

He was not going to let her get away with this. She has to learn how to take this in stride, he thought. No way could they go through this same conversation every month for the next three years…

"Let me start dinner, and then we'll talk some more."

"Do we have to?" Mac said, coming up behind Will and putting her arms around him while he looked in the fridge.

"You know we do. Now could you please set the table and I'll throw together that pasta with grilled cauliflower and rapini that you like"

"Great, and we have some fresh Pecorino cheese that Rosa bought yesterday. It's in the drawer."

'Ok, open a bottle of red and grate some cheese. Did I ever tell you what a gorgeous sous chef you are?"

"No but I'll take it."

They ate dinner by candle light almost every night after they finished their show. It meant they ate very late, but then their lives were not on a normal schedule and never would be. How would that work with a baby she wondered? Will was right. They would need a nurse and then later a full time nanny just to make their lives possible. Why did it hurt so much just to think about those damn tests. Whatever the reason, it did, and talking about it just made it worse.

"This is delicious Will."

"Thanks, now where were we? Oh yeah, you were warning me that if the test is negative you're going to be upset. Right?"

"Yes but I know we're still taking it, aren't we Will?" she said sarcastically.

"You make it sound like some kind of punishment I'm going to inflict on you Mac. This is just a little test that we need to take once a month, if you're late, to see if you're pregnant. It's not a validation of your womanhood for god's sake! It's not telling us whether we can EVER get pregnant. It's just telling us IF you're pregnancy right now, so if you are we can go to Dr Knoll and see if it's a high risk pregnancy and if we have to take extra precautions, that's all it is."

He was trying to sound calm, but she could be so fucking infuriating sometimes! She didn't bother to eat unless he put food in front of her, she didn't want to deal with the mail from the estate lawyers so he had pretty well taken over, and now she doesn't want to think about where their baby is going to sleep, or if they were going to get kicked out of their building because their dog is too big! On the other hand he obsessed about everything, and that probably drives her crazy. And she does way more work at the studio then he ever did. His part was easy. He justhad to be the face of the show. She had to plan every minute of it.

Thinking about that calmed him down.

"Ok ! Where is the god damn test? Give it to me Will." May as well get this over with because she knew he was not going to let up.

She peed in the cup and stuck the test stick in it and handed it to Will, and held her breath, looking away.

He took her hand and stared at the test until it turned colour.

"I think we should do another one"

"Why, what wrong with this one?"

"Nothing…I just remember seeing that it might be expired. Let's just do one of the ones I bought yesterday. They're fresher"

He was such a bad liar. Whatever, if Will needed to do a second test to confirm that it was negative so he could sleep tonight, then let him do it. Sometimes he drove her crazy!

"Fine, but we'll have to use the same pee in the cup because I can't just pee on demand you know."

He was quiet. No usual witty comment back. He's disappointed and he's about to be disappointed again, she thought.

Will dipped the second test in Mac's urine sample and started at it. After a while when he wasn't saying a word, she looked at his face.

His eyes were tearing up.

"Will, please don't be upset darling. Please, I can't stand it when you're so disappointed."

He looked at her and pulled her into his arms and whispered softly

"Mac, its positive. The test is positive."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, the first one was positive too, but I wanted to be sure before I told you."

"Billy, you mean we're pregnant? We're really pregnant?"

The tears were streaming now, on both their cheeks, as he just held her so tight he was starting to cut off her air supply.

"Yes sweetheart, we're really pregnant."

She pulled back enough to breathe and reached up to kiss him.

" I can't believe it. I just can't believe it."

"Believe it Mackenzie. We're going to have a baby"

"What do we do now?" she cried

"We stop crying, throw the dishes in the dishwasher and open a bottle of champagne that I have had in the fridge , chilling for about 5 months, since we started trying. And we get in bed and sip our champagne. How does that sound?"

"Do you think I should drink?'

"A glass of champagne is fine. I've read all the books that you haven't read…and we can make love any time we want to, in case that's your next question. God Mac, for the queen of research, you really have not…"

"Stop right there. I have you and it doesn't take both of us doing it…and you have not kissed me yet and told me how clever I am to get pregnant with YOUR baby, now have you?"

" No I haven't, and you are incredibly clever. Screw the dishes. I have more in mind then just kissing. I'll bring the champagne. You get ready for bed."

She had one glass of delicious chilled vintage champagne and Will did tell her how clever she was, over and over again, while he made tender love to her. He made sure she came the way he liked to do it best, and then he entered her and went slowly giving her time to catch up so theycould orgasm together. Only things didn't quite work out that way.

He was so aroused and on the edge, he lost control and just couldn't stop fucking her and as his thrusting sped up, she knew he was going to come. His orgasm was so powerful, it took him longer then usual to recover. She held him and calmed him and told him how much she loved him, and he dozed off for awhile. She was still aroused, so when she started to move against him, it didn't take much for his erection to start again. This time he made her come with so much passion, he could feel the tears, wet on her cheeks, when he held her and kissed her.

He polished off the rest of the champagne, chatting to her about how happy he was while she was curled up in his arms, nuzzling him.

"Do you think this baby can feel us and all the love in this bed Will?"

"absolutely I do. Now go to sleep Kenz. You're going to be mother.

Dream about that."


	18. Chapter 30

Happy New Year! I don't own the newsroom or any of these characters.

* * *

Chapter 30

He woke first and looked down at Mackenzie sleeping soundly and could hardly believe that his baby was growing inside her. After so much pain and strife and utter fear of this moment, the fact that he could feel this way, content and excited was in itself a miracle he thought.

He rubbed her brow lightly, and she stirred.

"Ummm, guess its time to wake up?"

"Its late and you slept very soundly. I'm going to make you a cup of tea while you get ready. Sound good?"

"Not really. I need my coffee?"

"In about nine months my love."

"Oh shit, this is probably going to be the hardest part of the whole thing….except maybe being too big to make will be terrible…"

" Unless Dr Knoll tells us otherwise, we can make love almost to the end Kenz." he said kissing her tenderly.

"You are not going to be very turned on when I gain 50 pounds Will."

" Are you kidding? Just the thought of your breasts swelling and your nipples getting bigger, makes me hard. I want to make love to you through every bit of it and the books say that pregnant women are very easily aroused. " He kissed her passionately letting her know that he meant every word

"Oh God Will. You're making me hot and we have to shower and go to work. Later, tonight, let's test your theory darling."

With that Mackenzie jumped out of bed, wondering how she every lived without this man. She couldn't imagine wanting a baby with anyone but Will. He was so in love with her, she could feel it every min, and it would make her pregnancy the happiest time of her life.

Mackenzie called Dr Knoll with the news that her test had shown positive and was surprised that he wanted to see her the next morning. She slipped into the bathroom to tell Will while he was shaving office, sounding anxious.

"I'm not surprised Mac. He did warn us that he would want to test you early on didn't he?"

"Yes, but what if we hadn't taken the test so early? This is making me feel like it's a good thing we did."

"I'll take full credit for that! Promise me you'll start to take better care of yourself now? Three healthy meals a day, snacks in between, no pushing it too hard. If you feel yourself getting tired at work, you have stop and rest and maybe even go home. Promise?"

"Ok, but it's a little early to start worrying about this Will"

"No it's not. And another thing; YOU have to do all of the above Mackenzie. I am not going to be your babysitter and ask you if you've eaten every three hours. "

" Ok, darling I hear you. I'll be good. I promise. We're dropping Angus off at day care today. Rosa called, she isn't feeling well . She said she may come in later."

"She shouldn't come in at all if she's sick, especially if it's a cold coming on. We don't want you to be around germs if we can help it. Can you call her and tell her to stay home till she's one hundred percent…please Mac.?"

"Will…you're being…ok fine."

There is no point arguing with him, she thought. She knew he would to be this way for the next nine months and so she may as well get used to it. He just loved her and Angus so much, and he was already in love with this tiny spec of life in her belly.

That day at the studio Will acted normal except for the countless times that Mackenzie caught him looking at her. The expression on his face made her blush. He just gazed at her as if she was some kind of apparition and she just hoped that no one else noticed. They agreed not to say a word until she began to show, and with Mac's slender frame that could be far into her pregnancy.

That was the way she wanted it, but if it was up to Will he would shout it from the roof tops. Anyway he was quite sure that if Mac had morning sickness it would be pretty obvious to everyone that something was up.

* * *

That evening over dinner they poured over listings for apartments hoping to make appointments to see a few over the course of the next few days. Will was amused to see how Mackenzie went about choosing her dream place.

"Good Bones" was her fist priority. That meant high ceilings, graceful french doors and windows and a terrace. The older the building the better as far as she was concerned which was fine with Will. He loved the glass box in the sky that they lived in now. He understood her desire for something with more character.

Next on her list was a great kitchen with restaurant grade appliances which was hilarious because she really didn't boil water – except to make tea. But obviously she was planning on doing a fair bit of entertaining and she did say that she wanted him to have a great kitchen because he would so enjoy cooking in it. That thought actually excited him.

Real wood burning fireplaces, which was only possible in one of the older buildings were on her wish list, and as many as possible.

"I would love a fireplace in our bedroom Will, and a big dressing room and a spa like bathroom with a tub big enough for two. Don't you agree?

"Mackenzie I am really enjoying hearing about your 'list' but you do know that what you're describing is going to cost one hell of a lot of money don't you?"

She did know that, but she had made a decision to have a wonderful home in NewYork where she wanted to spend the rest of her life, and what was the point of all that money if they weren't going to spend it on their home?

"I know, but let's just pick the place we fall in love with Will. We're not going for prestige or glitz. I just want beautiful rooms with great proportions and a terrace and if it ends up costing a lot, then it does."

Will was fine with her philosophy and he didn't disagree with her logic that spending it on the place they called home was a good plan, and the great building of New York were always a good investment.

"Will, let's go and see this one tomorrow before Dr Knoll. We would need to go right at nine and then Dr Knoll's office is quite close. We could easily make it to our 10 am appointment. I'll tell Jim to start the pitch meeting without us and we can catch up when we get there."

That night Mackenzie was so excited she couldn't stop talking about the apartment. Will was amused to see this side of her. She really wanted to make them a wonderful home.

"Oh Will… it's perfect. It has everything we want and it's not too big, and the kitchen is exactly what I was hoping for. I think we'll need to update some of the bathrooms but that's not big deal. And you should be happy it even has a room for the nanny and lots of bedrooms and working fireplaces! We can have a guest room so your brother and sisters and Rose and her family can visit us. What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect and the terrace is amazing, and quite frankly Mac the look on your face is so wonderful that it's worth whatever this place costs just to see you look so happy."

"Oh yes, what is the price anyway?"

"Here's what I think. I'll chat to Jason and see what kind of offer he thinks they'll go for. Then we'll chat. OK?

"Will, I'm a big girl, I know what you're worth and I know what I'm worth and I think I can handle hearing the price of an apartment don't you?"

She was right. He was trying to just do the deal and not involve her but that wasn't fair. Mackenzie needed to know and she needed to be involved in buying it.

"Ok you're right. It's a little over what we budgeted.. Are you still breathing?"

"Like I said, I know what we can spend and that sounds just fine to me Will. What do you think?"

"I agree and I'm floored that my Mackenzie who would be happy in a tent with her books around her, is excited about putting down roots and making a real home for us."

" I just think it's right for us, that's all, but what about Angus?"

"I told Jason that he was a non negotiable , right from the start. Any listing he shows us, has to include Angus."

"I love you Will." She was in his arms now standing in the room that would become their bedroom in a few months, feeling very, very happy."

"So, will you'll handle the rest of it, buying it I mean? And listing your place for sale too?"

"Yes on one condition. We set the date. I don't relish moving in here with my pregnant girlfriend."

"Fiancee"

"Ok…but how about wife? When am I going to be able to sleep with my WIFE, Mackenzie?"

"I guess we should do it either before I start showing or after the baby is born.." She said it so shyly…stunned that she had said the words.

"What, you don't want to be the first McHale bride with a big baby bump?"

"Truth? I don't care. I'll want to show off my bump, and it will certainly rock some of my extended family!"

"Why don't we see what Dr Knoll says in the morning, and then we'll set a date.

"Perfect"

Dr Knoll was happy to see them and very glad to hear their news. He confirmed that Mac was pregnant and then ordered a series of tests and gave her a thorough examination. He asked them to return later in the week for a follow up session.

"What are you thinking doctor?" Will asked, calmly

"No cause for alarm Will. We know that Mackenzie's age will put her in a higher risk category, but that may not curtail her activities in the least. What we are looking for are any signs that her risk category may be higher then we are assuming, and if that turns out to be the case, she would need to take more care than expected."

"Is there anything we should do differently right now?"

"Other then the obvious, no smoking or drinking. A glass of wine now and then is fine. No extreme sports. And I do recall your very healthy sex life, and I encourage you to continue that. If we need to change any of the rules we'll learn that as we go. Healthy diet, no prescription drugs, but I see you aren't taking anything now, so that's not an issue. We'll know a lot more in a few days, by the time of your next visit. congratulations to you both."

Mackenzie was relieved and happy. Will was concerned and keeping it to himself. There was something about Dr Knoll's careful words that set alarm bells off in Will's head. He didn't know why exactly and he could be worrying for nothing. He hoped so.

The next two days were a bit frantic for Will while he juggled the negotiations on the purchase of their new apartment with the newsroom which was busier than usual. It was still the fiscal cliff…only now it wasn't a cliff anymore, it was a chasm. Sloan was brilliant with her facts but his job was to make a complicated discussion, simple and straight forward for their audience who were not in finance.

Mackenzie was right. Buying the place was the easy part, The co-op board was not. His celebrity status was considered a strong negative in a building that had turned down a number of famous names. When he told Mackenzie the troubling news, her reaction was about what he expected.

"You know what Will. I'm beginning to think that WE should turn THEM down. I don't like the idea of living in a building with a bunch of tight ass, small minded people who don't want us because you're so successful! What about Angus? I'm surprised they aren't asking to see his Kennel Club registration and his breeding records! "

Will knew he may as well call Jason and tell him to keep looking.

When Mac was this mad, it usually only got worse. She seldom softened on an issue that challenged her values. Anyway, he didn't disagree with her.

"And another thing.." Here it comes he thought..

" I wonder how many visible minorities they've turned down! Or maybe people just don't bother to apply. I mean if it's one of those building who don't want blacks or Jews then I'm out Will. Can you imagine raising our children with a bunch of racists and bigots!"

She was fuming now and he had to stop from laughing. Of course she was right. But when Mac got on her soap box, it could be quite an amusing sight.

"Calm down Kenz. You're just getting your first taste of old New York. It's been this way for hundreds of years and we aren't going to change it. We just have to find a building where we're among like minded people. So we'll keep looking and in the mean time we already have a great apartment. "

"I just don't know where these people get off, not wanting us!"

"Not 'us' just me. I told you, if you wave your title you can get us in to any building in New York"

"That's disgusting. Truly."

"Now, before we go to sleep, we are going to set a date. What have you and Peter decided?"

"How about September? I will be showing, but the right dress could cover it up, or not. Who cares? I don't. Would that be ok?

"Perfectly ok. It's September then. Plenty of time to plan a wedding and for our team to plan for our absence. And lots of time for our New York friends and family to make their travel plans. What did you eat today?"

"What happened to not being my baby sitter?"

"I just care Kenz. Did you eat properly?"

"I did, now go to sleep darling"

* * *

He wondered why life sometimes seemed so damn hard. If anything happened to Mac or their baby, he wouldn't be able to take it. Dr Knoll had called them in for their follow up visit a day early. Mac's tests had not been conclusive, but there were some irregularities that suggested she was in a higher risk category then he had previously thought.

The bottom line was increased bed rest. Dr Knoll suggested she go in to the studio for no more than four hours a day. She decided she would do six to ten pm, so she could hear the final rundown and be in Will's ear for the broadcast. The rest she would do over the phone from her bed, including being conferenced in for the morning pitch meeting.

Gentle sex was fine, and orgasms were allowed. Thank god they both thought… but vigorous, athletic sex was not a good idea. Dr Knoll told them not to fall into the trap of just abstaining for fear of hurting the baby. He said that close, intimate contact was very important at this time and to just be more creative. Will told Dr Knoll not to worry. Their love making was too important to them to ever let it go, to which the Doctor laughed and said he wasn't going to worry about them.

The night before the start of the new regime, Mackenzie was depressed. All her plans were going to go out the window, while she stuck to Dr Knolls rules about bed rest for at least half of every day.

Will was reluctant to raise some of the obvious issues that they would need to face, but he also knew there was never going to be a good time for these conversations.

"Mackenzie, we need to talk about postponing some of our plans until after the baby is born."

"I know, no transatlantic flight to get married in England."

"Yes, and I don't think we should move until early next year. It would be far to stressful for you, and setting up a new home is a lot of work. "

"Oh Will, why did this have to happen to us now?"

He knew she would be upset, but the fact was they needed to just focus on a healthy birth, and whatever it took to get there.

"Mackenzie, sweetheart, this is not the end of the world. We'll get into a good routine, and you'll be able to work from home, and life will be happy while that baby grows healthy inside you. OK? He was holding her and rubbing back and letting her have a cry, more out of frustration then anything else. And just think of all the fun we're going to have "being creative" as Dr Knoll put it."

" I know, at least we'll have each other, and lots and lots of time in bed. You know I'll expect you to be there for a good part of my bed rest …don't you?

That suited him fine. In the morning they would tell Charlie, but for now they would sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

"Good morning Millie. Mac and I want to have a few mins with Charlie. What would be a good time?"

"Come on Mac, Charlie is free now. Let's go and give him the news."

Mackenzie was excited to share the news of her pregnancy and anxious about the rest of it. No matter how much Charlie loved Will and her, he still needed to protect their flagship news show and a EP on bed rest was certainly not ideal. He might want to bring in a replacement EP for a year. She was trying to prepare herself for that..

"What's up you two? Are you here to deliver my wedding invitation personally?"

"Funny Charlie. In fact we would be doing exactly that if it were not for the other news we have for you"

"Ok, shoot"

"Mac is pregnant. We just found out."

"So you put the cart before the horse? Good for you ! I'm hugging beauty before age. Come here Mac.!"

"There's more to it Charlie. Mac's in the high risk category and her doctor is prescribing more bed rest. He thinks that four hours a day in the office is about all Mac should do."

"So we figure it out. Not a problem. You've got a great guy in Jim. We give him a raise and you work it out with him. Whatever it takes Mac. OK sweetheart. Don't you worry about a thing"

Mackenzie was so relieved, she was getting teary. Her job was so important to her happiness, that losing it, even for a year would have been a real blow. Thank god for Charlie, and for Jim who she knew would rise to the occasion.

"Mac, are we going to have Niagara Falls…for the next nine months?" Will said watching Mackenzie's tears roll down her cheeks.

"You are Will. Better get used to it. And that my man, will be the least of it ! You two are in for a ride. Just enjoy it. I'm very happy. This is something to celebrate! "

* * *

They decided they would use the morning pitch meeting to share their news with the team. This new development made it impossible to keep Mac's condition a secret. But first they needed to tell Jim. As Mackenzie predicted Jim was elated for them and actually excited about taking on more responsibility and grateful for the news of a raise.

How many times had Mac started this meeting with the same words?

"Listen up everyone, Will has an announcement to make"

Will stood up with sheepish grin on his face.

"The last time Mac announced that, I told you all that we were getting hitched. Actually we've been too busy doing other things to figure that part out. So busy, that Mac and I are going to have a baby and while normally it would be none of your damn business, in this case it is. Mac will need to spend more time in bed, and Jim will be taking on the load including running these meetings from now on. Oops.. Mac is blushing !

Lots of cheering and hugs made Mac feel a little less embarrassed. Somehow Will had made it sound like they had spent the last 5 months in bed, which was actually not that far from the truth.

"Thanks Will, eloquently graphic, as usual…Jim will be counting on you all and I just want to thank you in advance for the extra hours I know you'll be putting in, for Will and I.

* * *

That night Will couldn't sleep. Too much had happened, and there were so many details to figure out now. He had tried to make it sound simple to ease Mackenzie's anxiety, but in truth

he knew it wasn't going to be easy. Her nature was to resist, and giving up control was the most difficult thing of all.

He wished they were married by now, and he wished they had moved sooner. Both things he intended to fix, as soon as possible.


	19. Chapter 31

Thanks to those of you who are still reading and sending comments!

I don't own the Newsroom or any of these characters.

Chapter 31

The next two weeks were difficult. Mackenzie hated staying in bed, listening to the morning pitch meeting on Skype and trying to participate from a distance. It was better than nothing but she didn't know how she would last for eight more months.

She had terrible morning sickness and trouble keeping food down. Several times she had to pass her headphones to Jim right in the middle or a broadcast, so she could vomit in a bucket in a corner of the control room. Will was horrified and it was all he could do to carry on, without letting any emotion register on his face. One time his mind wandered to Mac thinking she could keep this a secret, and he almost started laughing on air. But he didn't.

Every day at 5:30 their driver arrived to take her to the studio and at 6pm the team met and gave her the final run down. The first few days she was anxious demanding changes that were causing the team to scramble, rebooking guests and doing last minute research. After four days of this, Will could see that the staff were becoming frazzled and tension was building in the newsroom. Jim asked Will to talk to her as it was starting to undermine his confidence and stress out the team.

* * *

"Mackenzie we have to talk. Come and sit in my office and try and listen without getting excited, please." Will asked, softly.

Mackenzie knew what was coming. She realized that she was overly anxious and driving everyone crazy but she didn't seem to be able to control herself.

"You're wound up so tight Kenz. You're coming in to the studio and making changes that for the most part, aren't necessary. It's just a reflex reaction. You feel like you're losing control. I know that's hard for you, but in reality you've trained Jim well and he's just carrying on the way you taught him. You need to sit back, try and be objective, and unless there really is a serious problem, let them do their line-up. If things don't work out we'll all realize that we can do better, and you can help us figure out how. OK? Can you try and do that?"

"I'm still the EP of this show Will."

"Of course you are, but you're driving everyone crazy Mac. You need to back off and try and relax and make these next 8 months a happy time. "

"Did Jim ask you to talk to me."

"Yes he did"

"So now he doesn't feel he can come to me? He has to go through you?"

"Mackenzie, you're pregnant with my child! Jim knows that your hormones are on overdrive, and he doesn't want to make it worse, and he assumed, rightly so that your partner in this situation may be the best person to talk to you."

Mackenzie could see the concern and frustration in Will's eyes and it scared her that it had gotten to this point. He had enough on his plate without also having to smooth out her working relationship with her team. She got up and went over to hug him and apologize.

"Of course you're the best person to talk me about this. You're the only person, and I'm sorry, I really am. I don't feel like myself, and I'm scared that I can't seem to control my emotions or my reactions to things Will. "

"I know sweetheart. Just try your best, and come and talk to me when you feel frustrated., And next time , come to me before you give orders to throw out the line up . That's my job, ok?"

"Ok, promise. Time to get ready. Is your script done.?"

"That's more like it. Yes it is. I'll see you soon. Or at least I'll hear you. I love you Mackenzie. Remember that when you're feeling crappy."

Will's pep talk helped Mackenzie make the necessary shift, letting go enough to stand back and let Jim run with the day to day work of producing. She worked hard to keep her promises to Will. She ate, even when she didn't want to. It helped that Sloan brought her smoothies and salads and wraps at least once a day. Every time she turned around someone was leaving little packets of nuts and fruit and cheese on her desk.

"Did Will put you up to this? I feel like a food depository! Tell me the truth Sloan."

"It's cute Kenz. Will started a cash box in the kitchen. He keeps it full, and we are supposed to take what ever we need and just keep buying you things you like when we go out for snacks. It's his secret so don't tell him that you know. He's trying to feed you, without you knowing."

Mackenzie smiled and promised not to say a word.

"It's time we had some girl time. I'm not supposed to stay out late so that pretty well rules out dinner. But on Saturday we could go out for lunch. Want to?"

"Absolutely. And if you're not too tired, we could go to the Pea in a Pod and get you some great stuff for when you get big"

"Perfect. I can stay out for four hours. That will be more then enough time."

They made a date and Mackenzie casually announced their plans to Will over dinner that evening.

* * *

"What are you thinking Mac? What part of bed rest don't you understand?"

"Will, I'm talking a few hours on Saturday. It's no more strenuous then going to the studio. I'm not a hothouse tomato! I need to go out once in a while."

"Promise me that you will keep the car waiting right outside no matter where you are, and the minute you start to get tired you come straight home. Promise Mackenzie?"

"I promise!"

When Saturday came, Will was anxious. He wished she just wouldn't go at all. Mackenzie left to meet Sloan for lunch, kissing Will good –bye, happy to be having some freedom and a chance to shop. Will was clearly not pleased, but doing his best to hide it.

While she was gone Will worried himself into a state of extreme anxiety that he recognized from the months and months of depression that drove him to mix anti-depressants with scotch and landed him in the hospital with a bleeding ulcer. This time he wouldn't resort to drugs but a good stiff scotch would help calm his nerves. He poured himself a drink and tried to work at his computer.

_I can't concentrate on a god damn thing, my stomach is in knots __and I feel paralyzed. This is why I stayed alone for all those years. __Alone is easier. If she can't be reasonable…if she's going to take chances and put herself at risk, and the baby, I can't stand it._

He knew he was working himself into a state and that it wasn't going to help matters. He tried to calm himself, poured another scotch and tried to focus on reading the paper. As he got more and more buzzed, the pain lessened and he was on the way to feeling numb. By the time Mackenzie and Sloan returned he was drunk, stretched out on the sofa face down, asleep.

"Come on in Sloan. Knowing Will he's been to Whole Foods and there probably something yummy in the kitchen to go with our tea"

" Do you get used to how domestic Will is Kenz? I mean who knew? It's the last thing you think of when you know him at work."

"He's always been that way. He was cooking for me on our second date. Of course being at home made it a lot easier to find the bedroom before dessert. In those days Will was insatiable."

"Kenz you're blushing…..what…where are you going.?"

Sloan saw Mackenzie rush into the living room as if something was wrong. From the hall Mac had spotted Will's hand hanging on the floor beside the sofa.

"Will wake up. Wake up Will !"

"I'm here"..he slurred…before falling back to sleep.

"What's wrong with him?!"

"He's passed out drunk, that's what's wrong with him. Looks like he polished off a bottle of scotch and got himself totally blitzed. Come on Sloan. Let's let him sleep it off. Can we go to your place so I can lie down and rest?"

"Of course, but don't you want to be here when he wakes up?"

"Not really. I'll just be upset and he'll be totally sorry and filled with remorse. He'll tell me he was just so worried about me that he couldn't help himself. Then it will be my fault for going out for a few hours"

"Wow, relationships are so damn hard…"

"They don't have to be. Our is just so complicated…come on, I'll write him a note and we'll go"

Will didn't wake up until that evening. He felt like shit. His head ached and it took him a few mins to figure out what happened and where he was. The apartment was dark, and when he went looking for Mackenzie he found a note on his pillow.

_Guess you needed to get drunk. Sleep it off ._

_I'm resting at Sloan's._

_M_

Jesus, she's pissed, he thought. I've really fucked up and she's so mad she's left. Couldn't even get into her own bed…shit…why did she have to leave?

* * *

Mackenzie was tucked into Sloan's bed. Sloan was stretched out beside her enjoying their dinner on trays, when Sloan's door man buzzed. Mackenzie had turned off her phone rather than deal with Will. She was more disappointed then angry, but either way she was not in the mood to talk to him yet.

"Bet that's Will."

"Of course it is"

"What should I do Kenz?"

"Let him up. I'm not leaving him Sloan, I just don't want to be around him when he's passed out drunk."

"Ok I'll tell them to send him up, but then I'm going for a walk. Don't relish being here for the fire works. We've all seen enough of that at the studio…"

"I'm sorry Sloan…"

"No sorry, I love both of you. Just work it out Kenz. Remember how much he loves you."

_That's the problem. He going to love me death, literally. __Will needs to get a grip or I'm not going to be able to stand it._

"Thanks, see you a half hour?"

Sloan opened the door to an embarrassed, contrite Will with a worried look on his face.

"Hey…she's in the bedroom. Going out to borrow a cup of sugar…."

"Thanks" he whispered.

Will saw Mac all tucked up in Sloan's bed with dinner on a tray and felt rotten to say the least.

"You look pretty comfy"

"I am"

"I'm sorry Kenz. "

"I know you are. Come here Will." Mackenzie patted the bed beside her and gestured for Will to come and sit down.

"Tell me what was going on in your head that made you drink a whole bottle of scotch on a Saturday afternoon?"

"You know what it was Mac. I was worried and scared and starting to sink…so had a drink to help me relax and then I just didn't' stop when I should have."

"Obviously, but what were you thinking when you were so worried. "

"Now you're sounding like Abe"

"You better be glad I am Will. I'm trying to understand and that's a hell of a lot better than just being mad at you. Which would you prefer?"

"Ok, I was thinking about you and wondering why you couldn't just stay home and rest and not put yourself and the baby at risk. I was worried sick 'cause if anything happened to you today I would never be able to get over it Mac."

"I was following Dr Knolls instructions, not to going out or be on my feet for more than 4 hours. I was not putting myself or the baby at risk. "

"But I just wanted you to stay where I could see you and look out for you. If you wanted to go out for a few mins I would have taken you."

"That may have been what YOU wanted, but wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to go out for a few hours of girl time, and you decided that I shouldn't want that Will. So you sulked and worked yourself into a fit of anxiety and then got drunk to deal with your depression. Sound familiar?'

"What do you mean 'familiar'?"

"I mean like last time ….when you ended up in the hospital with a bleeding ulcer for god's sake! Can you really not see the pattern here?"

"It's not the same. I was worried about you and the baby."

"Yes and last time you were worried about the death threats, and the New York article and me rejecting you because of a message that I didn't even get. Different reasons, but worry all the same."

"What do you want me to do about it? I can't help it if I care!"

"Yes you can. You can go and see Abe and work on it Will, because I am not going to give up the few hours of freedom I have a day, just so you can feel better. I would go crazy if I did that, and you know that better than anyone."

"Ok, I'm sorry"

"Can you move this tray and hold me now please Will"

He took her into his arms and they nestled into Sloan's bed feeling emotionally spent and relieved to be back touching each other.

"Mac, why did you have to leave? That hurt a lot."

"I left because I needed to cool off. Being here with Sloan took my mind off things Will. If I had stayed in bed to be there when you woke up I think we would have had a pretty bad fight, don't you?"

"Hey guys, it's me" Sloan called from the hallway. "I'm back"

"Come on in Sloan" Mac called

"Well, make yourself at home guys! Will you are a real chump but I can see that she still loves you. Could'a told you that."

"Come here Sloan" Will patted the bed bedside him "You're a great dame. Has Jamie told you that yet?"

" A few hundred times. Listen, you in my bed, giving me a hug is weirding me out"

"Good. Now I'm taking Mac home so you can carry on and have your saturday night hot date. Thanks for taking care of her"

* * *

"Come to bed Kenz. Saturday Night Live is starting in 5"

"Tape it Will. We can watch it later."

He watched her in her silky nightie lighting the candles and his erection started just knowing that Mackenzie wanted to make love. It had a been a while and he missed her. The other day in the shower he almost couldn't stand it when she walked by naked. But he had resisted the urge and decided to wait for her. Now it seemed it was worth the wait. Mackenzie had that siren look in her eyes that he loved. She slid under the covers and whispered in his ear.

"I need you Will"

She stared to kiss him and run her fingers through the soft downy hair on his chest. She worked her way down with her kisses from his lips to his neck where she spent a lot of time on his ears. Eventually she got to his nipples. Each one got sucked and flicked and licked until her was moaning for her to stop.

"Please Mac, you're making me too hard. I'm going to come too fast. Please stop."

"I know it's been too long for me too" she whispered.

"Let me kiss you just for a second and then we'll stop and calm you down"

She took his shaft in her mouth and he groaned from the pleasure of it and gently pulled himself out of her mouth.

"I need to stop. Lay down sweetheart"

He put her on her back and kissed her passionately and then sucked on her nipples until they were hard and she was moaning with pleasure.

She spread her legs for him…"Please Will, please kiss me there"

He licked and flicked her clit and used his finger and his tongue to penetrate her.

"fuck Will. I need you inside me. I need you Will. This is too hard. Maybe just for a little bit…please.."

" I know baby. I need you too. Let's try something"

He laid down on his side beside her and gently pulled her on to her side, facing him. He moved close and pressed his pelvis to hers and held his cock in his hand and gently placed the head just inside the lips of her pussy.

"Oh my god Will. Oh god that feels so good"

"Fuck Mac, I want you so much. We have to be careful. I can't come inside you or I won't be able to control myself."

She was moaning and moving her hips, rubbing her clit against the head of his cock. He was holding himself very still. It was all he could do not to push inside her. It took all his control and all his love for her not thrust as he was dying to.

He began to massage her clit with his fingers until she screamed with pleasure.

"That's it! I'm going to come, Fuck I'm coming"

He felt her contractions on the head of his shaft and thought he would explode from the intensity of it. He used his hand to stoke the shaft of his cock, imagining he was deep inside her, and he came with a powerful surge that she could feel.

"My god Kenz. That was amazing. I felt you like I never have before. "

"I felt you Billy. I felt you explode right on my clit. It felt so good. I'm just so glad we can make love. I don't care how we do it.

I want something from you Kenz."

"Anything."

"I want us to get married now, here in New York."

"What happened to being married on the estate? I thought you really wanted that Will."

"I did, and I still do…but things have changed and you can't fly and I don't want to wait. Call me old fashioned, but we're having a baby Mac. I don't really want a pregnant girlfriend if I can have a pregnant wife. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do."

"We can have a proper church wedding on the estate, after the baby is born, but for now, let's think of something small and personal that we can do."

" Yes let's. I love you Billy.


	20. Chapter 32

Thanks as always for you kind reviews. Of course I don't own the Newsroom. Wish I did!

* * *

Chapter 32

When Mackenzie wasn't in the newsroom for her allocated four hours a day, she was at home in bed, surrounded by the satellite office she had set up as a kind of command central. From here she attended morning pitch meeting by video conferencing, continued to look for penthouse apartments, determined to move before the baby came, and planned their wedding.

Will would often come home for an hour during the afternoon and find her buried in paper, with two cell phones, going, and sometimes one or two producers, a real estate agent, and a florist or caterer…stopping by in for a meeting.

"Mackenzie, when Dr Knoll said 'bed rest' do you really think this was what he had in mind?" asked an exasperated Will.

"I'm in bed Will, I'm eating like a horse, and I'm happy. You can't really expect me to do nothing all day, can you?"

He realized that would be a prescription for madness…and he had to admit, she was finding a way to abide by Dr Knoll's orders and still carry on with her frantic pace. Most of all, she was glowing, and that made him very happy.

"So tell me what you did today?"

" I settled on the flowers for the church, and I found an apartment that I really think we should go and see. It's amazing Will. It's right on Central Park, it's a, penthouse, and the building has recently been converted to condo so there's no co-op board to deal with…and pets allowed. "

"But Mac, we've been through this. You can't possibly handle a move before the baby is born. It's just not practical."

"I have an idea. What if I brought Andrew, our wonderful house manager over from Mallington Court to organize the whole thing. He really is a wonder. He could expedite with the decorator and pack us up and deal with the movers and totally set up the new place. Then all I would have to do is move in. Really Will, it would be so wonderful to be in our new home with our nursery all done, before the baby is born."

Just then the house phone rang.

"No you don't. I'll get it Mac"

"Thanks…., send her up" Will barked.

"It's Tara with work for you. Couldn't it wait for you to read it at the studio?"

"No. I need to read it before I get there."

"Fine, but Tara is not staying, and I am sending home the two guys waiting in our livingroom, Who are they anyway? "

" They're from the restaurant. We have to settle on the menu for the reception dinner"

"I'll talk to them and do the menu tomorrow. You can take that off your list."

Will dealt with everyone and sent them all home, and relished the privacy of one hour with Mackenzie.

"Now, about Andrew… You've obviously got this all figured out. I can't argue with wanting to be settled in a new place, but are you sure you won't end up doing any of it because I absolutely won't let you Mackenzie."

" I know and I promise. Let's just go and see the place and then I'll talk to Andrew and see what he thinks of the idea."

"As if I am going to believe for one minute that you haven't already talked to him?"

Mackenzie had a sheepish look on her face, as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Look me straight in the eye and tell me you haven't already organized the whole thing."

" I haven't" she said giggling. "Truly, I've just mentioned it to him and said it was a possibility, that's all."

"Right. And have you booked him a flight and told him he could stay at your old apartment?"

" Well… a tentative flight….and yes, I did mention that he could use it since it's empty."

Will laughed out loud. He should have known she would find a way to maneuver them into a new place. It actually was a good idea to get Andrew over here for a lot or reasons. He could help Mackenzie organize the wedding, which although small, still needed to be perfect in her mind.

"So, I have a better idea. I think Andrew should stay closer to you so the two of you can work together more easily. There are two studio apartments in our building, on the market. Let's rent one for 6 months and Andrew can move in and be closer to you. Then after we move he can stay with us until everything is set up in our new home."

"That would be perfect! You don't mind the cost?"

"Mac, believe me, if it helps keep you in bed, its well worth it."

What he was really thinking, was that compared to what they were about to spend on a new home, this was peanuts!

" You're an angel Will! "

"Not the image I was going for. Anyway Mackenzie would you please stop talking, so I can do what I came home to do… and cuddle my pregnant girlfriend! Can we please move all this shit into the livingroom and turn this back into our bedroom Mac? I'll move it all and set you up in corner near the window, and you can recline on the sofa for your meetings…like Cleopatra. Then we won't have to endure the News Night staff in our bedroom. That really bugs me!"

With that he took Mackenzie in his arms and laid her down beside him so he could kiss her and stroke her belly and rub the soft skin on her inner thighs, until she started to moan.

"I am not going to make love to you now Kenz. Just want you to start thinking about it."

"Really, you're going to get me aroused and then leave me hungry for the rest of the day and all evening?"

"Yup, that's the plan"

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

"I'm not even going to ask you what that means. I have to get back to the studio, but Lonny will be here at 5:30 to pick you up. See you soon. Now rest Mac. No more working until you get to the office."

The next time Will saw Mackenzie she was in the control room, headset on , with her hair pulled back in her trade mark pony tail. From the back her shape was still the same, slim hipped and slender . It as only when she turned that you could see her baby bump like a basketball over her tummy. He smiled to himself. She was so beautiful pregnant, it made his heart ache.

The broadcast went smoothly and it was almost over, when late in the D block, Mackenzie cut the audio so only Will could hear her. Her voice was low and sensual...

"Will…I want you to do this next segment for me, the way I like it. Nice and slow, and then a little harder and faster. And then really hard Will….Tap your pen if you understand."

Will tapped his pen and glared at her until the commercial break. Then he looked down at his notes, until the break ended and he had to refocus on saying goodnight and ending the broadcast. When the they were out of the segment, Will marched into the control room, and took off Mackenzie's head set and led her by the hand to his office, and closed the door. His mouth was on hers and he was kissing her deeply and moaning into her mouth to never, ever, do that to him again when he was on air. She was helpless to resist him, instead she begged him to take her into the bathroom.

"Can't do that sweetheart" he growled at her, clearly aroused. "Your four hours is up. You have to go home and lay down. Come on, let's get out of here."

They left, giggling, with his arm around her waist. He kissed her in the back seat, until finally they pulled up to the building and it was all she could do, to keep her hands off him until they got to their door. For once Mackenzie rushed to her bed and laid down without complaining, as Will undressed her and whipped off his clothes, and they got under the covers.

* * *

"Mackenzie don't you ever do that to me again! I almost lost it on the air."

"I warned you not to leave me aroused and dying for you all day. Do you suppose you could make it up to me now?"

They kissed and rubbed and stroked each other to orgasm. At one point he penetrated her, staying very still, so she could move against him gently, until she was close to coming. Then he pulled out and she kissed and stroked his erection while he massaged her, so they could orgasm together.

"That was so erotic Kenz. I can't tell you how amazing that felt"

" I guess pregnancy has it's benefits…sex has never been this intense for us Billy. Do you think we should tell Dr Knoll? Mac giggled.

"No I do not! The poor man already thinks we're over sexed as it is! Come here and get comfy, and tell me all about your progress with the wedding plans"

Mackenzie pulled her notebook from beside the bed. She lived by her lists, and she had a whole section of detailed wedding lists to share with Will.

"Ah, the lists! he laughed.

" Yes and it's a good thing too. There are a million details if we want everything to be perfect."

"Mackenzie, all I want is a minister, a small church, you and me and 'I DO'. and a couple of witnesses if we need to. That's it."

"Oh you say that now, but you don't mean that. You're an incurable romantic and you know you want our day to be filled with magical moments. Why don't you just admit and help me plan this, instead of pretending that anything is fine by you?"

" Just tell me what you're planning."

"OK…so we've settled on St Thomas' – in the side chapel and Father Carl is going to marry us and you're figuring out the actual service right?"

"Yes and we are each going to come up with our own readings"

"Will, promise me yours won't be from a musical…"

"I promise you it will be very special and heart felt"

"But not from a musical?"

"Never mind where it's from. Just worry about your reading."

"I swear if it's from a musical I am going to start giggling in front of Father Carl and all our guests, during what is meant to be the most solemn part of our wedding Will. You cannot do that to me!"

"Giggle like this?" He started to tickle her gently until she was screaming with laughter and begging him to stop.

"Stop it! You haven't even fed me yet and I'm starving Will"

"Ok bring your lists in to the kitchen and keep reading to me while I fix us dinner"

"The flowers for the church are white Peonies with pale green Mums and licorice leaf. We're having a string quartet, and we have to pick our songs this week-end. All classical, nothing from a musical."

"Very funny Mac"

After the service we're going to Café Boloud. We've taken over the restaurant for the night and we'll choose the menu over the next week. Maurice is so excited. He's being a huge help. You should call him to do the menu."

"How many are we expecting?"

"No more than 30 or 40 and that's a good number for the restaurant."

"Will it will leave us enough room for a small dance floor?"

"Really Will? Do you really want dancing?"

"I think I will want to dance with my wife on our wedding day. Yes of course I want dancing!"

"Your very pregnant wife… That's going to be a sight.."

"You'll be beautiful Mackenzie. Am I allowed to ask what you're wearing?"

"No you are not"

"Ok…. come here and kiss the chef you want dinner…"

Will loved to hold her and rub up against her belly. He touched her more than ever, wanting to be as close to her bump as he could possibly be. He opened her robe and held her body close to his.

"You feel so good Mac. Your breasts are getting bigger. Very sexy. Can I suck on them or does that hurt?"

"I don't know, let's test that tonight…"

"But first, do you want your pasta here in the kitchen or shall we take it to bed on trays?"

" I think bed. I want to put my feet up. My legs are aching a little."

"Come on, we'll get you in bed and I'll massage your legs. That will help".

"Will, you're being incredibly good to me. I can't quite believe how tender and caring you are."

"Are you surprised? I'm in love with you...crazy girl. Come on, eat your pasta and tell me about the guest list."

"Sloan and Charlie of course are standing up for us. Then on your side, Jamie, and Rob and Rob's wife and your sister Carrie. Too bad about Michael and Susie, but…"

"Never mind about them Mac. Don 't really want to talk about that now."

Will didn't want to be reminded of the brother and sister who would not even travel to New York for his wedding day. Michael actually couldn't break his parole and leave town, but Susie could come if she wanted to. The fact was she didn't. At least his sister Carrie was coming.

"Then there's Rose and Jonathan from London."

"Not your mother?"

"No Will. She's not well enough yet."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but we'll have service at Mallington some day. Hopefully she will be well enough by then."

"Then from the office, Jim and a date, Maggie & Don, Neil and his date. I think we need to leave it there Will. Otherwise we have to invite the whole team, and we can't."

"Then old friends, the Rosses, and the Harrison's. Judge Carmichael and his wife, and then there are your Republican cronies. What are you doing about them?"

"They're my golf buddies Mac, and they're old school, not wacko radicals."

"They're still right of Attila the Hun Will. But that's your call."

"I am right of Attila the Hun and you're marrying me!"

"No you're not. You've changed a lot, you just don't realize it, and for the better I might add. Also Rosa of course and her husband, and Lonny and his date. Do you suppose Charlie will bring anyone?"

"Don't know, doubt it."

"And now Andrew from England and Peter Philips because he's been such a huge help with the estate. And Doctor Habib of course. We would never have made it to the after without him, and his date, or wife?"

Mac was keeping count on her fingers and Will was wondering if she was going to remember which hand she was at..

"So what does that come to Mac?".

"I think that's about 25. The rest of my extended family, which is at least 50 will be invited to our reception in England."

"Actually we're at 28 plus us and my golf buddies and their wives..so we'll be under 40 which is perfect."

"Right, listen, Sloan is taking me to a dress fitting tomorrow. Are you going to relax and not get all upset this time?"

I'm fine with it. Just keep…"

"I know, keep the car close and if I get tired I come straight home…"

"Good girl. If you're finished your dinner, I'll take these plates and you get ready for bed."

When Will returned, Mackenzie was in bed, sitting up waiting for him, fast asleep. He lowered her down and pulled her closer to him and tucked a pillow under her knees to help her back.

Only three more months, he thought. Three more months and till he was a father. Only three more weeks till she was his wife.

He could hardly believe it.


	21. Chapter 33

Some one has asked me to re post the first chapters which were Part 1 of this series. I will, when I figure out how to do it. In the meantime you should be able to look for Getting to Us...the original series. It's still up. Would love some new chapters to the great stories in progress from all you wonderful writers..

In the meantime, I don't own the newsroom!

* * *

Part 11 Getting to US Chapter 33

It's was only two weeks till her wedding day and Mackenzie had one more thing she needed to do to make her day perfect. She couldn't tell Will her plan in advance because he would have a fit and accuse her of meddling with other people's lives…or as he so eloquently put it..'life ruining.'

But in this case it was necessary. Jim was like a kid brother to her. They had literally been through a war together. He had nursed her through her trauma after she was raped and had kept her secret. And now while she was laid up in bed for most of each working day, he was working overtime to carry the load so she could have a healthy pregnancy and still keep her job

The least she could do for him was help him sort out his disastrous love life.

He was dating a woman he didn't love, leading her on which went against his nature and was tearing him up. All the while watching Maggie with Don, another total mis match, all because he was too nice a guy to want to disrupt their already fragile relationship. She had an idea…

"Jim, hey its me, wondering if you can come here for a lunch meeting after the pitch meeting ends?"

"Sure Mac. Anything in particular you want me to bring in the way of files?"

"Nope, just bring yourself. See you soon."

This was perfect timing. She knew that Will had a lunch date today so he wouldn't be barging in on them and grilling her later on what she as up to. Even if she feigned work, Will had a way of knowing when she was plotting something. It was at times like this that she had to break her "no secrets" rule. There were some things that Will just didn't need to know.

* * *

"Hi Mac. You look great! You really are blooming you know."

"Thanks, come in the kitchen and help me carry this tray into the living room. I've made us sandwiches and there is some great left over pasta salad that Will made, and grab whatever you want to drink from the fridge."

Jim carried everything to the coffee table, and Mackenzie got comfy with her feet up and a tray on her lap.

"Ok all set. What did you want to talk about Mac?"

"I want you to do me a favour. There's research I want you to do. Hilary Clinton is thinking of announcing her intention to run in the next election and she agreed that if she ever did decided to run she would give Will the exclusive interview. Of course we're going to hold her to that promise. I want you to go to Washington and interview her former press secretary and a number of other names that I'll give you. We need up to date opinions from the people closest to her. We need to be ready as soon as she's thinking of announcing. This is important, and face to face will be much better. Oh yes…and take Maggie with you. You'll need two days to cover off the list. "

"Whose going to exec produce if I'm not there for two days next week?"

" I am, from here, no problem. Of course I'll still be there for the broadcast. I'll run the pitch meetings on video conferencing, and anyway, Neil is ready to step in and help. It will be good for him to get the experience."

"Why do I need Maggie? I can handle this on my own."

"It just looks better, more professional, if we send two of you, and she can take notes and do the follow up."

"Ok..if you really think is important."

"I do, and Jim?"

"Yes…"

" I hope you haven't forgotten about' gather ye rosebuds'?"

"Are we back on that?"

"We are Jim. I can't stand to watch you wasting so much time with the wrong girl. Even if you just broke up with Lisa, you might send Maggie a signal that you're free and waiting for her. At very least use this time away with Maggie to talk to her and have dinner alone with her…and.."

"Ok,…I get the picture. Are we even thinking about Don at all…in this scheme of yours?"

"Don's had plenty of time to get it together with Maggie. Obviously it's not working and he's too chicken to get out of it. You would be doing him a huge favour if you gave him an out. Trust me Jim. I can see that this situation is a train wreck waiting to happen. You need to derail it now, before you all crash. Just think about yourself and your own happiness for once…please?"

"Why now Mac? Why are you so bent on taking the extra work on this now of all times when you have so much on your plate?"

"Because I'm happy Jim, and I'm getting married. I don't want to look around and see a person who I love , and know that he's miserable, with the wrong woman, at my wedding, if I can possibly help him fix it, that's why. This situation has gone on far too long."

"A year ago I would have said 'who are you to give advice?'…but now I can see how happy you and Will are...maybe I should try this."

"Good, and for God's sake don't tell Will about this!"

Jim laughed out loud at Mackenzie. "And you honestly think that Will won't figure this out for himself?"

"Not if you don't plant the seed. Of course he has to know that you're going to do the interviews, but nothing else. Now go back to the studio and just tell Maggie the plan and to organize the flights and hotel, and you set up the interviews ..today!"

Jim was grinning. Two nights alone with Maggie, away from Don…Mac was really doing him a favour. He hoped he could finally act. Mackenzie shut the door, pleased with herself. Now if she could just keep the whole motive under wraps so Will didn't freak our…. In truth she had planned for all those interviews to happen, and they had already discussed Will getting the exclusive with Hilary…the only difference was that Jim was going to do the pre interviews in person. Made sense, considering the importance of getting this scoop.

* * *

"Where the hell is Jim?"

Will bellowed from his office, looking for his acting EP who it seemed took an extremely long lunch out of the office. Something he never did.

"Jim should be back any minute" Maggie explained. "He was meeting with Mac to go over some notes…. for tonight I guess."

Will was silent. Funny Mac didn't mention that Jim was visiting her for lunch. Wonder what couldn't wait for this afternoon? Oh well, she probably just wanted the company…he thought. If he'd known he would have gone himself. But his lunch date had cancelled last minute, so he just decided to have a sandwich as his desk instead.

A few mins later Jim returned and slide into his desk.

"Will is looking for you Jim" Maggie warned him "He sounds kinda mad."

Jim organized his thoughts. He would tell Will casually that he was off to Washington and not mention Maggie. That would be logical. He popped his head around the corner of Will's office door.

"Heard you were looking for me?"

"So, how was Mac?"

"Great. We just needed to catch up on things without all the noise. By the time she gets here at 6:00 every day it's so crazy we don't have time to do much planning"

"Makes sense. I wanted to talk about a few of next week's segments."

"Sure. By the way I'm going to Washington to do the pre interviews for the Clinton exclusive. We think face to face will be better."

"Who is filling in for you?"

"Mac's pretty sure she can run the pitch meeting from home, and its only two meetings. Then I'll be back"

" I see. Have to write my scripts now."

"Didn't you want to talk about some of next week's segments?"

"Nope, not if you're not going to be here."

Will was not going to interfere with Mac's instructions to Jim. He respected her too much for that, and anyway she would be angry if he did. However he was going to have words with her later. Sending the one person who was covering for her to Washington for two days made no sense, and she knew that. For now he was just silent.

Mackenzie arrived at 6pm and had the meeting for the final run down and Will was uncharacteristically quiet. Jim decided he had better warn Mac that he had told Will about his assignment, but had not mentioned Maggie going with him. Maggie of course knew and had not stopped smiling since.

At the end of he meeting Maggie blurted it our in her usual fashion:

"Mac, just want to say thanks for letting me go on the pre-interviews in Washington. I'm totally psyched!"

Will could not believe his ears. He just glared at Mackenzie, who didn't react, as if this was a non event. Again he stayed silent. Whatever she was up to, it was not going to disrupt tonight's show. He refused to fight with his increasingly pregnant girlfriend in front of the team, and he wanted to give her time to tell him what was going on, herself.

Will stayed focused on his script and gave a solid performance and did not banter with Mackenzie or seek her out in the control room to take her home, as he usually did. He went to his office and waited for her. After almost anl hour of no Mac…he went looking for her. Her found her laughing and talking to the team, just as she used to, with no regard what so ever for the time…

"Mac, if it was up to you I suppose you would sleep here?"

"Sorry just lost track of the time, and I knew you would tell me when you were ready to go home."

"I was ready an hour ago. Let's go!"

Oh…he's mad. She knew that look and that tone, very well. He dumped his bag and went straight to the bar to pour himself a scotch. Not a good sign.

"Will don't be mad. I know Jim told you that I'm sending him to Washington for 48 hrs. It's no big deal. I can handle the EP stuff from my bed, no problem."

"Yes… I suppose now you're going to tell me that he needs Maggie too?"

"Oh Will, come on. You know how I feel about Jim. I'm just so happy and I want him to be happy. He doesn't have a chance with Don watching him like a hawk."

"So you cooked this whole thing up, no discussion. Did you think I wouldn't catch on to your scheme Mackenzie?"

" I honestly wasn't thinking about you! I was thinking about Jim. Why does its always have to be about you and me not doing what you think I should be doing?"

"Because you're pregnant!" Will bellowed. "Any decision you make that affects your work load IS my business. Is that so hard to understand? And you didn't tell me precisely because you KNEW I wouldn't like it and I wouldn't agree to it!"

"Will, you're smothering me! Just like this morning. I was perfectly capable of walking through that apartment myself. I didn't need you telling the agent I was pregnant and needed to use the elevator to go up one floor! Obviously I'm pregnant. The man was not blind. He could see that perfectly well for himself, and I was happy to take the stairs!"

"I cannot believe we're still fighting about the same thing. You want to carry on as if nothing has changed, forcing me to police your every move, and now I have to worry about what you're scheming behind my back!"

"Is this how we're going to make decisions about our child Will? Are you expecting me to call you and discuss what our child should wear that day, or what I'm thinking of packing for a school lunch! "

"Hardly. I can't imagine you making lunch for anyone. I will making sure our child doesn't starve !"

"Do you know how mean that sounds?"

" I do actually. The last thing I want to do is be mean to you Mackenzie, but do you know how mean it is to play tricks on me, scheming behind my back and then having the nerve to tell me it's none of my business?"

"I wouldn't have to go behind your back if you weren't totally unreasonable about every little thing I want to do!"

"Not every little thing Mac. Just the things that affect the well being or OUR unborn child!"

"This is a ridiculous conversation . Don't you think we should be having it in front of Abe, before it gets any worse?"

"Fine. Call him in the morning. And go in the kitchen and eat something PLEASE! I'm heating up some of that casserole. I may be furious with you Mackenzie, but I still want you to eat and go to bed NOW !"

Mackenzie was tired of being treated like a petulant child and Will was tired of playing the role of babysitter. For the first time since either of them could remember, they went to bed mad.

Somewhere during the night their bodies found each other and Will woke up spooned around Mackenzie. He loved her so much, but something had to give. He couldn't keep up this constant pleading with her to be responsible.

She was relieved to wake up in Will's arms. He was the love of her life but he was going to drive her mad with his endless reprimands and fussing over her every move. Please god...she thought, let Abe help them out of this impasse.

* * *

"So, Mackenzie, you look wonderful. Will, come and sit down. I want to begin by telling you that I read the file your file that Dr Knoll sent over so I have a clear understanding of your condition Mackenzie. I understand that your activity has been curtailed and you're spending far less time at the station. That must be a challenge for you?"

"It's not so bad now that I have a system. I work from home in the mornings, and my team keeps me in the loop. Then I go in to the studio in time to produce the broadcast. I can manage just fine, if no one breathes down my throat."

"Will, it must be difficult not to worry about Mackenzie'

"Not really. I mean what is the point since I know she's going to do what she wants, not matter what I say"

"So, there in lies the problem. I am going to short circuit this and remind you both of your histories…or as Will likes to call it 'baggage'.

Will is a care giver. He related to his mother and his siblings as the persons who he tried to take care for. He felt responsible for protecting them. That is how he shows his love. His instinct is to protect those that he loves.

Mackenzie, you were raised in a privileged home. You were no doubt doted on and given a very strict set of rules to live by, with very little freedom. Your instinct is to resist authority, and find ways to escape it. Your relationship with your parents was probably based on exhibiting fierce independence. So it should come as no surprise that when you are under pressure you both resort to the patterns that you know well. A high risk pregnancy is by definition. "pressure' on both of you."

" I have a question. When I arrived back at ACN, Will was completely disengaged. In fact he was famous for not giving a damn. Not what you've described at all."

"Will's indifference was his protection mode. He learned that when he cared about someone, they generally abandoned or betrayed him, starting with his father who abused him and his mother who died on him, when he was still a very young person. "

"And let's not forget the betrayal…while we're on the subject," Will smirked.

Mackenzie was horrified that Will would bring this up, and throw it in her face, yet again.

"I can't do this. I can't listen to this. I just can't".. she sobbed and stood up to leave.

"Will you've hurt Mackenzie by raising something that she thought you two had put behind thought you had forgiven for. Forgiveness means no longer wishing to hurt her by accusations. Was it your intention to hurt her?"

Will looked stunned. "I…I…I would never…I mean of course not" he said.. his voice cracking.

"Well perhaps you should apologize."

"I'm sorry Kenz. I didn't mean to hurt you" Mackenzie stared at Will, and sat down.

"Mackenzie, do you think that you can understand why Will's instinct is to protect you, and why it's taken him a lot of courage to care so deeply about your well being and the well being of this child?"

"Yes I can"

"So perhaps you could show some sensitivity when he over does it?"

"Yes."

"Will, can you understand that when Mackenzie is bucking your attempts to protect her, it's not meant to hurt you? Can you see that she does not do well under authority and perhaps needs you to give her more latitude? "

"Yes"

"Your challenge, both of you, is not to revert to your patterns of behavior and get so polarized that you lose the ability to feel what the other person is feeling. Mackenzie, this pregnancy is happening to both of you. Will deserves to be included fully. And Will, it's Mackenzie's body that is going through the physical changes. ultimately she has the right to decide what she's capable of doing, and she deserves your trust in her to decide that."

Will and Mackenzie were silent. They didn't challenge anything that Dr Habib was saying. They just listened. Everything he said rang true. But most of all, they had both experienced a moment of pain, when they deeply hurt each other..and that scared them both into silence.

"Now, I am going to leave you to do what I have a feeling you do best. Come out when you're ready. And come back next week. Don't wait for another crises to come back to therapy. We have much to discuss. A lot is happening for both of by the way, my partner and I would be delighted to celebrate your wedding day with you. Thank -you for inviting us."

Dr Habib left the room and closed the door behind him.

Will spoke first. "Kenz I'm so….." but before he could finish his sentence, Mackenzie was in his lap, kissing him.

"Abe's right. We're good at this part Kenz"

"Yes we are darling"

"Then let's just do more of it..." Shuss...just kiss me Will."

After 15 mins. Dr Habib knocked gently on the door, and pushed it open. He found them still necking on his sofa, Will's shirt was well rumpled and his hand had slipped under Mackenzie's maternity dress, and he was stroking her thigh, as she sat on his lap, kissing him with one hand under his shirt..

Dr Habib laughed "Excuse me, hate to interrupt but my next patient is here, and you two should get a room!"


	22. Chapter 34

Great to see a new stories! I don't own the newsroom or any of these characters.

* * *

Chapter 34

Mackenzie stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom as she tried on her bridal gown, gazing at her reflection feeling a mixture of joy and regret.

She was marrying Will the love of her life and carrying his child, and the sheer wonder of that made her giddy with happiness

Some days still couldn't believe it. How often had she awakened, forgetting for a split second where she was, and then remembering: she was in Will's bed, that was now hers too, and he loved her again, and they were having a baby and he would soon be her husband.

Every time it was the same. The relief and joy of that moment of realization made her heart soar. . No one could possibly understand what it felt like to be estranged from him, seeing him every day, watching him parade his women through the newsroom, going home alone , and waking up every morning, remembering that she had lost him, wondering who was in his bed, curled up in his arms. She with stood it, until she couldn't bear it any longer. And then by some miracle, he wanted her again. And more than that, he loved her.

Her one regret as she studied the very pregnant woman in the mirror was that she wouldn't be the beautiful bride she had dreamt of on her wedding day. This swollen belly was a far cry from the lithe, slim waisted body that he loved so much.

And their wedding night, the one night of their lives that was supposed to be a magical night of passion would be reduced to Will curling around the lump in his bed.

For all those reasons she had wanted to wait and get married after she had her figure back, but Will was adamant that they marry now, before the baby was born, as if it mattered.

"Sloan, I look so fat in this dress… what is the point of wedding photos? I won't ever want to look at them."

Mackenzie was trying on the beautiful cream satin dress designed for her by Vera Wang. It was high waisted, with small cap sleeves, a scoop neck and a gorgeous full skirt that caught in the back, before cascading into soft folds. Never in her childhood dreams did she ever imagine herself as seven and half months pregnant on her wedding day

"You look gorgeous, ethereal, like a greek goddess. Really Mackenzie, if you curl your hair and just tuck in some flowers…"

"Actually, I want to show you something. It just arrived yesterday."

Mackenzie opened the safe in their bedroom closet and took out a velvet sac. She opened it carefully and took out an encrusted tiara that sparkled and caught the light in it's hundreds of faceted diamonds.

"Mackenzie! Oh my god, that is so incredible! Where did it come from?"

"It's the McHale Tiara. Been in the family for centuries. Every bride of has worn it. Now it's mine to wear if I want to. What do you think?"

"Want to?" Who on earth wouldn't want to? Put it on!"

Mackenzie placed the tiara on her glossy brown hair and looked at herself in the full length mirror with Sloan standing behind her, smiling at her with tears in her eyes. Calling Peter Philips and asking him to send it had been a sudden decision. Will's speech about carrying on the legacy of her family had stayed with her. Until now her life had only ever been about her. But now with Will she felt that her life was about something much bigger.

"It's pretty isn't it? What do you think, honestly?"

" I think that you look like a fairy princess and Will will love it, and if it was mine

I don't think I would ever take it off…that's what I think."

" I guess with my dress being so simple, it's not too much, is it?

" Of course it's too much. That's kinda the whole point Kenz!"

"Ok, so I'm all set. I just need Lottie to do my make-up and Laurent is coming over to do both of our hair, and Rose too. Lottie is doing both your make-up . You need to be here around 1pm on saturday so she can get us all done and out of here by 5pm"

"What about Will's sister. Did you say she was coming?

"I think so. I asked Will if she would join us for hair and make-up. I'm still waiting for an answer…Will is getting changed in the suite he took at the Plaza, although I don't know why. I would much rather sleep in our own bed on our wedding night."

"Because he's Will. He wants it to be special Kenz"

"Let's just hope that they don't get him pissed drunk at his stag. Will does not do well the next day. Why does a man in his fifties need a stag anyway?"

" Because guys are guys. It's not about age, and from what I overheard in the office, Charlie is planning this thing, so it should be wicked."

"Well they better not get him stoned. Remind me to tell Neil not to bring any of that lethal hash. Will can't resist that."

"Meanwhile, we girls are all coming over here to drink wine, while you get pissed on Cool Aid !"

" I know, bad timing…but this little guy is kicking and reminding me that I can't have a drop at this stage"

"I'm so psyched that it's a boy. When did you decide to find out the sex?"

" I don't know. We were in Dr Knoll's office having an ultra sound, and he asked us if we wanted to know, and all of a sudden we both looked at each other and we were so excited to know that we just both blurted out 'yes' at the same time. I'm actually glad we did. It makes him more real to us. He's not an unknown…he's our little guy."

"Is Will over the moon that it's a boy?'

"Yes but he would be over the moon no matter what. He's just so in love with this baby. He has trouble sleeping at night. He sings to the baby and he's convinced that this child is musical because he thinks that his kicking has rhythm. He's totally nuts sometimes. Now tell me about you?"

" You meant the whole Maggie Don thing?"

"Let's get some tea and climb into bed so I can hear the whole story"

It was Saturday. Will was out with Charlie who was getting his tux altered, and they were both buying new tux shirts. Will's gift to Charlie was a beautiful sapphire stud set with matching cufflinks. He was giving it to him over lunch at the Knickerbocker Club…where Charlie had told them to lay out the 20 year old single malt scotch.

"Ok, get comfy and pass me one of those cookies, and start spilling!'

"Well, when Jim and Maggie came back from Washington it was obvious that something had happened. Don knew it and he baled before Maggie could say anything. It was kind of rat behavior , but on the other hand, he knew what was coming and I can't blame him for wanting to be the first to get out. The idea of being dumped would just be too much for Don's ego."

"So maybe he did them both a favour"

"Yeah. And if he had just left it at that, I would have respected him more. But no…he had to go and throw all of Maggie's stuff right out into the hallway with no warning. She went over to pack and it was devastating for her to see what he had done. We all helped her get boxes and pack her things. He knew she didn't even have a place to go. Obviously she wasn't going to move back in with Lisa. I mean I don't think this will kill their friendship…but everyone is going to need some time…."

"So what happened with Jim and Lisa and where did Maggie go?"

"Jim told Lisa the truth. She wasn't shocked. She knew they'd always carried a torch for each other…but she was upset. Who wouldn't be?"

"Good on Jim, doing the decent thing and telling her in person. I'm sure he did it as kindly as he could. What happened to Maggie? Where did she go?"

"She's still living at the W Hotel near the office while she looks for place she can afford"

"So how can she afford the W? Is Don paying for it?"

Sloan hesitated for a moment and then decided to just tell Mackenzie.

"Honestly Kenz, I thought you knew… Will is paying for it. He heard the whole story and went and booked a room and came into work and handed her a key and said to stay as long as she needed to."

"Typical Will . That's why I love him so much. Right there…that's it. He didn't tell me because he doesn't do things because he wants credit . Just like he paid a quarter of a million dollars to get Amen out of prison, remember? ACN didn't even offer to cover any of it. Eventually Charlie made sure that his salary went up…and a lot more than that I can tell you. But Will just did it without a moment's hesitation, and he would never have told anyone. I just figured it out because I know him so well."

"I can tell you, Will was pissed at Don for throwing Maggie out and not offering her any help. Don said that Will of all people should understand what it felt like to be cheated on. Will told him to go fuck himself. He said that Don didn't deserve Maggie because every time they had a fight Don made a booty call to someone he was keeping on the side. They had a real blow up, right in Will's office, and we could hear a lot of it. It was raw!"

"God, and to think that I'm missing all the drama…tucked up in my bed with my boy here" Mackenzie grinned and rubbed her baby bump.

"I think we should move the dress and shoes into the guest room closet before Will comes home, and put that sparkler back in the safe Kenz"

They hid all the evidence of their morning of trying on dresses and jewelry. Mackenzie lent Sloan some beautiful jewelry from her family that looked fabulous on her. She decided that she would give Sloan the pearl and diamond earrings, as her gift to her. It seemed much more special then buying something new.

"Ok, now finish the story Sloan. How long did it take Don to come after you?"

"About 48 hours. But don't worry, I'm not going to risk losing Jamie, just to have a hot night with Don. Gotta tell you though Kenz…the thought did cross my mind…I mean I bet he's great in bed.."

"Sloan, take it from me, it's not worth it. You'll ruin everything you have with Jamie. Brian was supposedly good in bed…the problem was, he didn't care about pleasing anyone but himself. If I got any pleasure out of it, it was only because I managed to take it- and let me tell you, most of the time I was just frustrated and let down."

"I'll bet Will's not like that…"

"We're not going to talk about what Will is like in bed ! "

"Yeah…and?"

"And he'd die before he would leave me….unsatisfied. And that is all you're getting!"

"I knew it! You can totally tell he's like that with you. Before you guys figured it out we used to watch him look at you like he was going to die if he didn't get you into bed and totally ravish you! "

"What do you mean "we"? Who is 'we"…Sloan?"

"The whole newsroom, what do you think!"

"Ok, enough. I hate to think what else was going through your minds!'

"Speak of the devil. Sounds like your man is home."

"Hello ladies! Before you say a word…I am not drunk. I am just feeling…good, that's all. Sloan get the hell out of here. I need to lay down with my pregnant girlfriend…ok? You understand, right? "

"Totally. Buy super stud. See you on Monday. By Kenz. "

"Why does she have to call you that? That's my s'clusive name for you"

"Will I think you might just be a little drunk my darling. Lie down and take a nap with me. You'll feel better after you've slept it off."

"Ok…have I told you how much I love your pussy Mac?"

"Yes, many times." She giggled

" Have I told you that I love your tits Mac?"

"Yes Billy, now go to sleep"

" I love every bit of it, and when you're back to normal , after our baby, I just want to be inside you Mac. I really miss that. "

"I know, I miss that too. Only a few more weeks…and we'll be making love like we used to…only better."

Will fell asleep thinking about what she as saying, with a big smile on his face.

* * *

"Wake up Will. It's time to get dressed. We have to leave in less than an hour and you need to shower and shave."

"Fuck…do I have to? Where are we going again?"

"We're going to a dinner party that Leona is throwing for us at her apartment! How could you possibly forget that?'

"Fuck…Mac, its gonna be a nightmare. Reese will be there, and God knows who else…"

"She's our ultimate boss and it's a big deal that she's doing this for us and I have to admit I haven't a clue why. She usually treats me like I don't exist."

"She doing it because she wants to show you off to her society friends, that's why'

"What are you talking about?"

Will smiled. She really didn't know. That was one of the things that he loved most about Mackenzie. She was totally oblivious to the whole title thing. She couldn't care less and if she thought that someone wanted to get to know her because of it, she refused to give them the time of day. In this case, it would be better he decided if she didn't know what Leona was up to. It would only make Mackenzie dislike Leona intensely. Not a good idea.

"You know, because you're beautiful and smart and you have the good sense to marry me, what else!"

"Oh I see…right. You are delusional Will. Now get up and get in that shower. We absolutely cannot be late. God knows what I am going to wear to cover this bulging tummy…"

In the end Mackenzie wore a black cocktail dress with a high empire waist and a deep scooped neckline that showed off her new décolletage. The skirt was short, above the knees and her legs, were exactly the same, as gorgeous as always,High black pumps, and diamond earrings and a diamond pendant that fell just above her breasts, sparkled against her skin.

"Mac, do you know that pregnant and sexy at the same time is extremely hot?

"Will you're embarrassing me! Do I really look…trampy?"

"No sweetheart. Come here."

He put his arms around her and kissed her deeply, rubbing his groin against her swollen belly.

"Later…later I will show you how hot you look."

Mackenzie waited for Will to get dressed and walk into the living room knowing that when he dressed up, he always took her breath away with his dazzling blue eyes in that handsome face. Tonight he was wearing her favorite black Armani suit that fitted him like a glove, and a deep blue dress shirt with the blue sapphire cuff links she had given him.

"Ok, seriously handsome, let's go…no kissing…I don't have time to redo my make up!" she said , pushing him away.

* * *

Leona Lansing lived in the penthouse high above the city scape in one of New Yorks Landmark buildings on the chic Upper East Side. A private elevator opened on to a huge marble foyer on the 2oth floor. Leona had assembled a dazzling mix of Manhattan's media elite and her most fashionable society friends. Mayor Bloomberg greeted them first with congratulations. Anderson Cooper was there with his handsome partner, and Governor Chris Christy was in the corner chatting to David Letterman and Saturday Night Live legend Lorne Michaels. Mackenzie didn't know any of the society woman huddled around Leona, but she recognized them from their photos.

"Hello Will."

Will instantly recognized the familiar voice and turned around.

"Hello Laura. Very nice to see you again" he stepped forward and kissed the expensive looking blonde, affectionately on her cheek.

Laura looked up at Will, and felt her breath catch in her throat. Why did he have to be so damn handsome.?She remembered him in her bed, naked and aroused and she felt sick with longing.

" When Leona invited me to a pre wedding dinner party for you, I have to say I could not resist. Imagine you, finally taking the plunge."

"What about you Laura? You're looking wonderful and I trust here with someone special?"

" No actually. I'm back on the market Will. It didn't work out. So tell me about your bride to be? Leona tells me that it's that same reporter."

"Laura, I want you to meet Mackenzie. She's fabulous, and I hope you aren't still disappointed in me for my behavior. It was a difficult time for me, and you were wonderful Laura. "

"You know…you always did have a nice way of letting a girl down . The truth is, you were never going to appreciate me. I just wish I'd known that then."

"Come on, meet Mackenzie" Will steered Laura over to Mackenzie who was chatting to Anderson.

"Can I interrupt your shop talk to introduce someone who is has been a great friend to me? Laura, this is Mackenzie."

Mackenzie extended her hand to the pretty blond. " Will's spoken so highly of you Laura. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Laura just stared at Mackenzie and gazed down at her pregnant belly, with a raised eyebrow. Will steered her away quickly and over to Anderson Cooper.

"And of course… do you know Andy Laura?"

"Yes, how are you darling" Will left Laura to air kiss Anderson…and quickly returned to Mackenzie.

"What was that about? All I did was say hello…"

" I know. Laura is just a little surprised that's all. Leona was naughty. She must have known that Laura and I were together for a while, and she really should not have invited her."

" I don't see why not. That was ages ago and we're all grown ups."

"Well she obviously did not expect to see you pregnant with my child. I think it was just a shock, that's all. I knew there was a reason I didn't want to come tonight…."

"Will, Mac, why are you two huddled in the corner. This party is for you! Come and meet some people!"

Thank god, Will thought. Charlie will save the day and keep things light. He needed an ally now. Seeing Laura and realizing that she was still upset about the way he had broken up with her…and seeing how she rebuffed Mac's attempt to be gracious, showing obvious disapproval of her pregnant state, was all too much for him. All he wanted to do was take Mackenzie home. It was going to be a long night.

"Charlie, thank god you're here. Stay close to Mac tonight, will you? Laura is here and she's already been rude to Mac. If she tries it again, I swear I will lose it."

"Calm down Will. A woman scorned… you know that! And Mac is a big girl. She knows the score. Just forget it and try to have a good time !"

For the rest of the night, Charlie made sure that Mackenzie was well taken care of and far from Laura's glare of disapproval. It helped that Leona made a big fuss over Mackenzie which was totally out of character for her. She usually reserved her charm for men, but Charlie had to laugh. Leona was clearly enjoying having Mac's new social status at her party.

It was late when Will walked past the powder room and heard muffled sobs coming from inside. He went back into the living room where port and cigars were being passed …and quickly scanned the room. As he feared, Laura was nowhere to be seen. She was in the powder room, and Will felt somewhat responsible for her state.

""Laura, it's Will. Are you alright? Let me come in Laura, please." He knocked. Will heard the door unlock and he pushed it open.

"Laura, what's the matter? Can I help?"

"Just hold me Will."

" I can't do that Laura. Come on, dry your eyes and do what you girls do- lipstick I mean…and come on back to the party. You're a fabulous woman Laura, we were just a mismatch, and you're feeling blue because you broke up with your guy, that's all.'

" That's not it. Seeing you so obviously happy and her so pregnant, is hard Will. You told me you didn't ever want kids,. Remember how I begged you to stop using a condom, and you refused? And you never ever looked at me the way you look at her, and you never once took my hand, in public, ever. It's like you're a different man with her. You haven't stopped touching her all night. I see what you're like when you're in love with a woman, and it just hurts like hell to see that and to think that I was so naïve and stupid… "

'Look, it was almost three years ago when we broke up . You're just hurting over another man, not me. You're confusing things."

"No I'm not. I'm remembering the way you treated me, the way you used to screw me and then rush to get dressed and leave. And then I see the way you are with her and imagine you holding her and kissing her all night, and I feel sick and humiliated for thinking that you might love me. I used to tell myself that you were just not an affectionate guy. I was such a fool. Never mind Will. It's my problem not yours. Just go Will."

Will let himself out of the room, closing the door behind him. There was nothing he could do to help her. She wanted to be comforted and he couldn't do that. He went and found Mackenzie. "Let's go home, please." he whispered.

They said their good-byes and thanked Leona and were met by Lonny who could tell from Will's face that he was upset. Must not have been a very good party, he decided.

* * *

"Will what is it? You look pale and drawn. You disappeared for a while. What happened?" Mackenzie asked

" I hurt someone, and I guess I didn't realize how much until tonight. Laura was upset when she saw me with you. She said I never treated her right and the contrast with …how I am with you, was hard for her to see."

" I can understand that. I really can. Let's just say that if we broke up and I saw you with your new bride to be, pregnant, and obviously, in love..the way we are…I would be devastated."

"But Laura and I were never in love. Not even close. It's not the same thing at all."

"Will, you slept with her, had sex with her, were exclusive with her for what- almost a year? What do expect? Maybe she was in love with you. Just because you were walking around frozen inside, does not mean that she was. "

Will was silent. The eight months he spent with Laura was like a faded memory. He shouldn't have stayed with her so long and he shouldn't have had sex with her at the end of their dates. If didn't want to stay and wake up with her, he shouldn't have screwed her.

"Mac, I don't understand why she stayed with me so long. I really was a rat. What she said as true. I couldn't rush out of her bed fast enough. Why would a woman as attractive as Laura, put up with that behavior? Was it really all my fault?"

"Oh Will, you really don't get it. You're a gorgeous, successful man, and you're extremely charismatic. When you fix your blue eyes on a woman, and you want sex, of course she's flattered. If you don't treat her with love and affection, it hurts, but then she thinks….maybe next time, maybe next time he'll melt…but then it never happens, and finally he ends it because he wants to feel something, and he doesn't...now that is humiliating. A woman doesn't forget a thing like that Will. It's can be devastating.

You have to put this behind you and be glad that you've learned from it, and don't worry, if you ever tried that with me, you would be toast! "

"I don't want to hear you say that Kenz. You know I could never turn away from you. Not for a second. You're under my skin, in my head, in my dreams...fuck, I can't sleep any more unless I can smell you and feel you against me."

" I know Billy. It's that way for me too. But some people never find that, and when they see that other people have it…I guess it can really hurt."

"Come on, lets get in bed and be quiet. I'm feeling kind of beat up tonight Kenz."

" I know you are. Come here Billy" she pulled him close so his head was on her chest. His mouth found her nipple and she let him suck on her and breath in her smell, until she felt him relax. They slept like that, holding tight until Will woke up and pulled her down and wrapped his body around her and his baby boy.


	23. Chapter 35

I don't own the Newsroom, of course..

* * *

Chapter 35

"Six days to our wedding Mackenzie. Promise me this week you will stay in bed and rest?"

He had been extremely patient, he thought. She hadn't missed a day of work since her pregnancy began. He'd agreed to move forward on buying the new penthouse apartment , and for Andrew to come over from England to supervise the redecorating she wanted , and to move them in before the baby came. Now it was his turn to get what he wanted.

Now she had to rest and save her strength for their wedding this coming Saturday. He was even planning to take her to their suite at the Plaza after the ceremony for a nap, before the dinner began. Depending on how things progressed with the move, he might keep the suite and force her to stay in bed. At least he would relax. She'd have room service and a concierge on call, while he was at the studio taping. She would be a virtual prisoner in the hotel, forced to rest. How else could he control her why he was working? He needed that piece of mind.

Their baby was due in only five weeks and Dr Knoll has been adamant at their last visit. They were coming up to a critical time and Mackenzie needed to rest. Although she was trying hard to, her version of rest...was not the same as his.

" I promise Will" Mackenzie sighed.

She was feeling it now. After only an hour on her feet in the control room, her back ached and she could hardly wait for the show to end. During the commercial breaks Will would ask her how she was feeling, and sometimes tell her that he loved her, or ask how their little guy was doing. Was he kicking or was he asleep? Will would want to know. They were careful to have the audio sound off so no one else could hear them , but occasionally Will would surprise her and Mackenzie would forget to turn off the feed to the rest of the control room. There would be giggles as everyone heard him cooing to her, but no one wanted to tell him because they knew he would be furious!

On Mackenzie's last day in the studio Charlie came down to the newsroom to join the team in a surprise send off.

Will's voice came over the audio channel in the control room

" We're almost finished sweetheart. One more segment and I'm taking you home. Hang in there. I love you Kenz."

" We love you too Will ! Charlie chanted, along with the entire newsroom."

The commercial break ended and Herb counted down to a very embarrassed Will who managed to recover his composure in time to say good night and end the broadcast.

"Charlie, you rat!" Will shouted from the anchor desk.

Mackenzie and Will returned to the newsroom to a lovely surprise. The staff had organized a cake and champagne and a beautiful English pram wrapped a huge bow sat in the middle of the newsroom. Lonny had gone home and brought Angus in, which they knew would delight Mackenzie. Everyone wanted to see how the puppy they had given Will and Mac had grown up. He was gorgeous and he adored Will, following him around and never letting Will out of his sight.

"Guys, this is perfect ! This is exactly what my nanny wheeled me around in. Thank-you so much!"

"Ok, raise your hand if you had an English nanny ?" Will teased.

"Will, be quiet! You're just jealous. You would have loved Mary Poppins singing 'Spoon Full of Sugar' to you as a baby. Admit it!"

Will put his arm around Mackenzie and pulled her close. "You're right, I would have loved that. Thank-you all. I'm taking my bride home now so she can get some rest. I will see you tomorrow, and Mac will see you in a few weeks. Jim, you're in charge now and don't worry, I won't be telling you that I love you. That is a promise!"

Will took a very tired Mackenzie home. It was agreed that unless it was an emergency, no one would be calling her for the next few weeks. Will doubted very much that Mackenzie would be able to stand being disconnected for long, but he was going to insist that she try, at least until the baby had started to sleep through the night.

* * *

Will opened the door to the apartment and Mackenzie could see the soft glow of candles.

"Will, what smells so good? It smells like chicken! Whose been cooking?"

She walked into the kitchen and saw that the table was set and Andrew was in the kitchen in his apron, tossing a salad.

"Surprise sweetheart" Will grinned, pulling out her chair. "Andrew has moved in and will be taking care of you until after the baby arrives. Three meals a day, and no reason for you to get out of bed. On moving day you'll be on the sofa until our new bedroom is set up and ready for you at the other end. Then Lonny will take you to the new place and tuck you in to bed." ( More like...you'll be at the Plaza...in our suite...but he thought he'd save that surprise for after the wedding..)

"Oh Andrew, this is wonderful! And you've made my favorite Chicken Pot Pie!"

"Yes Madam, and with Mango Chutney and Rocket Salad."

"Good British fare, Mac's favorite foods. Thank-you Andrew. I am turning the kitchen over to you with pleasure for can make her Bangers and Mash, and Beef and Kidney Pie and Bubble and Squeak!"

"Yum... I would love that, and Andrew do you know that Will can't have any salt, and must eat low fat, healthy foods?"

"Well, if he didn't know before, he certainly does now Mac. "

They ate their dinner by candle light and then Will took Mackenzie off to bed, leaving Andrew to finish up and turn off the lights.

* * *

"Will this is amazing!" Mackenzie said, curled up in his arms, nestled in bed. "What made you decide to do this?"

"Truth? I'm looking forward to us both being spoiled for a while. Once the baby comes you'll be bobbing up all night, and I have to get my sleep. I won't have you in the control room keeping me on my toes. Jim's great, but he's not you. I just figured we could both use the help."

Mackenzie looked at Will and could she for the first time, how tired he was.

He was so capable and had been doing so much more lately, that it was easy to forget that he was in his fifties and having a newborn will be tiring for him, she realized. Andrew would be a huge help and she was suddenly very glad that Will had decided that.

"Shall I rub your tummy?"

"Please" Will warmed a bottle of aromatic oil under the hot water tap and brought it back to bed. He had been rubbing her tummy with warm oil to help avoid stretch marks, and because she loved the way it felt.

"OK my gorgeous whale. Lay on your back and lift your nightie."

"I would be careful if I were you… If you ever want under my nightie again!"

"How about starting with tonight? " Will lifted her nightie and started his kisses with her belly, before working his way down. He rubbed some warm oil on her belly and started to massage her, while kissing her pussy and making her moan with pleasure"

"Oh Will, I'm even more sensitive then usual. That feels amazing. Give me some oil please" She dribbled some oil in her hand and grabbed his now erect cock and and began to massage the shaft.

"Oh my god Mac. That feels so fucking good" Will groaned. He lay down beside her with his hand on her pussy and began to rub his erection against her hip as she moved against his hand, writhing and moaning. Will took a little more warm oil and began to massage her breasts, suckling on them , with one hand, while still massaging her pussy with the other.

"Will, I need you inside me."

" I can't Kenz" her moaned. "I won't be able to stop"

"Just a little bit, please Billy" she cried.

"Just for a minute "he moaned through his kisses. " I'm too afraid I'll start to thrust Kenz. I'm so hot I could burst." He moved down the bed and took the shaft of his cock in his hand and just grazed the opening to her pussy, without pushing in.

"Oh god Kenz, I have to pull out. I can't hold off much longer."

"Billy, oh god, just a little more" She moaned as she started to move her hips wildly, rubbing her clit against the head of his throbbing erection.

"Come baby, because I have to pull out, please Kenz" , he begged.

She began to move faster and he could feel her breath quicken and when she arched her back and began to tremble he knew she was close. Thank god, he thought, because he couldn't hold back a moment longer. He waited for her contractions to start and then stroked his cock, he came on her belly, groaning with pleasure.

"Oh God Kenz that was sensational and I wasn't even inside you."

"I know. . Will, how is it that making love just keeps getting better and better for us?"

"I don't know , but if this is what pregnancy does to our sex life, then..I might just have to keep you that way" He said kissing her and curling around her.

They fell asleep and slept soundly, waking up to the smell of fresh coffee and bacon sizzling on the grill. Will wondered why he hadn't thought of this before. He could well have afforded help, but he was from a poor family and certainly not used to having thing done for him at home, so the idea of help beyond Rosa who did his laundry and kept the place clean, was unheard of.

Mackenzie on the other hand, had been totally pampered as a child. She had never seen her mother in the kitchen of any of their homes, except to instruct the cooks.

So, when she was finally on her own she relished the privacy. Determined to live like any other working girl in New York City, she chose not to have help. Unfortunately she had never learned to cook..at all. So her diet pre Will consisted of fruit and sandwiches and eating out. Then she met Will and suddenly there were home cooked meals and baking, and sometimes he even made fresh pasta from scratch.

But with the baby coming, and a Nanny to feed, Will couldn't possibly do it all and still work his long hours at the station. Hopefully, Andrew would become a permanent member of their household. That was Will's secret plan.

As their wedding day approached and the apartment began to be packed up, and books were boxed and moved over, the excitement in the apartment became tangible.

Thursday Rose and her husband would be arriving, and Will's sister Susie, and that evening there was a stag for Will and Mackenzie was entertaining her girlfriends from her bed. They were having a PJ party with plenty of great wine and food. Of course Sloan and Maggie had a surprise up their sleeve for Mackenzie. Thursday and Friday were Will's last broadcast's until after the wedding. Everyone was hoping they would be calm light news days, and especially Jim.

* * *

Everything was going well until 9:20 pm on Thursday when Charlie got the call. When they were live on air, no calls could go into the studio. The protocol was for all emergency calls for Will or Jim to go straight to Charlie. He would decide whether or not to interrupt Will. He had never interrupted him during a live broadcast. When Air France had called to say that Mackenzie's father had had a heart attack en route to New York, Charlie had waited for the show to end before interrupting Will so he could tell Mac himself.

This time, he could not wait. He went to the studio door and broke through the red light and stood in the wings, waiting for a commercial break. While he waited he phoned Jim and told him to bring Elliot into the studio to relieve Will, and to string out the next set of commercials until Elliot could get settled and miked.

"Charlie what is it? What's happened, Jim asked"

" I need to tell Will first Jim. How long to commercial?"

"Six minutes"

"Ok, get Elliot. Will can out of this chair in six minutes, then run the commercials for as long as you can and throw to a pre tape if you have to."

Jim was worried. This had never happened. Will didn't look like he was having any kind of attach. It must be a death threat or a bomb threat..he thought.

Will threw to commercial and saw Charlie step into view.

"Will, take off your mic, Elliot is stepping in. Mac's gone into labour, Lonny is waiting in the newsroom and your car is outside. We have a police escort to get you to the hospital as fast as we can. "

"But she's not due for five weeks Charlie…" Will said, terrified.

" I know son, but she's at the hospital now. Don't worry, everything will be ok. Would you like me to come along? Jim and Elliot can handle the show."

"Please Charlie" Will was shaking and clearly starting to panic.

"Let's go"

Charlie opened the studio door and gestured to Lonny, as Elliot got miked and put his hand on Will's arm. "Don't worry Will. Good luck and love to Mac" he whispered.

Charlie, Will and Lonny jumped in the waiting car as the police escort flashed their emergency lights and the sirens started. They would be at the hospital in less then 10 mins. Five weeks was considered premature. Dr Knoll had not discussed this possibility, and Will didn't know what it meant. . Charlie was worried sick. He and Susan had lost a baby once. He knew that Will would never recover if anything happened to Mac or this child.


	24. Chapter 36

I'm sorry you've been worried but...hang in there! I don't own the newsroom or any of these characters!

* * *

Chapter 36

Will was panicked and silent on the way to the hospital. His mind was clouded with thoughts of Mackenzie and the baby, imagining her in distress and in pain and the anguish for him was almost unbearable. Charlie saw Will's face contorted in pain and laid his hand on Will's arm.

"Will, five weeks early is ok. Your baby can be healthy. Don't worry yet. Mackenzie needs you to be strong"

Will couldn't think about losing the baby. His whole being was focused only on Mackenzie in pain and getting to her side. They arrived at the emergency entrance and Will leapt out of the care and ran as Lonny chased after him. Charlie reached out, and grazed Lonny's arm.

"Let him go. Don't worry about him now. He needs to go to her."

Lonny hung back and let Will go through the emergency doors in search of Mackenzie. Dr Knoll had left word for him to be escorted to the maternity O.R. prep area where he found Mackenzie being prepared to be wheeled into an operating room. The nurses threw a gown on him as he reached Mackenzie's bed and held her hands in his.

"Will" she cried. "I'm sorry… the baby is coming .."

"Don't be sorry sweetheart " Will whispered as calmly as he could. " You'll be fine, the baby will be fine, just hold on Mackenzie. I'm here now and we're having our baby. I love you so much Kenz. "

Dr Knoll appeared through the OR doors.

" Will, we're going do a C section. We need to deliver. You can attend, but many father's don't… we are about to sedate."

Will leaned down " What do you want Kenz?" He whispered.

" I think no…is that ok?"

"Fine sweetheart. I'll be right here. I love you Kenz" he let go of her hand as they wheeled her away, the tears running down his cheeks, silently relieved that he didn't have to watch Mackenzie being cut open..

"Bye Billy…I love you…" she called as they disappeared through the O.R. doors.

Charlie and Lonny were standing behind Will, silently waiting for him to turn around. Charlie's arm went around Will's shoulders as they led him to a chair in the waiting area.

"She said no. She said not to go in…" Will whispered.

" I know. She's right Will. She doesn't want you to watch her surgery. Hang in there. Mackenzie is strong. She'll come through this fine."

It felt like hours to Will. His head was in his hands, as he prayed that Mackenzie would soon be out of danger and their infant son would live. Forty mins later a nurse appeared through the O.R. doors and Will jumped up.

"Mr McAvoy, you wife has delivered your son. He's on his way to the neo natal ward. Dr Knoll will be out soon to bring you in to see Mrs McAvoy. Congratulations."

She's fine and their son is alive. His head was spinning as relief flooded his brain. Charlie and Lonny jumped up and embraced Will as he openly wept with joy.

"She's fine, they're fine, thank God" Will whispered. Dr Knoll appeared " Congratulations Will. You have beautiful baby boy. He's premature but appears healthy. We're taking Mackenzie to the ICU now and you can be there when she wakes up. Later we'll take you to the neo natal area to see your son. The nurses are just prepping him for his incubator. Mackenzie did have some internal bleeding and we will need to keep her sedated and under our care for awhile. I would like to tell you that she's out of danger, but at this point, we are still monitoring her.

"But will she be ok?" Will asked, his voice shaking. " ICU…that's intensive care, isn't it Doctor?"

" Hopefully she will be fine, but she did lose a lot of blood, so we do need to stabilize her condition before we move her to the maternity ward."

Charlie put his arm on Will's shoulder. He knew that until Mackenzie was out of danger, Will would be frantic.

" Will, listen to me. Mac will be fine. ICU sounds scary, but it's just until they get her off intravenous and that will be soon. I've been through this Will. Don't start worrying"

"You've been through this Charlie?"

"Yes, Susan had a premature baby and was in ICU for less then 24 hours- and then they moved her. Same thing, and she was fine Will."

"Which of your kids was premature Charlie?"

Charlie paused. Maybe it hadn't been smart to mention this…he realized. Will saw the look of hesitation, as Charlie's eyes looking searchingly at Will. In an instant Will knew what Charlie couldn't tell him.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I had no idea" Will said softly

"It was different in those days. We didn't have the same science…babies often didn't make it ..but its different now Will. Five weeks is considered to be much lower risk. I promise, it's not at all the same."

" I know. It's Mackenzie I'm worried about now Charlie. I can't even think about anything bad happening to her…"

"Then don't, because it won't Will. We are going to get some coffee and some food so you're feeling strong when she wakes up. Come on Lonny, we're taking Will for a walk"

It was a good idea. Will needed to decompress. He was exhausted. It was 11:30pm, and they were all hungry and tired. They went to a late night diner near the hospital, glad for a break and some food.

"What about the show Charlie?" Will asked

"We're going to carry on as we planned. Elliot was always covering for you for your wedding and a few days following. You won't be in the studio again for at least a week. You need time with Mac and that baby boy of your…who you have yet to meet! "

" I want to wait and meet him with Mackenzie" Will whispered.

"Ok, if that's what you want, you should wait Will. In the meantime, I should call Maggie and ask her to tell your family and friends that you're postponing your wedding for now. She'll cancel the restaurant and the rest of your plans. OK?"

"Yes thanks Charlie. She can call Andrew at the apartment. He has the full list, along with Peter Philips of everything, and the guest list. They'll know what to do."

"It's just on hold Will. It's not gone…just postponed. When you go in to see Mac you need to be smiling."

"I know, I'm just scared Charlie. I'll feel better when I see Mackenzie open her eyes"

"I'm calling the hospital Will. If she's out for the night, we're going to your place so you can get some sleep and be fresh for her in the morning."

" I'll go home and shower, but then I'm going back. I need to be there in case she wakes up." Will said firmly.

"Whatever you say. Let's go"

Charlie and Lonny both knew that Will would collapse once he got home, for at least a few hours, which he did, exhausted beyond what he realized. Early the next morning, Lonny arrived to take Will back to the hospital while Charlie went to the newsroom to reassure an anxious, worried team.

* * *

The staff gathered for their morning meeting when Charlie appeared looked tired and drawn.

"Sit down everyone. I have good news. Mackenzie has delivered a baby boy. As you know she wasn't due for about 5 weeks so the baby is premature, but by all accounts doing well."

"Can we go and see Mackenzie" an anxious Sloan asked

"Not yet. Mac is in the ICU for now while they stabilize her. She lost a lot of blood."

"Oh my god, Will must be frantic."

"It's ok Sloan" Charlie said calmly. "She'll be fine and Will knows that. The best thing we can all do is turn out great shows, so they can watch and be proud of you all and not worry about a thing at this end."

"What about the wedding?" Maggie asked

"Funny you should mention that! My job is to ask you to contact Andrew and ask him to postpone everything. My guess is that as soon as Mac is able, Will will be putting that ring on her finger pretty damn fast, we should all stay tune."

"I think we should take turns hanging out with Will while he waits at the hospital. I can't go and run show…but some of you can." Jim said sadly. "I wish I could go and see Mac."

"You can Jim. I'm here and last time I looked I was perfectly capable of producing News Night."

"Thanks Don. If you could pitch in…I really want to go to the hospital."

Charlie was smiling. It was hard to believe that these were some of the same people who a little over a year ago..where ready to jump ship, for the chance to work on another show without Wil McAvoy..

"Ok, it's great that you all want to be there for Will, but he needs to be alone with Mac now. Give him today, and Lonny can call you when she's conscious and Will needs reinforcement. In the meantime, how about turning out the news!"

Charlie left Jim to run the pitch meeting, and Don and Elliot to figure out how they would all cover. He suggested they bring Jane from Washington to rotate with Elliot.

* * *

Mackenzie started to stir. Her head was heavy and she felt sore and very weak. She was conscious of a hand on her arm, and she could feel warm breath close to her face.

"Kenz, it's ok sweetheart. You're in the hospital and I'm here. You're ok Kenz." Mackenzie opened her eyes slowly. The room was hazy and her vision was blurred.

"The baby …"

"He's fine Kenz. He's sleeping now. "

"Have you seen him? Is he beautiful?"

" Not yet sweetheart. I want to wait for you . We'll see him together"

"No Will…" Mackenzie was crying now. " He needs you. Please go and tell him that we love him and I'll be holding him soon. Please Will."

Will was stunned by Mackenzie's outcry. He felt shy about going without her, but he promised he would go.

"Go now please Will. Go and see him. He shouldn't be alone."

"Ok, I'll go and get the nurse. I love you Kenz. Don't worry about anything." Will went in search of a nurse and asked to be taken to see his infant son. A few mins later he was dressed in a hospital gown and being led into a neo natal ward filled with incubators. He saw the sign that read McAvoy…and a tiny little infant, smaller then his forearm was hooked up to machines and sleeping soundly. Will was moved by the sight of this tiny living thing that came from Mackenzie…

"I'm here buddy" he whispered, bending down to the side of the glass bubble.

"I'm your Dad, and your Mommy is fine. She's waiting to see you real soon. Promise. You just get strong now so we can take you home."

Will just watched his son, wiping away the tears. A nurse lead him gently out of the room. "He's doing fine and he's a beautiful baby Mr McAvoy. Here is photo you can take to your wife. She'll want to see this. We can't bring her here to see him until she's a bit stronger. But soon." Will returned to Mackenzie clutching a photo of their baby.

" I saw him Kenz. I told him that you were waiting for him. He's so tiny Kenz. But he's really cute. The nurse gave me this picture of him…for you Kenz"

Mackenzie looked at the photo, studying it while she sobbed quietly…

"Oh Will, he's so tiny. He's gorgeous but he's so little. Can you find Dr Knoll please Will? I need to hear him say that our baby is fine. Did he really say that he's fine?"

Will could see that Mackenzie was panicked. He put his arms around her, carefully avoiding the tubes, realizing that the photo was a shock for her.

"Mackenzie, listen to me. He's fine. But we have things to do now. We need to name our son and we need to make him legal sweetheart. They keep calling you "my wife" and "Mrs McAvoy…and I know what lengths you will obviously go to …to avoid marrying me, but enough is enough Mackenzie. You need to get yourself ready for a wedding..do you understand? "

He knew he would make her smile..and he did.

"Oh Will, you'll just have to wait I' m afraid. I told you that I wanted my figure back before I walked down that aisle and it looks like I may have won after all."

"Let's name him Kenz. How about after your father?"

"His middle name could be David. I was thinking about my grand father the old Earl..his name was Lord Andrew Barclay Cameron McHale, Earl of Pemberton."

Gee Mac, and to think my father, was 'Dan McAvoy, drunk'."

"Will, stop it! You're making me laugh now and it hurts my stitches"

"Sorry sweetheart. Ok, let's be serious. Andrew David sounds like a fine name…only it sounds like it needs to be longer…I mean if he's going to be an Earl someday. Is he Mac? Is he going to be?"

"I guess he is " Mackenzie whispered… her eyes tearing up at what Will was saying… I guess he really is"

"So then let's give him a proper future Earl's name Kenz. How about..Andrew David Cameron? "

"No… I think Andrew William David Cameron McHale McAvoy"

"Seriously, he's going to have my name?"

"Of course he is silly! He's my son so he'll get this title from me- if he wants it… but he'll get his name from his father, and that's you…last time I checked. Now kiss me. please"

Will kissed her carefully and suddenly his world was coming back into focus. Mackenzie was sounding so much better, and they had named their baby son and she was back to arguing with him. Definitely a good sign. He was relieved to see Dr Knoll appear in the door to Mac's room.

"Mackenzie, how are you feeling dear?"

"Ok…just sore and a little tired. Is our baby really going to be ok Dr Knoll?"

"Yes. I just left him and his vitals are good. He should be out of the incubator and ready to be in your arms soon Mackenzie. You'll be able to hold him for a few mins at a time, as soon as you're strong enough. Just give it a few more days. Your vitals are getting much stronger. We should be able to move you to your room later today. I think you will want to stay here with us, while your baby is here, so you can visit him and eventually feed him every few hours. I'll check in on you in a few hours time. In the meantime, there is some paperwork for you to do Will. You need to register your son's paternity."

"With pleasure" Will beamed.

Dr Knoll left them alone. Mackenzie looked at Will…and took his hand.

"I'm sorry you'll have to sleep alone for awhile darling, but not for long"

"That's ok Kenz. You go to should nap now. I have to go and register our son and do a few other things. I'll see you soon. I love you Kenz...and Rose will be here soon...I meant to tell you..

Her eyes were closing and he had something else important he had to do. He rushed out of the room to call Charlie. He was excited and Charlie would know just how to pull this off….


	25. Chapter 37

Well, there was supposed to be a wedding...but things don't always happen as planned.

I don't own the newsroom, or any of our favorite characters!

* * *

Chapter 37

Will returned the apartment to shower and change. His mind was spinning.

He was a father of a baby boy so tiny and helpless he could barely stand to think about his fragile state. He'd never seen a premature baby and the shock of if it was overwhelming. The doctor and nurses were congratulating him but all he could feel was fear. He couldn't understand how this tiny little bird could grow into a healthy child. Mackenzie seemed to understand that their baby already had feelings and could feel love and needed Will's reassurance. How did she know that…he wondered…

He hated feeling so helpless. This was not the way he had wanted things for Mackenzie or his son.

He wanted them to be married before their baby was born. It was a silly thing really. Married or not married, what was the difference? They were together and committed, and deeply in love, and that was all that mattered, as Mackenzie had pointed out many times.

But in his mind it made a huge difference. When Will became obsessed with something it took over, occupying his brain and disrupting his thoughts. It had always been that way. He obsessed over Mackenzie cheating with Brian, staying up nights reading mindless self help websites and grilling Dr Habib until finally one day, the obsession left his brain, without prior notice, but not before it nearly drove Mackenzie away for good.

He had to sort this out. There were a hundred other details that he needed to focus on now…like getting Mackenzie home…but to where? Their move was supposed to be happening now..and he wanted to go back to work, to do the news which he missed, and there were all these guests in town for the wedding that didn't happen, including his sister and Mackenzie's sister and brother in law…and when was the nanny starting, and where would she stay?

He found Andrew in the kitchen, baking and waiting nervously for the news of Mackenzie and the baby.

"Andrew, I have wonderful news. Mackenzie has delivered a baby boy, and you'll be happy to know that he has your name. We've named after Mackenzie's grandfather, the old Earl, who you know, shared you name."

"That makes me feel very good sir. How is Madame feeling?"

"She's doing well. You know you can call me Will, and she would want you to call her Mackenzie."

"Thank-you sir, but I'll need to think about that."

"What would you be calling her, if you were at home, on the estate?"

"Well sir, the correct title would be her ladyship, actually"

" I see…well then…let's work on Mackenzie, because here in New York we're not comfortable with titles. I hope you understand Andrew?"

"Yes of course. What can I do for you sir. I would like to help in any way I can."

"You can carry on with the move. Thing seem to be pretty well packed up and I would like Mackenzie and the baby to be coming home to our new place in a few weeks. Let's see if we can get it set up and comfortable by then. Do you think that's possible?"

"Absolutely"

Will had planned to call Charlie for some wisdom but then decided that Charlie had enough on his plate running two shows without him or Mac. And then Father Carl called to ask how Mackenzie and the baby were doing, and it was Will's chance to talk things through.

"They're doing ok, thank-you Father Carl"

"If there's anything I can do for you or Mackenzie, please call me Will. Perhaps you'd like to come to church and pray with me?"

"Sure Father, thank-you. There is something I would like talk about if you have a minute?"

"Of course Will. Come and see me if you can?"

* * *

Just walking into St Barthalamus made Will feel better. Since he was a boy, churches had been a refuge for Will and his brother and sisters. They were a safe place when his father was on drunken rampage. Father Carl was young and they both liked his easy manner. Mackenzie had even invited him to come to England to help their village pastor marry them in the family chapel, when the time came for a second ceremony.

"Will, this must be a hard time for you. How is the baby doing?"

" I guess he's ok. The doctors tell me he is, but he's so tiny and frail looking…"

Father Carl put his hand on Will's arm, and Will began to shake and cry openly, embarrassed at his sudden outpouring of emotion.

"That's fine Will. Sometimes tears are the best way to relieve our tension"

"I'm just really scared for our baby, and for Mackenzie. She's already so attached to him and she's hasn't even met him yet"

"Of course she is. She carried him for all these months Will. And your fear is because you're just as in love with him. Premature babies look so tiny, I know, but they are like little miracles. Believe me, I have watched so many grow up to be normal healthy kids."

Will looked up at Father Carl, wiping his eyes and trying to believe what he was saying could be true for his son, but still needing to ask the question…

"What if he dies?"

"Will, you're fearing the worst, but he's in God's hands and all we can do is pray that he'll grow and develop into a healthy child. Would you like me to baptize your son? Would that help to ease your mind?"

"I hadn't thought of that, but if you think so…?"

"Is there something else on your mind then?"

"I was actually going to ask you if you thought that Mackenzie and I should get married and if you could help us with that…I mean since our plans for tomorrow were interrupted by all of this, and now she can't leave the hospital until she's stronger. Even then our doctor thinks she should stay to be near the baby so she can feed him and hold him. But I really think we should be married.."

"Is that what you both want?"

"I don't know about Mac, I mean probably not. She never thought it mattered if we were married or not, and she wanted to be slim again for our wedding, but I want it."

"Why do you Will?"

"Because I want our son to have two parents who were married when he was born…or as close to his birthday as possible. I don't want him to grow up knowing that we weren't. It's not a big deal for Mackenzie because she grew up above the fray, so to speak. I didn't. I'm from a very poor family…white trash.. as they called us. I had a father but I knew kids who were bastards and it wasn't fun for them."

" I understand what you're saying. "

"Do you think it matters?"

"I think that God doesn't judge, but others do. Most of all, you marry because it's what your heart wants Will. If you heart wants to make this pledge to Mackenzie and your son, then you should. But talk to Mackenzie first. Would you like me to come with you?"

"Thanks, but I need to talk to her myself. I don't want her to feel pushed. When Mackenzie feels like she's being maneuvered….which I have been known to do…she reacts badly. If I mess this up, it could be years before we see the alter…if ever!"

"Then go and talk to her. If she wants to do this, I would be happy to marry you in the hospital , or here if her doctor would allow it. It doesn't matter where Will. God will be there, I promise you that."

* * *

"Rose! You're here". Mackenzie cried

"Of course I'm here Mackenzie. I came for you wedding remember! But now I get to meet my nephew. That's lovely, really it is." Rose kissed Mackenzie and hugged her through her tears.

" I know. I do tend to do things backwards, don't I ?"

"You've always managed to surprise me Mackenzie. But always in a good way. How are you feeling and how is my nephew?"

"I'm feeling much stronger and Andrew is so tiny and perfect…look Rose.." Mackenzie held out the photo the nurses had taken. Today I am going to meet him. I can hardly wait. As soon as Will arrives we're going to the neo natal ward to see him."

" I just arrived, so when Will gets here I'm going to leave you so I can drop by the hotel and shower and take a short nap, and then I'll be back. Is there anything you need?"

"No. Just come back when you're rested. Andrew will want to meet his aunty."

"Are you happy Mackenzie? "

" Yes, very happy. Will is frantic at the moment, but as soon as he sees that Andrew is going to be fine, and we can take him home, everything will be perfect Rose. And you haven't even see our new place yet. It's going to be beautiful and there's a lovely guest suit for you and Daniel and lots of room for the children. "

"And you and Will?"

"I love him so much and he's going to be a wonderful father. Can you believe that after all we've been through, it's Will after all?"

"Of course I believe it. Before father died we used to talk about you all the time. We both believed that you would never be happy with anyone else. And I'm sure it was the same for Will."

"You know when I came back he was still so angry with me, he could barely speak to me. But even then, I knew that he loved me Rose. I could see it in his eyes every time he looked at me. For over a year it was torture for both of us, but we got past that and now here we are with a new baby."

"What about your wedding plans?"

"Honestly? I don't care if we ever get married. I mean I'm sure we will because Will wants it so much…but someday. It just doesn't seem important now."

Will had been standing at the door to Mackenzie's room, just long enough to hear her last sentence. This is not going to be easy...he thought..

"Rose. I'm so happy you made it. Hello sweetheart. Rose what do you think of your sister? She couldn't stand the thought of waddling down the aisle, so she decided to go into labour instead" Will kissed Rose and then bent down to embrace Mackenzie and kiss her tenderly.

"I think she's brilliant. Congratulations Will. I couldn't be happier for you both. I'm leaving you two alone now and going to my hotel for a shower. I'll be back with Daniel. We both want to meet our new nephew ."

They said their good-byes and Mackenzie looked at Will with excitement.

"It's time Will. Please take me to see Andrew. I can't wait a moment longer."

Will called for a nurse and they helped Mackenzie into a chair and wheeled her to the nursery.

"He's here Mac. This tiny little thing is our son" Will whispered…

"Oh Will, her's so beautiful." Mackenzie took Will's hand and asked if she could hold her baby. The nurse showed her how to put her arms into the incubator and gently placed Andrew into her hands. Will was moved by the sight of Mackenzie holding their tiny son and cooing to him. When it was his turn his hands were shaking and Mackenzie put her hand on his arm and helped to quiet his nerves.

"It's ok. He's knows you're his daddy. Don't worry, he's tiny but he's very strong."

Andrew opened his eyes and looked up at Will and Mackenzie could not stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks. Andrew fit into Will's large hands and his eyes were as blue at Wills and she was certain they would stay that way.

"Mrs McAvoy, you'll be feeding him a few days. He'll be off the tubes in a week and you'll be able to hold him in your arms. He's doing very well. Dr Knolls is very pleased."

After a while Will could see that Mackenzie was growing tired. He wheeled her back to her room and helped her into bed.

"Mackenzie I want to ask you something before you fall asleep. Something you can think about."

"What is it darling?"

" You know Rose is here now, and Susie is coming, and we were going to be married and I was thinking…well, it's …have you noticed how they call you Mrs.." Mackenzie could see that Will was struggling just to get the words out

"Will, take my hand and take a deep breath. What are you trying to tell me? Just say it, please?"

"That I want us to get married. I want Father Carl to marry us, as planned, only right here if you can't go church. I don't care where we do it. . Can you we do that Kenz? Will asked, quietly.

Mackenzie looked at Will's face and could see how much he wanted this. His eyes were blazing and he was looking at her with so much love and longing…she wondered what she had done to deserve this incredible man who wanted her so badly…

"Of course we can. " she said softly. We just have to ask Dr Knolls if I can leave for a little while. I'm feeling so much stronger and no more tubes.""

Will smiled and kissed her gently…and whisperd…"Thank-you Kenz. That would make me very happy. You don't have to do a thing. I'll let you know when and make all the arrangements. Just go to sleep. You need to rest."

"I would suggest that you talk to Father Carl first…except knowing you, you've already got the whole thing arranged…haven't you McAvoy? " Mackenzie laughed.

"Well…. let's just say I put him on notice, pending your ok…of course."

"Of course…" Mackenzie's eyes were closed. She wanted to dream about Andrew and the sight of their tiny son in his hands…Will could figure out the rest, and she knew he would.

Will just knew he needed to leave and get everything organized for his third attempt.. to marry this woman, before she changed her mind. He called Dr Knolls and got his ok to take Mackenzie out of the hospital for a few hours, so long as she didn't walk, and was back in bed later that evening.

* * *

"Where the hell is Sloan?!" Will's voice boomed through the newsroom as if he had never left it.

"Will.. what are you doing here?"

"Not now Maggie. Where is Sloan? Go and find her !"

Maggie scurried away in search of Sloan, but not before stopping to call Charlie as she had promised to do the second anyone heard from Will or Mackenzie. But no one expected to see either of them in studio for at least a week.

"Millie, tell Mr Skinner that Will is here" Maggie whispered into the phone…"And tell him that he's kinda worked up."

"Maggie!" Will shouted from his office. "Now where has Maggie gone?

"Will, you're back and I see you've found your voice!" Charlie waltzed into Will's office happy to see his favorite anchor back in fighting form.

"Where the hell is that girl? I sent her to find Sloan, and instead she sends you?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I told Maggie to call me if she heard from you. Never expected to see you so soon. Things must be fine at the hospital?"

"Better than fine. We're having a wedding Charlie. I need you and Sloan and I'm sure that Mac would want Jim, but that's it. Father Carl is going to marry us. Mac can leave the hospital for a few hours. Can I count on my best man to show up?"

"Of course you can. So when is the happy event ?"

"Well that depends when Sloan gets here. She does still work here doesn't she?"

"Will…Maggie says you want to see me? What are you doing here anyway? Is everything ok with Kenz and the baby?" Sloan was out of breath as she ran into Will's office.

"Everything is fine with Mac and my son Andrew" will said with pride in his voice.

"And by the way Sloan, Kenz is MY name for Mac…in case you didn't k now!"

"Gee, I can see that fatherhood has brought out your most charming side!"

"Ok, I guess I better be nice and let you call her Kenz, because I need a favour from you. Sloan, I'm marrying my girlfriend..if you would kindly get your ass in gear and come with me to the apartment. Mackenzie is going to need something to wear that's easy for her to get into. Check with her and see what she wants. Then pack it up, and get yourself ready because we're going to have a wedding"

"What are you talking about? When?"

"You know, the ceremony with the 'I do's"…and it's as soon as you and Charlie are ready…hopefully tonight…and it's in our church, just you two and Jim, our sisters, and Mac's brother-in-law and Lonny. Call Mac, I'm sure she'll give you a list. Oh…and bring Lottie. Mac will feel better if she can get a little dolled up and Lottie will know what to do. "

"Well Sloan, you heard the man! You and I have things to do! I'll go and get my tux. Don't care where this is happening, I want to look my best for your bride, and Will you better get some flowers..and don't forget to bring the ring!"

* * *

Late that afternoon Sloan arrived at the hospital with Lottie in tow to wash and blow dry Mac's hair and do her make-up. Sloan decided to bring her bridal gown as it was loose and flowing, so Mackenzie could be comfortable. She got the combination for the safe and brought the tiara and other jewelry just in case..

Lonny had gone to get Will and had sent a car for Rose, Daniel and Jim.

No one knew where Susie was, and unfortunately Will was not surprised. They left instructions for her at the apartment in case she showed up, to come to the church. Charlie was planning something. He had an idea that would be a wonderful surprise for Will and Mac. With Millie and Peter Philips help, he might just be able to pull it off.


	26. Chapter 38

Thank you for your kind reviews. Thanks also to the wonderful writers who are posting new stories!We need more or how will we possibly make it to June? !

I don't own the Newsroom.

* * *

Chapter 38

Mackenzie awoke after her nap, remembering that Will was off organizing a wedding . She knew exactly how his mind worked. He had decided that he wanted them to be married, and now nothing would stop him. He really did want life to resemble one of his beloved musicals, she thought. He loved the grand gesture and she knew that under that gruff exterior was a man who longed for all the romance of Camelot.

Why else had she come back into his life quoting Don Quixote? But how in the world was he going to manage this…she wondered. Just thinking about it made her tired.

"Sloan…and Lottie? I don't believe it! "

" We're here to make you beautiful Kenz."

"This was Will's idea wasn't it" Mackenzie giggled. " He's really doing it then.."

"Who else? I brought your dress and I've been guarding this jewelry with my life, and yes Kenz, he is most definitely doing it, and I think you have a pretty big part!"

Lottie managed to wash Mac's hair is the tiny bathroom and help her bathe.

The nurses on the floor had been warned about Will's plans and were popping in and out of her room, excited to see the bride, and helping to dress her, careful of her stitches and warning the ladies not to wear it her out.

The combination of her simple dress, and Lottie's magic, and the excitement in her face, made her look refreshed and very beautiful. When she was ready, Sloan called Lonny who wheeled her out to their waiting car.

"I really can't believe this is happening Lonny. Can you?"

"I'm just really glad it is. I don't know how much longer I could stand hearing him talk about it. And by the way, you're one beautiful bride, if you don't mind me saying so."

'Thank-you Lonny. I haven't seen myself, except for in a tiny make-up mirror…and I can't say that being wheeled down the aisle was ever in my plans.."

"Kenz, you're gorgeous and Will wouldn't care if you wore a paper bag on your head… He's going to flip when he sees you"

Charlie had gone into action and his surprise was coming together. Everyone had rallied and he and Jim were dressed and waiting at the church with a very anxious bridegroom.

"Charlie, how did you ever pull this off?

" Mille and Peter just called your guest list and told them to drop what they were doing and get dressed and be at the church in three hours."

"But how did you get the reception happening again?"

"Philip called the restaurant and told them the dinner was back on. Maurice would move mountains for you and Mac, and he did. We're just sorry that Mac can't be there, but I figured she'll need to go to sleep early, and we'll all want to celebrate with you when ever you got there."

"What about the flowers? How did you do that?"

"Just called your florist. In this town, you can throw money at a problem and it get's solved !"

"Well it's all brilliant. Can't thank you enough Charlie."

"Let's just say, I have a big stake in seeing you two finally tie the damn knot!

Jim was on duty at the door, looking out for Lonny to arrive with Mackenzie and Sloan. The guests were all seated when Will's black SUV pulled up at the church. It was still a very small wedding. There were only 30 guests plus one very excited puppy wearing a black tie sitting patiently on his leash, beside Rose in the first pew.

"What about my wheelchair Lonny?"

"Nope. I don't think you want that old thing. Come on, I have a better idea."

Jim laughed as he watched Lonny gather Mackenzie into his arms and easily lift her from the car and carry her into the church.

"Thank you Lonny" Mac whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "This is so much better" she said , kissing him tenderly on the cheek.

Jim squeezed her hand as she passed him and whispered "You might have been right…about the crush I mean. You're beautiful Mac."

Sloan adjusted her dress, and straightened out her tiara, while Jim put her bouquet in one hand that was resting on Lonny's neck. As they entered the church, Mackenzie looked around and saw all the guests on her original list,dressed up in black tie, as if they had always planned to be there- she couldn't believe her eyes.

Will was waiting for her, grinning from ear to ear. The sight of Lonny carrying her , like a princess, up to the altar was about the loveliest thing he had ever seen, He couldn't take his eyes off her. Sloan looked great, but Mackenzie was so beautiful she took his breath away. She was flushed and delicate looking, in a creamy white dress that billowed over Lonny's arms. Her eyes were huge and smoky and she had this glittering diamond tiara perched on her long dark hair, that was catching the light and sparkling as she moved her head. He had never seen it before. It made her look like a princess.

They had placed a chair at the altar for Mackenzie, but Lonny put her down gently, and she asked him to please stay, so she could stand up and lean on him for support. She wanted to be standing, facing Will to say her vows.

Will kissed her on her cheek…and looked at her with shining eyes.

"Hi.. you made it…I wasn't sure if you would.."

Mackenzie just smiled and took his hand, fighting to hold back her tears. She still couldn't quite believe that this was real, he was real…

He could see that she was flushed and trembling. He leaned over and whispered to her.

" This is really us. I love you Mackenzie."

Father Carl performed a short version of the ceremony for Mackenzie's sake. Mackenzie didn't have her reading…and when she saw that Will had his she panicked. He smiled at her. He had found hers in her famous note-book that she carried everywhere and had brought it for her. She took a minute to read it over.

"Are you ready? He whispered.

Father Carl nodded at her to go first.

She chose the famous poem by Elizabeth Barrett Browning:

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.

I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach, when feeling out of sight for the ends of Being and ideal Grace.

I love thee to the level of everyday's most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.

I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;

I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.

I love thee with a passion put to use in my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.

I love thee with a love I seemed to lose with my lost saints, - I love thee with the breath, smiles, tears, of all my life! - and, if God choose,

I shall but love thee better after death.

Will was next. He chose an excerpt from The Open Road by Walt Whitman

I give you my hand.

I give you my love, more precious than money.

I give you myself before preaching or law.

Will you give me yourself?

Will you come travel with me?

Shall we stick by each other as long as we live?

When it was time to kiss the bride, Will gathered her in his arms and kissed her tenderly…and then she kissed him back, eagerly as laughter erupted around them. Afterwards, the guest broke into applause, and this time it was Will who lifted Mackenzie into his arms and carried her off. He could tell she was beginning to tire. Their guests were each able to kiss her and congratulate them both, but then Lonny quickly put her into their waiting car to return to the hospital.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I wish you could come and have dinner with us." Will slipped in beside her.

"I'm taking you back and tucking you in for a nap. Then later I'll be back with some great take out from Café Boloud. Ok?"

"That's perfect. I'm tired and very happy. I just need to sleep for a little bit."

"Mackenzie, we're married." Will kissed her urgently.

"Are you telling me that married is going to make you even more passionate?" Mackenzie laughed.

"I'm telling you that your husband can hardly wait to have carnal relations with his wife" he groaned.

"It won't be too long. I mean there are some benefits to delivering the way I did" Mac said coyly.

"As soon as they let you go home, and you feel up to it"

"Yes darling, and clearly, you do..feel up to it I mean" she laughed her hand stroking the bulge in his pants.

"Don't tease me, I'm suffering Kenz"

* * *

They arrived at the hospital and Lonny carried her up to her room. The nurses had hugs of congratulations for them, and once Mackenzie was changed and back in bed, they checked her stats and closed the door leaving Will to say goodnight.

"Billy I'm sorry that this is our wedding night…"

"Don't be sweetheart. I'm going to join our guests for dinner while you sleep, but I will be back before you open you eyes. I love you Kenz. Now give me those 'crown jewels' to take home. Lonny will return them and Angus, and you close your eyes"

"Oh Will, I loved that Angus was there. I love you very much. Good-night darling."

He watched her fall asleep. This gorgeous, brilliant creature who he had loved and tormented over for all these long years was his wife and the mother of his child. It would take a while before it would feel real…

* * *

The restaurant was buzzing when Will arrived. Charlie had been playing host and so the drinks were flowing as everyone was well into the champagne. They sat down to a wonderful dinner presided over by Maurice the elegant senior maitre'd

"May I congratulate you Monsieur Will. I'm sorry that your bride cannot be with us tonight, but I understand that she was very beautiful today."

"She was Maurice. Thanks for doing all this for us. I'm hoping you will help me take her a delicious doggie bag a little later?"

"With pleasure. Congratulations also on the birth of your son. This is indeed a happy day"

* * *

"Will" Charlie rose.. "I have the pleasure of toasting you tonight. We're all sorry that your better half can't be with us ..and I do mean better! You're a lucky man Will. Mackenzie as you know is my favorite. Her brilliant mind and wonderful spirit is only exceeded by her beauty. She understand you , which is in itself is a miracle. And good that she does too, because it's her gain. You're an impossible, difficult, demanding, wonderful man who I happen to love, a lot. But, I dare say, not as much as she does! All of us in the newsroom have lived through this courtship. We've watched you butt heads, turn out award-winning broadcasts that made us proud, and along the way, figure out that you need to spend your lives together because you sure as hell cannot spend them apart ! And now you have a beautiful baby boy to confirm what we suspected you'd been up to all along!

And so it is with great pleasure that I ask you all to charge your glasses in a toast to Mac and Will. May they have a lifetime of happiness together."

"Thanks Charlie. Now it's my turn to say a few words". Will rose

Some of you may not know this, but Charlie Skinner is entirely responsible for bringing Mac and I back together. He single-handedly brought her back to ACN on the pretense of running our show . He knew, even if I did not, how miserable we both were, and that the only path for both of us, was together. And let me tell you, it was a rocky road. But Charlie kept the faith. He kicked my ass, and kept Mac in the saddle long after she had lost patience in me. And so here I am, just about the luckiest guy on earth. To Charlie, my most conniving best man, and a true friend"

Sloan was next

" As the maid of honour, I have a few things to say. First of all William, you have just married the craftiest woman on earth. She knew you loved her and couldn't live without her and that you were just being a total frog with his head up his ass… And that it was just a matter of time before the frog would finally kiss her and turn into her prince charming. But when you did I have to say, you blew us all away. You've made her so happy. To Will, the ex frog and only man who truly deserves Mackenzie."

Will ate a fast dinner, chatted to his friends and made a hasty exit carrying a basket of champagne and dinner to take to Mackenzie, leaving his guests to party late into the night.

* * *

Mackenzie was fast asleep. Will decided not to wake her. Instead he broke the rules and nestled in beside her, barely able to fit in the tiny bed. When she stirred in the middle of the night, she could feel Will's warm body wrapped around her.

"What are you doing here?" she mumbled sleepily

"You don't really think I would let you sleep alone on our wedding night…do you Mrs McAvoy?"

"Of course not. No prince charming would do that…"


	27. Chapter 39

You'll know where this idea came from! That was a great story... Imagine...a new woman after our Will !

thanks for your reviews and for continuing to read. I don't own the Newsroom

Chapter 39

This is amazing, he thought, looking around at what Mackenize had done . It was a Manhattan penthouse, high above the city, but he may just as well have been standing in an elegant London townhouse, or a Parisian salon overlooking the Seine.

It had the old world air of a European home. It was elegant and comfortable at the same time. The centerpiece of the apartment was the great room. Mackenzie had designed ceiling to floor bookcases, crafted in the same pale English Pine as the paneled walls, flanking the fireplace. They held their combined books collected over many years, both together and apart, plus some beautiful old leather-bound volumes of the classics that he had never seen before. No doubt they had belonged to her father and were shipped over as a surprise for Will. She knew how much he loved books.

There were comfortable, deep seated sofas, arm chairs, ottomans and antiques chests and mirrors, mixed with huge modern paintings and beautiful vintage silk area rugs.

A huge library table dominated the room, flanked by a pair of tall lamps, and an assortment of arm chairs. He could imagined this table as a wonderful place to work or dine or do puzzles on a lazy Sunday, in front of the fire with the music playing and great smells coming from the incredible kitchen she had installed, just for him.

She had even had his trademark wall of tv screens moved from his old apartment to the new kitchen so he could watch the competition on four screens while he cooked.

But best of all was their suite. It was tucked at the end of a long hallway, through double doors. There was a big king sized bed which was the only part he didn't get, It wasn't as if they ever strayed far enough away from each other to need all that extra space. She must be thinking of a time when one of them might have the flu and need some distance….he thought. And of course there was Angus who was now a very big boy and loved to jump up on the bed and curl up at the foot, until Will finally sent him off to sleep on his own cushion.

There was a sitting area with a sofa and a wonderful comfy chair and ottoman for late night reading, and she had conceded and installed a big flat screen TV over the mantle across from the bed.. Mackenzie was firmly against tv in the bedroom, but she admitted to him that the thought of curling up for a late night movie with Andrew and Angus in bed with them, had made her give in.

The adjoining dressing room and bathroom were her idea of heaven. He kept his working wardrobe at the studio so he didn't need much closet space at home, but Mackenzie loved her clothes and he really was surprised to find so many of his old things that she'd pinched and kept for all these years, reappear in their closet. She admitted to wearing them during those lost years, as the nearest thing to having his arms around her. It made his heart ache to know how much she had missed the comfort of him.

Andrew senior had done a wonderful job installing the new place. But the style was all Mackenzie, and Will was awestruck by how much this nomadic, non material girl knew about creating a truly spectacular, sophisticated home. Everywhere he looked there were great lamps for reading, bowls of nuts and his favorite Junior Mints and her Flake bars, scented candles, soft cashmere throws and stacks of books and magazines. In the living room she had placed a bar that was a converted old french cabinet , as a surprise for him. It held all his favorite bottles of scotch, plus every other kind of liquor, and plus mixes and sodas, and it had a surface for an ice bucket and cocktail shaker plus shelves of beautiful glasses in all sizes.

Tonight he would bring Mackenzie and their new baby home and he could hardly wait to see her face. The nursery was charming, and with a little luck Andrew would sleep long enough for them to christen the new tub and break open that bottle of vintage champagne that Charlie had sent over to celebrate her homecoming.

But most of all he wanted her. It had been weeks and he was desperate to make love to her. He missed the feel of her, and her touch, and the ache in his groin when he thought about her was making him perpetually hard these days.

And then there was the sleeping. He'd become so accustomed to her, curled up at his side that now when he woke in the middle of the night, alone… he still had that moment of panic before he remembered that she was back and they were together.

She'd begun to talk about going back to work, already. When she did he would silence her and protest that it was too soon, while silently feeling relieved. Jim had been remarkable and the shows were solid, but he missed her, terribly. Will was the anchor of the show, but she was his anchor, always pushing him on, relentless and uncompromising.

"I'm watching you McAvoy" she would warn him from her hospital bed.

How many times had he heard "I would not have let you get away with that" these past few weeks?

"Jesus Mac" he would reply, "I'm doing my best, and soon enough you'll be back with your whip, in the mean time my back is enjoying the rest!"

It wasn't as if she wasn't still plugged in. She called in every day for the gossip.

He wasn't sure exactly how much she knew until last week…

"How's Rebecca?" she asked sweetly

"You mean the new legal counsel?"

"How many Rebecca's are there?"

"She's ok I guess."

"Pretty gorgeous I hear?"

"She's ok, but what is your point Mackenzie?"

"Nothing, just wondering"

He laughed to himself. Mackenzie's "nothings" were always something…

This time he couldn't blame her. Rebecca Halliday was the new hot-shot lawyer that the network had hired to defend them in a lawsuit that had threatened to cost ACN millions. They had a solid case, but they still had to make the argument. She had become a fixture in their offices, and no doubt Sloan had told Mackenzie about her blatant play for Will's attentions.

He had to admit, she was attractive. But so were a lot of women. Seldom however, had he come across one so utterly confident and oblivious to the shiny new wedding band on his figure, or blind to the photo of the raven haired beauty he kept on his desk, or even the article on Page six that had floated around the newsroom, telling the world about the tumulus courtship that ended in his fairy tale wedding to the Earl's daughter who happened to be his award-winning EP. None of that had deterred her from openly flirting with him and sidling up to him at the bar at Hang Chews.

* * *

"Gotta tell you Kenz. I'm glad you're out of here soon. That woman has her sights set on Will. Of course you have nothing to worry about. He blew her off, and once she meets you and see's the two of you together, she'll give it up..but in the meantime she's really pissing me off."

"What is she doing exactly? Mackenzie asked, her alarm bells jangling…

"Nothing…and everything, if you know what I mean?"

"Be specific Sloan!"

"You know, the body language. She finds any little excuse to go into his office and sit on the edge of his desk and dangle her legs, and once I saw her walk up to him and straighten his tie just before he was going on the air. It was all I could do not to take a swipe at her"

"What did Will do?"

"He pushed her hands away and told her not to do that!"

Mackenzie was silent. Will could handle it. She wasn't really worried, but she didn't like the sounds of it…one bit and soon enough she would be back and this Rebecca person would find out exactly how much she didn't like it, and fast!"

"Look, I'm not worried about Will. I just don't see why she's even bothering to try, and I'm this close to telling her off.."

"Don't Sloan. Will needs to sort this one out. And anyway, if she pushes him far enough he'll get rid of her. Just let it play out. But thanks for the head's up…"

"You're right. Anyway, tomorrow is the big day! Bet you can hardly wait."

The nurse brought Andrew in for his feeding, and Mackenzie lite up as her beautiful boy was placed her arms.

"He's so gorgeous Kenz. He's like a little Will !"

"I know. It's uncanny isn't it? It's the eyes that I can't get over. Wait until you see Will's baby pictures. They could be Andrew except that Will was bigger..but Andrew's catching up fast."

"How long are you taking off?"

"Only another week. Clara has moved in and she's ready to take over. Thank god for English nannies!"

"Well as much as I would like you to rest, I have to say, we're all dying for you to come back, especially Will."

"But he keeps telling me that it's too soon?"

"That's cause he loves you and the husband part of his brain is saying that… but let me tell you, the other part is like a lost puppy dog. You should hear him at the pitch meeting…"Now if Mac was here she would say …"

"Does he really say that?"

"All the time. And poor Jim, he's been doing a great job but he can't stand up to Reese the way you can."

"Are you telling me that Reese is back at his games? "

"He's trying. He works on Jim to do the puff pieces. Jim tries to blow him off and Will is constantly telling Reese to piss off."

Poor Will, Mackenzie thought. He was holding it all together and fighting their battles while she got strong enough to return to take back the helm. The sooner the better…

* * *

"Ok Kenz. This is when you hand Andrew to Clara, before I open that door."

Mackenzie passed her precious bundle to his new nanny and watched her slip inside the new apartment, as Will closed the door behind her. Mackenzie giggled. She knew exactly what Will as up to. He swept her up in his arms and pushed open the door again.

"This is the part where the husband carries his new bride over the threshold, in case you missed that part in the movie…"

"Am I still heavy?"

"You know you're not! I'm beginning to wonder what you did with all those late night goodies I brought you? Kenz, you're light as a feather!"

"Good, because I'm ready to get back into my skinny skirts so I can sit on the edge of my desk and dangle my legs for you…"

He groaned as he carried her into the foyer of their new home "So you heard all about that, courtesy of Sloan no doubt" he laughed. He put her down gently and stood back as she gazed around the room and walked into the living room.

"Oh Will! So what do you think?" She asked eagerly.

"I think it's amazing Kenz. Really perfect. I honestly didn't know how much you were doing until I saw it and I really don't want to know how much it cost!"

"Don't worry, you won't" she said laughing.

They toured the apartment and she hugged big Andrew and thanked him for making such a wonderful home for them. Dinner was simmering on the stove but she wanted to lie down for a few mins in their new bed.

"Exactly what I had in mind" he whispered to her

She slipped on a pair of leggings and one of his old tee shirts and he changed into his jeans and they climbed on their bed and into each other's arms. Angus was allowed up for few minutes to have a cuddle, but then Will made him get down.

"My god you feel good.." he growled as she began kissing him

" You can't know how much I've missed you Billy" she whispered

"Oh yes I can sweetheart"

She kept kissing him until he began to feel his erection harden in his pants.

"I have been dying to make love to you for weeks Kenz…but let's get dinner over with and you feed Andrew, so we can settle in for the night, ok? "

"OK, but can we have a bath together before we go to bed?"

" I think that could be arranged"

" I think I missed this part most of all. Just being in your arms, and talking in our bed."

"I know. Listen I want to tell you something. It's true, Rebecca has been getting on my nerves and her behavior has been inappropriate, as I'm sure Sloan has told you in excruciating detail, but I am so in love with you that honestly she could strip naked in the newsroom and I wouldn't notice. Do you understand? I don't want you coming back all upset and wondering about anything, ok?"

"OK, Look I get it Will. We're in a business where people do play around. You remember how it was when we met. All those locations shoots and musical hotel rooms. Remember how many politicians we saw sneaking around? She probably thinks you're like that…and…..that's all."

"And what Kenz? Go ahead and say it."

"And you were bad. I mean how many woman where you seen with that first year I came back? Twenty…at least? How many did you sleep with…once? People talk."

"I was a bachelor and I was trying to erase you from my head…which as you can see, was most effective."

"And then there was the Erin thing, remember?"

"Yes"

"Oh and let's not forget Laura"

She was right. He had been a rat. So now he had to prove that his cad days were over. Was that it?

"Well, it's a good thing that you know better. How did you know anyway?"

" You know how. You even told me. You said that the minute I walked into the newsroom you knew it was all still there. And you knew that I knew. All of the rest of it was just playing out what needed to be…played out I guess."

"I know why I ratted around…but why did you? I mean you've never really told me why Wade. You couldn't really have though he was ever going to be your 'real relationship' could you? So why?"

"Honestly? Because I was hurting. I was humiliated and it was killing me to think of you fucking other women- and right under my nose. And more than that …you were so close to kissing me…so many times and then you didn't. I figured you were using up all that pent-up love and lust…on whoever was in your bed that night. Maybe I was doing the same thing with Wade. Do you think we've covered off this topic…for good now Will?"

"Yes I think we have. I just want you to know that as much as you're my family and my best friend and the mother of my child….you're still my lover first. I lust for you and I get jealous and feel the same longing in my dick that I felt the first time I met you Mackenzie. Is it still like that for you?"

"Well… let's see how I can explain it to you. Do you know what it's like to have a man walk into my hospital room,and I take one look at his eyes, and get wet? I get so aroused when I think about you that my nipples start to hurt. Does that sound like I still want you? "

She ran her hand over his crotch and smiled up at him.

"Come on Mrs McAvoy. Let's get dinner over with and feed that boy of ours, because after that it's my turn!"


	28. Chapter 40

I know this woman is driving us all crazy...but we can't trust that Sorkin so may as well confront this now!

Thanks for reading, as always. I don't own the newsroom

* * *

Chapter 40

They ate their first dinner in their new home in their new kitchen. Will insisted that Andrew senior eat with them, which made Mackenzie smile. It would be unheard of back home in Britain. Andrew explained gently that he and Clara would be eating together a little later.

"Well that may be what you will do sometimes, but not tonight Andrew. This is our first night in our new home.. for all of us, and we're going to eat together , so please call Clara and set two more places. No argument ! "

They ate the delcious chicken pot pie that Andrew had cooked for them and enjoyed getting to know each other and chatting about the building gossip and who their new neighbors were. They worked out a routine that would have Andrew up early making breakfast for Clara and himself while Mackenzie fed the baby. Then Clara would take over, so Will and Mackenzie could get ready , grab a fast breakfast and be off to the studio. Mackenzie would pump milk before she left for the mid morning feedings, but then later after the pitch meetings, Mackenzie would return home to feed Andrew and take a short nap. Sometimes, if things were very busy in the newsroom, Clara would bring the baby to the studio to be fed.

Will insisted that they both return to the apartment for an early supper with baby Andrew around 5. He wanted to establish a routine of eating together as a family so that Andrew would at least have that as part of his daily ritual as he grew older.

After supper Will and Mac would take Andrew out in his stroller so Angus could have a brief walk with them before they needed to return to the station to get ready for their evening broadcast. Angus had not yet met the baby. They decided they would wait until tomorrow and chose a time when Andrew was rested so they could help him to not be scared of the puppy.

For now at least, that was the plan.

Everyone agreed that they would need to be flexible . Mackenzie planned to work from home on Clara's day off and then go in later to do the show.

Week-ends Clara would have off unless they needed her to babysit on their evenings out. Will asked for either Friday or Saturday night to be their date night without the baby. Sundays Andrew would be off and Will would cook. Will already missed cooking for them, but he had to admit that having Andrew doing the shopping and the week night meals was a god send. Being a father in his 50's was more tiring then he had anticipated, but Mackenzie had obviously figured that out well in advance and decided that keeping both Andrew and Clara was as important for Will's stamina, as it was for hers own.

One thing that Mackenzie insisted on was that Will not be disturbed during the late night feedings. Clara and she would manage that. Will needed to be rested and ready for the cameras no discussion.

So often she thought about how lucky they were to have the means to afford the help that made their lives possible. Now that the estate had passed into her hands and the trust funds were at her disposal, she had decided that she wanted to endow the shelter with an annual income as well as the capital to renovate and add-on to their existing facility. Will had whole heartedly agreed. Plus he had another special request.

His sister Susie had shown up in New York for their wedding, disheveled and too stoned to attend. Will was devastated that she was once again in trouble. He convinced her to go into rehab and in another month she was due to be released, but to what he wondered?

He met with her counsellor and it was suggested that Susie move into a group home in the city , enroll in some courses and find part-time work.

Will asked Mackenzie if Susie could begin working at the shelter. Mac was delighted with that idea. Maybe Susie could finally find her feet, Will thought. He even imagined a time when she would come to them for Sunday supper and get to know her new sister-in-law and her nephew and they might actually become a family.

After dinner Mackenzie fed Andrew and conceded that she was too tired for anything but sleep,…

"I'm sorry Will. I'm just so pooped…" she said climbing into bed.

"Don't even think about it Kenz. We're both tired. We have all the time in the world to catch up. It may take a while to get your energy back. Now go to sleep."

But it didn't. They found each other during the night. She stirred and kissed him and her moaning was all the encouragement he needed. Laying on their sides, she wrapped her legs around his waist, he slipped himself inside of her and they made sweet, urgent love. Neither of them could hold back long. As soon as he felt her getting close he groaned and stopped.."Kenz you're not on anything..I'm going to pull out, cause I'm really close…"

"Oh god Billy"…she cried

"I'm sorry Kenz, ..should I get a condom?" He said, panting

"Do you want to?"

"No…do you want me to?

"No,…I want your babies Billy. Please…just…"

"Good" he whispered

He began to move inside her until he her heard her screams and felt her begin to orgasm. He came with the shattering intensity of weeks waiting for this moment when he could join her.

"It doesn't get any better than this Kenz" he whisperd, his voice trembling from the depth of his feelings.

" I know Billy. I love you too"

"It' a good thing our room is so far away from the others" he teased. Mackenzie was a screamer…at least with him, and he loved it!

"Don't worry, I had them put in some extra sound proofing in these walls"

He laughed. "What a sex maniac I married. Go to sleep"

* * *

Mackenzies' last week at home was peaceful and happy. They practiced the routine they had planned and it seemed to be working. She felt rested and baby Andrew was sleeping well with only one feeding during the night.

The first morning he woke up in his new bed, Mackenzie picked him up and took him out to meet Angus. She sat on the sofa with him perched up in her arms so he could see the puppy who Will was holding on his lap. Angus just stared at Andrew, furiously wagging his tail while they waited to see what Andrew would do.

He looked curiously at the puppy and they watched as his bottom lip started to tremble. He looked at his daddy who was petting Angus while his mummy was cooing to him in a soft voice and slowly he began to smile and laugh and then he reached his hand out to Angus and Will brought the puppy closer so the baby's hand could touch his soft fur.

Will and Mackenzie looked at each other, amazed that Andrew was laughing and obviously excited with his new found friend.

"I think we just saw our son fall in love for the first time Kenz" Will said softly.

Mackenzie passed Andrew to his daddy so he could sit close to Angus. She went to grab her camera. Will with the puppy and the baby on the sofa was a shot she had to get.

He hadn't had enough time with Andrew to bond the way that she had. But she knew it would happen quickly now that Andrew was home and Will could pick him up and cuddle him whenever he wanted to. She had already found Will in the nursery watching Andrew sleep, several times since she came home.

* * *

"Will, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Hey Sloan, it's only one more day . Just think, you'll have your partner in crime back. You girls can plot to your hearts content" he said laughing.

"Boy you're in a good mood. Hate to dump all over it…but you need to know that Rebecca has been asking people around here what Mac is like."

"Well…after all Mac is the boss so it's fair that she would want to know the basics about her…"

"Yea, basics like… 'Has she had any work done?'….and she told Maggie that her friend who runs the Chanel Boutique on Madison, said that Mac is one of her best customers and Rebecca wanted to know how Mac could afford it. Real basic ha?

"So it's girls gossip, and I agree she should not be asking personal questions about Mac, but what do you want me to do about it Sloan? Personally I think that ignoring it is the best idea for BOTH of us."

"Fine. Just remember that I tried to warn you…." Sloan said, turning her back and stomping out impatiently

Will sighed and wondered if there would ever be a time with he could just focus on the news… Probably not, he thought. And Sloan didn't even know the latest news on Rebecca. Reese and Leona and the other executives of ACN had just appointed her chief legal counsel for the network. She would replace the retiring former head of their legal department. It was a bold move but they were obviously impressed with Rebecca's brains and her aggressive tactics and in a world where lawsuits against media corporations were becoming everyday events, they needed someone ruthless to run their legal team.

What Will did not like was the access she would have to their personal files, as he had tried to explain to Charlie.

* * *

"Look Charlie, the woman is a pistol, no question…but she is also pretty scary."

"I know what you're talking about Will. I've seen the flirting and the cocky way she talks to you. Personally I think she's just testing you. You can handle it. Just ignore her."

"Fine, but I want to know one thing. If it get's out of hand and it hurts Mac in any way, can I rely on you to get rid of her?"

"Let's just say that if I think it's a problem I will deal with her. Ok.? She has to show Mac the respect she's due. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

* * *

Mackenzie's first day back was in the studio began early. She wanted to have some private time with Jim before the morning pitch meeting. She called him into her office for a chat.

"Welcome back Mac, and I really mean that. I've missed you. We all have."

"Thanks Jim. First, from the bottom of my heart, thank-you. You're a star."

"I tried my best, but honestly I don't know how you put up with all the crap around here."

"You're referring to Reese I presume?"

"Honestly, he's a piece of work Mac. It's as if he has no clue what we're trying to do here. I am just praying that the Emmy awards are a good night for us because Reese needs to hear how much the industry appreciates what we're doing."

"I think he's more about ratings and dollars. And our ratings are great these days, no small thanks to you Jim."

"Thanks Mac. That means a lot."

"Another thing Jim, this show is now too big for just one EP to control all the content. I want you to stay as involved as you have been. Let's choose the segments that you are going to exec produce and I'll make sure that you get credit for them."

"That would be great, thanks" Jim said shyly.

"Jim, can I ask you about Rebecca, just between us?"

"Of course. You know that whatever you tell me is in the vault."

"Sloan has told me what she's been up to, but then Sloan is like a tiger mom when it comes to me…so I am hoping she's been exaggerating. Has she?"

"Well…I know you're talking about Will…and she has been bugging us Mac. Now that I'm an expert on Sex and the City…I can tell you that she's like Samantha. She doesn't really care about boundaries, if you know what I mean."

"I do. But do you have any idea why she's targeting Will? I know he doesn't like it and it just sounds so unprofessional…"

"What can I tell you? She arrived here and he was on his own for weeks while you were in the hospital, and she invited herself to Hang Chews and I guess she thought he was fair game or something…"

Mackenzie could see that Jim was clearly uncomfortable with the conversation.

She hated that this was even a topic in _her newsroom._

"Thanks Jim. I get the picture." She said softly

Jim could see that Mac was upset..

"If it helps, you look amazing Mac. You're glowing and you have the total respect and admiration of everyone in this newsroom, and Will is so obviously happy…don't let her get under your skin. OK?

"OK, thanks. Let's just forget we ever talked about her. She gets no more air time. OK?"

* * *

The morning pitch meeting was a great reunion for Mac and the team and she could see that Jim had kept up their enthusiasm for their show. Everyone was pumped and ready to tackle their two big topics; The new sterner gun laws that were being enacted in by the governors, state by state, versus the opposition by the powerful gun lobby, and the debt ceiling debates that were still threatening to topple the US economy.

Mac dashed home after the meeting to feed Andrew and take the short nap she had promised Will she would do, diligently, every day that she could manage it.

When she returned to the office she was met by Sloan who had been keeping a close eye on the elevator.

"She's in there Mac. Maybe just steer clear of Will's office for a few minutes…"

"No Sloan. I am not going to do that. My husband's office is exactly where I'm going!"

Mackenzie strode confidently into Will's office and ignored the tall, attractive woman sitting on the sofa, her skirt hiked up far enough to show off her legs that were crossed as she dangled one high heeled foot, obviously for Will's benefit.

"Hello darling" she said brightly as she walked over to Will and planted a kiss firmly on his lips.

Will smiled. Mackenzie was clearly here to stake her territory and he was relived that she was.

Will stood up and embraced her warmly. " Hi sweetheart. How was the baby he whispered

" Great"

"Mackenzie, this is Rebecca Halliday our new legal council. Rebecca meet Mackenzie McAvoy. You may know her professionally as Mackenzie McHale our Executive Producer. Essentially, Mackenzie is the boss around here."

Rebecca stood up and Mackenzie extended her hand graciously to Rebecca.

"Nice to meet you" she said briskly. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to need Will…for the rest of the day."

"Actually, I'm monitoring the meetings to get a better feel for the show" Rebecca said pointedly, smiling at Will as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Rebecca but that won't work for me, or my team. However if you need any specific information on how we do things at Night News, I would be happy to answer any of your questions. Just see Maggie for an appointment. Perhaps next week sometime I can fit you into my schedule. Will there be anything else?"

"But…I am supposed to…"

"That's it for today Rebecca" Will said, showing her to the door. It took all his acting skills to keep a straight face.

Rebecca left the office and he shut the door firmly behind her.

"Come her Mrs McAvoy" Will said laughingly "That was very well done Mac" he said, kissing her tenderly and laughing to himself. No question Rebecca had met her match in Mackenzie. Please God, let this pissing match be over for good, he thought.

"No more Hang Chew's for you Will. Not for awhile at least. You are a married man and a father of a new infant, and you and I will be going home right after the show."

"With pleasure. I never liked that place anyway."

* * *

Rebecca went back to her new office in the legal department at ACN.

She was intrigued by this woman who thought she could blow her off so easily when in fact as the new head legal counsel for the network, Rebecca knew there were personnel files available to her that she had yet to request.

She quietly asked her new assistant for the keys to the file room down the hall where such documents were held under strict security. In her role, her right to these files was unquestioned. Let's just see what Ms McHale's file could reveal, she thought, smiling to herself.

"So how did it go Kenz?" Sloan said as she sat down in her favorite chair opposite Mackenzie. How often had they shared confidences sitting together this past year, she thought. She loved Mackenzie so much. She just had to help her flatten this woman who Sloan suspected was up to no good.

" It was a non event. She's attractive, I'll give her that, but she's really stupid if she thinks she can come between Will and me."

"Good. That's the spirit Kenz. Nobody around here is worried about that. We just don't want her to give you a hard time, that's all."

"Why would she even want to do that Sloan?" Mackenzie sighed

"Because she's on a climb, and you're the most powerful woman at this network after Leona, that's why. "

"But I'm an EP of one show. She's on the management side now. Legal to be exact. We're not even in the same arena"

"Look…I heard through the grapevine that she's just been made chief legal counsel for this entire network. You don't get there at her age unless you're ruthless. Think about it Kenz. Just watch out for her. Anyway we all have your back."

Damn, Mackenzie thought. All she wanted to do was the news, and to be happy with her husband and her new baby. She didn't want or need office politics in her life.

"Maybe you're seeing ghosts behind trees Sloan. Maybe this will blow over as fast at it began"

"Right" Sloan said, "And pigs can fly Kenz"


	29. Chapter 41

Thanks for you reviews and prompts. Of course I don't own the newsroom!

* * *

Chapter 41

Mackenzie was quieter than usual after her first day back to work.

"What's on your mind Kenz?" Will wondered "Are you tired?"

"No, I'm fine really."

She was feeding baby Andrew, a sight that Will never tired of. He loved to watch the way Andrew's fingers curled in contentment as he suckled. When Mackenzie pulled him away from her breast, just long enough to shift him to the other one, he kicked his legs in protest.

"I know how he feels Kenz. I would hate it if you pushed me off your breast!"

Mackenzie laughed. Will's fascination with their baby and his habits was endless it seemed. He loved to watch her feed him and change him, and he loved to rock Andrew to sleep.

When a half hour passed in silence, he knew that something was bothering her. He had an idea that he knew what it was but like her, he refused to let crap seep into their precious private time, by discussing it. Mackenzie put Andrew down for the night while he stood behind her, massaging her neck.

"Come on, let's get in bed and see what John Stewart is up to."

They climbed in bed and he pulled her close. He was not going to let anything upset her. He was determined to keep their work environment a healthy place where they could both thrive. That was his plan

"Goodnight sweetheart. Just think happy thoughts Kenz"

"Of course. Tomorrow will be better. Not to worry. I love you Billy" she said as she nodded off to sleep.

* * *

Rebecca took home three files that night:Will's, Mackenzie's and Jim Harper's.

She started with Mackenzie. It seemed she had signed a three-year contract but less than 2 weeks later her contract was altered, Instead of three year contract, it was now a 52 week contract each year for three years. Each Monday, the contract was automatically renewed for another week, unless it wasn't.

Rebecca had never seen such a ridiculous contract and couldn't fathom why it had been designed that way.

There were other interesting bits about Mac's work history and her stack of Peabody awards for investigative journalism and she had to admit Mackenzie's graduate degree from Oxford was impressive. So why would a hot-shot reporter and producer accept a dumb contract that essentially allowed the network to fire her every week? That made no sense at all.

The other thing that jumped off the page was her attendance record.. She had far exceeded her maternity leave allowance. In fact she had been off for months and the network hadn't docked a penny from her pay. Jim Harper had been the EP from the time Rebecca joined the network. So…stay home and let someone else do your job for you while you receive full pay?. Nice work if you can get it! Wonder how the other staffers on maternity leave would feel knowing the preferential treatment that Mackenzie had received.

But it was this firing thing that really had Rebecca stumped. She re-read Mac's contract once more and noted the date it had been revised and that it was Will who had the authority to fire Mac. Interesting… It was obviously time to study Will's file.

She reread his contract several times and damn it, it was true! He had given up a million dollars a year for the privilege of getting rid of his so called..lady love, now his wife? She checked the date on the revised contract. It still had over 12 months to go before he was up for renegotiation. Mackenzie's contract expired at the same time. Interesting….so that meant that ACN had hired her and then Will had the terms changed to hold an ax over her head…and it was his ax. And she had stood for it? She must have been desperate for a job…

Will's contract contained one other juicy tid bit that Rebecca could not believe.

If he was fired he had to stay off the air for the duration of his contract. Unbelievable that an agent like William Morris would ever allow that, and that Will would agree to it. That was unheard of.

She checked back to Will's original contract and saw that no such onerous terms existed. So…not only had he forfeited a million a year when Mackenzie joined them, but he had allowed them insert that nasty clause that would be a death knell to anyone on camera. Not exactly a relationship based on trust! So why….

Okay, he probably got her pregnant and had to marry her. He seemed like that kind of morally upright type. What a hornet's nest… Well Mackenzie's days of lording it over her were going to be over as fast they had begun! This lady is living on very thin ice. Reese must know about this, and if he didn't he should!.

One last thing. She checked Jim's file. He was given a substantial raise exactly at the time that he took over Mackenzie's role. Wonder why they didn't just cut her pay back to cover Jim's raise? Any other network would have considered that, since she wasn't even coming in to work.

Well…it will be interesting to see how Will and Mac renegotiate their contracts when they come up for renewal. That will be fun to watch.

There was one more very interesting document in Will's file. Apparently he had paid someone a quarter of a million dollars and the network had made him sign a waiver that they were in no way involved or liable for this payoff.

Wonder what dirt he had to cover up with that kind of money? He must have been a really bad boy…or maybe it was for her. Maybe Mackenzie had some skeleton in her closet that Will had to cover up. This was growing more interesting by the moment!

She closed the files and returned them to their drawers and locked the cabinets.

This was gold that she would use when she needed it. It was like money in the bank… It was time for that lunch that Reese had wanted.

* * *

Reese and Rebecca had forged a fast bond right from the start. They sensed the same predator streak in each other. It was unspoken, but they were allies from the first meeting, and it was Reese who had convinced his mother to appoint Rebecca to her new position.

"So Rebecca, are we treating you right at ACN?"

" Very much so. This is my dream job Reese."

"Are you getting to know all the divisions?"

"Starting to. It's a big operation so it's going to take me awhile. Do you have any priorities that you want me to focus on besides overseeing the team handling the litigation? And of course the regulators who seem to be all over us."

"It's a constant so don't let it worry you. It's something that all the networks just have to live with."

"Anything else?"

"Well you know we shut down TMC. "

"Why did you do that anyway?" Rebecca had read that it was profitable so shutting it down was just not logical.

"Too much heat. It's not deemed respectable for a serious network and there was so much scrutiny that it just wasn't worth the trouble" Reese chose he words carefully..

" I see. Makes sense." Although she knew it didn't, she was not about to challenge Reese's story.

"What we really need is a Nancy Grace. We don't have anything juicy to offer the mass market., and that's where the real money is"

"Tell me about Night News.." she asked coyly

"The jewel in the crown for my mother. She's pumped on the idea of a serious broadcast that beats CNN. Before she was a mogel…she was an activist. Then she met my father and she became this titan of commerce. She learned to play the game but she has a soft spot for that show…like it's going to save her idealistic view of America." he laughed.

"What about Elliot's show?

"That's where we're starting to get the big bucks. It may not be the pride of the network, but Don knows how to appeal to the masses. It's the closest thing we have to Nancy."

"Interesting"

"Anyway, you need to hang out with all the shows, like we talked about. Get a feel for what's going on. Day Side, that's another story. Spend some time with them, you'll see."

"Well that was the plan, but it seems I'm not welcome in the newsroom, at least not by the News Night team." Rebecca said sweetly

"What do you mean 'you're not welcome?' Who told you that? I thought you were getting to know them.."

" I was, and I thought I was staying discreetly in the background, and then Ms McHale came back and told me to basically fuck off….if I may be so blunt."

Reese sat back in his chair and just stared at Rebecca. "Are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so. But never mind, I have a lot of other work to keep me busy. Wouldn't want to case a stir…they're probably just busy. It's not a problem really."

"Leave it with me, he said quietly" Rebecca could not help but notice the glint in his eye as he smiled at her.

* * *

"So Reese, to what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit? Charlie asked, crisply.. as Reese saddled in to his office and plopped himself down facing Charlie.

It had been months since Reese had dared to come in to his office. Ever since their showdown over Reese's illegal wire tapping activities, he had stayed clear of Charlie.

"You know that Rebecca has a mandate to get to know how things work around here, right?"

"Yes, so?"

"So where does Mac get off telling her that News Night is off-limits, I would like to know?"

"Mac is busy Reese. She has one of the hardest jobs in this entire network and she probably doesn't have the time to worry about Rebecca's learning curve."

"Yah well, I'm pretty tired of Mac getting to do whatever the hell she wants to, and fuck what's good for this company."

"Are you going to seriously try and tell me that you would disturb the running of the most respected show we own, that in case you haven't noticed, is beating every other news show on the air at the moment…over some suit who wants a course in news 101?

"I'm just pointing out that Ms McHale has only been back a few days and already she thinks she can write her own rules. How is that any way to run a news division Charlie? Just giving you information I thought you would want to hear."

"Well thank you Reese. As usual I don't give a damn what you thought. I run this division and nowhere does it say that lawyers are welcome to interfere with the business of putting out the god damn news! '

'As usual, you're protecting your favorite duo. Fine Charlie, but I would not make an enemy of Rebecca Halliday if I were you."

"There are no sides here Reese. We are one network trying to put out the news. End of story. Maybe you could find enough for her to do running our legal affairs so we won't have to waste any more time on asinine conversations like this one. And by the way her name is Mackenzie McAvoy in case you haven't come out from under your rock long enough to congratulate her on her recent marriage and the birth of her son."

Reese left, and Charlie felt like he should go and take a shower. What a dumb ass piece of crap…he thought. How in the world could his Leona have produced that idiot? At least Reese had delivered the one thing he needed to hear…that Mac was not putting up with any shit from Rebecca. Good. And no doubt Will was right there applauding her, as it should be.

Well, that was fun. He must remember to tell Will not to let Mac back down, but also not to provoke the situation. Let Rebecca audit the newsroom, so long as she was silent, he thought.

* * *

"Susie is getting out of rehab in a week and I was hoping you and I could drive up to her facility this week-end. What do you think?" Will asked hopefully.

"Of course we can. Is something special happening this week-end?"

"It's a thing where the family join in on the conversation. I guess it's important that we understand what's behind her issues, and how to help her when she gets out. I mean…that ' I' understand, that is."

"No Will, it's "we". She's my family too now, and Susie is my new sister in law, even if I've not met her yet. "

"Thanks Kenz. I hoped you would say that."

"You know….Susie no doubt has issues…like yours, that have to do with growing up in a difficult home. You need to be prepared for that darling."

"I know, but if you're with me Kenz, it will be so much easier for me. "

"Of course I'm with you. Always. You know that" she said softly.

"I want her to come for dinner on Sundays and get to know us and Andrew and Angus. Would that be ok?"

"Of course. You don't even have to ask. She can even live with us until she's ready to live on her own."

" I thought about that but it's not a good idea. Her counsellors explained that she needs to live in a group home with other recovering addicts and counsellors, before she can move on."

"Of course" Mackenzie said quietly

"And there's another thing Kenz. She's a small town girl, and she would never feel comfortable living this life. "

" Will,do you feel comfortable?" Mackenzie could sense that maybe he was telling her something about himself.

"Yes and no. I mean I love our home and I know that you and I are the same people we were when we met and you lived in that apartment with almost no furniture and hell…I never did unpack my boxes, even in the last apartment. Remember?"

"Yes and I never had any food in my fridge." she laughed "So what aren't you comfortable with Will?"

"I guess it feels like our life has gotten a lot fancier since we moved here."

"You mean Andrew, and Clara?"

"Of course we need a nanny and Clara is great….but maybe when the baby is a little older, we can think about not having Andrew. I really did like it when we had no one around at night and it was just us. And I liked making us eggs for dinner or ordering in our new 'low salt Chinese'. Do you understand?"'

"Of course I do. I think we were both so overwhelmed when I was stuck in bed, and then planning the renovations and the move, that we thought we would be permanently tired! But already I feel almost back to normal. "

"So do I. We've got a good routine going, and Rosa still comes every day. She can handle the cleaning and the laundry and even the shopping, for all of us."

"Ok, I agree. Let's give Andrew a heads up. You know I think he'll be happy to return home to Mallington Court. He really didn't expect to be staying permanently"

Will loved the fact the he could tell Mackenzie was he was feeling and that she was totally on side. He hoped they would always be as in sync and able to agree on the big things. She and Andrew and Angus were the joy of his life.

* * *

Will arrived at the studio the next morning to a message that Charlie wanted a private meeting. He strode up to Charlie's office just in time for morning coffee.

"Come on in Will. We need to talk"

"Sounds serious" Will said, sitting down and preparing himself.

"It not a big deal. Reese came to see me about Rebecca and Mac."

"Why in the hell is Reese sticking his nose in Mac's business?"

"Because he's still made about what the way we exposed him and no doubt sees a chance to to pin something on her, and Rebecca is trying to give him a reason. It's all crap but we have to put our heads together and ward this off before it blows up."

"So what in the hell is it about Charlie?"

"It's a power grab on her part. Reese can't hurt you or Mac. The show is going well, the ratings are great, and Leona is very pleased. But Rebecca seems to have a thorn up her ass about Mac. I suspect she's just trying to establish some authority over her. I think we just carry on putting out our show and if she wants to hang around and watch the production, let her. No reason to engage. Just act like she's not there."

"You're saying we can't keep her out of the newsroom altogether?"

" I think that would be throwing gas on the fire. Just play along. She'll get the message that we're too busy to for games and that Mac's not a threat to her."

"I hope you're right. I'm afraid she won't be satisfied until she stirs some shit. I'm a lawyer Charlie. All she has to do is read our contracts …and she'll find out how this all started. God I wish I hadn't been so arrogant , putting in those stupid clauses…"

"Why don't we get rid of them Will? Why not re-new your contracts early, and make them clean?"

" I would love to do that. I'll talk to Mac and we can go and see William Morris together"

"Yes, why don't you do that? We'll pre-empt Rebecca before she reads your files."

"Right" Will said, knowing full well that it was probably too late.


	30. Chapter 42

Thank-you for your comments! Sorry to keep you waiting ...but we have to let this Rebecca thing play out!

I don't own the newsroom.

* * *

Chapter 42

"It's great to be getting out of the city " Mackenzie said brightly.

She knew Will was feeling anxious about seeing Susie and about the family therapy sessions that would no doubt be painful for him.

"I'm just so grateful that you're all with me Kenz" he said looking at Mackenzie cradling Andrew in her arms, and seeing Angus draped across his lap. She leaned across Angus and kissed Will tenderly. There was so much more they wanted to say to each other but Lonny was in the front seat and so they nuzzled each other and Will stretched his arm to pull Mackenzie closer. "I love you" he whispered in her ear.

Clara and big Andrew were driving up separately so they could take the baby and Angus for the afternoon and enjoy seeing the countryside.

The rehab facility was a sprawling retreat on beautiful grounds. Mackenzie smiled,Will was obviously paying for his youngest sister to be in the best hospital he could find.

Susie's counselor asked that Will come with her into the family therapy session, where Susie would be waiting for him, and offered to show Mackenzie into the lounge where she could wait for him.

"Actually our nanny will be here in a few minutes to take our baby, so that Mackenzie can join us" Will explained.

"Are you sure Mr McAvoy? These sessions can be intense and generally we don't expect anyone other than parents or siblings to attend"

"I'm sure. Mackenzie is very familiar with our family story and I want her with me." he said, holding Mackenzie's hand firmly in his.

Clara and Andrew arrived a few minutes later and they passed the baby to her and Angus jumped out to greet them, eager for a walk. Lonny whispered to Will that he would need to check the room before Will and Mackenzie entered.

"I'm sorry, but Mr Church will need to go in for a few minutes ahead of us" Will explained

"This is highly irregular but…."

"Please, Mackenzie said. We're here to help but we really do need to follow our security protocol" she explained, gently but firmly.

The staff psychologist nodded and stepped aside and Lonny did his scan, and returned, nodding to Will that they could enter. Will was wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap, realizing that soon enough he would be recognized and hoping not to draw too much attention to himself as Susie's famous brother. Mackenzie squeezed Will's hand and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, it'll be ok" she said softly, feeling his anxiety.

They joined the circle of families seated inside and spent the morning listening to painful stories of addiction, abuse, and complicated emotional and psychological issues.

It was the first time that Will had heard other people talk about some of the same things that had scared him and his siblings. When it was his turn, Will was as open and honest as he could be. They were both grateful for all those hours with Dr Habib that made it possible for them to help Susie.

When it was time for lunch, each family ate at separate tables in the cafeteria. Will tried to embrace Susie, but she was upset and didn't want to eat with them.

"Will, you two should go for a walk alone" Mackenzie said softly.

" I guess so. We'll see you soon Mac" he said kissing her on the cheek, not wanting to do this alone. Susie walked off with Will and as soon as they were far enough away she began to attack him.

"Why the hell did you bring her here?" She said angrily.

"She's my wife and your sister- in- law. She's your family and she wants to help Suz"

"It's bad enough that you're here with your bodyguard and everyone knows who you are, and now I have to bare my sole to a perfect stranger?"

"She's not a stranger. She knows about our history, and she loves me and she wants to love you. Can't you see that? Why else do you think she's here?"

"Fine Will. You've done your bit. Do me a favour and go home. I'm doing ok here. Just leave me alone."

Will didn't know what to say or do. He walked back to the cafeteria alone and told Mackenzie that Susie wanted them to leave. They found Susie's counselor and asked for her help.

"May I talk to Susie please? " Mackenzie asked. Susie's counselor left to find her. It took awhile, be she managed to convince her to let Mac join them for a few mins, Will stayed back.

"I know that this is not the best way for us to meet Susie" Mackenzie said gently.

"I love you brother very much and we want to help not only you, but ourselves too. We want to be a family with you and if you'll let me, I would just like the chance for us to get to know each other, when you're ready." Susie listened and Mac could see the emotion and fear in her eyes.

"You have a beautiful nephew who wants to meet you, and you must know how much Will loves you Susie. We've both had some good fortune and we want to share that with you and help you rebuild your life. Can we all do that together" Mackenzie reached out her arms to Susie and watched the tears well up in her eyes.

"I guess so" she said softly. Mackenzie embraced her and felt her stiff body begin to relax. Slowly she started to let go until finally she started to cry. She's so like Will, Mackenzie thought.

Will watched from a distance as Susie and Mackenzie stood together talking. After a while, Mackenzie took Suzie's hand and held out a Kleenex to wipe the tears from Susie's cheeks. In that moment he loved her so much, he had to fight back his own tears.

Later that afternoon, after the sessions ended, they had tea together and said their good-byes. It had been an emotional day, and the door was open for them to be a family together with Susie.

The ride home was quiet. Mac fed Andrew and Angus slept quietly in the back of the SUV.

"This is our date night. What do you think?" Will asked

" I think let's light a fire, order Chinese and curl up with a movie and some cold beer or that champagne you've been saving.." Mac said excitedly. Will was elated. He couldn't think of anything he would rather do. With a little luck he would get Mackenzie feeling very relaxed and have his way with her. They hadn't had a night of really passionate, lusty sex since before the baby. He was dying for it.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town Rebecca and Reese were having dinner at a bistro in Soho. Rebecca was not attracted to Reese. She liked her men tall and physically commanding, handsome in a rugged way, and powerful. Will McAvoy…now he was another story. She remembered back to the first time she laid eyes on him. He was handsome enough on TV, but in real life he was incredibly hot. From the moment he looked at her with his piercing blue eyes, she had wanted him. In her mind there was chemistry there, no question. One night at Hang Chews she was sure he was going to take her home…. She could feel the heat when she sat beside him at the bar and brushed her leg against his. But then he got up so abruptly and left. Guilt over the pregnant wife no doubt. As far as she as concerned, it was only a matter of time before he gave in to her.

Reese Lansing however, she could play like a violin and the payoff would be worth it. As the son of Leona Lansing and the heir to the ACN empire, he could be very useful indeed. After all wasn't that how Leona had done it? She wouldn't be a very rich and powerful woman…if it were not for her late husband who left it all to her.

"Reese, can we talk about work for a bit?" she asked coyly, placing her hand on his arm and rubbing her foot against his calf.

"Any time sweetheart" he grinned

" Why did ACN hire Mackenzie anyway?'

"Good question. Charlie wanted to change the show and Don wanted to move to 10 and do Elliot's new show, so Charlie had to hire someone fast. I guess Mac was the best he could find in a hurry."

"So it was Charlie that hired her?"

"Yup"

"What do you think of her?"

"I think she's snotty, English bitch who thinks she's above doing what's good for ratings. If she hadn't started banging Will, she would have been out of there a year ago."

"So you think Will's show could do better?"

"Of course, but she's on a contract, and for now the ratings are holding so we can't touch her for awhile. Why?"

"Just wondering. What are you having?" Rebecca asking, changing the subject. He had told her all she needed to know for now. She would save the news about the details of Mac's contract, for when she needed to expose it.

"I think a steak, Oh and one more thing. You go right ahead and sit in on any News Night meetings, any time you want to. If Mac says a word to you, you let me know."

'If you want me to I will."

"Yeah, I want you to" Reese smiled, taking her hand.

God he's got a smarmy smile, she thought… "Alright" Rebecca said, as she let him stoke her arm, gazing at him adoringly. She was a very good actress and she knew it. Sleeping with him was another story. She would try and postpone that for as long as she could.

* * *

Will decided not to raise the issue of their contracts with Mackenzie until after he'd been to see his agent for a quiet talk. He needed a strategy. He knew there was no way he could quietly suggest they do this without Mackenzie asking a million questions. Telling her that Rebecca and Reese were complaining about her would only make things worse. Most of all he wanted to protect her from more stress at a time when she was struggling to balance the demands of work with private time enjoy their new baby. This should be a happy time for her, free of angst and worry, he thought.

"We're finally alone. Why don't I open that champagne and order food, and meet you in front of the fire?"

Mackenzie changed into a very lacy black bra and thong, threw on her robe and brought out some new massage oil she had bought to surprise him. She lit the fire and put on soft jazz, dimmed the lights, and lit the candles.

When Will came in with their champagne she was laying on the sofa in front of the fire waiting for him. He sat down beside her and started to kiss her tenderly.

"I want you Kenz, he groaned. "

She began to unbutton his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders while he opened her robe and kissed her cleavage, while taking it off to expose her very sexy black underwear.

She helped him out of his shirt and unbuckled his belt and ran her hand over the bulge in his pants. Slowly she unbuttoned his fly and pushed his jeans down, leaving only his boxer shorts.

"Touch me, please Kenz, he begged"

"Not yet darling." She laid out a soft towel on the sofa. "Lie down on your tummy on this towel"

He did as he was told, while she straddled him, sitting on his ass and warmed some massage oil in her hands. As she began to massage his back he groaned with appreciation.

"Feels great Kenz. "

After she finished his back and shoulders and arms, she moved off him and asked him to roll over. This time she sat on this thighs, and began to massage his chest stopping to kiss his nipples until they grew hard. She could see his erection under his boxers but she ignored it while she kissed him passionately.

"Kenz…I'm …"

"Shush Billy. Just relax and enjoy"

She pulled down his boxers and smiled as his erect cock sprung up to greet her. She used the warm oil to massage his balls and his cock while he moaned with pleasure.

"You're turn Kenz, because I don't want to come yet. Please…slow down" he begged

She reached behind her back and undid her bra and brought her tits close to his mouth so he could suck on them.

"I'm getting milk Kenz. Can I suck for a minute?"

"Please." she moaned "That feels so good"

He slipped his hand into her soaked thong and began to massage her until she moaning begged him not to stop. Will knew exactly how to bring Mackenzie to orgasm with his fingers. He kept suckling and rubbing her clit as she moved against his hand screaming his name. He felt her arch her back and when the contractions started he held his fingers inside her so he could feel her climax. "Oh God Billy…I don't know how you do that, but it's incredible" she cried.

"Can we try something Kenz?" he whispered

"Anything"

He rubbed oil on his fingers and began to massage her anus. He rolled her on her back and held his hand against her ass, while he entered her pussy with his cock.

"Oh my god Billy…she cried."

He began to fuck her harder, moving her ass forward, tight against his cock. He found a rhythm that sent them both into ecstasy. When he got too close, he pulled out and waited while they both calmed down, and then he began again, thrusting slowing and then speeding up until they neared climax. He was able to stop twice before he couldn't hold back. The third time he fucked her wildly until he lost himself completely and came hard, as she climaxed around him. It was the most intense orgasm he could remember. 'Fuck Mac, that was sensational sweetheart"

She was trembling from the aftershock and just held on to him, stroking his back, as he held her.

"Kenz, this is the best sex of my life. It's so deep. I hope it is for you too?"

"It's incredible Billy. I just kept coming, and each time, harder. You make me feel amazing darling" she whispered.

He rolled them over so she was laying on top of him. He loved to feel her slender body covering him. He still felt aroused. He couldn't get enough of her but he needed to rest first.

"Kenz, let's take our champagne to bed. I want to make love to you again before we go to sleep. Just need a little time. OK?"

"More than ok" she laughed. He was insatiable , and she loved it.

* * *

Monday morning found Will in his agent's office at the William Morris Agency. He agent was Harvey Katz, one of the best in the industry.

"Will, asking to renegotiate your contract at a time when your ratings are so strong is not a bad idea….but you have to realize that when ever you ask for anything like this from a network, they start to wonder why and they will ask for some concession in return. I have to ask you, is it because you're being courted? "

"No. I mean sure I get informal comments from CNN and MSNBC..like 'Anytime you want to join us we're ready" type comments… but that's all."

"The thing is, if you wait for your contract to come due- and the ratings hold up, we could get you a bidding war. If you try and pre-empt , then no one else can bid for you without paying a huge penalty… so why now?"

"Because I want to get rid of those stupid clauses I insisted on- in Mac's contract. You know…that I can fire her every Friday if I want to."

"What's the difference? It's not like you're ever going to fire her…"

Will realized that he had to tell Harvey the whole story, which he was hoping to avoid.

"Ok, here's the deal Harvey. We have a hot shot new legal counsel Rebecca Halliday who has it in for Mac. She made some pretty aggressive plays for my attention while Mac was off on maternity leave. Obviously I ignored her. Then Mac came back and saw her being kinda inappropriate…and she basically told her to get lost."

"Are you talking sexual harassment Will?"

"Sure if I was a female intern and she was a seasoned male network exec…but not when I am …me, and she is a young, newly hired suit..and a woman. It would never fly even if I was interested in pursuing it, which I most definitely am not."

"Ok then what do you want? What are you saying here?"

"I am saying that those damn contracts are telling a bad story Harvey. They read like – I don't trust Mac, so I need to be able to fire her once a week. I should have had them changed a long time ago, but honestly I didn't think about it until now."

"Sorry to be so thick Will, but I still don't get it. What does Ms Halliday having a problem with Mac, have to do with your…unusual contracts?"

"She's looking for ammunition and those contracts are very unflattering to Mac. They would be damning to her professional reputation if it ever got out that I did that to her, and that the network accepted..and she let it happen and did not protest. The optics are very are bad for both of us. I don't trust Rebecca not to expose those clauses. At very least she will tell Mac that she knows and that will be humiliating for we put things right, at least it's old history."

"Ok…let's talk about what you would like to see in new contracts. I'm not promising anything, but at least we can try."

" I want clean contracts. I want Mac to have all the same rights that I have. Money is not so important to her. Of course I want that non compete clause, keeping me off the air to be gone, but you know even that is not as important to me as getting rid of that damn clause that lets me fire Mac every week."

"I may be able to amend to get that clause out, and still keep your contracts intact for one more year until they come up from renewal, then we could hope for a better negotiation for both of you. Would that work?"

"That would be great. See what you can do Harvey. Can you please negotiate with Charlie Skinner. Then Rebecca would not have to know about it until it comes across her desk- a done deal?"

"Ok I'll try. You know you should talk to Mac. She'll need to sign her amendment"

"Yes of course, when the time comes, I will, thanks Harvey"

* * *

Will returned to the office to find Mac in the morning pitch meeting and Rebecca sitting on the sidelines, listening. He entered the room and caught Mackenzie's eye. She was clearly not pleased, but trying to keep her cool and act professional under the glare of Rebecca. After the meeting ended Mackenzie left abruptly and Will followed her into her office.

"So what is going on Will? Why is she back in my face?" Mackenzie asked, clearly upset.

"Relax Mac. Charlie wants us to let her sit in, and we just ignore her. He thinks she'll tire of this and just move on. Apparently she's sitting in on all the planning meetings for all the shows we produce. Learning the biz. "

"Yah right. First it was Brian, now it's her. Don't know which is worse."

"I know, but just try and let it go, please. You're safe. Just keep doing what you do. OK?"

"What choice do I have?" she asked softly

Will took her in his arms and held her close and kissing her hair..

"You know this is all your fault don't you McAvoy?" she said quietly

"If you weren't so god damn handsome…she wouldn't give you or me or this show a second thought."

"Or if I wasn't yours. Now that would work "he said laughing

"Not a chance" She grinned and kissed him.

"Hoped you would say that. In fact I was counting on it."


	31. Chapter 43

Finally, the next chapter! Rebecca has to be older now, with the casting change to Marci Gay Harden, and more serious, but also more confident, don't you think?But more believable that Reese would be able to attract her...don't like it when they recast mid story!

Thanks for your notes and I don't own the newsroom.

* * *

Friday Will's agent called to say that he had finished preliminary talks with the network. Charlie was on side but the network legal department had issues with Will's request to renegotiate his and Mac's contracts in advance of their expiration.

Harvey had tried requesting a simple amendment, but he was hitting roadblocks with legal over his non-compete, and his authority over Mac that allowed him to fire her at the end of every week.

In simple terms, they didn't know why they should have to gave him more favorable terms mid contract.

Will was pissed. His stupidity sticking these terms in just so he could control Mackenzie, back when he was still angry was costing him dearly.

"Charlie can I speak to you please?" Will said as he slumped in the chair facing his friend and mentor.

"I can guess what this is about, and I'm sorry Will. I tried, I really did."

"You know Charlie, when Harvey said "legal had issues" who the hell do you think he was talking about.?"

" I know what you're thinking, but it wasn't Rebecca this time."

"Who was it then? "

"It was Reese. He convinced Leona that there was no reason to bow to your conditions and that having the power to keep you off the air, should the need arise, was leverage the network couldn't afford to give up"

"But they didn't even want to negotiate. I mean why didn't they just ask for a chunk off my salary or something?"

"To be blunt, they know that with you recent nuptials plus your own personal wealth, you and Mac could easily agree to work for nothing for another year and it wouldn't make you blink. They're not stupid"

"That little punk. We should have put him in jail when we could."

"My thoughts exactly. Look why not put this behind you? Rebecca seems to be leaving you two alone , isn't she"

"Yes, but for how long?"

"Will we just have to wait and see. I'm sorry…but"

"I know" he sighed…"I did this to myself with those stupid clauses. It was my own arrogance that I'm paying for now"

"No, you were scared Will. I wished I'd understood that and talked to you before I brought Mac back. "

"You knew I would never have agreed to hiring her. You couldn't have gotten my consent Charlie"

"Oh yes I would have. All I needed to do was bring her in and you would have seen her again and wanted the chance to get her back… even if you had to swallow you fear. You know that now."

"I was so angry, I don't know Charlie…anyway that's hindsight"

"So we carry on as is?

"Yup. Think I'll go and do the news now"

Will left, thankful that he hadn't talked to Mackenzie about the idea of re negotiating. She would have been totally distraught knowing why he wanted it. He prayed that Rebecca wouldn't discuss their contracts with Mac, which by now he knew she had read.

He went in search of Mackenzie. Making sure that she ate properly and put her feet up now and again, and took the time to nap for even a half hour after she fed Andrew was a daily ritual for him.

* * *

"Hey gorgeous. How was that boy of ours? "

" He's so happy Will. He just smiles and suckles with such relish. And he knows the drill now. When I take him off my breast he actually turns his head and looks for my other nipple. Like he's not leaving without dessert."

When she talked about their baby her eyes lite up and her face glowed. She was so clearly in love with him, but then so was Will. He hoped she would get pregnant again, but they decided not to worry about it. Dr Knoll said that they should just relax and let it happen. And if it didn't they both agreed that it didn't matter. Mackenzie was afraid of going through another high risk pregnancy and the prolonged bed rest. Will didn't want her to risk it and he knew how badly she wanted too keep working.

" I have a surprise for you. I'm taking you away for some sun and beach…that is if you can get me out of bed when we get there. How does that sound?"

"Amazing. When?"

"Next Friday, if you think Andrew is ready?"

" I think it's time. Between what I can pump, and his formula, he should be fine. Does Clara know?"

"She's on board, and Jim is covering for you for a few days, and Jane's coming from Washington. Are you pleased?"

Will was sitting on the sofa in her office and he loved it when she climbed on his lap and kissed him with excitement. He needed to do these things more often. What was all the money for if he didn't take the time to plan these little treats that pleased her so much. God he loved the feel of her in his arms, and to think that he wasted two years when he could have been touching her and loving her.

"Kenz, you really need the break. You haven't had a real rest since Andrew was born and between the studio and the shelter and planning the new construction…and now Suzie…and running things at home, it's too much. I worry about you sweetheart"

"When have you ever known me not to be frantic? It's just me."

She was right. She never could relax. She ran on nervous energy. He could lay around and do nothing, but she couldn't. The only time he ever saw her completely still was when she was laying in his arms. He knew he had that power over her and that without him she had no defense against her own batteries.

"I know but we need to schedule regular down time. And we should plan long week-ends away when we can, and maybe look for a place on the beach to buy. We can't be all work all the time."

"Ok, I agree. I'm so excited that we're going away!"

* * *

Monday morning they were in great spirits after a wonderful week-end of no stress and long walks in the park with Andrew and Angus. Will had cooked a Sunday night roast beef dinner and Charlie had come with a surprise date. Leona and Charlie were seeing more of each other outside the office. It seemed to Will that they were getting comfortable with renewing an old attraction, developing a warm friendship outside of work. Leona was impressed with their beautiful apartment and a little surprised, Will was certain, of all the antiques and rare books and priceless art that Mackenzie had brought from the family treasure troves. He loved the way his wife could be the serious working EP by day, and the gracious hostess, surrounded by the symbols of her aristocratic background when she was comfortably at home.

At one point Charlie gestured for Will to come out on the terrace. He put his hand on Will's shoulder and smiled

"I'm happy for you. You and Mac have made a happy home here. It's beautiful and your son is a fine boy Will. And that puppy of yours is so damn smart! Just wanted to say that you did good! And to think that only a couple of years ago…"

" I know. And you can take credit for pulling me out of my coma Charlie", Will laughed. But thank-you. I'm so damn happy I have to pinch myself sometimes. 'Happy' is not a state I'm used to, you know."

"And what about you? You old curmudgeon…Leona seems pretty relaxed with you?"

"Yup. We're doing ok, keeping it light, and just 'hanging out' as they say now a days" he grinned."

Will was surprised when he saw Leona at his door. At first he thought she had a lot of nerve…after bowing to her ruthless son to not willingly amend their contracts, she came to dinner as if nothing had transpired. But then he had to respect her for making the shrewdest decision for the network. Once again it all came down to his own hubris. It was a life lesson he wouldn't soon forget.

So, after such a happy week-end, it was a rude surprise to find Rebecca waiting for him in his office on Monday morning…

* * *

"Don't you believe in making appointments?" he asked her, irritated.

"Good morning. I didn't think you'd be busy at this hour, but if you are I can come back some other time" she said brightly

"Whether I'm busy or not is not the point. I would prefer it if you made an appointment next time. What can I do for you Rebecca?" he said flatly

"I was just making sure that we're back on track, sticking to your existing contract and that there is no residual damage as a result of the network not bowing to your agent's request for amendments, that's all."

"Spoken like a true lawyer. If you are asking me if I am disappointed, yes I am. However, I am dutifully aware of the terms of my contract and therefore intend to honor it fully. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes it does" she smiled

"And further more I expect you to uphold the strict confidentiality of those contracts." he said sternly. "I'm not kidding Rebecca. It should be obvious to you that my wife and I no longer require those terms and that they should be considered null and void for all intent and purpose." he warned

"Also spoken like a true lawyer Will. I forget that you were once a prosecutor.. I just found it surprising that you would need such terms…"

"Ok, that's it Rebecca. This conversation is over. You've crossed a line, and you know it."

"You're so hostile. It's really not warranted. Just because I find you attractive and I let you know that I am interested, is not a reason to hate me you know?"

" I don't hate you. I don't even know you. I simply find it inappropriate to be having personal conversations that are not welcome at my place of business."

" I see, and that explains why your wife doesn't want me around the newsroom?"

"Mackenzie doesn't appreciate flirtatious behavior around me from anyone which is as it should be. Why are we having this conversation?"

"Because we work together, and I want us to be friends and not enemies, that's all"

"We're a long way from friends. I trust my friends to have my best interests at heart and to date you have not exhibited that Rebecca" he sighed

"Well I'll just have to do better than" she smiled " I should let you get back to work"

"That would be nice."

As she left his office he wondered what in the hell was the point of any of that. Whatever it was that she really wanted was unclear. He only knew that he didn't trust her and he really didn't like her nerve, entering his office when he wasn't there.

"So…what did she want?" Mackenzie asked from the doorway.

"To be friends" in a nutshell. "God know what's in her head, and I don't care and neither should you sweetheart"

"Ok" she said, thinking that it was anything but ok.

After lunch, when Mackenzie had returned from feeding Andrew, they were met by a smiling Charlie, wanting a word with them in Will's office.

"Well you look happy. Must be good news for a change?" Will smiled

"Just though I would personally deliver your invitations to the Emmy awards." Charlie grinned

"ACN is flying us all out in a private jet of course, and you two are our star nominees of the news division. The question is who on your team should we include? You are each entitled to one guest, but since you're going together, that leaves room for two more. Then we have another few spots for the "best new show" category. Mac that would normally be you and guest…but you're already there for the best producer nomination, so that leaves another two spots..on top."

" Wow, this is so nice Charlie.. what do you think? Jim, Neal, Maggie, and I would think Don because he really has been a huge help to me, and Sloan? "

"Ok, we can get those five no problem, what about our camera man and director?

Will asked."

"Done. The network brass will be there, at least Leona and dare I say Reese, with dates, spouses, whatever…and me of course! We'll make a celebration of it. Just to be nominated is great. Congratulations you two. Mac, better get shopping! "

"Mac would look great in a burlap sac" Will said laughingly

"Spoken like a man in love. But I don't disagree!" Charlie said waltzing happily out of Will's office

"So this will be fun, don't you think?"

"Yah I guess. At least Lonny will enjoy it" Will sighed He hated these things but Mac was clearly excited and that was good.

"Forgot about Lonny, but then I'm sure other people will have body guards,,no?"

"Not so many I suspect, but that's ok. Just means I'm more important….like the president!"

"Ok…you just go on thinking that, I'm going to lock in our show" Mackenzie laughed as she left his office.

"Go and tell the kids" he shouted after her. She should have the fun of telling them since it was all her doing, he thought proudly. She really had built a new ship and against all odds with him bucking her at every turn that first year.

He was thinking about Mackenzie in a beautiful new evening gown, and sporting a tan from their beach holiday….and something new and sparkly. It was time to buy her some beautiful piece of jewelry. Something from him and not the family vault. He would enjoy choosing that. He loved surprising her.

And maybe a few days of sun and lovemaking will put all the Rebecca crap finally out of their minds. He sure hoped so.

* * *

"Hey Rebecca. I have a nice surprise for you" Reese said, smirking into the phone

"I'm listening handsome"

"Wanna be my date for the Emmy Awards? Three weeks from now, LA, private jet suite at the Bel Air, loads of champage and all the stars of TV will be out in full force.

What da ya say? Do we have a date.?"

"Absofuckenloutely we do" she said happily

A suite at the Bel Air…which of course meant she had to sleep with him. Not her favorite thing, but not terrible exactly. And a small price to pay to be there with Will to celebrate his win…she thought to herself. One thing for sure, she would look better than she'd ever looked in her life, even if that meant starving for the next three weeks.

What fun! Maybe she would just have to postpone her plan to confront Mackenzie until after the awards. Better to play nice for awhile she thought.


	32. Chapter 44

Thanks for all your prompts about Rebecca. I do think that the re-casting will change the role a lot. I'm actually not so worried about her any longer. I saw the Gods of Carnage on Broadway with Jeff Daniels and Marcie Gay Hayden and no way would Sorkin cast them as a couple! By the way, if you want a treat, go to Amazon and download The Answer Man starring Jeff Daniels in a role not unlike Will. Romantic comedy-light and fun

I don't own the newsroom!

* * *

He didn't like lying to her. Not telling her that Rebecca had read their contracts, and not telling her that he had tried to amend their contracts without success and not telling her that he was worried about Rebecca exposing those humiliating clauses in Mac's contract, and not telling her that Rebecca was continuing to flirt with him, wasn't exactly lying, but it sure as hell was not truthful.

He didn't want secrets between them. These weren't the kinds of secrets that kept him from being close to her. It wasn't as if he was cheating or doing things that could hurt them. But still, he didn't feel clean, somehow.

The thing was, he _knew_ Mackenzie… He knew that she could smell things, especially on him. She would find out on her own, that was for certain, and she would be upset, angry actually, that he had kept his fears from her. She would be livid that he had discussed her contract with his agent…again, without her knowledge, no without her _permission_ actually…and he she would be furious that he hadn't told her what the network had come back with, and who was behind it.

It didn't matter that he was trying to protect her from stress and possible pain and future embarrassment. She would never accept that as an excuse. It was too late to undo what he had done, but it wasn't too late try and put it right.

* * *

"Good Morning Will. You have that look on your face..again."

"What look?" he said, slumping once more into the guest chair in Charlie's office.

"The, 'god damn it" look that tells me you're upset about something. That look."

"I am. I'm upset that this whole contract,Reese,Rebecca thing has gone too far without Mac knowing anything about it."

Charlie's eyebrows went up. He was surprised to hear that Will had not talked to Mackenzie from the very start.

"Then tell her. What's the problem? You guys have it together now. You've told her a lot worse than this Will."

"That was before. We're married now and…"

"Married, smarried….what's the difference? That piece of paper only made things legal. You two sealed the deal long before that. Just tell her."

"It's different now. We're open about everything now, not like before and now I've gone and wrecked it. She won't understand and she sure as hell won't like it. "

"So what's your answer then?"

"I need to put things right…or at least I can fix the optics of it. I think if I tell her that it's time to start negotiating our new contracts now 'cause they come due in less than a year now, then it opens the door for me to go to Harvey and start the conversation. And it won't be behind her back."

"Sounds to me like you're just digging yourself into a deeper hole. Are you going to _pretend_ that this is the first time you're talking to Harvey about all this?"

"It's still better than the other option of Mac just finding out and blowing up"

"I don't know about that Will. If you're here for my blessing on your dumb ass idea, well, sorry but you're not getting it!"

Will stood up, signaling that he wasn't hearing Charlie. He thought this could work.

Anything was better than going to Mac and confessing his conversations of the past two weeks, after the fact. This could work, and then he would have finessed his way out of a mess.

Charlie just shook his head as Will left his office. That boy was so damn smart and so damn stupid at the same time, he thought. It didn't seem to matter how far he had come with Mackenzie and how implicitly he trusted her, he still felt the need to paper over his messes with rhetoric. Must be the lawyer in him he thought. Always looking for a way out, without a conviction!

* * *

The evening was going well. Ever since big Andrew had returned to his old post running Mallington Court, their lives had gone back to being at least a little more casual. Rosa did the basic shopping and the household chores, and Clara made Andrew's baby food and took care of him. Most evenings Will cooked for them or they ordered in, although the list of places he was allowed to order from fit on a Post- it Note. But he had to admit, he was a lot healthier for it, and his weight was down and his blood pressure was under control. For a girl who couldn't remember to feed herself, Mackenzie was brilliant at making sure that Andrew and Will ate properly, even if she didn't boil water.

He had made her favorite omelette and roasted vegetables with salad and thrown a steak on the grill for himself. They were just settling in for a nightcap when he decided it was a good time to hatch his plan.

" So I was thinking it would be a good time to start the conversation with Harvey about negotiating our new contracts." he said casually

"So early? Don't we still have a year to go?"

"Not even. Can't hurt to start thinking about what we want."

"I guess. I'll have to read mine over and then I guess we should talk." she replied, unconvinced that this was necessary now, with so much more pressing things on their plates.

" I can do that for both of us Mac. After all I am the lawyer" he said brightly

"Let's not bother about it now darling. We can talk about it at work."

She was sticking to their rule not to get into arguments about work issues during their private time at home, and this she feared, would become at least a heated discussion. Will being a lawyer, never mind her husband, had nothing at all to do with her right to read her own contract and figure out what she wanted for her career. That much she had learned from her father who was a brilliant statesman. She didn't become the best EP in the business by letting anyone else plot her career or protect her rights, and she wasn't going to start now, not even with Will, the love of her life, offering to take over.

"Fine" he said, more tersely then he wanted to. He hadn't expected Mackenzie to say anything but "ok" when of course he should have, he thought.

They didn't bring it up at work. At least not that week. She was packing her beach things, excited about their get away to four days in the sun which, they had managed to stretch to five…and feeling nervous about leaving Andrew for the first time, not that Clara wasn't perfectly capable.

"I'm going to miss him so much Will." She said softly, laying in his arms the night before their departure.

"I know, me too sweetheart. But I guess it's different for you. I mean with the breast-feeding, it must be also be physical bond that you'll miss right?"

"Yes, but it's time. He's weaned now. Earlier than I wanted to, but with work and the travelling we have coming up, I thought that I should do it as soon as I could see that he was accepting it without too much fuss."

"So you're saying that I should enjoy your swollen breasts while I can? Not that I don't absolutely adore them when they're a little smaller that is…"

He started to kiss her neck and breastbone and soon he was on her nipples, suckling and loving her moans. They made love and fell off to sleep thinking about sun and sand and his promises to make this the sexiest five days she could imagine.

" I might just have some surprises in store for you too William" she said in her huskiest voice.

"Of that I am certain Mackenzie." He laughed. Now go to sleep my love."

* * *

The next morning they were in early for the morning meeting, hoping to lock in the show . If things ran smoothly they would be going straight to their waiting plane and would be at their hotel in time for a late night swim before climbing into bed.

The show went off without a hitch. Mackenzie was standing in the doorway to Will's office watching him stuff files into his briefcase.

"I thought we weren't working on this vacation?"

"Just thought I would throw in our contracts. Might be a good time to read them over when we're relaxed, and chat about the future. Don't you think?"

"So you have mine too? "

"Of course. Got it from Harvey"

"Fine." She was letting this go. Under the circumstances she guessed it was likely that Harvey who was _not_ her agent had a copy since Will had had it changed when she re joined ACN…but none the less, it felt weird. She had her own agent, and she didn't recall ever being asked if she wanted to switch agents… She had to let it go or it could spoil the glorious days ahead that she so wanted to share with the man she was in love with.

He knew Mackenzie's "fine" in that tone of voice. Something was bugging her. Surely she would welcome a constructive talk about their future careers. A topic she normally loved to discuss… Maybe after a few days of rest and sun she'll be more receptive to chat about their plans. Of course she will, he thought.

* * *

"So…now that we're boarding I have to tell you where we're going my love."

"I don't know. In the movies they always keep the surprise right till the end" she laughed

"That's the movies Mac. In real life there are forms to fill out and 'destination' is required."

"So you mean you haven't filled out my form for me and forged my name?"

That was a dig and he heard it but decided not to acknowledge it. Damn it, she was smelling something…

He laughed. "Here is your form. We're going to Harbour Island in the Bahamas, very laid back and we have a private villa at a wonderful hotel. It supposed to be great and NO I have not been there with anyone else."

"Never even thought to ask"

"Like hell you didn't" he chuckled

""Figured you would A) Not be crass enough to do allow that to happen, and B) want to discover _our place_, together…and C) Not want to have to get off the plane and go home, have wrecked out vacation and destroyed all chances of passionate lovemaking, quite possible for all time "

"Shussh…Lonny might hear you!" he whispered

"Lonny would agree with me Will. I'm not worried about that." she laughed

As a special treat for Lonny, with gratitude for his help and friendship, they had suggested that Lonny bring along his girlfriend. They had booked a nice suite close enough for him to feel he was still on duty, but far enough away so they didn't have to see each other at all until they were ready to leave the hotel and go into town.

"Anyway, it sounds wonderful darling. Thank-you for planning this. I love you Billy"

"I love you too Kenz. Fill out your form, so we can take off. We have a great dinner on board and to start, caviar and your favorite champagne is on ice"

She loved it when he spoiled her like this. She would never think to do any of it for herself. For some reason she was and always would be a working journalist who didn't think of glamorous, extravagant things the way Will did.

She understood property, and antiques and thought nothing of having a Monet on the wall of her apartment, and priceless jewels in her vault…because that was family stuff and she had grown up with it. But she would never dream of planning an expensive vacation on a private jet with caviar and champagne on board. Only Will would think of that…

"Should I ask Lonny and Selena to join us for dinner?"

"Of course Will. That would be very nice."

Will walked back to where Lonny and Selena were strapped in, excitement dancing in Selena's eyes.

" Mac and I are hoping you'll join us for dinner?" Will asked

"Are you sure you don't want to be all romantic?" Lonny teased

"We're just eating, not mating Lonny," Will quipped "Selena, you really cannot take this man out in polite company" he laughed

"We'd love to join you, thank –you, Selma said" giggling

Dinner was a relaxed happy time. Selena was beautiful Hispanic woman who cleared adored Lonny. Lonny seemed pretty smitten, Will thought and if they ever did get down to it, they would have a good chance at making exotically beautiful babies. When he told Mac later, she laughed at him. " Do you have babies on the brain again Will…or is it only for Lonny and Selena? "

"If we never get you pregnant again, that will be just fine with me. And if we do, that would be incredible, especially for Andrew. " he said gently

"I was thinking that too" Mackenzie said wistfully…"

"You know sweetheart, we could think about giving him a sister or brother, no matter what…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean adopt a child who really needs us. Maybe a little one from the Sudan, or Ethiopia, or Haiti…where ever there are children who need us, I mean."

"I love you Will. I really love you and the next time I'm really furious with you will you please remind me of what you said just now?" She kissed him

I might be needing that hall pass, and sooner than you think Mackenzie...he thought to himself.

When they arrived at their hotel, Mackenzie was so tired he deposited her on their bed and helped her undress while she was still half asleep. As he had suspected she was exhausted from the weeks and weeks of juggling work and going home to feed Andrew and her own nervous energy. The next morning he kept the black out drapes drawn and let her sleep till noon, when she finally opened her eyes to a smiling Will. He had unpacked them both and ordered brunch on their terrace to be sent up as soon as she was ready.

"Good morning gorgeous."

"I can't believe how well I slept" she said, groggy eyed.

"You needed it. Get yourself in that shower because brunch is coming, when you're ready"

She slipped into the huge double shower. Will was right behind her. He pressed his body against her back and soaped her breasts, and kissed her neck, and before long she was as aroused as he was. She was so light he could still lift her up and he loved that she could wrap her legs around his waist and lower herself easily on to him, arms wrapped around his neck, and move her hips as he thrust upwards in perfect sync. They made love that way when he was rested and his back was feeling strong. It made him feel especially young and viral to take her that way, and she loved the feeling of being suspended in his arms when she came. The only problem was the acoustics. Mackenzie's usual screams were amplified to the point where he had to muffle her with his mouth so the staff who were hovering around the pool wouldn't think someone was being murdered.

"Mac, fuck, you're screaming, oh god that's good, but shush "he laughed, trying to catch his breath as he covered her mouth with kisses. He needed his hands to hold her up, but when her orgasm started there was one scream that he swore they must have heard in the next Villa… When it was his turn, she urged him on, making him come so hard he almost dropped her as his legs started to quiver.

"Not bad for an aging anchor" she teased him

"Not bad you say?" he said, tickling her and carrying her to their bed.

They toweled off, and got into their bathing suits and settled in for a long leisurely brunch around their private pool. Mackenzie had brought every newspaper and magazine in print in four languages, it seemed. He knew this was her idea of heaven.

Tomorrow no doubt she would have him up at sunrise to jog and do yoga on the beach. He was relishing this day while she was still recouping her strength before her batteries kicked in and she made him get off his ass.

"This place is heaven. How did you ever find it?"

"I have an excellent travel agent and I just gave him the list of musts and he narrowed it down and sent pics and when in doubt, go for the most expensive I always say."

"That sounds like one of your outrageous theories. So what was the list?"

" On the beach because my wife loves the beach, private pool because my wife only loves the sand, not the ocean, and private pools do not have jellyfish and she loves to swim, and secluded because my wife has beautiful tits and I like her topless and great beds because my wife is great in bed and I love to fuck her, and 24 hr a day room service because chances are my wife will keep me either in bed or running on the beach or in the pool the entire time and I will be starving and exhausted most of the time. Good internet connection because my wife will need to see our son on skype ten times a day, and a great, huge shower because my wife is great in the shower, and a big tub because she also loves it when I fuck her in the tub. And…"

"STOP! " she giggled. "You're making me sound like a nymphomaniac, drill Sargent!"

" I don't know,…my travel agent said he was getting all hot just hearing about you Mac"

"Oh you know you didn't say any of that Billy. You need to put your robe on now. You're burning darling.." she said sweetly.

He did as she said while she stood up and held out her arms for a tender embrace. He took her in his arms and she pushed him into the pool before he could see it coming..robe and all.

"I think you should just stay there until you're a prune." Mackenzie laughed running into the house to grab her towel and head down to the beach.

* * *

They tried going out for dinner in town with Lonny and Selena a few tables away,b ut Will was too familiar a face and the stares and whispers were much worse then in Manhattan where celebrities sightings were common and people tended to leave Will alone. Lonny could see that they were being bothered so he suggested that perhaps it would be easier if they all sat together and then Lonny could distract the onlookers more easily. He hated to disrupt their privacy, but Will and Mac agreed that this was much better.

After that they just stayed at their hotel. On their last day, Will pulled out their contracts and read them over, as he lay by the pool, wincing at the language he had inserted to gain total control over Mackenzie.

He thought what a putz he had been and in hindsight, how remarkable it was that she had ever agreed to stay on his terms . Anyone else would have quit. She could have sued the network and won and that 3 million off his salary would have gone to her. ACN had obviously expected her to do that. Anyone would have.

"Mackenzie, I want to start the ball rolling on these contracts when we get home. I think we should ask for three more years, with equal rights for both of us. Increases of course and we should let Harvey advise us on what our sticker prices should be, and the non competes have to go. OK?"

She was caught off guard and wasn't at all ready for this conversation.

"Let's wait till we're back at work and I've had time to read mine over, and talk about it then, please?"

"Ok, you're stalling. Is there something that I'm not understanding? It seems so straight forward to me?"

"I'm just not ready for a conversation about it now, that's all"

"But why not Mac?"

"Will, I can't respond to you without having _ n."_

He hated it when she spoke to him as if he was a moron…enunciating her words as if he couldn't understand her.

"Why are you talking to me that way?"

"Because I keep asking you to wait for me to be ready and you refuse to do that.

If you want to go ahead and start talking to your agent about your contract, by all means, but I have an agent and I have not yet read my contract or called my agent.

We're married, we're partners on this show but we have separate careers Will. You are a star anchor who can walk away from ACN and get another job in a second and I am a great EP who couldn't get a job two years ago and might not be working at all if it were not for my old friend Charlie…deciding to take a huge risk and hire me on the sly. I trust you implicitly to know what's best for your career. Why can't you trust me to know what's best for mine? I just think it's strange that you want to handle my contract as if we're a package deal , when we're not. So much for not wanting to talk about it…"

" Ok fine." he huffed. "I thought you trusted me to act in your best interests"

" I could state the obvious but I am not going to. " she said softly

He had that coming. She had a perfectly good contract once, which he turned into a terrible one using all his leverage and a ton of money, acting against her best interests.

"You don't have to. I hoped my sins were forgiven and you knew that I would never hurt you like that again, but I guess I was wrong."

Will left to walk the beach alone. This was his fault. Charlie was right. He was being way to aggressive trying to cover his tracks. Shit. Now she was pissed at him and he hadn't made it better at all.

After a while Mackenzie started to cool off. Obviously he was just being protective but it irked her that he couldn't let her take her time and just _think_. Still Will out there on the beach, upset which was not what she wanted at all. She went looking for him and when she saw him from a distance walking back toward their villa she ran to him. Out of breath and wanting to make up she waited for him to stop walking and took his face in his hands.

" I love you Billy. Please let's not fight about this. Please don't be upset. Let's forget about the damn contracts for another month. By then I will have read everything and talked to my agent, and I promise I will open the subject next time with some ideas of what I am hoping for, on a list. OK? "

He took her in his arms and said he was sorry and agreed that this should go on the back burner and of course that he loved her very much.

"So we're good?" Will asked?

"Not exactly. Make-up sex is most definitely called for, don't you think?"

"Told you …nymphomaniac!" he laughed "Most definitely sex...…right here on the beach ?"

He waited for her brain to click in…."Sand in my pussy and Jellyfish…don't they crawl up on the beach or something? Don't think so!" She giggled, running back to their villa. She could out run him, but of course he would chase her. For the rest of his life he would chase her, he thought.


	33. Chapter 45

Thanks for you reviews and for all the lovely new stories!

I don't own the newsroom

* * *

Chapter 45

"Hate to break up this hen-house, but do you think you could stop talking about the damn awards long enough to do the news ladies?"

He knew they were excited but he was losing patience. All this constant chatter about new dresses and shoes and hair was driving him crazy.

"Why are you being so grumpy? We're just planning our day tomorrow. We're all going shopping and then meeting up for a late lunch. Why don't you do the same with the guys"

"Because Mackenzie, tomorrow I am bonding with my son and I really don't give a damn what any of those guys are wearing. No one is going to be looking at any of us and you know it." he smirked

She knew better. I was her handsome anchor husband who everyone would be looking at, but it was kind of him to say otherwise.

In fact he was taking Andrew shopping, which of course she didn't know anything about. It would be his first trip to Tiffany's and Will figured he may as well start learning about these things at the tender age of 8 months, strapped to his Daddy's chest. He realized that for the next week it was going to be a challenge to keep any of them focused on the regular news stories. Maybe he would be saved by some breaking news, the kind that would galvanize them into action. He could only hope…

"That's great. Just enjoy the excitement around here and stop worrying. The show is locked in and no one is going to let you down. " she smiled

She was right. The show was solid and they left to go home for the week-end knowing they'd put out a week of good broadcasts. Will was still grumbling when they fell into bed and Mackenzie had to cajole him with a warm oil massage mixed with tender kisses before he finally fell off to sleep. Sometimes he just needed some babying himself she thought, as she finally closed her eyes listening to his gentle snores.

The next morning he was up and making their breakfast before she opened her eyes. He brought her coffee in bed and she could see from his smiling face that he was back to feeling happy and relaxed.

" I don't know what you did to me last night Kenz, but those magic hands of yours sent me into a deep sleep. Thanks sweetheart, I really needed that" he said kissing her awake. He left the tray by her bedside table and went back to making breakfast. She reached for her coffee and found a note together with his black Amex Card.

'_Buy something really beautiful, from me, _

_All my love_

_Will_

_PS Sorry for being such a grump xxx_

She showered and found him in the kitchen and when he felt her arms around his back, kissing his neck, he was reminded again of how good is was with her. The feel of her still moved him every time and he knew it was the same for her.

"Thank-you Billy, for the dress I mean"

"You're welcome" he said, turning around to hold her tight.

"Kenz, let's try to always be this happy" he said softly

"Yes, let's" she smiled

Sloan arrived in time for a coffee, while Mackenzie changed Andrew, then they headed out the door.

"I expect you two to stun all of Hollywood in those new dresses…" he called out to them as they left

* * *

Mackenzie found a sapphire blue silk gown with a criss-cross halter top that had become a signature style for her. She knew that Will loved her beautiful shoulders and toned arms, and this dress showed them off to perfection.

Sloan chose a strapless black gown with a beaded bodice that clung to her tiny waste and made her look about as sexy as she dared.

"That dress is a knock out but it needs some serious jewelry. You can borrow anything in the vault"

"Really Kenz? I'd love that!" she grinned

"So how are you feeling about going without Jamie…when Don will be there with Maggie? Mackenzie asked

" Fine. Jamie and I are good, but still have this twitch for Don, and I can't seem to shake it Kenz. I know that Jamie is much more solid and all around better for me, and he really loves me and I think I love him too…but…"

"Forget it Sloan. I know exactly what you're talking about. I just don't want you to make the same stupid mistake I did. Don't screw it up with Jamie – just so you can wake up one day and realize that you love him and he's amazing…and you've lost him. Please don't do that."

" I know. I'm trying. But at least I can look sexy at the Emmy's and make Don regret the day he blew me off, can't I?"

"Dangerous Sloan!"

"Why, it's not as if I plan to _do _anything about it"

"Don't let Don be the person in your head, the person you dress for and think about and dream about. If that happens, you and Jamie are not going to make it Sloan."

"I hear you" she whispered

"Sure hope so."

* * *

Meanwhile at Tiffany's Will was loving the chance to show Andrew off to his favorite sales director in the private room where VIP customers could shop without being seen.

He had walked into the store with Andrew strapped to his chest and Lonny hovering and by the time the whispers made it around the floor that Will McAvoy was in the store, he was already in the private elevator and out of sight. He actually would have liked to browse, but that was not possible without risking fresh rumors, just when things were finally starting to go quiet for them. In a few more months he would be able to do that. 'Shopping for his wife', perfectly natural thing to do, he thought.

"This is the one." Will proclaimed, holding up a dark blue sapphire and diamond bangle bracelet. It was simple and modern. He wasn't going to try and compete with all the huge, ornate necklaces that Mackenzie already had from her family.

"This will look wonderful on her. She has great arms, and it will go with her engagement ring, and the diamond and sapphire earrings I gave her last year. Perfect Graham. Thanks so much."

" I agree with your choice, and if I may say, your son is a beautiful boy."

Will beamed while Lonny stood by chuckling.

Back at the apartment, Will hid the Tiffany bag. He would give it to her over champagne, perhaps in their suite at the Bel Air…just before the Emmy's.

* * *

On Sunday Mackenzie spent the day at the shelter with Lonny and Selena at her side. Will stayed at home and planned the Sunday night supper he was cooking for all of them including Suzie who was joining them with a friend from her new group home in Brooklyn. She had been making steady progress and was enrolled in a course and had begun to work one day a week at the shelter. He felt a little nervous about Suzie seeing the apartment for the first time, as he knew she would be overwhelmed.

"Come on in Suz," Will greeted her, introducing himself to her friend Mattie.

Between them they had a dozen tattoos ands countless studs that Will hated. He knew it was the street fashion but it was outside his comfort zone to see all that crap on his baby sister was unsettling for him and it sure as hell was not something he'd ever imagined seeing in his own home. He took a deep breath and wished Mackenzie would hurry up and come home. She would know how to handle this, cause he sure didn't.

"Why don't you two come and chat to me in the kitchen. I'm just working on dinner"

Suzie's eyes were like saucers as she looked around the room, taking in the life her famous big brother had made for himself. It was a far cry from their childhood home and unlike anything she had ever imagined.

"Geez Will…fancy…and so big." she gasped

"Yes." he said softly "Come and sit here. I made some fresh juice cocktails for you ladies. Interested?"

"Geez …this looks good" she said as he poured the ruby-red cocktails into beautiful goblets

He winced at her choice of words and realized that he couldn't even have a stiff drink to get him through this…and there could be no wine at dinner. Her councilor had asked him to keep it dry around the girls until they were much further along in their rehab.

"So how are you girls doing?" he said with kindness

"Ok but it's fucking hard. We stick together and go to meetings when it's bad, which is kinda all the time" they laughed

"That's good." he said, praying that Mackenzie and Lonny and Selena would get home soon.

In fifteen minutes, which felt to him like two hours, they finally returned and Will let out a huge sigh of relief as he hugged Mackenzie and gave Lonny a pleading look to please rescue him. He felt disappointed in himself for feeling so awkward around his own sister. He needed to learn to do better, he thought.

Dinner was delicious but Mac and Lonny and Selena were quiet and subdued. Clearly something had happened at the shelter that had saddened them.

"How was it today Kenz? " Will asked finally

"It was rough Will", she said looking at Lonny and Selena.

Lonny spoke first.

" A mom and her kids came in. She was all beaten up so they took her to the hospital. The little boy was only about five and the case workers came for him and said he had to go into foster care. Father is a bad ass, ex con who they arrested on a new drug dealing charge, so he's going back in, and mother is a heroin addict.

Older boy is 19, old enough for a group home, but the little one has no place to go. They said he'll probably end up going up for adoption. Broke my heart to see him. Maybe cause he's black, I felt responsible. There are just too many little black boys with no fathers and now this one has no mama.

Everyone was silent. Selena was crying and Mackenzie left the table to pick up Andrew who was awake and was calling for his bottle.

Lonny stood up and offered to drive the girls home. It was a sad way to end the evening but it was their fucked up world, Will thought to himself. Maybe they didn't need to go all the way to Africa to find a child who needed them. Maybe they would find a little one right here in Manhattan who needed a home and two parents who could give them a real chance in life, he thought, as he went to find Mackenzie and Andrew.

* * *

The week flew by as Saturday approached and everyone got ready to board their flights for LA. Will and Mackenzie were travelling with Charlie and Leona and Reese on the corporate jet, while the team travelled on a commercial flight.

When Will saw who Reese had brought along as his date for the Emmy's he wished he and Mackenzie had made their own arrangements to travel privately. He pulled Mackenzie to the back of the plane to two seats as far away from Rebecca and Reese as he could manage. Five hours…headsets, movies, books, anything to not have to engage, he thought.

But of course that wasn't possible. The jet was designed to accommodate all of them at banquets, with tables that joined so that they could sit together and dine. Leona had planned a lovely meal and he realized he would have to be civil.

Thank god for Charlie who made small talk. Will was pleased to see that Leona and Mackenzie were busy chatting. They seemed to have formed a kind of friendship between the dinner Leona had thrown for their engagement and the dinner they shared when Leona came with Charlie to the apartment a few weeks ago.

Of course Will knew that Leona's new found interest in Mackenzie was as much about being impressed with Mac's background, as anything else. But he also knew that Leona was highly intelligent and had to respect Mac's brain and her accomplishments, and that Leona had a heart. Otherwise Charlie wouldn't adore her as he did…and he most certainly did.

And then there was Reese. The little scum bag had a firm hold on Rebecca who as it turned out was a great actress. What else could explain her sickly sweet response to his creepy overtures. The thing was, when she was out of Reese's sight, Will could see her squirming. Too bad he thought. You made your bed. Hope you enjoy it!

When they finally disembarked and were safely in their own car on the way to the hotel, Will felt his whole body flood with relief. To be alone with Mackenzie and away from all of that felt so damn good.

* * *

It was Sunday, the night of the awards. Mackenzie rose early to spend an hour around the pool before heading out to hair and make-up appointments with the rest of 'her girls'.

She settled in with her coffee on a lounge chair, with the Sunday Times in hand, when Rebecca spotted her and decided to claim the empty chair next to hers.

"Good morning Mac" she said brightly

"Morning" Mackenzie grumbled.

"Listen I'm glad to get you alone for a second. I just wanted to say that I hope there are no hard feelings over that contract business. Of course I understand why you would want to amend. If I were in your shoes I wouldn't want my husband to be able to fire me! I tried to fight for you, I really did, but the network was firm on it and being so new and all, I couldn't convince them otherwise. Anyway, just wanted you to know that I was on your side."

Mackenzie was silent taking in what she was hearing and hoping that her sunglasses were hiding the pain in her eyes.

"Thanks. I have to go." she said quietly, rising to walk alone on the grounds and try to recover from what she had heard.

Will had obviously gone ahead behind her back and started the talks…but Rebecca had used the word "amendment" as if this had something to do with their existing contracts. And yes, her husband could fire her any time he wanted, and Rebecca knew that. Big deal. She was certain their bizarre contract terms were never a secret from anyone in the legal department at ACN.

But Will secretly doing exactly what she had asked him not to do, was a shock to her.

How had they come to this? This was Will who she trusted with her life, and after all they had been through together… She wished she could assume that Rebecca was lying but of course she wasn't. He was having contract talks and they involved her contract too. The only puzzle was that word "amend". She was not going to confront Will over this. If he felt he needed to act secretly then their marriage was not the bond she thought it was. She was stunned and deeply sad.

She would call her agent on Monday and find out just how far these talks had gone. In truth, her heart was broken...

_How could Will do this?_

* * *

Will looked at his watch. He expected Mackenzie to be back by now. He went to look for her at the pool and when she wasn't there, he grew concerned. He asked around the hotel and eventually he found her sitting on a bench in the gardens, clearly upset.

"Hey Kenz" he said softly, sitting down beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a little tired I guess." she said, not looking at him.

Suddenly he felt sick to his stomach. There was no reason to think she had found out anything about his stupid plot, but he hated himself all the same for putting them in his place where he felt nervous every time he saw her the slightest bit upset. He couldn't live on tender hooks any longer. He had to come clean.

"Listen Kenz" he said taking her hand in both of his. "I need to tell you something"

"I'm listening" she said, her head still turned away from him.

"About three weeks ago I decided that I didn't trust Rebecca not to read our confidential files that contained our contracts. I thought if I could get them amended to get rid of those stupid, no…horrible…terms that I had forced the network to insert putting that ax over your head…that maybe at least I could prevent her from knowing what I had done to you, and to us. I tried. I had Harvey try and negotiate to get them removed. It didn't work. Apparently Reese was the one who convinced the network not to allow any changes. Charlie wanted me to drop it. I didn't tell you because I didn't see the point of upsetting you and ever since I've been trying to get you to agree to start the process for our new contracts. "

"And did you start the process?" she said, turning to face him

"Of course not. I promised you I wouldn't, didn't I?"

"Yes you did." He could see her face soften, as if she was relieved, but he didn't know why.

"Why are you telling me this now Will?"

"Because I've been keeping things from you, and that's not our deal."

"Yes you have. You know Will, you really are an idiot some times. You know that don't you?"

"I know."

"Did you really think that our contracts were such a big secret upstairs?"

"Guess not"

"And did you really think that Rebecca wouldn't make them the first thing she stuck her nose into?"

"No, I knew she would read them."

"So what was the point of all that sneaking around in the first place?"

"No point really. So you aren't mad then?" he asked hopefully

"Of course I am. I'm fucking mad Will. I hate that you would even try to manipulate me into starting the talks so early…when all you really wanted to do was cover your tracks…because you knew you had kept secrets from me. That pisses me off and you know it."

"But Kenz, I was only trying to protect you from getting hurt!"

"Do me a favour Will. Don't call me "kenz' when you know you're in the wrong and you're trying to brush over it. And don't try and make your need to protect me any kind of excuse for being deceptive because you know it's not."

Will's face was crumbling and Mackenzie could see that he had gotten himself in hot water …out of love for her, and somehow it had all gone wrong and blown up in his face. She was actually relieved to learn that he hadn't broken his word to her, not to start the negotiations on their new contracts until she was ready. But still…he should not have tried to cover his tracks with his stupid ruse. She was mad at him for sure, but still, she hated to see him so upset. She just loved him so damn much…that when he was hurt, so was she.

"Ok, now it's my turn to tell you something you big dope" she said tenderly

He looked up at her, hopefully

"I'm so glad you told me of your own accord. Rebecca cornered me this morning, by the pool. She said she was sorry that the contract talks had not gone my way and hoped there were not hard feelings."

"She did?" he said, stunned

"Yes she did"

"And you thought…."

"Of course. I thought you were busy negotiating the new contracts behind my back"

"But I said I wouldn't do that Kenz."

"Yes, and I've been sitting here feeling like you betrayed me, and let me tell you it was a terrible feeling Billy"

"Yes, I know all about that feeling" he said softly

"But you didn't, and I'm so happy that instead of being a liar…you're just an over protective ass." she said softly

"I won't ever do that again Kenz. I promise"

"Don't promise Will, because you probably will…but at least you'll think twice about it next time, won't you?"

"Yes. I'm so glad you're not furious with me Mackenzie, although I don't know why not."

"Because I can see that you did what you did ..in the first place, out of love, for me"

"That part is true." he smiled

"And because you have a hall pass - remember?"

"I do?"

"Yes, I told you, the other day when you said that we might give Andrew a brother or sister no matter what..."

"And so you did" he smiled

"Oh yes, and I forgot to tell you…Rebecca wanted me to know that she would hate it if she was married to a guy who could fire her anytime…and of course she was on my side and tried her best to convince ACN …blah..blah…blah."

"Of course she did" he said sadly. That is exactly what I was trying to prevent her from saying to you. That must have hurt you Kenz."

"Actually , it didn't. The truth is, I agreed to your terms, without reservation, remember? You gave me a chance to prove that I trusted you. Don't you think that helped us get here Will?"

"We've always had that trust Kenz. That first day when I threw out the line -up and did the oil spill instead…it was because you trusted Jim and I trusted you."

"Yes and that time that Reese tried to bully you into saying that Gabby Giffords was dead."

"And you said no- and I trusted you"

"Yes, and when you said you needed to cover Casey Anthony, I trusted you and went along with it"

"But you hated it"

"But I did it. You know Will, when I came back that trust in each other, professionally, never wavered did it?"

"Never"

"So we just have use that as a kind of touch stone...to remind us never to doubt the other, I think."

"I'm sorry I held things back from you and I won't do that again...except for good surprises that is."

They were cuddling and kissing each other when Charlie found them.

"There you are!" Charlie's voice came thundering from behind a tall hedge. They looked up and saw him approaching.

"Been looking for you everywhere. What are you doing? We're supposed to be having lunch, Will?"

"Sorry Charlie. I was just going to confession.." Will said sheepishly

"Good ! About time too! I told him he was a dumb ass Mac"

"Yes, but he's _my_ dumb ass" she said, kissing Will tenderly on his cheek

"You've forgiven him already? Will you old charmer" Charlie laughed

"Come on, I'm starving !"


	34. Chapter 46

I don;t know the Newsroom, but I thank you for continuing to read and review!

* * *

Chapter 46

It was a perfect sunny day in L. A. . Mackenzie, Sloan and Maggie were off to their hair, nail, and make-up appointments at one of LA's hottest salons.

Will and Charlie had settled in for a long lunch at the Bel Air Hotel.

"So tell me, how did it go with Mackenzie?"

"You won't believe this" Will said, shaking his head. "Well actually you will, since you _know everything._"

" I gather you finally told her?"

"Yes and thank god I did. Turns out Rebecca managed to catch Mackenzie alone around the pool, before I had even opened my eyes."

"Good lord" Charlie's eyebrows shot up as he stared at Will in disbelief.

" Exactly, but of course I didn't know that."

"So what the hell happened?"

" I found Mac sitting in the garden, and before she could say a word, something came over me, your voice in my head no doubt. I just confessed the whole stupid mess and then she actually looked relieved and I couldn't figure out why. Mind you she was still pissed at me"

"I would expect so. You really were an ass Will." Charlie said sternly

"Thanks. That's about the fourth time I've been called that in the last hour"

" What the hell did Rebecca say to her?"

"Some crap about how terrible it was for poor Mac to have this rope around her neck- with a husband who could fire her any time, and how she had gone to bat for Mac, trying to get the contracts fixed. And how bad she would feel if it happened to her. But the point was, she told Mackenzie that she knew about the contract talks and Mackenzie thought I was busy going behind her back trying to negotiate _new_ contracts without her knowledge. "

Charlie just shook his head and glared at Will " I hate to say it but…"

"I know, I know, you tried to tell me. But I did confess the whole thing and what can I say, Mac loves me and at least she understood that my intentions were good, even if I did fuck things up royally."

"She knows you Will. And lucky for you that she does."

"Yah" Will sighed

" Now it's time to teach that pain in the ass Rebecca a good lesson. Everything you've just told me was your own damn fault …up to the point where Rebecca used her position to knowingly try to hurt Mac. That I cannot tolerate."

"So what do you have in mind?"

"Leave it with me Will. I have an idea."

" Whatever it is, I just want to be there to watch!"

"You're damn right you will be. So will Reese and most definitely Mac !" he growled

"So how are things going with Leona,?" Will grinned

"Good. She's there when I need her to be and I try and do the same for her and let me tell you, this is one time when I need her and she will know exactly what to do. You wait and see" he chuckled.

* * *

Will was dressed and ready and waiting for Mackenzie to finish dressing. He had poured then both a glass of champagne and was excited to see her and give her the blue bag he had been hiding in his luggage.

When she walked into the sitting room of their suite and saw Will's face she knew she had chosen the right dress. She was a vision in a column of deep blue silk that crossed over her chest, setting off her shoulders and arms to perfection. Her hair was the way he liked it best, straight and sleek and shining, falling crisply to just above her shoulders. She was wearing the highest heels she could find without risking breaking her neck which only made her legs look impossibly long when she moved and her dress opened slightly to reveal a slit at the side that went all the way up to just below her hip.

"Gorgeous "He gasped

"I'm so glad" she whispered. The way he was looking at her made her heart leap in her chest. He looked so incredibly handsome in his tuxedo. To think that this man was her husband and that he was so in love with her and that he couldn't take his eyes off her made her feel giddy with happiness.

"Come here beautiful" he said softly." I want to kiss you and give you something to mark this special day."

She slipped her arms around his neck and let him kiss her gently. After all, her make-up was flawless and it really did need to stay that way for a few more hours.

"What's this? A one-armed bandit? What are you hiding back there?"

"I hope you like it" he grinned, handing her the signature blue bag tied with a white ribbon.

He loved the way her eyes danced when ever he gave her something to open. It didn't matter what it was. His gifts always delighted her, even before she unwrapped them.

"Oh Will, this is perfect!" she squealed. "How did you know my dress was blue?"

"I didn't, but I thought you would like it " he said shyly

" I love it. Thank-you."

"Am I really forgiven?"

" I forgave you the minute you told me the truth…all on your own. You know that. I just needed to make you understand that the whole thing could have been avoided if only you had been open with me from the start."

"Then let's toast this night Kenz. I don't care if either of us wins one of those hunks of metal. I only care that we stay as happy as we are tonight"

"Agreed, but for our team, I hope the show wins, I really do. It would vindicate all those times that Reese said we were killing the network…wouldn't it Will?"

"Those kids are so damn proud of what they're doing, I think that's their true reward."

"By the way, I haven't thanked you for your kindness today. You were so generous to pay the salon bill for all of us. You should have seen the girls faces when the manager said that" Mr. McAvoy had taken care of it." They were tickled Will, they really were. "

" I knew you were going to do it if I didn't. It was my pleasure."

They sipped their champagne and headed down to their waiting car, where Lonny was standing, grinning as they approached.

"Ok, seriously gorgeous Mac, and I don't care what you say McAvoy, I can tell her if I want to"

"Yes you can Lonny. But only once and keep your hands to yourself" Will laughed

The red carpet was out at the Dorothy Chandler Theater. There were so many cameras and flashing light bulbs and mics all around then as they walked the carpet that Mackenzie was feeling dizzy. Will was used to all the attention, but she wasn't and thankfully Will had a firm arm around her waist as she tried to navigate and not topple over or trip on her dress.

Lonny was right beside Will, and the network had sent extra security so Lonny had backup, just in case he needed it. . Will's death threats still worried him when the crowds were this thick and it had been well advertised that the Night News team were expected to attend the awards ceremony.

The rest of the team found them and Will spotted Charlie and Leona and made a beeline for them. Leona looked amazing, and Will was sure to tell her, kissing her cheek and thanking her for bringing them all to LA for the occasion.

Mackenzie was watching Sloan closely. She was keeping her distance from Don, and yet Mackenzie could see his eyes glance over to Sloan a little too often. Sloan's body language was a little too receptive when ever she felt Don't eyes on her.

"Sloan" Mackenzie warned. "You're flirting from a distance and I can see you doing it!"

"I know, but look at Maggie would you?" Sloan whispered. "She's busy making eyes at Jim. Come on Mac. It's not as if Maggie's heart's in this either…"

" I am talking about_ you_. You're playing with fire"

"Will you two please stop whispering!" Will said, pulling Mackenzie away.

"You look great Sloan" he called over his shoulder..

Eventually they were seated at two tables. Leona had arranged the their table and Will suspected that Charlie had a hand in it, seating Rebecca and Reese on the other side of Leona and himself, as far away from Mac as possible.

"Mackenzie you look very beautiful tonight," Leona said, placing her hand over Mac's and squeezing it affectionately.

"I'm so very proud of what you've done, giving us a news broadcast that we can be proud of. Will is our talent, but you my dear, are the brains behind our show"

"Thank-you" Mackenze said, surprised to be hearing a compliment from Leona.

"And do you know what else? I think it's wonderful that you came to ACN with complete trust that Will would always use his power to keep you firmly in your chair. I really do."

Will couldn't help but glance over to watch Rebecca's face as she heard Leona's words.

"You know" she continued," Most EP's would have sued the pants off us, and won, I might add. But you knew that you had nothing to fear because you're that good at what you do and of course because you had Will on your side and Charlie of course, and now you have me."

"It's all well and good to have lawyers and agents trying to protect us, but in the end it's your confidence in your own worth as a journalist that makes all the difference"

"Let's all toast Mackenzie and Will and Charlie for having the wisdom to put this dynamic duo together for the benefit of our network"

If Charlie grinned any wider, he was going to explode, Will decided. Reese was just staring at his plate. It seemed he had bet on the wrong horse.

Will stood up and walked over to Leona and kissed her on her cheek, whispering in her ear so only she could hear him. "thank-you", for which she just smiled and winked at Charlie.

The first presenters hit the stage. The news category was usually one of the least anticipated awards of the evening. The fans were more interested in the actors who starred in the network sitcoms and prime time dramas.

But when their categories were called, there was genuine excitement in the audience. Will was the infamous anchor whose love life had been a staple of the gossip rags and thanks to page six, everyone knew that he had married his beautiful EP. They were curious to see what she looked like and how he was with her. And there was something else too. Ever since his tirade at Northwestern that had gone viral on the net, and their relentless attacks on the Tea Party radicals, Will was acquiring a kind of cult following for being so blunt and outspoken.

It was no surprise to them when CNN won Best News Show. It was the gold standard in cable news while News Night was the controversial upstart that had only recently surged ahead in the ratings.

Mackenzie never expected to win for herself, but she had wanted it for her team. When it was time for the Best News Anchor award, she could see people straining their necks to look at Will. As the nominees names were read the camera's found each of them sitting at their tables. Most nominees were smiling and politely clapping, knowing their images would be briefly projected on the big screen and on TV sets across America.

But not Will, he was oblivious.. When his name was announced as a nominee, up came the huge image of Will nuzzling Mackenzie, whispering something into her ear that was making her laugh. The audience chuckled at that, and Mackenzie nudged him to straighten up and pay attention, which he did, shrugging his shoulders.

And when the envelope was opened and his name was called the Night News table next to them exploded and the rest of the audience clapped enthusiastically for him. Will was genuinely surprised and it took him a moment to register.

"Stand up darling" Mackenzie whispered…"You won !"

Will stood up and kissed her tenderly and then walked over and planted a kiss on Leona's cheek and got his bear hug from Charlie, before heading up to the stage.

He composed himself and said simply;

"Thank you for loving the news as much as we do at Night News. I need to thank that table down there, filled with the most dedicated team in news. I also want to thank Leona Lansing for believing in us, and Charlie Skinner for bringing the best EP in television back to me. She's the heartbeat of our show and the love of my life, my wife Mackenzie. "

Mackenzie had forgotten to stuff Kleenex in her purse, but Charlie had his handkerchief ready for her and the rest of the team watched as Will returned to his seat and took her in his arms. "Thank-you Kenz" he whispered in her ear.

"Well done Will" Leona said proudly. Reese and Rebecca had gone to the bar before the award had been announced. Will saw them leave and shot Charlie a knowing glance. They were like two bandits, anxious to get out-of-town.

* * *

"Reese, did you _hear_ your mother? What the hell was that?"

"It's Skinner. The old geezer has my mother all doe eyed. Sickening to watch. I have no idea why she even thinks he's worth her time."

"Well he is very dapper. Quite handsome for a man of his age. And he has great hair and those eyebrows have a life of their own. There's a certain charm …"

"Oh for Christ's sake Rebecca, sounds like _you_ should marry him!"

"I'm just saying that I can see that he's not without his charms and your mother seems to see that too…that's all."

"Whatever, I'm not going to worry about it. She only has one son and you're looking at him kiddo."

* * *

The rest of evening was fun for Mackenzie and the team. They were like all the other fans, excited to see the big stars up close, and loving the glamour of the evening.

Will couldn't wait for it to be over. He was shy about winning especially because he knew that without all the team's brilliant research and Mackenzie's strong arm guiding him and constantly arguing with him to stand up for his principles, he wouldn't be where he was tonight. He would much rather it had been her and team who had won.

After the ceremony ended there was still the press lounge, and the photos ops of the winners and a couple of after parties they were expected to attend at least for a few mins.

"Come on let's get the rest of it over with Mac" he groaned

"Oh Will, just try and enjoy this, would you?"

" It should have been you and the team…I'm just…"

"Stop it. I am only going to say this once, so I hope you will listen closely Will" she said sternly

"You are _very_ good at what you do. Yes I push your buttons, and sometimes steer you in a direction, but after that it's all _you. _And when you speak from the heart, as you did the night we got Obama, for example, you touch us Will, you really do.

You're eloquent, and smart and in those moments you know how to rouse your audience into feeling something quite profound. It's as if you've said what all of us are feeling, but can't put into words. _That's_ why you won tonight. Just accept that and feel good. It's your night and believe me, they don't come around that often."

Coming from Mackenzie that was the highest praise he could hope for and it touched him deeply to hear it. She had never told him in those words, how much she admired his talent, and hearing it made him feel damn good.

He squeezed her hand and vowed to put a smile on his face and enjoy the night with the rest of the team.

"That's better" she smiled "Keep that up and you'll get your reward when we get home Billy boy!"


	35. Chapter 47

**Finally,the last chapter of Getting to Us, Part !**

**Sorry it took so long. I couldn't figure out how to deal with Rebecca, but I think I finally have...**

**Thank you to all of your who kept reading and encouraging me to finish this.**

**I don't own the newsroom.**

* * *

Will and Mackenzie and the News Night team made the rounds of the Emmy after parties. First there was the official reception in the ballroom of the Beverly Hills Hotel. One fast drink and a little mandatory smoozing with the Emmy Association brass. Then there were the photo ops with the press, mostly for Will, and finally on to the AWM party hosted by Leona, at Spago Restaurant.

"I wish we could just go back to our suite and curl up," Mackenzie was already yawning in the backseat of their limo as rode to the last party. "I don't how you did this on regular basis."

"I used to do this kind of thing more, but in case you haven't noticed, not since I became a married man and a father Mac." he grinned, squeezing her hand

"Oops…I've been keeping you from your duties?" she grinned

""At least we know the food will be great at this next stop, and you my dear did not eat a bite all night."

"I was too nervous to eat."

"Well now you're going to, or you'll be falling over and 'falling down drunk at the AWM party' won't be your favorite tabloid pic sweetheart."

"OK…you're right. Feed me please!" she grinned

* * *

Leona was holding court with Charlie standing behind her . Charlie was a good man, she thought. Sometimes when Leona looked at him she could see the lanky young man who had won her heart all those years ago. She used to wonder what her life would have been, had she waited for him to come home from overseas…. Would they have ended up married with a few kids of their own?

That certainly was their plan when he left, and she had tried to wait.

It would have been a very different life, smaller and quieter, and he would have been good to her. That she knew. But she was young and very beautiful , and John Lansing had been altogether too charming and persistent to resist.

Charlie was protective of Leona. When he looked at her he still saw the beautiful young woman whose picture he carried with him through all those years away from home. He knew she might not wait for him, but he never expected to come home and find her so changed. All those years as John Lansing's mistress had made her a different person on the outside. He was broken hearted to learn that she had traded a life with him for the glamour and notoriety of being a very rich man's mistress.

All those years, carrying around his broken heart were painful ones. Sometimes when he looked at Will so fragile after his breakup with Mackenzie, he could see himself. Even after John married Leona, Charlie still knew she had traded something very precious to be the wife of a rich and powerful man, and he wondered if she ever regretted it...

"Will, Mackenzie," Leona greeting them, "So glad you've come to celebrate this night." she said warmly.

Mackenzie went to freshen up with Sloan in tow, while Charlie and Will found the bar and settled in for a quiet nightcap, amidst the roar of a party, now in full swing.

"So?" Will grinned. "Leona is looking rather happy, and I don't think its just because of the metal we won tonight." He said, smirking at his old friend.

"I know all your secrets, so I guess I can share one." Charlie said, his face softening. "We're keeping it under wraps, but yah, we're having a reunion" he said softly. "She's a great lady."

"I'm happy for you Charlie. She made Mackenzie feel very good tonight, and I appreciate that. You tell her please."

"I will, and it was the right thing to do. But it's not over yet. Not by a long shot."

Mackenzie found her two best guys at the bar. "What are you two nattering about?"

"About being hungry and needing to feed you." Will said, hoping off his stool and taking Mackenzie's arm to steer her off to the buffet.

They took one look at the massive spread, and the crowds lined up with their plates...and looked at each other.

"You know what I really want Mac?"

"Tell me?"

"I want a good old In-and-Out Burger and Fries. I'm going deaf from all this noise, and besides, I've been dying to get that dress off of you all night." he whispered.

"That sounds perfect, and in that order please." she giggled

They made one final round , saying good night to their team, and then made their exit. Soon after Leona and Charlie did the same.

"Leona come over here" Charlie said, patting the bed beside him. " I was very proud of you tonight. Not only did you look stunning, but you were very kind to Mackenzie and Will asked me to thank-you. And I thank you. After all that AWM put Mac and Will through over that contract scuffle, what you did went a long way to mend some fences."

"What scuffle Charlie?" Leona said sternly.

"Refusing to let them amend those stupid terms that Will put in, you know."

"No I don't know."

"Yes you do. The talks with Will's agent. You remember?"

"I don't remember Charlie, because I heard nothing about any talks.."

Charlie sat back and sighed. That little prick. Now was not the time to start swearing. Not when they were having such a wonderful time together. He decided to stay silent.

"Charlie. I don't like secrets, especially when they concerns the company I run. Are you telling me that something unforeseen has been going on behind my back?"

"You could say that. But this is not for tonight. Not when you look as beautiful as you do right now, and I feel so god damn good. OK? We'll deal with it back in New York." he said tenderly

"Yes" she said, smiling, and curling up beside him…"Or at least until we're back in the air."

* * *

"Oh god, I had forgotten how good these burgers are." Mackenzie said, wolfing down a giant cheeseburger and fries.

"This is one for the books Mac. You look like you're in carnivore heaven."

"Every so often, I need my fix" she grinned

"Well you're not alone" Will said, looking around at the black tie crowd lining up for their burgers.

They left to go home, stuffed and ready to collapse in their bed. For once they were too tired to anything but fall asleep tangled and happy.

* * *

"Reese, come and sit here and tell Rebecca to sit someplace else" Leona barked.

Reese knew that voice. It was a tone that he hoped to avoid coming from his mother. But there was no getting away from it, not when he was trapped with her for the next five hours en route to New York on the company jet.

"Reese, did you have contract talks with Will's agent behind my back?"

"No I just listened to his requests, that's all." He squirmed.

"And what were those requests that you didn't bring to my attention?" she said sternly

"Oh just some language he wanted to change that frankly would have been a bad idea for us." he whispered

"Us? How could something be bad for "us" when it wasn't discussed with me?" she asked pointedly

"Look I don't bring you every small thing that crosses my desk. It wasn't important."

"A request on behalf of our star anchor, that comes from William Morris isn't important enough to discuss with me? The same anchor who agreed not send you to jail? Are you nuts or just stupid?"

"Well Rebecca said…"

"I might have known." she cut him off. "And does Rebecca also know that you came within inches of doing time? She glared

"No."

"We are not going to get into all the details here. We are going back to New York and the two of you are going to tell me every detail of what went down. Then we'll see how long it takes her to vacate your bed. Don't think I don't know about that."

Reese was staring outside his window. He had no defense when his Mother cornered him. Fuck he, thought. Who the hell told her?

"And while we're on the subject, she continued. Have you bothered to report your liason to HR? Or perhaps you think you and Rebecca are about the rules? "

"We're not together Mother. We just had a couple of dates."

"I see. Just screwing the people who work for you? Is that all?"

Leona stood up, leaving Reese to sweat out the rest of the trip, while Charlie sat back smiling to himself. He knew that look too. Whatever had gone down, he could see that she wasn't over there having quality time with her son the worm.

* * *

Will opened the door to the apartment and breathed a sigh of relief. Being away from Andrew and Angus and their home-made him realize all over again how blissfully happy they were. Mackenzie rushed in and went straight to the nursery while Angus raced after her, his tail wagging so hard, Will thought it was going to break.

Andrew was asleep, but he must have sensed his parents presence because as soon as they looked down at him, his eyes opened and his blue eyes shone with excitement.

Mackenzie picked him up and carried him to the sofa so they could both cuddle him and breath in his sweet scent.

"Oh Will, just look at him." Mackenzie whispered.

"No look at you Kenz." Will smiled. 'You're about the happiest mommy on earth right now. That makes me heart feel so good. I love you both more than I ever thought possible." he said pulling her close and kissing her temple.

"I _am_ happy. I love you so much. You've made my life perfect. Everything about it….just perfect." she whispered.

"And you too buddy" Will said, patting the puppy who was sitting earnestly at his feet waiting. "You're the best boy in the world Angus. You're a very good boy and we're going into the kitchen for some treats." he said, standing up so Angus could follow him. "And while we're at it, we're going to cook something to feed your mistress."

That night they had a quiet dinner at home and then a short walk with Angus, before falling into bed, tired and happy. Mackenzie was asleep when she felt Will stir and move away from her.

"Where are you going?" she murmured, as she felt him pull his chest away from her back where he had been spooning her.

"Shuss…go back to sleep. I was trying not to wake you sweetheart" he whispered, as he moved over leaving a space between them.

"Is something wrong?" she said turning to face him.

"No, go back to sleep, I know you're tired" he said sheepishly

"Will…what…" She knew that look. She slid over close to him and pressed her body against him as he groaned. She felt his erection press into her belly and she smiled.

"Dreaming again?" she whispered as she kissed him, reaching down to stroke him.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't want to wake you. I just..."

She shut him up, pressing her mouth to his. She wrapped her leg over his waist and took his hand and brought it down to massage her pussy.

"Oh Mac" he groaned as he felt her wetness.

She guided his erect shaft and climbed higher on his waist, to take him in fully, kissing him and rubbing his nipples. She rolled her body on top of him and quietly and tenderly, moved her ass until they were both moaning in pleasure. She made him come, squeezing him with her muscles, as he thrust upward until he heard her soft moans, massaging her until he felt her dissolve around him.

"As good as your dream?" she whispered.

"You are my dream Mackenzie" he said, kissing her head as she curled up on his chest.

"I love you too Will."

They fell asleep that way, wrapped blissfully in each others arms.

* * *

The next morning in the newsroom was quiet, to say the least. Everyone was back at their desks, tired and hung over, praying for a quiet news day.

For once Will was thankful that they were doing mostly taped packages. Mackenzie had planned it that way before they left for L.A. and so far there was no breaking news to disrupt her plan. One day to get back to normal, was allowed she decided, and they were all grateful for it.

Mackenzie was working in her office, feeling more than a little hung over, when she looked up to see Rebecca standing at her door.

"May I come in?" the nervous legal council asked shyly.

"What is it Rebecca?" Mackenzie asked flatly

"I was hoping to speak to you privately"

"Fine. Sit down."

"Mackenzie, I just left a meeting with Leona and Reese. " Rebecca's voice was shaking and Mackenzie had to wonder what had happened to the ball breaker who only a few weeks ago, was confident enough to make her blatant play for Will attention.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Leona was angry that I hadn't discussed Will's agent's contract requests with her."

"So?"

"So I report to Reese, and I naturally assumed that he had consulted with his mother throughout the process."

"So what is your point Rebecca?"

"Remember when I told you that I was on your side? I was, and I tried to explain that to Leona, but she doesn't believe me. Mackenzie she's going to fire me if I can't prove that none of it was my idea. Will you help me, please?"

Mackenzie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Of course she remembered. How could she forget that day that Rebecca tried to humiliate her…

" I have no idea what you're asking for Rebecca?" she said, trying not to smile

"I'm asking you tell Leona that I was on your side and that I tried to get you and Will what you wanted. You remember, I told you that I would have been upset if I was in your shoes. Remember?"

" Yes, now that you mention it. I remember the day you lied through your teeth and tried to make me feel like shit because of a few clauses that you knew were embarrassing for me. But do I believe that you were on my side? Not for a second. Nor do I think you were on my side when you went after Will while I was in the hospital having our child. Shall I continue?"

"So you're not going to help me."

"You made your bed, as the saying goes. No pun intended. I have to get back to work now. Will there be anything else?"

Rebecca stood up, shaking, just as Will was entering the room.

"Rebecca get the hell out of here. " he fumed. As she slinked out of the office, Mackenzie smiled at Will.

"What the hell did she want?"

Mackenzie didn't have a chance to tell him. A few seconds later the phone rang. Millie was calling for Charlie, asking them to come to the 14th floor and join him in Leona's office. Will had a sense he knew what was coming Charlie had tipped him off at the bar, to expect something…and Mackenzie was looking far too happy from her conversation with Rebecca..

Come on, let's go." He said, standing up and holding out his hand to her.

They weren't alone on the elevator, and when they arrived at the 14th floor, Mackenzie still had not had a chance to fill him in.

They walked into Leona's office and found Charlie already seated, with a proud look on his face. He obviously knew what was coming, and Will was relieved to see his expression. In spite of his bravado for Mackenzie, he never really knew what to expect from the 14th floor…

"Sit down Will, Mackenzie" Leona said in a serious tone.

"I will cut to the chase. On behalf of AWM I would like to apologize to you both. I was not aware of your agent's request to amend your contracts to delete certain language that I am not surprised you would wish to delete, considering the success you two have achieved. The ratings are excellent and more importantly you've given us a flagship prime time news show that we can very proud of."

Will looked at Mackenzie, and squeeze her hand for a moment before letting go. This was it ,he prayed. This was what Charlie meant when he said it wasn't over yet.

"unfortunately our new legal counsel elected to withhold information about your negotiations. Had I known the details I would have instructed her to amend your contracts as you requested. They were fair requests, under the circumstances, on contracts with less then two years remaining."

"Does this mean…"

"Yes, they have been amended." The revised contracts are in this envelope" she said handing a large brown envelope to Will.

"Thank-you Leona. We appreciate this very much." Will said in his most sincere tone.

"Well for what it's worth Will, when I read what you had asked for, I had to wonder what all the fuss was about. It doesn't look to me like you have any intention of firing this lady any time soon." She laughed, looking at Mackenzie

"I suspect it was more a matter of optics, and since the only person among our executive who wasn't fully aware those clauses, was our new legal council…I have to assume you were concerned about her ability to use those clauses to your detriment. Am I correct in that assumption Will?"

"Yes" he said solemnly

"Well I'm truly sorry that we put you in that position Will. That is not the way I do business. You'll be happy to know that as we speak, our former legal council is clearing out her office."

You could hear a pin drop as the news sunk in that Leona had fired Rebecca. Charlie interrupted their moment of silence in his usual way.

"Well this calls for a drink!" he bellowed.

"I didn't hear that Charlie" Leona said, glaring at Charlie before winking at him.

"We do not make it a habit of drinking on the job…do we Charlie?" she smirked

"No we don't Leona. We most certainly don't!" he barked, standing up , bouncing on his feet as he walked over to Leona.

"And we don't make it a habit of doing this, either!" he said, bending down to kiss her tenderly on the cheek. "We certainly don't do that!" he barked, before walking happily towards the door.

"Come on you two. We have to go and do the news!"

Will and Mackenzie shook Leona's hand and thanked her again, before joining Charlie. In the elevator Will leaned over to Charlie. "Notice she didn't say a word about Reese's part in all of this."

"Of course not. She's the lion and he's still her cub. A rotten cub, but a cub all the same. No worries. I have a feeling Reese will be staying quietly in his cage for quiet a while now."

* * *

Will finished the broadcast, ready to take Mackenzie home, with a lighter heart than he had had in years. That contract was the only thing standing in the way of his ability to breath easy, knowing there was nothing left of his own doing, that could hurt Mackenzie.

That night, curled up in bed, Mackenzie asked the question that had been on her mind all evening.

"What made her do it Will? And why now?"

"Charlie, I suspect" he said softly. "No, for sure Charlie."

"But how?"

"If I tell you, do you promise it's between us?"

"You mean in the vault?" she grinned "Of course."

"Pillow talk" he said simply

" I see…"

"And you know all about that don't you Mackenzie?"

"Yes I most certainly do. I worked for me." she giggled

"You don't say?" he laughed, pulling her close and coming in for a kiss.

The End


End file.
